Just Doing Her Job
by nydivaa0x
Summary: Santana Lopez, a young paramedic trying to become a doctor, knows not to get close when she responds to calls. It's the main reason she is still on the job. However, one 911 call can change that viewpoint altogether. Brittany/Santana Brittana Set in NY*
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I've had in my head for awhile now. There will be Brittana in the future and also appearances by other Glee members. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Hope some people like. :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Try to save the lives that can be saved… and accept those that can't"_

Santana Lopez, a 3rd year paramedic, read the inscription just as she did everyday as she entered the firehouse. She wanted to personally castrate whoever thought that something like that would be motivational to any person who read it. It only reminded Santana of all the people that have died after calling for her help.

Like always, she quickly shook off those feelings and reminded herself that she was Santana Lopez and that she didn't get attached to people, especially those who she met through her job.

She made her way to the second floor and saw Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman and Tina Cohen-Chang in the kitchen.

"I have house babysitting duties today." Tina said as Santana was able to catch the tail end of their conversation. She noticed that her usual partner, Lauren Zizes, wasn't there and she figured she must have called in for the day. That would explain why Tina wasn't riding that day and why Lauren wasn't sticking her nose in today's gossip.

"Lopez!" Mike said as he noticed the girl. "How was your long weekend?"

"Wasn't long enough." She replied with a playful smile.

"Oh please, you obviously missed us." Sam and his huge mouth said.

"And as a welcome back gift, you are riding with the Puckzilla today." Noah said as everyone rolled their eyes in response.

"What? Are you kidding me? Tina, he's your usual partner so why the hell are you staying here."

"He's my usual partner. That's exactly why I'm staying here. It's like an unofficial day off."

"Hey, I'm not that bad to ride with." Noah said trying, yet failing, at defending himself. Everyone just responded with laughter. "I'm not."

Santana cursed silently under her breath in Spanish as she made her way towards the locker room. It took her less than 5 minutes to change into her uniform and make her way back into the kitchen.

"Are you guys heading out?" She asked directing the question towards Sam and Mike.

"Yeah, Lt. Schuester wants us all on the roads before 12 pm." Mike said taking a sip of his water. Santana looked up and saw that it was only a few minutes until noon.

"Want to just go now, Lopez?" Noah asked and Santana nodded. They said their goodbyes to the other three. They made their way onto Canal Street, where Engine 9 was located, and headed towards their ambulance.

Noah volunteered to drive first since he was used to this particular bus. Santana took the time to looks over some charts and when that got boring she took out a textbook. Noah looked over at her.

"So you really are trying to be a doctor?" He asked noting the book the girl was reading. Despite having already finished medical school, Santana liked to always be learning as much as she could.

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Well, this sure as hell is good practice. More hands on, you know?" Santana nodded. Noah knew that Santana took the job at Engine 9 when she was still in medical school. He wasn't quite sure why she was still there and not interning at some hospital but he decided against questioning it anymore. He could tell she really wasn't up for talking.

The two of them had always had a really weird relationship. They were partners way back when they were both rookies on the job and Noah made things awkward everyday with his failed attempts to make his move on her. However, they did surprisingly get past that and became good friends. It happened after they had just returned from a bad call that involved children and the two went to a bar afterwards. She was the friend that Noah desperately needed and even though she wasn't showing it now, he knew she needed him just as much.

"God, I'm so bored." He said after several moments of silence.

"Don't say it." Santana murmured under her breath.

"I can feel it. It's going to be a slow day." He said and Santana dropped her highlighter and put the textbook down.

"Well, there goes the slow day."

"Come on, you don't actually believe that, do you?"

"Yes, I do. Every time someone says they are bored or it's a slow day, less than 30 minutes later a huge ass call comes in. You don't believe me then just wait and see for yourself."

Noah noticed a pizzeria on the corner of the street he was turning onto and stopped the bus.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"If this is going to be a busy day, then I need some food in me first." Noah said as she rolled her eyes at him. "Want anything?" She nodded indicating no and then he headed inside.

Santana let out a sigh and enjoyed the peace because she knew the floodgates were about to open at any moment.

Sure enough, moments later, the radio in the ambulance buzzed.

"_Central to 55: we have a multiple car accident on the West Side Highway at the Holland Tunnel. Need all hands on deck for this one."_

"Shit." Santana said before responding. "Central this is 55. We are approximately 5 blocks away and will be there asap."

"_Copy that." _

Santana then switched on her personal radio. "Puckerman, you better be inhaling those pizzas because we have a call." She said before moving into the driver's seat.

Noah returned back to the bus in less than 1 minute. He had a pizza in hand and an apologetic look on his face.

"So much for the slow day." He said jokingly as Santana shot him a death glare. "What do we got?"

"Multiple car crash by the Holland Tunnel. They didn't say anything else but it must be pretty bad cause they need all hands."

"Shit." He said as Santana put on the sirens and started to drive towards the accident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rioux -aw, thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy it :]**

**Wkgreen - hahaha, he totally did. Enjoy!**

**Anonythemouse - thank you! Yes, I think the only glee member I'm going to have trouble incorporating is Rachel. But I'll figure out where to stick her. Haha thank you!**

**Melux85 - thanks!**

**Shazzy90 - thank you! And I'm so glad you like my other story, too! Aw, that means a lot!**

**Verena R - aww, thanks! Of course it will be longer. Thanks, you are too! **

**N - haha :]**

**Whatevergirl87 - sweet, haha! So glad you like it so far. Yes, Zizes will be around soon enough. Yes, Puck's a lot like how he is on the show only older haha. She's fun to write for. If she was an actually emt, I would call 24/7 even if I wasn't sick or dying lmao. Thank you. Haha you will see soon ;] **

**Thanks for the reviews and all the story alerts. Hope to get more of those after this chapter. This story was inspired by my love for the show Third Watch (which was on NBC from 99 to 05). Awesome show. I miss it. But yeah, I won't go crazy with the EMT/Paramedic lingo cause that could get annoying. I'm also not a professional so some info may be wrong. If it is, I'm sorry. So yeah, enjoy and reviews are definitely appreciated :]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana and Noah drove up to the scene and could see that it was a mess. There was a crowd of people gathered around with their mouths open, the news crews were setting up, and the cops were trying desperately to maintain order.

Santana parked the bus and she and Noah headed to the back to get some supplies. When they got closer, they could see that 5 cars were involved. One car had another one pinned up against the guardrail, another was on it's side and the other two had just minor damage. The occupants of those two vehicles were outside and talking to the police who were near them.

"Fucking guy tried to get away." Finn Hudson, a tall, awkward cop, who Santana could actually tolerate said as he made his way up to the two familiar faces. He was pointing towards the car that was the furthest away and the man who have 4 cops surrounding him.

"Didn't get too far, huh?" Noah responded with a bitter laugh. He and Finn met through various calls throughout the years and instantly became best friends. "So what do we have?"

"Well, the guy who caused it is fine, of course. And that red mini-van is, too. The woman just has a few scratches and her daughter is fine. Pretty sure Evans and Chang are over at that car on its side. The two on the rail is where it's bad." He said as if he was trying to shake the memory.

Santana and Noah took a deep breath and headed towards the two cars.

There were three people in the car closest to the rail and only one in the car that had it pinned. The man in that car was being taken out so Santana headed straight to the other one.

"Honey, are you okay?" Santana heard the driver say with great panic and as she approached she noticed there was a child in the back.

"Hey! You stop standing around gawking and come help me." Santana yelled at a cop who was definitely a rookie. His face looked exactly like Bambi after his mother was killed.

"S-sorry. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"There's a child in this car." She said pointing to it. "I'm pretty sure she is fine. Can you get her over to the bus and have one of the medics look at her for me."

"She's going to be fine, ma'am. This officer is going to take her to my bus so she doesn't have to see any of this, okay?" Santana said to the blonde haired driver as she nodded her head. She looked past the woman's shoulder and saw that she couldn't quite say the same for her passenger.

"Is she dead?" The woman asked with even more panic. Santana honestly didn't know. She made her way over to the other side of the vehicle. She assumed the woman was her friend and the girl had bared the brunt of the other car.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Santana asked to the driver while assessing the damage to the other blonde. She seemed to be going in and out of consciousness probably because of the airbag and the blood loss. Santana then examined and found that the cause of the blood loss was a piece of metal in the girl's side.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray. My daughter's name is Beth."

"Okay, Quinn. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Nothing. I just have some cuts and my neck is sore."

"Okay." Santana said. "Noah." She called over to her partner. The man walked over and immediately knew that he had to deal with the driver. He cleared some of the blood off her face and then got a stretcher.

"I really don't need that. Please, I just want to make sure Brittany is okay." The woman pleaded.

"She's in good hands. Right now I need to get you to your daughter and to the hospital." Noah said trying to calm the woman down. It seemed to work but it didn't help the tears from falling.

"Please, don't let her die. She's my best friend." If Santana had been any other person, she probably would have started crying at that moment but she looked the woman in the eyes and told her the usual speech about 'doing all she can to save her friend.'

Noah got Quinn onto the gurney and Santana went to the other side of the car and slipped into the driver's seat. She had a better angle and began to focus on Brittany. The girl opened her eyes and started to mumble some things.

"Brittany. That's your name right?" Santana said applying some pressure onto the wound on her abdomen. The girl lazily shook her head. "My name is Santana. I need to you keep your eyes open, okay? I'm going to get you something for the pain."

She called out to another police officer and asked him to get some more supplies from the closest ambulance. He returned out of breath less than a minute later.

"When is fire getting here?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. I overheard that they had a call already."

"Shit. Well, you go and find out for me. I need to get this girl out soon." Santana said and the guy went towards his supervisor.

"Am I dying?" Brittany managed to get out once the cop left.

"I am going to give you some morphine. It should help a little before I'm able to transport you." Santana said while starting the IV.

"You didn't answer my question." Brittany said with a smile and then winced.

"I will try my best to make sure that doesn't happen."

"You're just saying that so I don't panic." Brittany said with a slight smile and then her head nodded to the left.

"Hey, hey. What did I say about keeping your eyes open? And no, I mean it. I'll do everything I can to make sure you see your friend again."

"Quinn." Brittany shot up and said in panic.

"Stop that. I need you to relax. If your heart rate and blood pressure go up, you'll go into shock. She and her daughter are fine. Just some little bumps and bruises. They'll be waiting for you at the hospital."

Brittany nodded lazily. Santana looked down at her hand and it was now fully drenched in crimson red. She looked over the girl's shoulder and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the fire truck finally pull up.

This would have been a rather routine procedure if the door to the car wasn't attached to another car.

"Good." The girl underneath her finally let out.

"Keep your eyes open." The girl did as she was told almost immediately. "Okay, I'm going to give you a little test, okay?"

"I'm horrible at them…." The girl murmured. Santana laughed lightly.

"No, it's fine. You already passed two parts just by opening your eyes when I asked and by talking to me." The girl smiled. "Now the last part is the one that's going to suck. Since the morphine still hasn't kicked in yet can you tell me if this hurts?" Santana asked wincing before she applied more pressure to the wound.

The girl immediately yelled out in pain and Santana was overcome with guilt.

"You suck…" The girl growled.

"I'm sorry but I'm making sure the impact didn't effect your brain too much." She replied honestly and looked back when she heard some people approaching. "Okay, you are doing great so far. The pain should go away and these firefighters here are going to get you out in no time."

"Will you stay with me?" Santana was surprised by the question. Of course, it was her job to stay with the girl but she couldn't help but think that she would even if it wasn't.

"Yes. I'll be right here." She responded as the girl reached up and grabbed her hand.

A firefighter approached and assessed the situation.

"Okay, we are going to slowly maneuver the other vehicle back and then pry the door open with the jaws of life." The older man said through the window.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Santana asked him.

"Moving the car back won't take long. But as for the door, I don't know depends on the damage." He answered sadly sensing that this was a time sensitive patient.

"Okay. Can you see if Chang, Evans, Puckerman or anyone is still around? I need to have everything ready and have her on the bus almost immediately." The firefighter shook his head and went to go do just that. He came back several moments later and stated that everything was set.

"Hey, Brittany. You'll be out in no time, okay? Just keep talking to me."

"What…..do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Tell me anything. How long have you known Quinn?"

The blonde smiled. "Since we were 6." Santana was genuinely touched at how the girl light up thinking of her friend despite the situation she was in.

"You're not from New York, are you?" Santana asked noticing the girl's accent. She saw the car next to them being pulled away.

"Ohio." Brittany said before letting out a cough. Santana realized that the car next to them was keeping the metal in Brittany's abdomen and preventing her from bleeding out. Some blood poured onto her hand and as she looked up she saw some on Brittany's mouth.

"Shit." She let out and saw Brittany's demeanor change. "No, no not that. I'm sure Ohio is great."

"There's so…so much blood. You're..covered in it."

"Don't worry about me and don't think about the blood." Santana said desperately as she applied more pressure. The drills sounded louder and louder behind her. "You are going to be out in a few seconds just keep talking to me and ignore it."

"But I feel so dizzy." The girl said as her grip on Santana's free hand weakened.

"Fuck." She said as the girl's head dropped. "Chief, how much longer?" She called out to the fire chief.

"Almost done, Lopez."

Several seconds later, the door fell off and Santana saw Tina approaching.

"So much for house sitting, huh?" She said to the girl.

"I came on the fire truck. Said they needed more hands. I can see that now. What do you have here?"

"She has a low velocity penetration wound to the right lower abdomen. I can't move my hands, T, or she'll bleed out."

"Okay. The stretcher is ready, just move with us as we move her on it." Tina said and Santana thought about the situation. She was going to have to climb to the other side of the car, while keeping pressure on the wound as everyone placed Brittany on the gurney. It was going to be difficult and literally could mean life or death.

Something in Santana willed her to do it. She thought that maybe it was because it would physically pain her to see someone that seemed so lively die.

Santana climbed out of the passenger's side and stayed at the side never moving her hand. Once at the ambulance, Tina went into the driver's seat and a cop accompanied Santana in the back. He hooked the girl up to the monitors with Santana's help.

"Can you give me some of the gauze behind you?" She said nodding her head towards the rack behind the man's left shoulder. "Okay, place some around where my hands are. Avoid hitting the metal shard and try to clean up the blood as much as you can. It'll help the ER doctors see the wound quicker."

"I've seen accidents like this before. People like her usually don't make it."

"You're a cop. Besides, every person is different." The officer decided to remain quiet after hearing that and just did what the girl asked him to.

Less than 10 minutes later, they were entering to ER.

"What do we have?"

"Female. Early 20s. High impact penetration to the right abdomen. She was given morphine at the scene and some liters of blood but she's been bleeding out like crazy." Santana said.

"Okay, I need you to follow me into the emergency room. Keep your hands where they are you can release them as soon as we get in." Santana nodded as he directed her into the room.

Once inside, they quickly had Santana remove her hands and they replaced them with some towels.

The doctor nodded towards her and she got the hint. She turned to leave but then turned back around. She couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat when she heard the monitor indicate that the girl was still alive.

She exited the room and headed towards the bathroom to wash her hands off.

"Is that from the passenger?" Noah said following Santana into the bathroom to help.

"Yeah. She was a mess once they moved the other car." Santana noted sadly while scrubbing her hands.

"You think she's going to make it?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean she lost a lot of blood but was functioning up until the removal portion."

"I hope she is. Her friend did nothing but worry about her the whole ride."

"Do you blame her? I mean looks like their car was the one that got the worst deal."

"True. I heard the driver in the car that was next them is paralyzed now though. But you never can trust nurses gossiping." Noah and Santana both rolled their eyes knowing that was the truth.

"How is the girl and her daughter by the way?"

"Her daughter's fine. Her biggest concern was trying to pick out the right band-aids. And as for Quinn, just the result of some whiplash and some cuts to the face. I think she's just more concerned for her friend."

"Quinn, huh? What you guys are on a first name basis now?"

"Oh shut it, Lopez. I figured it was easier than saying the girl or the driver or some compartmentalizing tactic like that."

"Big word." Santana said with a laugh as she dried her hands. "I'm glad the kid's okay."

"Me too. I'm going to put us out of service for a bit." Noah said grabbing his radio to call it in.

"Good, cause we have a lot of paperwork to do now."

Santana and Noah made their way to the nurses station and began to fill out the paperwork. Every so often Santana's thoughts would be interrupted and her attention would be brought to the room that they took Brittany. She couldn't quite see inside but she could make out some figures. The doctors didn't looked panicked or in a rush. That could either be a really good sign, like she had been stabilized, or a really bad sign, that she was dead.

Santana shook the thoughts of the girl she didn't even know out of her head and finished the tedious forms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Catbast - thanks! :]**

**Dogsrock7699 - thanks! Enjoy the update :]**

**Heyabrittana - haha thanks for the reviews. Glad you like it. Hope you like where it's going ;]**

**Dancelikeheya - haha thanks! Yeah I've never seen any Glee story like this so figured I'd give it a shot. **

**MLE- thanks! Hope you like this chapter :]**

**Verena R - thanks! Ohh maybe so Quick. ;] that's where I was going haha. Kinda having trouble fitting Rachel into this story. But I'll somewhere for her. **

**Adryrules99 - haha! How amazing would it be if glee and a medical show combined for real. Ahah I'd die of excitement. Aw thanks. You are awesome for the review. Hope you keep reading ;]**

**Wkgreen - yes, half the battle is over. And here's part of the other half. Hope you like!**

**N - haha yes, she has. Will have more from her soon of course. No, I would never do that. That's cruel ahha**

**Shazzy90 - haha thanks! It's coming soon. Keep reading ;] and thanks for the review. You're awesome!**

**Rioux - aw thanks so much. Hope you like the update. Will have more on britt's condition next chapter.**

**Melux85 - omg! Me, too! I'm still obsessed with that show. Was so upset when it got cancelled so unexpectedly. Aw thanks! :]**

**Random Dice - no, Kurt's not the rookie. He was just there haha. Any idea how I could stick Rachel in? She's the only one I'm having trouble with. Thanks a bunch! Hope you stick around. ;]**

**Smurf12345 - thank you! :]**

**Whatevergirl87 - aw thank you! Haha she would make a great paramedic ;]…aw I'm so glad you read it like that. I like the idea of puck and quinn too. You're reviews always make me so happy. Glad you like and enjoy this one!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana skimmed through the first few questions routine questions of the incident report. The questions were very basic and pointless like incident type, date, supplies used on patient, state of the patient, duration of care and all that.

She looked up from the paperwork when she noticed two men approaching Quinn and her daughter. The two embraced the girls like there was no tomorrow. Any person from the outside looking in would have assumed that these two were probably Quinn and Brittany's respective boyfriends but Santana knew better. She had many gifts in life like: being super hot, being a super badass bitch, keeping it real and hilarious, knowing her job and doing it well, and having amazing gaydar. The two were obviously together and checking on their friends.

Santana smiled to herself as she returned to the paperwork. She was so distracted by the two men's arrival that she didn't notice Quinn's daughter in front of her. She only became aware of the girl after she felt a tug at her jacket.

"Is my Aunty B going to be okay?" The girl said quietly and shyly. Santana looked over into the emergency room and still couldn't tell what the scene was behind the walls.

Santana bent down to the little girl's level before speaking. "Those doctors in there are the best in the world and they are going to make sure she is okay."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want her to die. And mommy is so worried that she will. She can't because I didn't say goodbye."

"Well, sweetie, your 'Aunty B' was talking to me and she told me that she loved you and that you were a special girl. I think that she will do everything in her power not to leave you."

"She said that?" The girl's eyes light up. Santana felt a little guilty but she has had experience with children and trauma and it was always best to sugarcoat things. Santana nodded and smiled.

"She did. You see that woman over there." Santana said pointing to the woman behind the nurse's station. "I know for a fact that she has a jar of candy on her desk but she only gives it out to brave little girls."

"Ah, Santana. I'll take your report if you are done…." The nurse trailed on until she saw the little girl attached to Santana's hand. "Oh, now who is this?"

"Beth." The girl whispered.

"She and her mom…" Santana said pointing to Quinn. "were brought in from that crash. They are waiting on their friend who was just brought in."

The nurse's mouth formed an "o" shape and she nodded at the information. Santana bent down and whispered something into Beth's ear.

"Nurse Pillsbury…may I have some candy?" She asked with a small smile.

"Oh, you sure can dear." The woman perked up and got the jar. Beth picked out her favorite and thanked the woman. Santana mouthed a 'thank you' before turning back to the little girl.

"Now, I'm going to bring you back to your mom, okay?" The girl nodded and opened the wrapper to her candy. "Are those Winnie the Pooh band-aids?" The girl stopped eating and looked down at the band-aids before smiling widely at Santana.

"Yes. What do you know about Winnie the Pooh?" She said with a serious tone. Santana chuckled at this.

"Well, I know that it used to be my favorite when I was your age. A lot of people used to say I was like Eeyore."

"But Eeyore is sad and grumpy all the time. You don't seem like that. I like you, Lopez." The girl said while noting the name on Santana's jacket.

"Santana. And I like you too, kid." She said as they approached Quinn and the two men.

"Mommy, Santana got me candy from that nice nurse over there. And she said that Aunty B is with the best doctors in the world." Quinn hugged her daughter and remembered Santana's face from the scene.

"Oh she did, huh? I know you thanked her for being so nice, right?" The girl nodded. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Santana said before turning around. She was stopped by Quinn's arm on her wrist. Quinn pulled her away from the three so that their conversation wouldn't be heard.

"The doctors haven't been out to talk to you yet, have they?" Santana said noting Quinn's look of worry and desperation.

"No. They said they'd only speak to family but her parents are in Ohio. They are waiting for the outcome of the surgery in order to gauge if they should fly out."

"I understand. Well, if I am still around when new news comes, I'll be sure to let you know."

"I appreciate that. But can you be honest with me? How was she on the way here?"

Santana sighed and looked back at the emergency room.

"She was talking almost the whole time until we moved the other car. She lost a lot of blood though. I think the fact that she got here alive is a miracle and now it's the easy part because like I told your daughter these doctors are great."

"Okay." Quinn said letting out a breath and looking down. "Thank you for being so good to her. I almost wish I could be so calm about this like she is."

"It's fine. She's a good kid. And I hope everything turns out alright." Santana said truthfully.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks again and tell your partner thank you as well." Santana nodded and offered a sad smile.

Quinn turned back around and took a seat next to Kurt and watched as Blaine helped Beth color with the supplies that some of the hospital staff provided her.

"Who was that?" Kurt said referring to Santana.

Quinn smiled. "She's the paramedic from the accident today. I'm pretty sure she saved Brittany's life."

"I'm sure if every paramedic looked like that a lot more lives would be saved everyday." Kurt said with a bit of a laugh as he saw Santana being approached by a man who was also a paramedic.

"That's her partner. He took Beth and I in." Quinn said. Kurt noted her smile and quickly wore a smirk of his own.

They returned their attention towards Beth and Quinn constantly focused on any approaching doctors in hope that they would tell her about Brittany.

Santana had returned to the nurse's station when her radio went off.

"_55 this is Central. We have a call on 55 Washington St. Woman complaining of chest pains."_

"Fuck" Santana muttered. "Puck! I thought you put us out of service."

He shrugged as he walked towards the girl and started to make some excuse about thinking he did.

"Central. We are on it. 55 Washington St."

"_Copy that."_

"That address sounds familiar." Noah said as they made their way out of the emergency room door.

"Yeah, that's cause this woman calls at least 6 times a month."

"Oh, that's right. The Grim Reaper lady." Noah says with a laugh and Santana nods.

The two arrive to the building in less than 5 minutes and make their way up to the familiar 2nd floor apartment.

"I'm so glad you two have come. I think it's happening. I think I'm dying." A woman, in her 70s, said while answering the door.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Phillips."

"Officer Lopez, it's happening."

"For the millionth time, I'm not an officer." Santana says like a broken record to the woman.

"Oh, I know. But I just don't know what to call you and officer reminds me of my days as a nurse in Vietnam."

"You said last week that your husband was in Nam and you were here working as a seamstress."

"Oh, you got me. I was just trying to impress your new partner here." The older woman said with a wink towards Noah who just offered up a small wave.

"Okay, well I want you to give me a few deep breaths." Santana said as she listened. The woman did as she was told and Santana let out a laugh. "Seems like everything is fine, Mrs. Phillips. Just like it always is when you call."

"Are you sure?" The woman said.

Santana nodded. "Would you like us to transport you to the hospital just in case?"

"No, I want to go here. I'm not dying in some hospital bed. Disgusting." The woman scuffed.

"You aren't dying. In fact, you're probably more healthy than me."

"That's because you smoke. Tsk tsk." The woman wagged her finger towards the younger girl.

"I've been telling her to stop for years." Noah added with a laugh and received a death glare from Santana.

"Everything is fine, Mrs. Phillips."

"If you say so, I trust you, Santana. You are my favorite paramedic, after all."

"I wish I wasn't." Santana muttered quietly under her breath. "You should try going outside for a bit. Maybe the sun will make you feel better." Santana added before she and Noah packed up and left.

"6 times a month for that?" He asked wide-eyed after they left.

"Yep. She's a hypochondriac. Thinks she's dying every second of the day and lucky for me, I've answered almost every one of her calls."

"Well, remind me to never play the lotto with you, Officer Lopez." Noah teased as they made their way back to the bus.

"Wow, I can't believe how this shift flew by." Noah said noticing the clock.

"That's what you get for saying it was going to be a slow day. All I want to do is sleep right now."

"What you don't have some hot date lined up for later tonight?"

"No. And you know if I did, you'd be the first to know."

"Of course. But anyways, we could lay low for a bit. Our shift ends in 30 minutes."

"Want to go back to the hospital? I never finished the paperwork from today and you know how Schuester bitches when we don't do it properly."

"Sounds good. Once we are done, I'm pretty sure Sam is cooking at the house tonight, which means our shift ends and we get amazing food. It's a win-win."

Santana smiled at the plan. She and Noah were a pretty good team. She actually dared think that she wouldn't mind riding with him more often but of course she'd never admit that out loud because his head would grow even bigger.

They returned to the hospital to see Quinn, her daughter, and the two men still there only now they were with two other people.

Santana headed back to the same position she was before and tried to finish the report once more. Seconds later, she was once again interrupted.

"Lopez." She heard from behind her and cringed at the voice. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" The doctor said motioning towards an empty room to their right.

"Yeah, sure." She said placing the pen and papers down and following the woman. "What can I do for you Dr. Sylvester?"

"I don't say this often, especially not to someone on the bottom of the medical totem pole, but you saved that girl's life today."

Santana rolled her eyes at the first portion of the comment. Sue Sylvester was a well-respected and renown doctor. However, she had a very hard time differentiating the medical world from high school. Doctors and surgeons were considered the popular people in her eyes while EMTs and paramedics were the losers and the ones who were constantly bullied. It was extremely frustrating and difficult to deal with day in and day out.

"The car crash girl?" Santana asked making sure that Sue wasn't playing a joke or referring to some routine patient.

"Yes. I've seen plenty of cases like this before. Most times the medics panic and don't handle the situation correctly. You did the complete opposite."

Santana smiled to herself but didn't allow herself to get too excited because she knew Sue would use that against her somehow. "Well, I'm really glad that she survived."

"You know, you really should take up the doctor offer."

"I've thought about it. But it's occasions like these that make me like what I'm doing. I get those people before you do. I may not get all the credit for it but I know and you know who really saved them." Santana said smugly.

"Touché, Lopez. If I cared enough, I'd actually consider remembering not to make fun of you or talk bad about you."

Santana cocked her head to the side but then relaxed as she realized that in Sue Sylvester lingo that was almost like a compliment.

"Well, like I said, I don't do this often. But I see talent in you. The girl's in the ICU right now and has you to thank because if it was anyone else she'd be in the morgue."

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought as she watched Sue shuffle her way out the door. She made her way outside and was greeted by a questioning look from Noah.

"Don't ask." She said rolling her eyes. After several seconds, she saw Beth approaching once again.

"The doctor told me you saved my Aunty B. So I drawed this for you." She said sweetly handing over a picture to Santana. Santana looked at it and smiled as the girl had drawn Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh with Tigger. "My mommy says that I'm like Tigger cause I bounce when I'm excited and you said you were Eeyore."

Santana had just met probably the cutest kid in the world.

"Well, thank you for this. I'm really happy that your Aunty B is okay. I know she's going to be very excited to see you."

"Beth, honey, we are going to go into Britt's room, okay?" Quinn said interrupting the conversation.

"Oh! Will I have time to draw her a picture, too?" Beth asked excitedly.

"Sure, baby. Why don't you go over to Kurt, Mercedes, Jeff and Blaine and start working on it?" The girl nodded and smiled towards Santana before skipping over to them.

Santana was about to say something when she was unexpectedly pulled into a hug.

"Thank you so much." Quinn said into Santana's ear. She pulled away before continuing. "I'm sorry. It's just that she's alive and it's because of you."

"I heard. I'm really happy to hear that."

"I don't know how we could ever thank you enough. I don't know what I would do if we lost her."

"It's really nothing. It's my job." Santana said but Quinn wasn't buying it.

"I know it is. I hope to see you again one of these days. Maybe you could visit once Brittany wakes up."

"Yeah, sure. If I'm not out on the street or at the house, I'm always here. I'll look out for you."

"Okay, see you around. And thank you again."

Santana nodded as she watched the blonde head towards on of the hospital rooms. She smiled and then finally returned to her paperwork.

Days like this made Santana's job worth it. She was genuinely happy that Brittany had made it through. She was even more happy at the thought of possibly seeing her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyabrittana - aw, I love to hear that! Yes, that's going to be great to write. Hope you like it ;] thank you! **

**Charliehorse0077 - thanks! Glad you like it. **

**MLE - thanks! Haha there will be Brittana verry soon, I promise ;]**

**Jac Lag - haha, exactly. Besides, I'd never have the heart to kill her in any story. Will have more on Quinn and Britt in this chapter, no worries. ;]**

**La - Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes. Merci pour la revue. Espère que tu aimes ce chapitre! :] **

**Adryrules99 - aw, thank you so much! Haha thanks! Ahhaah could you imagine Sue as a doctor. I'd be so entertained yet slightly frightened. Aw, well I appreciate the fact that you reviews. It means a lot. **

**Verena R - thanks! Oh there definitely will be. Thanks so much. It means a lot. Glad you like :]**

**Shazzy90 - aww thank you! ;]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a couple of hours, Mercedes and her boyfriend had left and Kurt and Blaine had taken Beth to their home so that she could sleep. Quinn had been sitting by Brittany's bedside just staring at the girl. She was so distracted by watching her chest rise and fall that she didn't noticed that a doctor had entered the room. Quinn silently thanked every god that it wasn't Dr. Sylvester.

"Sorry to disturb you. I'm Doctor Holiday." The tall blonde doctor said.

"I'm Quinn." She said in response with a smile.

"You said her parents are in Ohio, correct?" Dr. Holiday said motioning towards Brittany. Quinn nodded her head. "Okay, so I've never been one for the rules so I'm just going to act like you are her actual sister and tell you everything."

Quinn perked up when the woman said this. Sure, she had spoken to some other doctors during the day but they only disclosed the fact that Brittany was stable but still in critical condition.

"She obviously survived the surgery which was the biggest hurdle. The tube down her throat is merely a breathing precaution since we have placed her into a medically induced coma." Quinn's eyes widened at the last word. "No, no don't worry. It's just so that she can heal. As you would imagine, most patients under this type of trauma and stress would freak out after they woke from surgery. Because of the amount of blood loss Ms. Pierce suffered, this reaction could possibly result in another surgery or even worse. We are going to be watching her for the next few hours and by tomorrow we will shut down the monitors and wait until she wakes up. I will warn you that that could take a couple of hours or days to happen. It varies from patient to patient."

"Okay. I understand. How will she be…you know, once she wakes up?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Everything is fine mentally. As for physically, the only concern will be the soreness from where the metal piece was and managing the large amount of stitches. I can see her being released in about 2 weeks."

Quinn smiled at the news and squeezed Brittany's lifeless hand.

"I would suggest you go home and sleep. Like I said it won't be until tomorrow that she could possibly wake up."

"Thank you. And I think I'm going to do just that."

"I'll be sure to look out for her while you are gone." Dr. Holiday said before she heard her name being paged. "Okay, well I have patients to attend to. I will be seeing you." She added and then headed out.

Dr. Holiday made her way into another hospital room. She quickly dealt with the patient in that room and then headed towards the nurse's station.

"Hey, hot stuff." Holly directed towards Santana who was approaching. "Heard you saved that girl's life, is it true?"

"No. I was just…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, doing your job. I get it. But really, own it. The word about you is spreading through here like wildfire." She said with a teasing smile. "She's hot, you know."

"Who?" Santana asked genuinely confused.

"The girl you saved."

"That's weird, even for you Holiday."

"Oh, but you didn't deny it. Sure, she's lying in a hospital bed right now but just think of when she wakes up and wants to meet her knight in shining armor." Santana rolled her eyes and started walking away. "Oh wait, or should I say her medic in…no, no. That doesn't sound as good."

"Shouldn't you be working or something?" Santana laughed.

"Honey, you don't need to work when you look like this."

Santana just laughed again and that quickly faded when she heard her radio. "Well, some of us actually have to work. It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Holiday."

"You, too girl. We need to get some drinks soon."

Santana agreed and then walked out. She and Holly had grown close during their interactions at the hospital. Holly was several years older than Santana and she proved to be a great friend and a great mother figure, which Santana was desperate for since her own passed away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany opened her eyes slightly. She felt like she was having a dream and was extremely hungover. She heard the beeping of a monitor and light chatter around her. There was an extreme discomfort on her right side and something present in her throat that wasn't there before.

She opened her eyes completely and realized that she was in a hospital.

"Oh my god, Brittany. You're awake!" Quinn said with such a relief in her tone.

Brittany looked up at the girl and then motioned towards her mouth.

"I'm going to go call a nurse." Kurt said and he returned back with one in less than a minute.

"Nice to see you awake, Ms. Pierce. I'm Nurse Pillsbury. I want you to remain calm I'm going to have that tube out in seconds. It won't hurt, you'll just feel a bit of discomfort." Brittany nodded hesitantly and looked around the room at all her friends.

The tube came out and it was followed with a round of coughs. Nurse Pillsbury quickly handed over some water and the coughing subsided.

"I will have a doctor come in shortly to check on you." She said before disappearing out the door.

Quinn and Kurt immediately sat on both sides of the bed while Mercedes, Blaine and Jeff standing a little further back.

"What…happened?" She managed to get out only to cough a bit more.

"We were in a crash yesterday. God, Brittany, I'm so sorry." Quinn said grabbing Brittany's hand.

Brittany only squeezed her hand harder. She knew it wasn't Quinn's fault.

"How's Beth?"

"She's fine. She with my mother right now."

"Good."

"Britt, do you remember anything from the crash?" Kurt asked curiously.

Brittany shrugged and then thought for several seconds. "I remember being in the car and then right afterwards. I was talking to I guess a paramedic and she stayed with me. That's about it."

"We spoke to your parents and they should be here tomorrow. Your sister will be with them as well."

"They didn't have to come. I feel fine." Brittany said as she tried to sit up. She became increasingly aware of the reason why she was in the bed as she did that. "Ow."

"Oh yeah, totally fine, Pierce." Blaine said teasingly.

"We got a hold of Chris. He said he may be able to get out here by the weekend." Quinn said with a bit of anger in her face.

Brittany wasn't really surprised at that. She and Chris had been dating since sophomore year in college. He transferred in their junior year to attend a college in California. He was a 5th year senior there and was currently their star quarterback with a high chance of being drafted the next year. After he transferred, the relationship became more strained . It was one that Brittany didn't even understand why she put any effort into it anymore. However, she was the type of person who didn't have the heart to break up with someone over the phone or through text and since she and Chris almost never saw each other she never had the chance to do so.

She nodded her head at this information as the conversation shifted topics. After several moments, a doctor and a nurse came in. They stated that they needed to give Brittany an MRI to check to see if there was any other damage internally that they may have missed. Quinn and everyone else decided to leave for a little while but promised to return by the next day when visiting hours started again.

After the MRI, Brittany started to grow incredibly restless. There was nothing good on TV, her whole body was sore and she was just plain bored. She sighed and then heard a knock on the door.

A young man around Brittany's age appeared after Brittany told him to come in. The boy was in a wheelchair and Brittany couldn't help but think that he had the wrong room. He wheeled up just a few feet away from the bed and then looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I didn't mean to bother you or anything but my name is Artie Abrams."

Brittany began to internally panic. Was she supposed to know who he was? Did something happen to her memory and now she couldn't remember people?

"I'm sorry but…" She offered but was interrupted.

"I know you don't know me." Brittany let out a sigh of relief. "I uh, was in the same crash as you yesterday. I saw you and your friend in the car next to me while they were taking me away. I wanted to come see you because they told me you survived."

Brittany looked over at him and gave him a small smile but it soon faded.

"Did that….did…" She trailed on.

"Did this happen cause of the accident?" Artie said trying to guess her question while motioning to the wheelchair. "Yeah. Doctor's don't know if it's permanent or not yet though."

"Oh, well, I hope it's not."

"Yeah, me too. Well, I'm sorry for bothering you again. I just wanted to see for myself that you were okay."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. And you weren't bothering me. I think you saved me from dying of boredom actually."

The boy smiled and he and Brittany began to talk. They talked about everything imaginable. Brittany told Artie that she was an aspiring dancer who worked as a waitress and in a dance studio. He told her that he and his girlfriend moved to New York for graduate school. After about an hour, a nurse came in to tell them that it was dinner time and Artie stayed with Brittany as they ate. Another hour flew by and the boy finally returned to his room. Brittany smiled to herself seeing that despite the horrible circumstances she had managed to make an amazing new friend. She offered up a silent prayer before she fell asleep to anyone who was listening that Artie would regain the feeling in his legs eventually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Quinn woke up to the sounds of her daughter entering the room.

"Mommy, can I go visit Aunty B today, pwease?" The girl said as she went in to hug her still half asleep mother.

"Sure, baby. You can give her those drawings you did for her. I know she'll love them." Quinn said. "Now, come on, I'll go make some breakfast."

After breakfast, Beth practically raced to her room to get ready to go to the hospital. Quinn took a shower and was in the process of picking out clothes when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Quinn? It's Chris." Quinn growled into the phone. She made no effort in hiding her deep hatred for the guy.

"What's up?"

"I just was wondering how long exactly Britt would be in the hospital."

"I'm not sure. One doctor said about 2 weeks but that it really depends on Brittany."

"Shit." The guy muttered into the phone. "I'm completely booked for the next 2 weeks and I probably can't get a flight out."

"Booked? Chris, you aren't some doctor or dentist that's filling appointments. This is your fucking girlfriend who almost died yesterday."

"I know, Quinn. Don't you think I want to be there?"

"Honestly, I don't know what you want and frankly I don't care. You're lucky Brittany's such a nice person because I'll never understand how she can deal with you." Quinn said before hanging up the phone.

She quickly picked out an outfit and then headed out with Beth.

Once at the hospital, Quinn and Beth walked hand in hand inside. They went over to the visitor sign in sheet when they heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance.

"Mrs. Phillips, for the millionth time, you are not dying. We are here as a precaution but I assure you that you will not be going out on a hospital bed."

"Officer Lopez, I know it's happening. I can see my life flash before me." Santana rolled her eyes as she wheeled the woman up to an available doctor. The whole hospital staff was very familiar with this woman so the man nodded and wheeled her away for the routine checkup.

Santana walked over to the nurse's station again and noticed Quinn and Beth signing in.

"Wow, you really are always here, aren't you?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Yeah, pretty much. Especially since, I have patients like that woman to deal with. She calls at least 6 times a month thinking she's dying. Lucky for me, this week alone it's been 3 calls." Santana said with a huff and she smiled noticing Beth looking at her.

"Hi, Tana." The girl said. Santana scrunched her face up at the sound of the nickname but ignored it because of who called her it. Any other person would have had a black eye by now.

"Hi." She said in return. "What do you have there?" She said motioning to the papers in the little girl's hands.

"I drew some pictures for Aunty B." She said with a smile as she showed Santana them.

"Wow, these are really great. She'll love them when she wakes up and sees them."

"She's up." Quinn said bringing Santana's attention to her.

"Oh, yeah? That's great to hear."

"Yeah, she woke up yesterday. She was talking and everything. Just a bit sore."

"That's understandable."

"Would you want to go see her?" Quinn offered and Santana didn't really know what to say.

"No, that's fine. I mean she's your friend. I have no business going in there."

"Don't be ridiculous. Go in there. Beth and I will wait out here. I know she'd love to see you." Quinn said as she sat in the waiting room with Beth.

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat and headed towards the girl's room. She knocked softly as she got there and peaked her head in.

"Hey." The girl, who was very much awake, said questioningly.

"Hi." Santana said awkwardly. She approached Brittany and saw her demeanor change as she did that.

"You're the paramedic, aren't you?" Brittany said noticed her nametag.

"I'm a paramedic, yes."

"No. You are the one who was with me the other day."

"Oh, yeah I guess I was." Santana said grabbing the back of her neck.

"I would hug you right now but I'm sure that would creep you out and mess up my stitches."

"Wouldn't want that." Santana said with a soft smile as she finally got a good look at the girl laying before her. She was absolutely beautiful even though she had been through hell the past 2 days. "I'm really happy that you are okay. I met Quinn and Beth outside and they told me to come by and see you."

"Oh, well I appreciate that. I remembered your name, you know?" Santana eyebrows shot up in confusion. "When Quinn asked me what I remembered from the accident, I remembered your nametag. I also remember that you stayed the whole time."

"Well, I had to." Santana said quietly.

"You saved my life." Brittany smiled. "And once I am out of this hospital, I am going to buy you a drink or buy you a whole damn bar because it's the least I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. Just you being okay is enough for me." Santana said and she noticed that Brittany blushed a little bit. "Well, listen, I have to get back out on the streets."

"Can you come visit me again?" Brittany asked shyly.

"Yeah, of course. Hey, I get off tonight at 7. It's after visiting hours but since I know everyone here I can sneak in. How about I come by then?" Santana actually got off at 5 but she figured that she could go home and change first and then be at the hospital by 7.

"That would be great. The TV sucks here so when it isn't visiting hours things get really boring around here."

"I can imagine." Santana said with a laugh. "Okay, well then I'll see you tonight." She offered before heading out. Once out of the room, Santana immediately questioned what she had gotten herself into. She didn't get attached to patients and she certainly didn't go out of her way to visit some stranger. Her thoughts were interrupted when she approached Quinn and Beth. She told them that she had to head out and they said their goodbyes before heading towards the room.

Santana made her way to the ambulance and sat in it for a couple of seconds. She was starting to get worried because of the sudden nervousness that filled her stomach just thinking about talking to Brittany more and even getting to know her more. She quickly switched off her personal life and turned on her professional life once she got a call on the radio.

She drove off saying lowly under her breath that it was going to be a slow day in hopes that something big would happen to occupy for time on the job and make visiting Brittany happen sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

**AgentB81 - haha I know! It will be soon no worries. Enjoy!**

**Wkgreen - haha I'm very sneaky like that ;] hahaha I know right **

**Shine90 - aww thank you so much! :]**

**Adryrules99 - love Holly Holliday. Loved her in the episode 'Sexy' when she was like "now everyone has a random" such a brilliant character. Thanks! Yess, subtle interest. It's going to happen soon enough ;] aw thank you again. I love that you are reviewing! **

**HeyaBrittana - thanks! Haha yes Quinn is a fierce bitch. Thank you. I'm so glad you like it!**

**DieuFille - yay! I'm so glad you checked this one out and that you like my other story. Thank you. That means a lot. So glad you love it ;] **

**Verena R - thank you! Yeah, I was really happy when I came up for the idea of how to use Artie now just need to add Rachel ahaha. Oh yes, it definitely will I promise. Thank you for reading this and the other story. You're awesome! **

**Random Dice - yeah, maybe that's a good idea. If anything, I'll just leave her out or have her be friends with Quinn and Brittany. Haha yes, it's so adorable. Yes, her home life will come into play in the future. I'll include it but I haven't written it yet haha. Thanks for the reviews and the input! You're awesome :]**

**Whatevergirl87 - awww, that just made me smile! Haha sorry that I didn't do back to back to back updates ;p..awww! Haha thank you so much! I knew people wouldn't like Chris aha. She would be the greatest doctor ever! Thank you! You're reviews are always amazing! I'm so glad you like it and hope you continue with it :]**

**Momo - haha thank you!**

**Dondi - aww, haha. Well I'll try to update a bit more so you can have no more complaints ;]**

**Pineapplecrush12 - thank you! I'm glad you like it and yes, I keep getting ideas so everything is good ;]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana's shift went by relatively quick. There was a couple of routine calls and a few windows of much needed down time. She got off around 5 and then headed back to her apartment.

She opened the door and immediately heard the sounds of her roommate who was her cousin Marissa.

"Take the deal. Take the fucking deal." She said screaming at the television. "You dumb bitch. You are going to lose everything now." Santana could only laugh as the woman was actually sitting yelling at a contestant on Deal or No Deal.

"You know she can't hear you, right?" She said putting her keys down.

"I know. But that doesn't negate the fact that she's dumb."

"I guess so." Santana said.

"So your shift's over?" She questioned getting up from her spot on the couch. Santana nodded. "So then why does it seem like you're in a hurry to go somewhere?"

"If you must know, I'm going back to the hospital."

"Oh, you are finally starting to do the interning there. How come you didn't tell me?"

"No, I'm not going there for that." Santana said walking towards her room.

"So then why are you?"

"I promised a patient that I've visit them."

Marissa's eyes widened. "So this patient is either a woman or a child? Which one is it?"

"Why do you say that?" Santana said defensively.

"Well because you do nothing but swear up and down how you don't get attached to people on the job and lord knows you have a weakness for little children and girls you think are hot. So which is it?"

"It's neither. God, you are so nosy." Santana said defensively as she began to change.

"No fucking way." Marissa said placing herself on the girl's bed. "It's a woman and a hot woman. And I bet you saved her."

"God, why don't you just drop out of school and become a psychic or something." Santana said releasing a sigh.

"I would but I'm not into those outfits they wear. So do tell me about this girrrrrrl." She said in a singsong-like tone as she put her hands under her chin playfully.

"She was in a car crash the other day and I took care of her at the scene. They say it was a miracle that she made it and her friend said she wanted to see me so I did…."

"And you're going back now? After visiting hours when you could be chasing tail or drinking."

"Shut up. Look it's nothing. Puck is going out with some of his cop friends and the guys from the house tonight so I'd have no one to hangout with anyways."

"Wow, nice to know that you love hanging out with me." Marissa said faking a broken heart.

"I see you everyday."

"That may be true but I've learned that people can't get enough of seeing me. But you are in luck because Robbie and I are going out tonight anyways."

"Oh you guys are back together now?"

"Maybe…I don't know. But hey, it's free food and possibly a happy ending." She said with a wink.

"You are a classy bitch."

"Well, I am related to you. Now that outfit looks good. Go see your girl, hero." She said teasingly heading towards the door. She dodged a pillow that Santana had thrown at her and continued to laugh as she made her way to the living room.

Santana rolled her eyes as she headed towards the door. Marissa was more of a sister to her than she was a cousin. After Santana's mother died, she was bounced around from relative to relative. Her father was never in the picture so he was never an option. She would stay with someone for a couple of months until they got sick of her and the fan fair wore off. Finally, her aunt took her in. She had her fair share of issues but despite all of that, Santana found comfort in her cousin and in the dysfunctional family unit.

She left the apartment and headed for the hospital. When she arrived, she saw a lot of familiar faces who either asked her if she was finally interning or if she just missed them. She laughed as she made her way to Brittany's hospital room. She knocked twice lightly before entering. The girl looked frustrated as she flipped through the tv stations.

"Hey." Santana said quietly and all the nervousness inside of her disappeared when she saw the look on Brittany's face.

"Hey! I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."

"Of course, I would." Santana said as she pulled up a chair next to the girl's bed. "Anything on?" She questioned.

"Nope, as usual." Brittany said with a sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked taking in the girl's appearance. She looked pale but of course Santana couldn't tell if that was just natural or not.

"Um, I'm okay. Mostly, just restless and bored." Santana nodded.

"Have they given you an idea of when you'll be out?"

"They said it depends on me but they are figuring no more than a week which is earlier than they originally thought."

"That's good to hear." Santana said with a genuine smile. A comfortable silence overcame them for several moments before Brittany broke it.

"You look good…I mean out of your uniform, I mean not that you look bad in your uniform or anything. But your outfit is nice." She rambled on and Santana could only laugh at how cute it was.

"Um, you can breath and thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." She teased.

"Yes, because hospital gowns and gauze bandages are soooo sexy." Brittany laughed.

"Honestly, it's the only reason I'm here right now. They are my weaknesses." Santana offered back as the girls began to laugh.

"Why are you really here? I mean, I know I asked you to come but why did you accept?" Brittany finally asked after the laugh subsided. Santana looked at her and stayed silent for several moments. She really had to think about the question because she really didn't have an answer.

"Um, I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"But you saw that yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why I came. I guess I'm a sucker for your friend's kid so when she kept asking me if you were okay and I had to make sure a second time."

"Who Beth?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded. "I'm pretty sure she loves you. Dr. Holliday came in the other day and mentioned how you saved me and Beth's eyes light up. She kept saying 'I'm gonna become a medic like Tana.'"

Santana blushed at this new information and looked down at her hands.

"I have to say you must be something special because she just doesn't warm up to anyone."

"What can I say, I'm just a natural charmer." Santana said confidently and Brittany laughed. "So what's the deal with your friend Quinn? I mean I don't mean to ask but my partner Puck kept going on and on about how he could sense that he wanted her but probably was tied down because of Beth."

"No, she's very much single. She had Beth in high school and the father wasn't in the picture. And I'm pretty sure that Quinn sees something in your friend because my friend Kurt has caught her staring at him a couple of times." Santana took in this information and became more of a fan of Quinn. She admired her for keeping Beth in the first place and then managing to do such a good job raising her. She also didn't take the missing father as bad as her own mother did. She earned a newfound respect for the girl and understood why her friendship with Brittany was so important.

"Oh, great. This is going to make his ego even bigger." She said and Brittany laughed.

"So what about you?" Brittany asked and Santana's eyebrows rose. "Like are you single or anything like that?"

"Yeah, I am." Santana couldn't quite read Brittany's expression. "What?"

"No, it's just that I'm surprised."

"Oh, well, you find me someone who will deal with my work hours and all that."

"You seem like you'd be worth that though. I mean…."

"You are just full of compliments, aren't you?" Santana said teasingly.

"Well, I mean I'm just being honest and you save people's lives on a regular basis anyone would be lucky to call someone like that their own."

Santana shook off the compliment and played it down.

"So are you single?" She finally asked, dreading the answer for some reason.

"No, I'm not." Brittany said and Santana's face changed. She quickly changed it back hoping that Brittany didn't catch that. "His name is Chris. We've been on and off for about since I was in college."

"Oh, I see. So why haven't I seen him visit you?"

"He transferred to a school in California when we were juniors. I graduated on time but he has stayed an extra year to continue playing football. He's there now and can't catch a flight out for another few days. So he'll probably get in just after my parents do."

Santana felt bad for the girl as her eyes mirrored the sadness that she was experiencing. She couldn't help but think that this guy was an asshole and she didn't even need to meet him to know. Santana knew if anyone she ever dated was in this situation she would drop everything to see them even if that meant to difference between signing a professional contract or not.

But this wasn't Santana's fight and the morale of the story was that Brittany had a boyfriend. After hearing this information, the thought of not visiting Brittany again crossed her mind but those thoughts were simply pushed away once she looked at the girl again.

"He should be here already." Santana finally managed to get out. She wasn't really sure if she said it or not but she assumed she did after Brittany responded with a half smile.

The conversation quickly changed topics as the girl's got to know each other a bit more. Santana stayed until about 11 pm. She left because she had work the next morning and also because Brittany was visibly tired.

She left with a goodbye, a promise to visit again and a smile on her face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait for an update. Saying that there's was a little drama occurring in my life right now would be an understatement. But anyways, got this one out. Hope everyone likes and SUGGESTIONS or IDEAS are welcomed. Love hearing the feedback and the input :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**LaurenKnight13 - lmao. It's hard not to take Brittana's side. I understand. It's not wrong at all ;]. Thank you so much! Haha I'd imagine any member of Santana's family would be hot like her. Thanks again and so glad that you like this! :]**

**Lea - Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes. They will be together soon. I promise ;]. It's no problem. There were barely any errors. Merci pour la revue! :]**

**Shine90 - ah, you scared me! Lol. Thank you! Kill him? LMAO. I will figuratively kill him off, how about that? There will be plenty of Brittana coming up, no worries. Enjoy :]**

**Emma96 - aww, thank you very much! :]**

**HeyaBrittana - haha you got it! Thanks for the review and enjoy this one :]**

**Whatevergirl87 - aww thanks so much. Haha well luckily all the drama has ended for now (hopefully lol) so I can get a chapter out of me now. Yeah, but that's why she is so tough and badass haha. Yes, there definitely is. Glad you pointed that out. It'll come up soon. Enjoy this one! :]**

**Wkgreen - hahaha. That is a very good idea, and since this is fiction I could have Santana do it and not get arrested for it ;] ahahah. Thanks and enjoy!**

**The T.M. - thank you! Yes, I loved writing her into it. Thanks, I appreciate the suggestion. I was going to make her a therapist but I'm not so sure she'd even really be needed. So I think I just might exclude her or something. Thanks! :]**

**Sthlmynnej - thanks so much! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Catbast - hahaha. Thank you! I'm glad you've caught up and that you like it! :]**

**MLE - thanks! Hahahha I think I could make that happen ;]**

**Aliesmyles - thank you! So glad you like it. Hope you stick around for the rest! **

**Verena R - awww thanks so much! Hahaha anything could happen, maybe even that ;] really glad you like it and hope you continue to like it!**

**Deadflash27 - lmao! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana experienced a busy new couple of days. When the group wasn't working, they all went out for drinks and Santana spent most of the weekend with Marissa.

After the weekend, Santana made her way back to the firehouse. Lauren had returned to work after being sick for a couple of days so that meant Noah went back to Tina. She immediately changed and then went into the fridge to get some water and was surprised to see Noah sitting at the table already.

"Hey, San." He said.

"Hey, Puck. Miss riding with me already?" She said taking a seat next to him.

"Of course, I do." He said with a bit of a smile and then his face changed. It was very uncharacteristic of him.

"What's the matter?"

"We got a call from that old lady's neighbor earlier….." He trailed on.

"You mean Mrs. Phillips?" Santana questioned and Noah nodded.

"Yeah, she uh…she died, San." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh….shit. Well, I know from my past visits that she has a daughter in Florida."

"Yeah, they've contacted her and some other people."

"Okay, good." Santana said as she looked down at her hands.

"You okay?" Noah asked reaching out to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for letting me know, Noah."

He didn't answer instead he just offered a sad smile and then headed towards Tina when she called out to him. She offered him a slight wave before she turned and noticed Lauren standing there.

"Ready to go?" She asked and Santana nodded. They made their way to their bus and started off the work day.

They were driving in silence for a couple of minutes before Santana broke it.

"So how are you feeling?" Santana asked while not breaking her focus from the scenery that was moving outside the window.

"Good. You know, just a regular cold. I guess the perk about this kind of job is that even if we are a little bit sick we can take off so that we don't infect any of the patients." Lauren said with a laugh as she focused on the road. Santana joined in because it was the absolute truth. "How was riding with Puck?"

Santana sighed and laughed again. "It wasn't horrible but definitely not something I'd want to do everyday."

"I can imagine. So I hear you kicked some major ass."

Santana shrugged as the ambulance radio kicked on. She answered the call.

"Now it's time for me to kick even more ass." Santana said with a wink and a smile.

Lauren put on the sirens and stepped on the gas pedal. They arrived to the destination and finished in less than 30 minutes. Their patient was a male in his 40s complaining of chest pains so they transported him to the hospital. Since Lauren had a couple of days off, she volunteered to do the paperwork while Santana got some coffee in the café.

She walked by Brittany's room and noticed that it was filled with a few people. There was an older couple inside which Santana assumed was her parents and Quinn, Beth and some of her friends from the other day were there as well. Santana made it passed the door when she heard her name being called.

"Tana!" She turned to see Beth walking out the door.

"Hey, kid." Santana smiled as the girl finally made her way to her.

"I haven't seened you in for-evvvver." Beth said with a dramatic tone as she stressed the last word.

"I know. It's been so long. I almost didn't recognize you." Santana teased as the little girl gasped.

"It can't be that long again because I don't want you to not know who I am completely."

"It won't be, I promise. Now shouldn't you get back to your mommy?"

"She tolded me to come out and get you so that you can say hello to everyone." The girl smiled. Santana shook her head and mumbled 'troublemaker' under her breath because she knew what Quinn was up to.

"Okay, I'll go in for a few seconds but then I have to go back to work." Santana said as Beth extended her small hand. Santana accepted and made her way back to the room. Before she went in, she stopped and turned back to Lauren.

"Hey, Zizes. I'll be in here. Let me know if we get a call." Lauren looked up and nodded towards Santana. She then smiled and gave her a thumb's up. Santana knew that she knew more about that accident last week and mentally noted that she would have to slap Puck when she saw him. She entered the room and saw that there were only 5 other visitors aside from Beth. Santana laughed to herself at how no one ever followed the visiting hours rules. Their conversation stopped and Quinn and Brittany's faces light up.

"Santana, hey!" Brittany said.

"Mommy, Tana, almost didn't know who I was." Beth said as she lead Santana in further and then headed towards her mother's lap. "Because it's been for-evvvver." Beth said stressing the last word again. Santana and everyone else laughed.

"It has been. We haven't seen you around these past few days." Quinn said.

"Yeah, it's been a busy couple of days and then some days off." Santana said feeling awkward having this conversation with 4 other people that she didn't know in the room.

"God, Quinn, you make it seem like she lives in the hospital or something." Brittany giggled lightly. Santana looked over at her and noticed that she was looking 100% better since the last time she saw her. Brittany was actually fully sitting up and eating. "Oh, but mom, dad, this is Santana Lopez. She is the paramedic I was talking about."

Brittany's mother's eyes widened and broke out into a smile. She then stood up and hugged Santana.

"We've heard a lot about you. I'm Susan and this is my husband Richard." She said as she released Santana from the hug.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce." Santana thanked god that she had read Brittany's file and remembered her last name.

"Oh honey, please call us Susan and Richard." Brittany's father said. Santana felt intimidated about the whole situation even though it was quite the opposite of it.

"San, they think I'm going to be out by Thursday." Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah? That's great." Santana said.

"_Lopez, we have a call. Let's ándale." _Lauren's voice called in over her radio.

"Okay, be right there. Be in the bus." Santana said and then looked apologetically over at everyone. "I'm sorry. I have to go. It was nice meeting you all."

"Nice, meeting you too." Susan said.

"Once Brittany gets out of this hospital, we must take you out to for dinner." Richard said and Santana opened up her mouth to object but was interrupted. "No time to argue, you have a call and we are taking you regardless."

"Thank you, sir. Bye everyone!"

"Bye Tana!" Beth called out happily.

"Bye, Tigger." Santana said with a wink as she left and headed for the ambulance.

Meanwhile back in Brittany's hospital room, everyone but Brittany's parents and Beth were very much aware of the look on Brittany's face. They spent the next couple of hours just talking until Brittany's parents decided to head back to their hotel room for dinner.

"I like her." Kurt said out of nowhere. Everyone focused their attention on him. "Santana, I mean."

"I do, too." Mercedes said. "How can we not like her after she saved Britt's life?"

Everyone smiled.

"She's visited me a few times after visiting hours." Brittany said after a couple of seconds.

"Really?" Kurt perked up suddenly very interesting in every word.

"She doesn't really seem like the friendly, people person." Mercedes said.

"I love Tana." Beth said as she got off her mother's lap and went onto Brittany's bed. Brittany welcomed her with open arms and let her take the remote from the television.

"She is really good to Beth. If it's just an act, she deserves an award." Quinn said.

"Guys, you said it yourself she doesn't seem like the type of person to go out of her way for a stranger. Stop thinking that she has some ulterior motives here." Brittany said a little defensively.

"Oh, I think she has some ulterior motives with you, Britt." Kurt muttered and everyone but Brittany busted out laughing.

"Whatever, you guys are so immature. Quinn, have you heard from Chris?"

"Not since I hung up on him a couple of days ago…" Quinn trailed on as she then noticed Brittany's face. "Oops." She offered sounding very unapologetic.

"No wonder he never comes to visit, because you guys treat him like shit."

"No, Britt, he treats you like shit." Kurt said.

"Guys" Quinn said loudly motioning towards Beth who luckily was too into the television show she found to have heard their exchange.

"Sorry." Kurt and Brittany both mumbled and Mercedes laughed at how motherly Quinn was.

After about another 30 minutes, the group decided to head out. They said their goodbyes and Brittany sat in silence for awhile. She just got lost in her thoughts. Brittany wasn't sure how much time went by but she was brought out of her daze when she heard a knock at the door.

"Woah, didn't mean to scare you. Want some medical marijuana to chill you out?" Brittany eyes widened at what Dr. Holiday said. "Calm down, I'm kidding girl. Maybe you really do need some. I'm just here to check on you. How's everything feeling?"

"Um, fine. Much better than before. Not as sore as before either." Brittany said as she moved up a bit so that Dr. Holiday could check on her bandages. "Can I ask you something, Dr. Holiday?"

"Yeah, of course."

"What do you know about that paramedic?" Brittany asked a little shyly.

"Who Noah? Let me guess he hit on you, didn't he? What a creeper….." She trailed on.

"No, no. Not Noah. Um, Santana." Brittany said biting her lip and Holly smiled.

"Ohhhhhh, that paramedic. Well what do you want to know?"

"Um, well, I think my friends are kind of suspicious of her."

"Why is that?" Holly said while fixing the monitors and starting a new IV.

"They just think that she visits me so that she can receive praise for what she did and that it's not normal for a paramedic to care about the people they bring here."

"Well, you are right about one thing. Normally, medics try to detach themselves completely from anyone that enters their ambulance as a way to keep strong on the job. Santana is a professional at that. And believe me, if she wanted praise for saving you, she would just either tell everyone she did it or she would have accepted the doctor's position after she graduated from medical school. Lord knows the money a doctor makes is enough praise and reward for the job they do."

Brittany's mind began to go into overdrive. There were a thousand questions she wanted to ask Holly.

"So then why does she actually visit me?" Was the question that she finally voiced.

"Now that, honey, I can't tell you because I don't know. You seem like you are a charmer so that could be it."

"I'm not a charmer….besides I have a boyfriend."

"Girl, I think I may need to do a CAT scan cause your brain is just everywhere. You can charm someone into being your friend, too, you know." Brittany looked down embarrassed that she jumped to the conclusion that Santana wanted her like that. "But if it helps, you definitely are Santana's type." Holly shot the girl a wink before she heard her name being paged. "Ah well, duty calls. Don't tell anyone I'm about to ask you this but you want so actual food inside of the shit here?"

Brittany shrugged. Despite the popular belief, hospital food was unbearably horrible or maybe it was just this particular hospital. But that wasn't enough for her to turn down actual food.

"Okay, I'll bring you something back. Any preferences?" Holly asked as Brittany told her what she usually eats. "Okay, chica, you got it. And I'll be back with that Mary Jane, too." She added with a wink before she was out the door.

Holly finished up with her patient and then made her way to the doctor's cafeteria. She picked up something for Brittany and then headed back to her room. She spotted Santana and smirked to herself.

"Hey, hot stuff." Holly called out. "You finished for the day."

Santana handed something over to Nurse Pillsbury and then turned to face Holly. "Now I am. Why? You wanna do drinks tonight?"

"Oh, I didn't even think so that. We could. I get off in 2 hours, if that's cool with you." Santana nodded. "But right now I actually have to run and catch up with a patient. Would you mind running this food to Brittany? I promised her I'd give her actual food." Holly lied with a smile on her face.

"Um, sure, no problem." Santana said grabbing the food in Holly's hands before turning towards the hospital room. "Text me about drinks."

"Sure thing, hot mama." Holly said. She turned and still wore the same smirk on her face as before. She was hoping that by the time she and Santana met for drinks that the girl would have some gossip regarding a certain blonde patient. Holly enjoyed playing matchmaker; it was one of the many things that she thought she was good at.


	7. Chapter 7

**Catbast - thanks! Haha and I agree!**

**LaurenKnight13 - hahaha no no you aren't selfish. I appreciate it actually. Gets me motivated to write. Hope you like! :]**

**HeyaBrittana - hahaha I don't even like him lmao. Enjoy!**

**The T.M. - thank you! Enjoy this one :]**

**Lanter - aww thank you so much. Yeah, that was fun to do that. Hope you like this one too!**

**Lea - haha I love them, too. So glad you like this. De rien! J'ai pris français au collège ;]**

**Jac Lag - so glad to hear that. Hahaha no one likes Chris. I don't even like him. **

**Bydneley - lol. Aw no problem. Thank you for the review**

**Wkgreen - hahahah she needs to get the hint already ;]**

**Whatevergirl87 - awwww :] thank you…yes, she totally does and Beth is so cute haha. Ohhh, you are very right. Holly may have some help. I always love your reviews. I'm so glad you like the story and pay so much attention to everything. It's awesome ;]**

**EmotionalPanda - she just might, but you'll have to wait and see ;]**

**DeadFlash27 - haha I agree 1000% :]**

**Shing-hai - lol aw, man! That means so much. I'm so glad you've liked the story so far. Haha in my other story, Santana is a lawyer. But this was different. No, no. I hate writing Brittany like that. I'm not really good at it so I'll leave that to Ryan, Brad and Ian haha. I love Holly Holliday. Hahah thanks! So so so glad you like.**

**MLE - thank you! Ah they are my two favorite to write haha**

**0A - thanks! I'm still trying to work Rachel in. Oh I could be down for some Faberry. I had some requests for Quick…so I think I'm going to ask everyone for their opinions at the end and see which pair wins haha. **

**Momo30 - thank you! I'm so glad to hear that. It made me smile. Hope you continue to like! :]**

**Rioux - aw, well I'm glad you're all caught up now. Everyone is game for Brittana. It's just always on and everyone knows it haha. You'll have to wait and see ;]**

**RabbitWonder - thanks :]**

**Dara Nitz - aw well I'm excited for you to see where it goes..I'm glad you like this. I know right? And I totally will ;]**

**Heyalovexo - aw thank you! I'm so glad you like this and thanks for the kind words.**

**Verena R - aww thank you so much! You're so nice…haha she would be an amazing matchmaker. More Brittana is on the way ;]**

**Thieee - aw thank you! So glad to hear that. **

**DarknessRules558 - thank you! Santana is around 25/26 and Brittany is around 23/24. Not sure on exact age, just wanted Santana to be about a year or two years older than Britt. **

**Venera22 - thank you! And ah I know, love writing her. It's so cute haha**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana knocked twice before entering Brittany's hospital room

"Hey!" Brittany said clearly surprised at Santana's appearance.

"Um, hey. Holly…sorry, Dr. Holliday wanted me to bring this to you because she had a patient."

"Oh, that's funny. I didn't hear her name being paged." Brittany said curiously as Santana set the food down on the table near her bed. "Are you on duty?"

"No, I actually just finished."

"Oh." Brittany said before taking a bit of the food. "Wow, this is so much better than what they've been feeding me these days."

"I can imagine. The doctor's café is like the best kept secret here." Santana said with a laugh as she watched Brittany eat.

"I totally understand why they want to keep it a secret." Brittany said. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm actually going out for dinner in a bit so I'm good."

"Oh, hot date?" Brittany said teasingly.

"Oh yeah." Santana said extremely sarcastically. "I'm just grabbing dinner and drinks with Dr. Holliday."

"Oh, that's nice." Brittany trailed on. She thought about mentioning the fact that she and Dr. Holliday talked about her but that idea left her mind when she saw something that Santana was holding. "What's that?" Brittany said pointing at the object. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

Santana looked caught off guard as she looked down to the item. "Oh, um, this was just one of my patient's necklaces."

Brittany's face scrunched not really understanding why Santana had it.

"She, um…well let's just say I've seen a lot of her in the past couple of years and she's helped me through some tough times. She uh died today and her daughter gave this to me."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Brittany said immediately regretting asking. She reached out her hand and grabbed Santana's in an effort to comfort her.

"It's not your fault." Santana said with a light laugh. "I'm happy for her, you know. She always thought she was dying and that she would finally be able to see her husband again. She always seemed so alone so I'm glad she's finally with him."

Brittany could see the sadness in her eyes and she couldn't help but wonder if Santana identified with this woman because of loneliness. And then that made her wonder what Santana identified with when it came to her.

"Yeah, I can't imagine losing someone you love and just having to go on day to day without them." Brittany said. Santana was about to respond when Brittany's hospital phone rang.

Sorry." She offered to Santana before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Britt. It's Quinn."

"Oh hey, Quinn. What's up?"

"Nothing. What are you doing? And how are you feeling?

"I'm feeling fine. Dr. Holliday gave me actual food so I'm just enjoying that with Santana."

"Ohhhhhhh, Santana's there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, be sure to let her know that I am going to personally thank her when I see her for making my daughter obsessed with Grey's Anatomy and other similar shows."

"Oh, Quinn, I definitely will even though I can sense the sarcasm in that."

Quinn and Brittany laughed.

"So you just left me a couple of hours ago. What's the real reason you are calling?"

"Oh, that's right. Well, Chris is flying in now. He should be here in a couple of hours and will be visiting with your parents tomorrow."

"Oh." Brittany whispered out. "I guess better later than never, right?" She said dejectedly.

"I guess. But Beth and I will be back tomorrow, too. And of course, we will be there when you get discharged on Wednesday."

"Sounds good, Quinn."

"Okay, see you tomorrow and tell Santana I said hi."

"Will do. Bye, Q."

"Love you, B."

"Love you, too. Bye."

She hung up the phone and Santana couldn't quite read her face.

"Everything okay?"

"Um, yeah. Quinn wanted me to tell you that you got Beth hooked on medical shows." Brittany said and Santana smiled.

"I'm glad I could be of service in that department. So what's the real reason she called? If you don't mind me asking now." Santana said mimicking Brittany from several moments before.

"My boyfriend will be here tomorrow."

"Oh, that's great. But you don't seem so happy."

"I guess I am but I also don't feel anything towards the whole situation. Like he's coming to visit the day before I get released. He wasn't here for any of it. Hell you were here more and you don't even know me."

Santana just shrugged. "Well, I guess if he couldn't get a flight out that's something he really couldn't help."

"Yeah, but still. I've always felt that after he transferred to California that our relationship wouldn't end up working. Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, my sister and my own parents hate him."

"So then why are you still with him?"

"It's safe with him, you know? I've spent all these years building a relationship with him and if I break things off with him then all those years would be just a huge waste of time."

"Yeah, but if you're not happy then why further waste your time?"

"He always promises to visit more and never does. He knows I don't have the heart to break up with him over texts or phone so I feel like he uses that against me."

"You're too much of a nice person." Santana said bluntly and Brittany looked at her. "I mean if I were you, I'd leave him an email or a text saying 'It's over' and then go on with my life. But see I'm a bitch and you aren't so…."

"You don't seem like a bitch. I mean you've spent more time here than any of my doctors, you treat Beth better than anyone else I've seen in years, you were respectful to my parents when you didn't have to and you save people."

"Well, maybe I am very skilled at separating my personal life from my professional life." Santana said immediately pulling up the walls that she always built around people.

Brittany didn't really know what to say so they remained silent for the next few minutes. She kind of felt insulted because Santana basically just referred to her as a part of her professional life. She was kind of disappointed to hear that and was even more curious about the girl behind the medic nametag.

I uh….." She started not really knowing how to break this awkward spell. "I'm sorry about my parents, by the way. You don't have to do dinner with them."

Santana laughed a little. "It's fine. I understand that they are extremely happy that you are okay. I wouldn't mind going."

"You really don't have to. I wouldn't want you to risk possibly breaking away from your professional life." Brittany said unintentionally.

"Touche." Santana said with a laugh as she raised her arms in defeat. Brittany was half expecting that comment to start a fight between the two. Instead Santana just shook it off and looked at her watch. "Uh, well I should head out. I've gotta go change for tonight."

"Oh okay. I'm sorry about saying that. I had no right."

"No, it's fine. Really."

"Okay." Brittany said not really believing her. "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks. I hope I see you before you get released but there's no telling where I'll be around the time you do."

"Yeah, I hope you do too. I know Beth would love to see you once more before I leave." Brittany wanted to add in "And so would I" and also something about seeing each once she got better but she bit her tongue.

"Yeah, I would, too. Well, take care, Britt." She said before leaving.

Santana cursed under her breath in Spanish as she made her way back to the firehouse to get changed. She always kept a change of clothes at the house in case situations like this randomly came up.

She arrived at a bar near the hospital a little after 10 and less than 5 minutes later she saw Holly approaching.

"Hey, mama." Holly said giving Santana a hug. "You look hot."

"As always." Santana finished her sentence with a smile.

"Let's go get our drink on."

After about an hour, the two women were a bit drunk and made their way over to a booth.

"So why is that you have no date tonight?" Holly said taking a sip of her beer.

"Why does everyone ask me that? And besides, I could ask you the same thing."

"Okay, you got me."

The two women laughed and began talking about the latest hospital gossip and the usual things.

"Why did you make me take the food into Brittany's room? She said she never heard you being paged to someone." Santana finally asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Holly lied horribly. "I was so paged."

"You suck at lying. Now, fess up, Holliday."

"I don't know. I guess I like seeing you interact with patients. It almost makes you seem human." Holly teased.

"Oh fuck off."

"I'm kidding." Holly laughed and then her face turned serious. "Do you like her?"

"I don't know her." Santana responded.

"Okay, if I asked you that a couple of days ago, I would understand you responding with that. But you two have been talking for a bit and whatever that talk was about must have given you a little idea about her."

"Well, fine. Yeah I guess I could actually see myself being friends with her."

"Friends?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"Yes, but she also asked me about you."

"She did?" Santana said before finishing up her drink and signaling to the bartender for another one.

"Yeah, apparently her friends think you are just hanging around her to get credit or something." Holly drunkenly confessed.

"Well what'd you say?"

"That if you wanted credit, you would have taken the doctor's position. And she also wanted to know why you honestly kept visiting her."

"You know why I didn't take that position." Santana muttered.

"Oh girl, I know that. But what I don't know is how you consider someone who you take time out of your day to see, which you've never done before, as possibly just a friend."

"Just because she is hot doesn't mean I can't be friend with her. I'm not Noah."

"So you admit that she is hot. Oh, I'm an amazing matchmaker. She totally feels something, too."

"She probably just feels in debt to me. And for the thousandth time, she has a boyfriend." Santana said unconvincingly.

"You say that like you aren't even sure and besides, he hasn't even visited her yet. He better be in the army or something because that would be the only reason that that is expectable."

"Apparently, he's in school in California. He plays football and can't get out of training camp or something."

"And she's okay with that?"

Santana shrugged. "She seems on the fence with it."

"Oh, I am the reincarnate of fucking cupid." Holly said under her breath before going over to the bar for stronger drinks.

They kept talking for the remainder of the night and left around 2 in the morning. Both Santana and Holly had mid-afternoon to night shifts tomorrow so it wasn't that big of a deal.

When Santana arrived back to her apartment, she saw Marissa asleep on the couch with a finished carton of Ben and Jerrys on the counter and the dvd box of the Notebook by the television. That could only mean that she and her on again off again boyfriend were now off. Santana shook her head at the sight. It looked like the epitome of every romantic comedy breakup. She picked up her cousin and brought her over to her room. She set her in bed and then silently thanked every god that she was interested in woman and not men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, so I'm going to ask and see how many responses I get: FABERY or QUICK in this story? Depending on which gets more, I will use and if it's Faberry then I know exactly how to incorporate Rachel into the story. Just let me know who you want to see Quinn with and also all other suggestions and ideas are welcomed!**

**AND LASTLY, WHO SAW THE YOUTUBE VIDEOS FROM GLEE LIVE IN DUBLIN. BRITTANY AND SANTANA KISSED ON STAGE! September 20th**** and Season 3 need to get here IMMEDIATELY. Haha **

**Enjoy this chapter :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so first off, there was almost 60 reviews for that chapter. So excuse me while I go somewhere and pass out. You guys are seriously so so so so awesome! I definitely wasn't expecting that so when I looked back and saw all of them I almost died. So I'm going to try to do a collective response to all the reviews I got since if I answered all of them it would probably take up most of this chapter. I think I Pmed everyone who reviewed and if I didn't I apologize. And as for the anonymous reviewers, I didn't forget you guys:**

**Ribbit & ChickenNuts - faberry won…but don't worry there will be plenty of Quick moments before that happens. **

**Laurice08 - aw, thank you so much! **

**CoolEpilepsy - thank you! **

**Sydney - thanks! Haha yes, it's a great friendship. Aww, hope you continue to like this!**

**Lizzie - haha he totally is a douche. I know, I seriously would have been on a plane immediately after getting the call. Haha thank you, I appreciate that. Hope you continue to stick with this.**

**Wkgreen - haha! True story.**

**From-me-to-you-ale - aw thank you so so much! Haha she's so clueless and yes, they are a dynamic duo haha. Thanks!**

**Gleefan1 - you got it! And thanks so much. **

**MJ - thanks! He will be here this chapter. Haha that's totally understandable. I mean that video is waaay more important and too amazingly distracting. Thanks for the review. Hope you like ;]**

**Ummmm - haha they will and there will be Quick moments. **

**- =]**

**nostalgicbum - aw, I'm so glad you have too. That means so much. Glad you like. **

**MIA - she'll be back, no worries. **

**A - haha I'm sorry. There will be some Quick moments. And thanks so much!**

**Bubbaslilsis - you got it.**

**anonfan - well, I hope you do like how I incorporate her into the story. It won't be for a few chapters though and there will be Quick moments until then. Oh god, she would be such an annoying patient lol. **

** - there will be some. **

**So regarding everything else:**

**1. In the whole Quick vs. Faberry race, Faberry won 28 to 19. It was close until the very end. I know I sort of started the makings of Quinn with Puck so now I feel like Ryan, Ian and Brad…just introducing/starting a couple one episode only to never mention them again after that. But no worries, I'll be sure to have some Puck/Quinn/Beth interactions for those who voted Quick. Perhaps, a bit more for now. Rachel won't be incorporated for awhile (still need to figure her role out, have a couple of ideas). And don't worry, I do have someone lined up for Puck and no, it's not Lauren.**

**2. Hahhahaha I love how no one likes Chris. Instead of a football player, I should have made him one of those all around nice guys. You know, the ones who rescue puppies and baby birds and walks old people across the street. It would have been funny to see then if people still hated him :p**

**3. For those of you that haven't seen the Brittana Glee Live kiss, YOUTUBE it immediately. But in all seriousness, that kiss better mean that Brittana got together over the summer. Also, I'm having severe withdrawals now that Glee Live is over. SEPTEMBER 20TH**** NEEDS TO GET HERE SOON. **

**So seriously again, all those reviews made me die a little inside….and then I squealed like a fan girl sort of. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany only had to endure one more day in the hospital. She spent a majority of the morning with nurses who were helping her walk. She had only been in the hospital for a couple of days but they wanted her to get used to the feeling of the stitches. It was also a precautionary method just in case any of the stitches came loose over the last few days. Brittany didn't really complain about doing it because it was a hell of a lot more entertaining than sitting in the hospital bed.

"Brittany, you are going to be back dancing in no time." Brittany heard Nurse Pillsbury say from her position behind the nurses' station. She smiled towards the nurse who was genuinely happy to see that there wasn't any long term damage done.

She made her way halfway down the hallway and then she turned around. Brittany wouldn't lie and say that this was an easy ordeal. Her side was sore as hell and felt like a weight was tied to her.

She finally made it back to her room and the two nurses helped her back into the bed. After she was settled, one nurse took a look at her side.

"Well, it looks like everything is good, hun. I'm sure you know that you can't be doing any marathons or anything in the next few weeks."

Brittany smiled and nodded politely towards the woman. She knew that the healing process was still far from over.

"Okay, so we will probably be back later tonight for some last minute tests this way you can just focus on signing those discharge papers tomorrow." The same nurse stated and then told Brittany that she was leaving.

It was just around 11 am and Brittany had two hours to kill before her parents and her boyfriend came.

She decided to call Quinn from her hospital phone. After two rings, the girl picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Brittany."

"Oh, hey. Is everything okay, Britt?"

"No, everything's fine. I just got done walking in the hallway and now I'm just killing time until my parents and Chris come."

"I guess I am the remedy to kill your boredom, huh?"

"Of course, that's what a best friend is for." Brittany said with a smile.

"This is true. So are you excited to almost be out?"

"Extremely. They say it's going to take a couple of weeks to heal completely. I'm just dying to be able to go back to the studio and dance."

"I can imagine. But you need to make sure you're a 100% before you do that. Besides, this rest will probably do your body well since you dance pretty much 24/7 anyways."

"Yeah, but it's the only thing I'm good at so why would I want to stop doing it ever."

"Okay, if you say that again I'm going to hang up and let you die of boredom."

"Say what?"

"That dancing is the only thing you are good at, Britt. You know that's not true."

"Quinn, I appreciate your best friend instincts kicking in but you don't have to sugarcoat this to me. I'm a big girl."

Quinn sighed. Her best friend was always so stubborn about this. Brittany never had the greatest grades when they were in high school or college. People always looked down on her. That was until she danced. Every negative thing people thought they knew about Brittany flew out the window as soon as she started to sway to a beat.

"I won't hangup on you for your stubbornness because that would make me seem cruel so instead I am going to change the subject. Are you excited to see Chris finally?" Quinn said with a bit of disgust as she said his name.

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous. I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because you are finally seeing him face to face in the first time in what? A year?"

"Quinn, it hasn't been that long. Wait….has it?"

"Well, like you said before Britt, you're a big girl so I'll let you handle the Chris department all on your own because you know how I feel about that."

"Yeah." Brittany said quietly.

The conversation shifted topics and went on for several minutes. It was interrupted when Brittany heard a knock on her door. She noticed it was Artie, who she hadn't seen in a couple of days, and she told Quinn that she had to go.

"Hey! I was beginning to think you were discharged and didn't say goodbye." Brittany said with a smile as the boy wheeled up to her side.

"No, I would never do that. Sorry about interrupting your phone call." He said pointing towards the phone,

"Oh, it's fine."

"So I hear you are being discharged tomorrow?" Brittany nodded her head. "That's great. I hope the first thing you do is something food related because I know I'm going to bring my ass to the first fast food place I see." Artie joked.

"Now that you mention it, I may just have to do that because I've missed actual food." Brittany smiled. "But god, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I assume my parents and my boyfriend will stay with me and help out."

"Boyfriend?" Artie asked with a confused look on his face. Brittany nodded in response. "Why haven't I seen him before? Better yet, why haven't you mentioned him during our talks? Girl, I could have been wheeling in here just out of hope to woo you or something."

Brittany started to laugh. "Oh well, you are certainly going to make me fall when you say things like 'woo.' Besides, I think I recall hearing you mention something about a girlfriend." She said teasingly. "But I don't know, I guess he just hasn't come up and he's in California. He just got in yesterday."

"Hey, when you look this good you don't have time to settle down with just one lady." Artie and Brittany started to laugh. "I'm just kidding."

"So how are you doing?" Brittany asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm good. Still no word on when I'll be released. Last I heard it would probably be another week at least."

"And what about…you know?" Brittany said not really knowing how to word it.

"Still no word on that either. They are staying optimistic but you know, that can only get you so far."

"Well, you know I'm always here for you right? I know we met under pretty shitty circumstances but I think we are stuck with each other for life now." Brittany said with a little laugh as she squeezed the boy's hand. "And I'll come visit if you are still here after I've recovered fully."

Brittany smiled as Artie said thank you. The conversation then shifted to more positive topics. After a while, the two were so wrapped up in their own conversation that they almost didn't hear the knock at the door.

"Brittany, sweetie." Her mother said poking her head into the room.

"Hi, Mom." Brittany said with a bright smile as her mother walked in followed by her father. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, honey. Oh, sorry to interrupt. Who is this young man?" Susan asked.

"Oh, sorry. This is Artie Abrams. Artie this is my mom and dad."

"We were uh in the same crash." Artie explained further as the two adults nodded their heads. "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Pierce."

"It's nice to meet you as well. I'm glad to see that my daughter has found some entertainment in this place." Richard said.

Artie smiled. "There's only so much bad television and horrible food a person can take alone. I'm glad Brittany's okay. She's been a great friend to talk to." He said genuinely.

"Where's Chris?" Brittany finally asked.

"Oh, he's parking the car, dear." Susan stated.

"Oh, well I'll let you guys catch up and stuff. I'll be sure to visit sometime before you are discharged, Britt." Artie said as Brittany squeezed his hand one last time before he wheeled himself towards the door.

"Did that happen in the crash?" Susan asked cautiously in a whisper. Brittany just simply nodded her head in response. "Oh god, poor dear."

Artie wheeled himself out of the room and didn't get halfway back to his own before he was stopped by someone.

"Who are you?" The dark haired guy asked.

"Artie. Who are you?"

"Chris." He said reaching out his hand towards the guy in the wheelchair. "I'm sorry. You're just coming out of my girlfriend's room. I can't help but think that things are going on."

Artie's mouth opened several times as he tried to figure out a way to answer that. Instead of doing so, he just shook his head and said 'douche bag' under his breath before wheeling off.

Chris heard what he said and couldn't help the anger rise up inside of him. However, he restrained himself because 1. He didn't want to cause a scene and 2. He may be a douche but he wouldn't hit a cripple.

However, he would be all for hitting a cripple if that said person was interested in what was his. Brittany was his and even though he had several girls on the side back in California doesn't mean she was allowed to do the same. Chris knew that this trip home could be bad. Brittany was a nice girl who wouldn't do anything major over the phone or anything like that. There was a possibility that she would break up with him and Chris could not let that happen. So he had something very major up his sleeve for this visit. He took a deep breath before entering Brittany's room.

Meanwhile, Santana made her way out of the Emergency room and witnessed the whole interaction between the two guys near Brittany's door. She mentally noted that the dark haired guy was probably Brittany's boyfriend since she had never seen him before. It took her all of 2 seconds to decide that the guy was a dick. She smirked to herself but it quickly faded when she looked down.

She and Lauren had just brought in a victim of a gunshot wound and she had some of his blood on her hands. Lauren had went into the bathroom to clean up while Santana went in with the patient to give the doctors further details. She got lost in her own thoughts as she saw her crimson stained hands. She couldn't help but think of her mother. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Nurse Pillsbury.

"Santana, do you need these forms?" She asked looking at the girl skeptically. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, what? No, not right now. I need to clean up first. And yeah, I'm fine."

Emma nodded politely as she put the clipboard onto the edge of the counter. Santana just turned around and made her way into the bathroom. When she returned several moments later, she saw Lauren was filling out the paperwork and she thanked god as she headed towards the bus. Just before she got to the exit, she was stopped by Mr. and Mrs. Pierce.

"Santana!" The woman said brightly as she hugged the girl as if she'd known her for years.

"Nice to see you two again, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce."

"Oh, we've been through this already. You know that those aren't our names." Richard said with a smile.

"Sorry. Old habit, I guess." Santana offered.

"Do you have a call? Are we preventing you from being somewhere?" Susan said as she looked around.

"No, no. You aren't. My partner and I," Santana said nodding towards Lauren. "just brought someone in. We are out of service until she finished with the paperwork."

"Oh, okay." Susan said with a smile.

"Is Brittany excited to leave tomorrow?" Santana finally asked trying desperately to put an end to the awkward silence that was creeping up.

"Oh, we assume she is. We haven't been in her room for long. We figured we'd give her and her boyfriend some alone time for a bit." Richard said.

"Oh, he finally showed up?" Santana let slip out and she quickly regretted it. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Richard and Susan looked at each other for a moment and then started to laugh.

"You don't need to apologize. It's better you said it then one of us. Yeah, he finally showed up yesterday." Richard said.

Santana nodded. She could see over Susan's shoulder that Lauren was finished with the paperwork. She then made her way over to Santana.

"Hey, I put us back in service." She said as Santana nodded. "I'll be on the bus."

"Okay, I'll be right out."

"Well, we should let you go. We got to make our way over to the café before I go through coffee withdrawals." Susan said with a smile before she hugged Santana again. "It was nice seeing you again." She whispered into her ear as Santana smiled in response.

"Here's my card. Brittany's being discharged tomorrow and Susan and I will probably stay in New York for the rest of the week. Please give me a call about that dinner." Richard said as Santana took the card. He leaned in and gave her a hug and then followed his wife towards the café. Santana looked at the card and then placed it into one of her pockets. She really had no intention of ever calling.

Meanwhile back in Brittany's room, Chris sat at the edge of her bed. There was a certain tension in the air but neither could really pinpoint the source of it.

"Can I see it?" Chris finally asked. Brittany looked at him confused. "You know, your abdomen. Where you got cut?"

Brittany rolled her eyes as she lifted up the hospital shirt. Chris's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god." He finally breathed out as he finally saw the damage. He almost felt a sense of guilt for not being there with her sooner. "Babe." He started but then stopped not really knowing what to say. His fingers ghosted over the stitches as he was careful not to cause her any pain. Brittany looked away as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not really that bad." Brittany said wiping away the tears. Chris looked up at her and soon found himself helping her wipe away the falling tears.

"Just think, it'll make one sexy scar." He said and Brittany laughed lightly.

"That only works for picking up chicks." Brittany said. Chris smiled as he kissed Brittany. After the kiss, Brittany leaned in a hugged him tightly. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Britt."

"How is the training camp going?"

"It's really good." He said with a smile.

"It sounds like they are pushing you too hard, though."

"It's not too hard for me if it means me getting drafted to the NFL. I'd do anything if it meant getting there."

"Still I mean, I know it may seem selfish but I can't believe they wouldn't let you go after hearing what happened to me."

Chris looked down and didn't answer.

"You did tell them, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't…." Brittany opened her mouth but was soon interrupted. "Look I know it's going to sound bad but one of my wide receivers asked for a weekend off to his little sister's confirmation and they didn't give him off. The whole team then spent the next few months making fun of him about it and asking him how it was. I didn't want to ask until I was totally sure they'd let me leave."

Brittany was pretty sure that if she was a cartoon character at this moment that steam would literally be coming out of her ears.

"A confirmation, Chris. He asked to go to a fucking confirmation. His girlfriend was lying in some hospital bed after almost dying."

"I know. I'm a selfish asshole, Brittany. When I got the call about what happened, I didn't want to believe it was true. I pushed it away because I didn't want to see the one person I cared most about leave me. I've never had to deal with something like this, Britt. And then Quinn called me and told me you were okay. God, I've never been so happy before. I knew I couldn't bare to see you so weak and lifeless so I decided to wait until you got stronger."

There was a silence that overcame the room. Brittany had her focus on something outside the window as she was willing tears not to come pouring out and Chris focused on his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Britt." Chris said as another wave of silence overtook them.

After several moments, Chris excused himself in an effort to find Brittany's parents and give Brittany some time to herself. Once he returned with her parents, the two acted like nothing happened. Her parents began making plans about the following morning and then left once visiting hours were up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana made her way out of the firehouse with Noah as they headed to her apartment. Their shift just ended and they were going to meet Marissa, Mike, Tina and Sam for drinks.

"Hey, ready to get smashed tonight?" Marissa greeted the pair as soon as they entered the apartment.

"Is that even a serious question?" Noah said while heading to the fridge for a bottle of water. Marissa smiled at him before heading back to her room. "Yo, San, what time is your shift tomorrow by the way?"

"Um, not until 2. Why?"

"Nice. Mine's at 5. I think Zizes got stuck with training the newbie tomorrow."

"Yeah, she did. That's why she's not coming out tonight."

"Sucks for her."

"Um, what newbies have you ever trained? Need I remind you that I trained Mike, Tina and Lauren."

"But that's because you are amazing."

"Of course." Santana said rolling her eyes. She was looking in her bag when she noticed the card that Richard had given her earlier. She placed it on the table and several seconds later, Noah grabbed it.

"What's this?" He said before reading it. "Ohhhhhh, moving in on the future in-laws, eh?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"What future in-laws?" Marissa said entering the room in mid-conversation.

"Santana, here, has a Mr. Pierce's business card. Mr. Pierce aka the father of the girl that Santana is smitten over." Noah said in a sing-song voice while Marissa smiled and grabbed the card.

"Fuck off, Puck." Santana muttered.

"Why'd he give you his card?" He asked finally.

"Her parents want to take me out to repay me for saving Brittany." Noah and Marissa looked at each other before looking over at Santana. "No, I'm not calling and I'm not going dinner with them."

"Why the fuck not? San, the dude is a lawyer. You know that means he's not going to take the woman who saved his daughter's life to some shitty restaurant. Go. And if you don't call, I will." Marissa said and Noah just shrugged indicating that he agreed with her.

"I'm not calling. And fine, you call and you go. I'm sure they won't notice that you look different or anything." Santana said extremely sarcastically as she tried desperately to get out of this conversation.

"San, this is just one of the perks of the job. Every now and then we actually get someone who appreciates what we do and what we risk for them. I mean damn, some old crazy man spit on me the other day. I would kill if someone offered me free food once in a while."

"He spit on you?" Marissa asked disgustedly as Noah nodded. She shook the thought out of her head and focused on Santana. "San, just at least think about it. I mean who knows maybe the dinner will lead to something more and soon you know it they truly do become your in-laws." Marissa smiled.

"Oh, that would make an adorable story." Noah gushed teasingly.

"I hate both of you. And fine, I'll think about it." Santana said as she left the apartment. Noah and Marissa high-fived each other before following the girl out.

Once they got to the bar, everyone was there already.

"Fina-fucking-ly, guys." Sam said as he grabbed a couple of drinks from the bar. Noah immediately went to go help and took the time to order some drinks for him and the girls as well.

About an hour later, the group was pretty much intoxicated. Noah stupidly decided to bring up the whole dinner with the Pierce's thing and everyone just had to agree with him and Marissa. Santana shook it off as she downed another shot.

The next morning Santana woke with a horrible headache. She looked at the clock and saw that she still had a couple of hours left until work. She looked just to the right of the clock and saw a note.

_Hey, you better call Mr. In-Law ;] M & N _

Santana sighed at the note and tried to remember where she put Mr. Pierce's card. She went to go get coffee and then remembered that it was on the kitchen counter. She grabbed the phone and must have dialed the number 6 times before she actually reached the nerve to let it keep ringing.

"Richard Pierce." The name on the other line said.

"Um…" Santana lamely started before clearing her throat. "Hey, Mr. Pierce. This is Santana Lopez."

"Oh, Santana. I'm so glad you called. We are just at the hospital now. Brittany should be out in less than an hour."

"Oh, that's really great to hear, sir." Santana said.

"And now on to business. We really do want to take you out sometime before my wife and I leave New York."

"You really don't have to. I just called so that you didn't think I ignored your kind gesture or something."

"I really insist. Brittany would probably kill me for saying this but I know that you have been visiting her often these past few days."

"I uh….." Santana started feeling her cheeks blushing for no reason.

"It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself. I just think that that shows a lot about you and I want to repay you for watching over her. And maybe in the future you won't think of this as a repayment instead you'll see it as a night out with close friends." Mr. Pierce offered. If Santana hadn't seen that he was a lawyer from his card, she would have guessed it just by his ways of persuasion just then.

"Okay, fine." Santana finally caved in.

"Great! When are you free?"

"Uh…" Santana said as she looked at her calendar. "I get out early on Monday."

"Monday night it is then. I will be in touch with you for sure but right now I think they are about to discharge her."

"Okay, sir."

"Richard, Santana, call me Richard. And it was nice talking to you. I'm glad you called."

"Yeah, me too." Santana said before hanging up the phone. "Fuck." She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany was adapting to being back at home very well. Chris stayed with her at her apartment and her parents, Quinn, Beth, Kurt and the rest visited often.

It was finally Monday night and Brittany was trying to figure out something to wear. Luckily for her, her stitches and area from the accident didn't hurt that badly thanks to the medication they had her on.

Chris and Brittany met Quinn, Beth and her parents in front of her parents' hotel because it was the closest to the restaurant they were going to.

"Thanks for inviting us to come, Susan and Richard." Quinn said to the two adults who were pretty much her parents.

"Oh Quinn, a night out like this wouldn't be the same without you and Beth here." Susan said.

"I can't wait to see Tana." Beth smiled brightly. Quinn and everyone but Chris laughed genuinely.

They made their way to the restaurant and saw that Santana was waiting outside.

"Tana!" Beth said running up to the girl.

"Hey, kid!" Santana smiled before bending down to bring the girl into a hug.

"You recognized me." Beth beamed as Santana nodded. "I've been watching shows with people like you. They are all so pretty just like you and they save people like you saved Aunty B." Santana smiled and said thank you to the girl.

"Okay, Beth. Give Santana a chance to breath." Quinn said. "Nice to see you again." She added before hugging Santana.

The focus then went to Brittany's parents who both hugged Santana as well. Once she got to Brittany, she was a little hesitant to do anything.

"I would uh..hug you but I'm afraid of..you know." Santana trailed on motioning to Brittany's right side.

Brittany smiled as she initiated the hug. "My left side still works fine, you know." She said teasingly into the girl's ear.

As they parted, Santana looked to Brittany's side and saw the guy she had seen talking to the guy in the wheelchair the day before.

"San, this is my boyfriend." Brittany said motioning to him.

"Chris Matthews. It's nice to meet you finally." Chris said extending his hand.

"Yeah, finally." Santana muttered under her breath. Quinn and Susan heard this and let out a little laugh before the group went into the restaurant.

Naturally, Beth sat next to Santana with Susan on her other side.

They struck up some light conversation and the Pierce's began asking Santana about herself.

"I was born in the Bronx and moved to the city for college with my cousin. I went to med-school and I've been a paramedic for about 3 years." Santana gave a brief summary of her life without going into too many details.

"Med-school? You finished?" Richard said suddenly even more interested in the discussion. "So why stay a paramedic?"

"Uh, it's a very long and boring story." Santana tried to shake off the personal question.

"Richard, don't hound her. Whatever the reason, I'm glad for it because otherwise you wouldn't have been there for Brittany." Susan said.

They began asking Santana a bit more and Brittany found herself becoming unable to stop staring at the girl across the table. Quinn was just about the only person to notice this. She stated that she had to go to the bathroom and nudged Brittany as if to tell her to come to.

Once there, Quinn made sure no one was in the stalls.

"You need to stop being so obvious." She finally said.

"What are you talking about, Q?"

"You are staring at her. You're lucky I'm the only one who has noticed."

"She was answering questions. Where the hell else was I supposed to look?"

"It wasn't that kind of staring Brittany and you know it." She sighed. "Look I don't know how you feel about her and I don't assume anything either. I just don't want to see you get hurt. With Chris being here now, he's going to be his usual charming self and you are going to fall right back into his trap. You could have something really good here right in front of your face but you need to realize that this could be a lot more real than a long distance relationship with some douche bag."

"Quinn, you don't know what the hell you are talking about, okay? God, I know you don't like him but just stop it. You aren't one to judge on choices of men to date or sleep with for that matter." Brittany said bitterly.

"I'll let that one slide because I know you are probably really confused or afraid or something that would cause you not to think properly." Quinn said as she turned around and headed out the door.

The two made their way back to the table and put on good poker faces about the incident that just occurred. Santana and Susan were busy listening to Beth while Richard looking uninterested in whatever Chris was saying. Brittany sat down and immediately grabbed Chris' hand. Santana noticed this and looked over at Quinn who gave her an apologetic look. Santana didn't really know what that was for or what just happened but her thoughts were interrupted by the food arriving.

The group ate up and continued their small conversations until it was time to go. While they were outside the restaurant, Santana thanked the Pierce's for an amazing evening. She hugged everyone and saved Quinn and Beth for last.

Quinn hugged her and whispered 'read this later' into her ear. Santana looked at her confused and then realized what she meant when Quinn handed her a small piece of paper.

Santana then said her goodbyes to Beth before hailing a cab.

Once settled into the cab, she took out the piece of paper Quinn handed her and read it.

_Here is my number. I know Beth would love to see you more and I would, too. I think you are the perfect solution to Brittany's douche bag of a bf. :] xx Q_

Santana sighed as she put the number into her contacts in her phone. The cab pulled up to her apartment. She paid the guy and when she got upstairs she was extremely happy to see Marissa was asleep. What was even weirder is that Noah was there, too. They must have tried to camp out in order to grill Santana about the night but they didn't seem to make it. She laughed before going to her room and letting sleep consume her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days go by and Brittany is finding it easier to do things around the house again. Every so often her thoughts are filled with the image of Santana and she can't help but wonder if that dinner would be the last time she saw her.

Those thoughts were interrupted as she heard Chris entering the apartment.

"Okay, so I got all your favorites. We are going to be doing some amazing cooking tonight." He said as he put some groceries on the kitchen counter before kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"I'm excited, babe." She said. Her thoughts still somewhere else.

The two cooked dinner, something they had done so many times before when they finally had time together. It turned out great and when they were done, they decided to watch some television on the couch.

"What are you thinking about?" Chris finally said breaking Brittany from her thoughts. She clearly wasn't paying attention to the TV and he noticed.

"Um, nothing. Just thinking." She said with a soft smile. He didn't push it further and instead excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he returned, he seemed like he was up to something.

"Britt, I didn't just go to the grocery store when I was out today."

Brittany looked up at him and kind of just nodded at the information. She really didn't know what to do with it.

"This whole situation has made me really think about everything and everything that I have. I'm so damn lucky to have you and call you my own. I don't want anything to take that away. Not distance, or football, or car crashes. Nothing. I want you to be mine forever." He said before dropping down onto one knee. "So I know that this is a little spontaneous, but Brittany Susan Pierce, will you marry me?" He said with a smile that could be seen from space.

Brittany's mouth just dropped open as she just tried to stop her minding from spinning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger ;p**

**I figured I'd make this chapter extra long since you all have been so amazing. Oh and I just realized that I mentioned that Brittany had a sister but I forgot to add her so let's just all pretend that she was magically there the whole time and was just super quiet ;] haha**

**Enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ellowyntinuviel - haha that is true. I hope this is soon enough ;] hahaha I'm sorry..lol oh I think I'm totally going to do that just to add some comic relief haha.**

**The T.M. - hahaha I know he is. And yes, I definitely do. :]**

**Adryrules99 - yeah, it totally would. Ahhh I'm glad you put the pieces together and caught that. Not sure too many others did. I'm glad you approve! Aw yeah, Quinntana friendship ftw! Yeah, I kind of set that up in hopes of not surprising too many people with the ending. I felt like if I dropped that bomb on everyone that I would get hunted down ahah. **

**Momo30 - hahaha. Ohhhh if only it were that easy, but I hope this chapter helps you handle things. **

**Gongo - hahaha yeah, I mean she was totally there. You are going to have to read to find out ;] she's coming, no worries. **

**Saurus - hahahhaha. I see that you are in love with Chris. Ugh I know, badass Santana = amazing. Thanks so much :]**

**Lumos175 - haha it's all good. It's just the truth. Thanks and no worries, ranting is always appreciated. Love to hear how people feel. And yes, Quinn is so sneaky. **

**Anon - hahahaa. Aw, glad to hear that. Thanks so much! Enjoy this!**

**Gleebrittanafan - thank you! Haha you'll have to read to find out ;]**

**Chicavolcom89 - hahahha I know**

**Sthlmynnej - you never know, she may or may not. I don't know. Read to find out ;p**

**EmotionalPanda - hahaha a bridge? God, that's a little harsh. But I'll consider it. Orrrr…maybe I'll have him and Brittany just run off and live happily ever after? Hmm, mwuahaha. And thanks ;]**

**Val-cb - thank you! **

**BrokenColours - hahah you should be a psychic. Nice call! Thank you! :]**

**Wildmucus - if she says no, I think I am going to have Mercedes sing 'Hell to the No' in the background while she does it. **

**.Hale. - haha but maybe he's actually a really nice guy….you never know. Ahaha read to find out ;p**

**Catbast - ohhhh no, I'm sorry. No me gusta!**

**Bluemaria34 - bonjour Lea! Glad you joined . Thank you so much and it will happen, maybe. Read and enjoy ;] merci beaucoup!**

**Thieee - hahahhaa ;]**

**Dancelikeheya - kill him? Oh damn, maybe…I don't know. That's so harsh but we'll see ;p**

**Jac Lag - sorry for the too much Chris. Just wanted to establish him and Brittany's relationship a bit and stress his douchebaginess. Oh that's for sure. And yes Quinn is a very sneaky person and a great friend. Hmm maybe. And she was mentioned in chapter 4. I forgot to mention her afterwards. Whoopsie. **

**Rhizer - ohh no, I'm no evil I swear. Well maybe a little because of that cliffhanger ;] thank you so much! **

**Slushied - glad you like them. And ahaha she's just so damn shy. Aha oh someone is about to go all Lima Heights and it will be fun **

**Anonythemouse - haha thank you! Ohh good, I'm glad and kudos to you for picking up on that potential couple. Yeah, I can totally picture Britt's parents on the show that way. Haha nice call! Yes, Quinn is very sneaky and fierce and Britt totally panicked. Yeah, true. But hey, Artie isn't that nice of a guy. He's so sexist and just look at how he treated Tina. Lmao there is such a violent reaction towards Chris. It's hilarious. Well, I hope this chapter helps relieve the frustration and all that. So glad you are hooked and hope you like. Thanks for the review ;]**

**Deadflash27 - ugh I know, he's an ass lol. **

**So I get the feeling that everyone who has read this loves Chris. So this entire chapter is going to be dedicated to just him. Enjoy ;p**

**Just kidding. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany just stared at the ring inside the box as Chris wore a hopeful smile. His smile began to fade a little more with every tick of the clock. She was honestly speechless.

"God, Chris. I don't know what to say." She finally let out.

"You could say yes…." He began as he moved from his position to sit next to Brittany on the couch. "Or I mean, no if that's what you want. Just say anything."

"I uh…I mean, wow. This is so unexpected."

"I know. But I'm sure these past few weeks have been just as unexpected. It's spontaneous and crazy but that's what makes us work."

"Yeah, it did, Chris, when we were in college. Spontaneous decisions like cutting class and going on a road trip, those are what worked. They and many other things are what drew me to you. You were different then everyone else and it was a good different. But it wasn't so good once you left."

"I'm still the same person, Brittany. I am willing to admit that I've been too preoccupied with this training camp and my own future. After all of this happened to you, I realized that I went about it all wrong and even if I get to the NFL, my future won't mean anything if you aren't involved." He said taking her hands into his own. Silence overcame the two.

"I heard about a woman who died the other day…." Brittany said after a couple of moments. Chris looked up at her not really knowing where she was going with this. "Her husband died a couple of years ago and she spent everyday since thinking that she was finally going to die and see him again. She spent years, the last years of her life, praying to die so that she could be back with the one man she ever loved. That love existed before he went. It took me almost dying for you to finally realize what you left behind."

"You've got it all wrong, Brittany. I've always known what I left behind and I've always known my feelings for you. Why are you questioning me? You've never done this before."

"I haven't seen you in a year."

Chris looked down and finally closed the box holding the ring.

"Do you know how hard it is for me? You are off doing something that you love and I go days without hearing from you. I have to listen to everyone tell me how stupid I am for still being with you and now you come here and back me into a corner with this." She said tears filling her eyes.

"I'll be better. I know I always say that but it's the truth. You don't have to answer right now. It was stupid of me for throwing this at you like this. Will you at least keep the ring?"

Brittany just nodded as she took the box. With a sad smile, she took off her necklace and looped it through the ring. She then put it back around her neck and tucked it inside her shirt. Chris smiled at the gesture and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get a hotel for the night." He said making his way towards the door. "Look I know I have a lot to prove to you and a lot to potentially lose if I don't. I'm going to be here for a few weeks. They gave me off so I'll spend every moment of that time proving everything to you."

Brittany just nodded willing the tears not to fall. With that, Chris offered her a tiny smile and left. As soon as the door closed, she let the tears fall.

Her mind was still racing. She was surprised at herself. She didn't understand why she didn't just say yes. It was what she had been waiting years for. Chris finally seemed genuine and like he would actually try. He didn't offer an lame excuse over the phone this time instead it was a huge promise right to her face.

Her breathing started to calm down and she wiped the tears from her eyes. Brittany knew that this moment would have never happened this soon if she hadn't been in the car accident. It was a horrible series of events and it was just another way for Chris to try to trap Brittany.

Quinn's words at dinner certainly rang inside Brittany's head while Chris was on his knee. The words of her parents (and her extremely quiet sister) and her friends and everyone who knew of their relationship came up in that moment. But that wasn't the force that made her react like she did. It was because the one thing that stuck out most in her mind as her thoughts were racing and Chris was waiting for an answer was the one person who she never would have met had it not been for that crash. The person who saved her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brittany woke up and got dressed. She texted Quinn and told her about the previous night's events. Quinn of course wanted full on details but Brittany simply told her that she would call her later because there was something she had to do first.

Brittany got on the train and went to Canal St. She walked up to the entrance of the firehouse and went inside hesitantly. She looked around and saw that no one was around. Her face scrunched up as she read an quote that appeared on the wall.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a man approaching her. The blonde haired medic looked like he should have been in a boy band rather in the medical field.

"Um, hi. Can I help you? My name is Sam Evans." He said cautiously as he looked at the girl to see if she was okay.

"I was just um…." She trailed on. It was now or never. "I was just looking for Santana..Lopez."

"Oh, I think she might be on the streets or something. I'm not sure cause I actually just got here. Why don't you come with me upstairs and I'll see if anyone knows?"

"Um, no. I can stay down here. It's fine."

"No, it's cool." He shrugged off her decline and ushered her towards the stairs.

When Brittany got to the kitchen area, she looked at the area not really expecting the inside of a firehouse to look like this.

"Puck!" Sam said to the medic who was standing near the fridge.

"What's up, Evans? Who is this?" He said.

"Oh, um. I actually don't know. Who are you?" Sam said with a laugh turning to Brittany.

"Brittany Pierce." She said with a little bit of a whisper.

"Oh, I know you. Well, I don't know you but I know of you. Is everything okay?" Puck said making his way towards the two.

"Everything's fine. I was looking for Santana, actually. But I can see she isn't hear so I'll just go." Brittany said as she darted towards the exit. Sam and Puck looked at each other before Puck followed her out.

"She's not working today." He called out to the girl. Brittany turned to face him before she responded

"Okay." Brittany said as she turned away ready to leave.

"She lives around here though." Puck said.

"It's fine. I don't want to bother her. It can wait."

"Please, if it was me who showed up, that would be bothering her. And it seems pretty important since you came down here by yourself despite your injuries." Puck said with a smirk and Brittany cursed under her breath.

"Fine, I guess it is a little important."

"Ah ha! Well, how about this, I do something for you and you do something for me?"

"What would those somethings be?"

"I'll give you Santana's address and you set me up on a date with your friend."

"Who, Quinn?" Brittany asked trying to suppress a laugh. Puck nodded in response. "Okay, that sounds fair. But I warn you, I don't want to hear anything if you two don't hit it off."

"Fair enough, Blondie. But I know for a fact that people can't resist me. It's proven science." Puck smiled as he went over to a nearby office and grabbed a pen and paper. He scribbled down Santana's address along with his phone number. "It's just a few blocks down. Call me if you get lost."

"Thanks." Brittany smiled at the guy. "And I'll call you about Quinn, too."

"I was hoping for that." Puck smirked yet again.

"Yo Puck! We got a call, let's go." A small Asian girl stated as she headed down the stairs. Puck nodded towards the girl and said goodbye to Brittany. As they were walking away, Brittany heard the girl ask who she was and Puck simply responded with 'a close friend of Santana.' Their ambulance pulled away as Brittany exited the firehouse. Puck beeped the horn twice before putting the sirens on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana found herself at home. It was a very rare occasion that she had off and a free house. She decided to take advantage of it by cooking herself a nice dinner and maybe going out later. She was standing by the oven when her phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID and smiled.

"Hello."

"Tana!"

"Hey, kid. You tricked me. I thought it was your mother calling." Santana smiled.

"Nope. But she's right here. I wanted to say hi before she talked to you."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"Me too. I miss you, Tana."

"I miss you, too, hun."

"Okay, my mommy wants to talk so I got to go."

Before Santana could respond, she heard Quinn's voice.

"Hey."

"Hey, Quinn."

"She practically grabbed the phone out of my hand when I said I was calling you."

Santana didn't respond instead she just laughed a little.

"So what's up?" She finally asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if maybe we could meet up sometime."

"Um, yeah sure. Hey, how about one of these days you and Beth swing around the firehouse and I can show her what goes on behind the scenes."

"Oh god, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I mean she's already hooked on medical shows. I think if she sees this then she's going to steal people's uniforms and you'll find her driving the ambulance or something." Quinn laughed. "But no, that actually sounds perfect."

"Good, I'm glad." Santana said as she heard a knock at the door. "Um, can I call you back? Someone's at the door."

"Yeah, no problem. We'll set something up soon. Talk to you soon, San." Quinn said warmly before hanging up.

Santana found it relatively easy to befriend Quinn. After Quinn gave her number to her, the two have been talking and Santana has been able to stay in contact with Beth as well.

As she went to the door, she looked through the peephole and was extremely shocked at who was on the other side.

"Brittany….hi." She said looking at the girl.

"Hey, I'm sorry to show up like this. I went to the station and you weren't there and Puck said he'd give me your address if I set him up with Quinn and I wasn't going to come but somehow I'm here so…." Brittany nervously trailed on.

"Why don't you come in and try breathing in between your sentences?" Santana teased.

"I uh can go. I mean I know it's your day off and you seem busy."

"I'm just making food. Nothing exciting." Santana shrugged it off as she motioned towards the table telling Brittany to sit. "So I guess you can say I'm a bit surprised that you are here."

"My boyfriend proposed to me." Brittany said in such a rush that Santana wasn't even sure if it was English.

"Come again." She said as she turned around. When she faced Brittany, she saw the girl fiddling with a ring that was on the necklace she was wearing.

"He….uh Chris proposed last night."

"Congratulations." Santana said as she turned around. She heard Brittany mumble something and turned back around to see the girl's face filled with a mix of emotions.

Santana didn't know what to say. She just turned her head to the side as she let out a sigh before sitting down next to the girl.

"I've never had someone propose to me before but isn't it supposed to be a happy occasion." Santana said dropping her head trying to meet Brittany's eyes, which were glued to her lap.

"I didn't give him an answer." Brittany said recalling the night before. She was extremely confused about were she and Chris stood. She never gave him an answer yet she took the ring. He left for a hotel yet is staying for a few weeks.

"Oh." Was all Santana could say at first. "Why?"

Brittany sighed before she ran her fingers through her hair.

"When I first woke up from the accident, I didn't remember much. A few minor details here and there but Quinn and the doctors sort of filled in the blanks for me. But then as the days went on, I started to remember on my own. The whole incident started to replay in my head…"

"Well, that's normal. That happens a lot of times under situations like this." Santana said as she reached over to squeeze Brittany's hand. She then got up to turn the oven off.

"I saw you." Brittany said and Santana turned around with confusion written all over her face. "I remember hearing everything. The screams and the car horns and the sirens. It was horrible but then I heard you and everything wasn't so bad."

Santana just continued to look at the girl as she saw increase her fidgeting with the ring and tears forming in her eyes.

"Try to save the lives that can be saved… and accept those that can't." Brittany finally said quietly as she began to stand up.

"What?" Santana let out. She knew that quote and she hated it and she didn't understand why it was relevant.

"Every doctor I saw told me that I was a walking miracle. They said had if it been any other person I would have been dead before I got to the hospital. You knew that and you didn't accept it…."

"I know what I'm capable of and I knew I could save you." Santana said as she backed away from Brittany a little bit. "Look, if you are here to thank me again, just don't. The dinner with everyone was more than enough so you donated to the charity already." Santana spat out a little too bitterly.

"I'm not here for that." Brittany said reaching for Santana's hand. She searched into the girl's eyes. "I saw you on the way to the hospital, during and after surgery, and before I woke up. And I could only see you when he was kneeling in front of me with this ring."

Santana didn't move. She just held her stare with Brittany. Before she knew it, Brittany was pushing her against the counter and she kissed her so passionately. Brittany's hands grabbed onto Santana's shirt out of desperation and in an effort to bring her closer. Meanwhile, Santana hesitated and let her hands linger out of fear of hurting her. Her hands finally rested on Brittany's cheeks as she intensified the kiss. After several moments, something snapped inside Santana as she broke the kiss. Brittany smiled and went to go in for another one but was stopped by Santana's hands.

"What's the matter?" She asked worriedly.

"You don't know me, Brittany." Santana said raising her voice. Silence filled the room for several moments.

"What are you so damn afraid of, Santana?" Brittany let out in frustration.

"Get out." Santana said looking down.

"No." Brittany stood her ground. "I just poured my heart out to you. For God's sake, you are the reason I'm not engaged to my boyfriend right now…."

"Oh, and the fact that the guy was an absolute asshole didn't have anything to do with it either?"

"You're a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?"

"You just rejected me because you said I didn't know you and yet you don't know a single thing about Chris and you are judging him. Sure, he's a fucking asshole and a douche bag but I was the one who dealt with it."

"It's easy to deal when he's on the other side of the country, huh? It's nice to say you love someone and never having the put an actual effort into it."

"You don't have the right to say anything. I tried to make it work between us and I just can't deal with it anymore. At least I'm fucking brave enough to have tried." Brittany spat out. She was challenging Santana practically begging her to just break down her walls.

The two were broken from their thoughts and the lingering words from their conversation disappeared as they heard the front door opening.

"Santana!" Marissa called out. "Oh man, do I have a fucking story for you." She started but stopped when she saw the two in the kitchen. "Oh sorry."

"No, it's fine Marissa. She was just leaving." Santana said as she turned and left the room.

"Is this as awkward for you as it is for me right now?" Marissa said looking at the blonde who she still didn't even know. "I will take that as a yes. I'm her cousin Marissa."

"Brittany." The girl said quietly. Marissa's eyes light up and she then sighed thinking about the mess her cousin just made. "I'm sorry for coming. Make sure she knows that. I'm uh going to go now." She said in a hurry as she went out the door.

"Santana!" Marissa said going towards the girl's room. "What the fuck was that?"

She got into the room and saw Santana was crying.

"You never cry. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just really upset that I burnt my dinner." Santana offered up lamely as she wiped her face.

"But you're in here, how would you know that…."

"Just shut up, Marissa."

"Fine. But your ass isn't off the hook just yet. I'm going to pretend you aren't crying right now and come back in a few to get some answers. And don't try to flee the house because I have the senses of a ninja."

She left the room and left Santana alone with her thoughts. The only thing that kept repeating in her head was Brittany's question: 'What are you so damn afraid of?'


	10. Chapter 10

**The T.M. - haha okay. I will check them you. Thanks! :]**

**Saurus - haha that is just Santana for you lol. Oh wow, that's the first somewhat positive thing I've heard about him. Aww thank you and points to you for reviewing ;]**

**Aliesmyles - thanks! **

**Anonythemouse - hmm I don't know. She may or may not run back to him. Thank you! Hhaa yes, it was fun to write Puck's part. I know. Artie is definitely supposed to be the nice guy but he definitely is. I think the only like genuinely nice guys in the group are Sam and Mike. Oh god, Finn ahaha. I have a love-hate relationship with him that is most of the times on the hate side. Haha hope you like what happens.**

**Brokencolours - hahaha true story. Aw thank you. I'm glad I kept it interesting for you. I hope the kiss surprised you haha. I know crazy reaction. Enjoy ;]**

**Kamokronos - thank you! Haha hell yeah, she is. Thanks! enjoy**

**Skypoints03 - haha will do, and enjoy! **

**Gleebrittanafan - thank you! **

**Gongo - oh no, awww I know right. Totally crazy reaction on San's part. Hmmm I don't know, you will have to read to find out ;] aww, well get some sleep and I hope you like the update!**

**Adryrules99 - aw you are welcome. I promised there'd be some Quick since so many people wanted it. Yess, one of my favorite friendships for sure. Ohh I'm glad I surprised you with that ;] **

**LaurenKnight13 - lol..aw thank you! Glad you like! Aw, it's no problem at all. **

**.Hale. - hmmm never know what may happen ;]…it seems like you secretly love him. But no, he'd never be a nice guy. I agree 100%**

**EmotionalPanda - ohh damn, I was just going to say challenge accepted but I'll try not to make him worse. haha**

**Momo30 - thank youuu! :]**

**Africa - aww why thank you! Haha enjoy the update. **

**Rioux - haha I'm sorry…Brittana is always on though, of course. ;] Aw thanks! I like that friendship, too. It's very unique haha. **

**Whatevergirl87 - it's all good. Glad you're back for this one and enjoy your trip in august. Yes, it's slow and steady but we are learning more and more about her. Unfortunately, his douchebaggary isn't over just yet. Haha yes, that is exactly who I had in mind. Nice catch. Glad you like it. Awww so glad to hear that. Thanks for the amazing review. **

**Wkgreen - hmmm very good point. She may do just that ;]**

**Sydney - thank you! Haha I know, right? But hope you enjoy the update. :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 30 minutes after everything happened, Santana went from being upset to just plain pissed. She was angry at herself most of all. She got up out of her bed and was careful to avoid Marissa. It wasn't really that hard since the girl was too wrapped up in a phone conversation that she wouldn't even notice if the house was on fire.

Luckily, it was only around 8:30 pm. And Santana headed towards the one person that could help her.

She arrived at the hospital almost 20 minutes later. She asked around until she finally saw the person she was looking for.

"I would be more than happy to look into that for you but I'm pretty sure that your mother is not pregnant with Batman." Dr. Holliday said to a small boy who was sitting at his mother's bedside. "But who knows, anything's possible, huh?" She added once she saw the boy's face fall.

Santana laughed at the interaction and waited until Holly noticed her.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this hospital even more dreary than it was say last week? I'm pretty sure a dark cloud has been hovering over us since last Thursday. I wonder why that could be." Holly said teasingly as Santana rolled her eyes. "Did you find another hot patient to visit or are you here to see my hot ass?"

"Definitely the second one, minus the 'hot ass' part because I've seen better." Santana fired back as Holly just simply laughed while pretending to hold her broken heart.

"Well, what can I do for you, chica?"

"I uh, I need your help." Santana whispered.

"You what?"

"I need your help." Santana said a little louder but still not loud enough.

"I'm sorry I think I'm going deaf. One more time please." Holly said continuing to tease Santana.

"You heard me the first two times." Santana began to get frustrated and Holly just pouted. "I need your help, okay."

"Ohhhhh, how sweet is this moment right now. Oh don't make that face. Let's step into my office."

Holly was quite literal when she said the last statement. The two walked passed several rooms before making it to her office.

"Okay, pour your heart out to me." She said as the two sat down.

"Well, you know how I went to dinner with the Pierce's and others the other night." Holly nodded remembering Santana telling her in detail about the night. "Well, I haven't heard from Brittany since. I've spoken to Quinn a lot actually but not Brittany. And I had today off and I was home alone. Brittany showed up at my door." Holly's mouth dropped open and she was about to say something before Santana interrupted her. "Puck gave her my address." Holly nodded at the information. She honestly wasn't even surprised. Santana then went into recounting every moment that had happened just hours before.

"Wow." Holly said. "What the hell, Santana?"

"I know, I know. I didn't come here for you to yell at me, too."

"Well I was going to get to the yelling at you part in a minute, but I was what the helling you because you're ruining my matchmaker credit." Holly said.

"What? No, you didn't. You didn't do anything because I was the one who fucked it up."

"So then why are you here right now?"

"You know why I'm afraid of doing this. I just need you to tell me to take the risk."

"Oh, San. I think you already know to take the risk. You don't need me reassuring it. Damn girl, she basically denied her boyfriend's marriage proposal for you. I think that proves it's worth every risk."

Santana sighed and put her head in her hands. She heard Holly getting up from her seat and sitting next to her. She pulled her into a hug and after several seconds released it.

"Now I know I am always totally cool and badass and awesome but now I'm going to be badass and demanding. Get your ass out of my office and go find her before she runs into the arms of that homerun hitting boyfriend." Holly said with a stern look on her face. Santana started to laugh at the woman's pure lack of knowledge in the sports department.

"Okay." She finally said lightly.

"No, no. I'm not convinced at all with that weak reply. Show me the Santana Lopez I know."

"I'm going to find her and make things right." Santana said a bit louder and more convincing.

"Oh, there it is." Holly said before she pinched Santana's cheeks. "I cannot believe my little girl is growing up. It's so precious."

"I honestly hate you right now." Santana said before getting up.

"You love me. Now go and good luck." Holly said before slapping Santana's ass. She then heard her name being page. "Ugh, it's times like this where I wish I could spontaneously morph into another person. Duty calls."

Santana hugged her quickly and thanked her before she made her way to the nurses' station.

"You are off today, Santana. I'm honestly beginning to think you have a crush on me based on how much time you spend around my station." Emma said with a smile towards the girl.

"You know I can't resist the gingers, Emma." Santana said teasingly with a wink.

"Contrary to popular belief, we do have souls." Emma responded with another laugh.

"Oh, I believe it. And you can prove it by doing me a huge favor." Emma perked up at the request. "Can I see Brittany Pierce's file?"

"Um, sure. But why?"

"It's a very very complicated and long story but I need to see it immediately so I can fix something."

Emma didn't really question it further. She wasn't really sure what Santana could possibly fix just by looking at her file but she figured it must be important otherwise the girl wouldn't have asked.

"Here you go." She said handing over the papers.

Santana skimmed through it until she saw what she needed. She quickly took out her phone and typed something quickly before closing the file.

"Thank you so much, Emma. And oh, word on the street is that Schuester is single. I'll put in the good word for you." Santana said before heading out in a hurry leaving a dumbfounded Emma behind at the station.

Santana hailed a cab outside of the hospital and read the address on her phone to the driver. It took about 20 minutes for them to get there. Damn New York traffic.

Santana paid the man but then stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Brittany's boyfriend in the distance walking towards the apartment. He was on the phone and Santana assumed it was with Brittany. That was until he walked past the cab.

"No, babe. I'll be in New York for a few more days. No, coach just thought I deserved a break so he sent me here for some press work. I know, it's pretty fun so far. I miss you, too. Ok. Love you, too. Bye, babe."

Santana heard the whole conversation and stood next to the cab door with her mouth hanging open. The driver asked if she wanted him to stay and she just nodded unable to verbally respond.

"Hey. I know you, don't I?" Chris said nervously as she spotted Santana.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow. Small world. You live around here?"

"No, visiting a friend." Santana deadpanned.

"Oh, well have fun. Nice seeing you again." He said with a smirk before turning towards the building.

"Was that Brittany on the phone?" Santana called out curiously.

"Uh, yeah. I was just telling her to buzz me in." He said defensively. "Not that it's any of your business."

"No, you're right. It's none of my business. I'm sorry, guess I'm just a little curious since you know visiting your girlfriend who was just in the hospital doesn't seem like it would be fun. In fact, it doesn't seem to be press work either." Santana said standing her ground and Chris looked like a dear in headlights until he started laughing.

"You obviously heard wrong. I guess that's the price you pay for paying attention to other people's conversations."

"No, I'm actually pretty damn sure of what I heard. God, I knew you were an asshole but really? You're cheating on her and you just proposed."

"You don't know anything about me. And yeah, I cheat on her. But honestly, can you blame me? I'm the star. I get chicks that are way hotter and I'm going to let them go for some piece of ass across the country."

"You're disgusting." Santana spat out. Chris just smirked and Santana fought the urge to just punch him in the face.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again. But I have my fiancée to attend to." He said smugly while turning around.

"If you go in there, I'll call the cops." He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around with a face that practically called Santana's bluff. "I have a lot of friends in the local precinct. Just one call and they won't even bat an eye before coming here."

"You have nothing on me. And what? You want me to leave so that you could swoop in

and pick up the pieces of Brittany's broken heart. That's cute. Really. You're her personal savior, aren't you? But god, are you naive. Someone like her would never go for someone like you."

Santana just smirked at the irony of his last statement. Instead of telling him about Brittany's confession, she just simply got her phone and started dialing Finn's number.

"Oh hey, Finn? Are you on duty? Oh, you are? Good cause I'm on Fulton Street and I just saw a guy break into a home. He's heavily intoxicated and is just laying on some steps. Yeah. Oh you will? Less than 5 minutes? Okay, I can hold him here for you. Thanks." She said with one more smirk before hanging up. "Your face is getting a bit red. Seems like you might have had one too many tonight."

"You're a bitch, you know that? Just play hero one more time but while you are just remember that she never gave me an answer yet she still kept the ring. Whatever fantasy you are living in involving her just remember who she really belongs with and who she always went to." He spat out before turning around to go to his car.

Santana quickly called Finn back and told him that it wasn't necessary anymore and that she would explain the whole situation later.

After the phone call, she stood in front of Brittany's apartment building. She was proud of the incident from moments before but her pride was quickly replaced with fear and anxiety as she walked up the stairs. She looked at the mailboxes and saw which apartment number Brittany lived in. She thought to herself how it was now or never and she hoped that she didn't screw things up too badly.


	11. Chapter 11

**The T.M. - haha as much as I hate cliffhangers, I love them too as you can tell lol. And yes, I love writing her. So much fun. She and Beth are my favorites for this one. **

**Chicavolcom89 - thank you! Haha I know, he's such an ass. Enjoy the update! :]**

**Ellowyntinuviel - ohh no need to be nervous. Haha thanks! Haha yes, it wouldn't be the same if they all weren't there. **

**Skypoints03 - haha I love cliffhangers ;]…enjoy! :]**

**Val-cb - :]**

**BrokenColours - yeah, I wasn't going to include one at first but then I thought it'd be a good idea. Haha that could still happen, who knows. ;]**

**Saurus - true story, thank god for Holly. HAHAHHAHA I could totally imagine him crying like a little bitch, too. Aw why thank you :]**

**Anonythemouse - haha. Santana is a master at revenge. And yeah, he's such an ass. He doesn't even know the half of it. Enjoy the update ;]**

**From-me-to-you-ale -ahahha I'm sorry. Thank you! Aw, it's okay. Glad that you're back and all caught up. Hope you had a good time while you were away. Thanks again! And yes, she totally is!**

**.Hale - hahaha. Ah, stop the violence! But ahah I totally understand. Karma is always a bitch of course. **

**EmotionalPanda - haha sorry. I'm thinking of including a trip to the Statue of Liberty soon, would throwing him off the top be just as good as from a cliff? Haha jk but karma is coming of course. **

**Whatevergirl87 - that's exactly what he is. Hmm you'll have to read and see all that ;]. Thanks for the review! Enjoy!**

**Rioux - hahaha. I love them, too. And aww, thanks so much :D….guilty as charged, I am a tease. I admit it. But I'll make up for it. I promise.**

**Drumgirlvaleska - aww thank you! Enjoy this one :]**

**Momo30 - hahaha of course. I'm guilty of loving the cliffhangers and reading all the anxious reviews haha. ;]**

**Wkgreen - hmmmm, I don't know. You'll have to see whether she tells or not. ;]**

**LaurenKnight13 - haha Holly and Santana would be an awesome duo. And you'll have to see. ;]**

**Verena R - aww it's okay. Glad you are back. Thank you very much! Hahaha anything could happen. And Chris is an ass. I actually love writing a villain like that. Funny to hear all the reactions lol. Thanks and you too! :]**

**Aliesmyles - thank you! Enjoy the reunion! ;]**

**Deadflash27 - thank you! And enjoy :]**

**Mick3y92 - aw thank you! So glad to hear that. And aha I know. If he does get drafted, I'll make sure it's to the worst team possible ;]. I promised some Quick even though they aren't endgame. I hope they get back together in season 3. **

**Jac Lag - hahah thanks! I loled when I thought of that, too. Haha she just might..I will be evil and leave it for you to read to find out ;]**

**Sydney - hmmmm, that could possibly happen. I like that idea. Maybe. Thank you! And hope you enjoy :]**

**Rochroxanne - haha enjoy the new chapter. Glad to hear that. Thank you! :]**

**Wolf1337 - haha hope you like ;]**

**Venera22 - she just might say yes…or maybe no. I don't know ;]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana stood on the building's steps for a good 10 minutes. Of course, no one came in or out of the building during that time. She just stared at the buzzer wondering how she could get inside. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head as she took out her phone.

After 2 rings, the girl on the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Quinn. Look this is going to sound weird of me to ask but I really really need a favor."

"Um, sure. What is it?" Quinn asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Okay, so I'm at Brittany's apartment right now and I need to see her but if I buzz in, she wouldn't let me in. Can you just talk for me?" Santana asked pacing back and forth.

"You're at Brittany's? How did you even know where she lived?"

"I uh got her address from her file at the hospital." Santana said quietly slightly embarrassed.

"Why didn't you just ask me? I would have given it to you." Quinn teased.

"Shit." Santana muttered under her breath. She didn't even think of that.

"What the hell is even going on with her? She texted me about Chris but told me she'd explain later and I haven't heard anything about it since."

"Uh, it's not really my story to tell."

"Wait, you know?"

"Maybe." Santana said. "Look I'll tell you everything after you just do this favor for me."

"Ok, fine. There's obviously something bigger going on here and you seem desperate so I'll do it. But I expect full details and you owe me."

"I know I do. Thank you Quinn. Okay, I'm about to buzz right now."

It took a couple of seconds before Brittany's voice came over the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"Hey, Britt. It's Quinn." Quinn said through the phone.

"Quinn? What are you doing here? Look, Chris is coming by soon so you'll have to be quick."

"I'm sick of you avoiding me and I want details. Now buzz me in before I start climbing the fire escapes. And he can wait until we are finished I want to know what the hell is going on with my best friend."

Brittany sighed but gave in and opened the door.

Santana walked in with a smile on her face and she walked inside.

"I'm impressed. You're a good actress, Fabray."

"Don't forget it. And don't forget that you owe me big time." Quinn reminded her one more time.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"So what are you going to do about Chris?"

"I may have taken care of that already. What apartment is she?"

"2B. And you did? Did you punch him? Did I miss it? Shit."

"No, no. I didn't. I wanted to but I just threatened him with a cop friend of mine. I'll tell you more when I see you. I think a trip to the firehouse is in order soon."

"Oh, yes definitely. But that doesn't count towards you owing me."

"I figured." Santana laughed. "Ok, I'm going into the elevator. Thanks again, Quinn."

"No problem. And good luck with whatever you are up to." Quinn added before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Santana made her way up to the second floor and to apartment 2B. She knocked on the door and then stepped to the side out of the sight of the peephole. Brittany just simply went to the door and opened it before retreating back to her living room. Santana hesitantly entered the house. She took a couple of seconds to soak the place in.

"Quinn, I know you want to chew my year off about how much you hate Chris and everything. But please, can you just save it? I have a headache." Brittany said not taking her eyes off the television.

Santana opened her mouth a couple of times but didn't really know what to say.

"I'm not Quinn." She finally offered up lamely as Brittany turned around and had a deer in headlights type of expression on.

"I'm going to kill her." Brittany muttered before getting up. "I don't know where Quinn is or what you two are up to but it's my turn to return the favor to you so get out."

"Quinn's not here. I might have called her and asked her to speak to you and I deserve that. But can I please talk to you?" Santana pleaded.

"I won't lie. I'm a bit impressed with your whole plan because if I saw you through the peephole I would have only opened the door so that I could dramatically slam it in your face." Brittany said with little emotion in her voice.

"Honestly, I would have done the same thing. But can't you just hear me out especially after the amazing plan I just came up with to come in?" Santana said pleading with her eyes.

"Now isn't really a good time. Chris is coming back over because we have to talk about some things." Brittany said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, about that. I don't think he's coming anymore." Santana said hesitantly.

"And why is that?" Brittany challenged walking towards the girl.

"I saw him outside before I came up." Santana trailed on as Brittany raised her eyebrows as if to tell her that she wanted more. "I heard him on the phone with some girl, Britt. I know it's probably not my place to tell you this but he told her he loved her and that he was here for press relations for his team."

"That's rich. What did you make that story up as you made up a way to get in here? God, I was so stupid. I should of just said yes to him and never went to your place." Brittany said as she turned around. Santana grabbed her by the wrist.

"I didn't make that up, Brittany. I wouldn't do that." She said looking the girl straight in her eyes. "You know I saw him confront that guy from the crash who's in a wheelchair after he came out of your room. I didn't hear the conversation but your friend just left in the middle of it."

"Get off of me." Brittany spat out. Brittany's gaze then shifted as she looked everywhere but at Santana. "I know." She whispered out as tears were brimming in her eyes. Santana wasn't sure what she was talking about. "I saw a few texts from a girl on his phone the last time I saw him. But he went back to California almost right after it happened so I brushed it off."

"You shouldn't say yes to him, Brittany. I haven't known you long but I know you don't deserve that."

"Oh, and what? I deserve you. Please, Santana, you are wasting your time. I got your message loud and clear." She laughed bitterly.

"The message you got was one that was out of fear. God, Brittany, you dropped a fucking bombshell on me. I would have never predicted today's events."

"Well, I'm sorry for interrupting your day off."

"I didn't say it was a bad day. Do you honestly think I'd be at your damn house right now if I didn't feel like an ass for before?"

Brittany just sort of shrugged as she looked down. Santana took her hands and Brittany's gaze then met her own.

"You asked me what I was afraid of and so I'm here to tell you."

"You don't ha…" Brittany started but was interrupted.

"No, I do. I don't let a lot of people in but you challenged me. No one ever does that. You showed me what it's like to take a risk. I need to tell you this now before I back out." Santana sighed.

Brittany nodded her head. "Okay, let's go into the living room." Brittany ushered Santana towards the couch and then indicated to her to start.

Santana sighed once more before thinking that it was now or never. "I started as a paramedic because I was still in med school and I figured it would be good training. About a year into it, I graduated and was offered some jobs but I never took them. I just made lame excuses every time an offer came my way. I didn't know why at first but then it hit me after we got an extremely bloody call one day. I was working on a patient who died at the scene and after that happened I looked down at my hands and saw all the blood. I just froze. I looked down and despite everything going on around me, I could only picture myself as a kid again. I came home from school one day and found my mother in the bathroom. I called 911 immediately and I just stayed with her. She was mumbling that she was sorry as the paramedics took her away. I was just frozen on the floor as I looked down at my hands before some medic picked me up and put me in a cop car to ride to the hospital. When I got there, some of my family members who lived close by were there and a couple of moments later the doctors came in and told us that there was nothing else they could have done. Everyone else started to cry but I just kept looking down at my hands. I became so angry because she was alive. I had hope that she was going to make it but the people who were supposed to save her didn't. I want to be the person that saves people before they even get to a doctor. I want the exact opposite of what happened with my mother. She wasn't the greatest mother but she was dying right in front of me and I didn't even know it. I couldn't even help her." Santana said doing just that as tears started to form in her eyes. Brittany tried to distract her by grabbing her hand as if to let her know that she wasn't alone anymore.

"So then what does that have to do with me?" Brittany asked in a whisper.

"Well, because I always separated my professional and personal lives because I saw how painful it was to be reminded of my mother on the job. I just did my job and detached from whoever. I couldn't do that with you. I didn't panic when I was taking care of you. I didn't even think of my mother either and that scared the shit out of me, Brittany. I could only focus on you and making sure you stayed awake. I visited you because there was a reason why you didn't bring me back to the moment where my life turned to shit. After she died, I was bounced from family member to family member who thought of me as more of a burden then a relative. I don't attach myself to people because I know they'll just leave me." Santana finally let out before tears escaped her. Brittany had choked back several tears of her own before she enveloped the girl into a hug.

"Sh, San. It's okay." She said in an effort to calm her down. It seemed to work as Santana's breathing became a little easier and she pulled back.

"You know what scares me even more than any of that though?"

"What?" Brittany whispered out while brushing some hair out of Santana's face.

"You." Santana said with a bit of a laugh and Brittany's face mirrored how she was feeling. She didn't get the joke. Before she could question it, she felt Santana grab her hands. She guided them to her chest right where her heart was. "You feel that?" And Brittany nodded as she felt the girl's heart pounding her chest. "That never happens. Not even during life and death accidents. And this is so god damn cliché, but it does happen every time I'm around you."

Brittany smiled sweetly as a few tears feel onto her cheeks. She enveloped Santana into a hug.

"Thank you." She finally whispered into Santana's ear after a few moments.

"For what?"

"For everything. For saving me in more ways than one, for trusting me, for coming to my house tonight. Just everything."

Santana just nodded as Brittany pulled away from the hug. She reached behind her neck and Santana looked at her with confusion. Brittany unchained her necklace and threw it and the ring to the other side of the room.

"This is crazy." Santana smiled as she watched the path that the thrown jewelry took across the room.

"Yeah." Brittany simply added before causing Santana to face her. She smiled and was met with a matching smile. She leaned into Santana a kissed her gently. When she pulled away, she had a smile on her face and was met by Santana's head shaking. Before she could question the expression, Santana kissed her only this with more force. She leaned into it more and soon pushed Brittany down onto the couch. The kiss grew more intense with this motion as Santana got on top of Brittany. Her hands found their way under her shirt and she stopped almost instantly.

"Sorry." She muttered as she inched away from Brittany's lips.

"You don't have to apologize for this. Trust me." Brittany smirked as she leaned into kiss Santana once more.

"You're injured. As much as I want to continue, I don't want to hurt you." Santana said looking into her eyes. Brittany couldn't help but think that she wasn't only referring to her injured side. She nodded as they say up. She suggested they just watch a movie and Santana agreed. Not even halfway through the movie, Brittany had fallen asleep and Santana was fading. The last thing she thought before she fell asleep was how she owed Quinn, Marissa, Holly and even Puck big time. With a smile on her face, she leaned into Brittany's embrace and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So I know I'm behind on my other stories. I promise to update soon. I have no date for you but it won't be long I assure you all. **

**Also, would really love to hear what you guys want to see in this story. For example, Rachel as Chris's California girl, as a nurse in training, an old friend of Santana, a patient? And anything else you want to see, just let me know :]**

**Enjoy! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ellowyntinuviel - haha yes, it's about time they did. And who knows, he still could. I agree! :]**

**Kamomronos - Hahahhaha I know the truth, you actually love Chris. **

**EmotionalPanda - omg LANDSLIDE! That is just perfect. Hahaha no worries, he will ;]**

**The T.M. - I think that is what I am going with. Yeah definitely. She totally is a New Yorker, no matter what universe the fic is in haha. **

**Chicavolcom89 - haha you got it. So basically more everyone, especially Chris ;] ahha just kidding. **

**Adryrules99 - haha why thank you. Hahah yes! I loled at that line too..hey, I'd be pissed if I missed her punching him, too. Thank you ;] **

**Jareaufan - aw thank you so much! Haha that's what I'm going with.**

**Riceftw - lmao that would be funny. I don't know how he'd deal with her though lol. Thank you! Haha I love it. It's the combination of two amazing shows ;]**

**Dara Nitz - haha. Yeah, she is. Honestly, I'm even surprised at myself for thinking of it. I probably would of just camped out or waited til someone came in or out of the building lol. **

**ChildishDreams - thank you! Hahah didn't even think of that one. **

**Momo30 - haha I know, finally! :]**

**Rioux - haha I'm glad I did. Love it, she totally should of flushed it. But yess, that's perfect!**

**Mick3y92 - haha yes, the Santana vs. Chris interaction is going to be a fun one. Hope you like ;]**

**Skypoints30 - haha. Aw you are welcome. Thanks for the review ;D**

**Saurus - thank you! Aww, you did? Yeah, I know. That would be horrible. True story. I'm a sucker for the chase but when they are finally together it's awesome. You got it! Haha and no need to apologize. I love long reviews ;]**

**aliesmyles - so glad you liked it. Enjoy this one ;]**

**Gleebrittanafan - thanks! Yes, Rachel will be in this chapter. Faberry will come soon!**

**Thieee - thank you! ;]**

**Brokencolours - haha yes finally. I'm going with the first one. Hope you like. And it's no problem. It's the least I can do. Thanks for the reviews! :]**

**Gongo - haha yeah that would be really awkward. Hope you like how I do write her in. thank you! Hope you like the update. And yes, I love her too. It's hard not to lol. **

**- thank you! Ahaha so violent. I love Quinntana friendship so I had to lol. Thanks again. And Brittana it is ;]**

**YoursProudlySo - hahaha. Well, I hope you didn't fall asleep in school but thank you very much. That means a lot. **

**Drumgirlvaleska - thanks. Haha yes, finally. Hahaha love it. That's what I'm going with. **

**Anonyr - awww thank you! That seriously made me smile so much. Yes, that's what I'm going with for her. Haha love it. Thank you again!**

**Rosette288, skygaze, laurenknight13 - thank you! Hope you guys like the update ;]**

**nostalgicbum - thank you! Good, haha yes I felt bad about the cliffhangers. **

**Anononopolis - thank you! Hahaha let's pretend that the stairs had just been painted so they were blocked off ;] aw, so glad you like it and thanks for the review **

**Hannah florita - thanks! Hahaha oh clearly, he is everyone's favorite character lol**

**DarknessRules558 - haha yeah, it's totally worth it **

**.Hale - of course, it's not lol. Hmm that is a good idea, just might use it ;] yeah he totally does. Thanks **

**GLeeKHeYa12 - thank you! Aw, I'm glad you feel that way. Aww, that just made me so happy to hear. Thanks a bunch and enjoy!**

**Sydney - hahah I'm glad it did that. Aw thanks for the amazing reviews ;]**

**Venera22 - I'm going with the second one! Haha sadly, I don't watch nurse Jackie though :[ haha it's about time right…thanks for the review**

**StarkidJordan - thank you! And yeah, I like their friendship. Wish they were closer on the show. **

**Wkgreen - hmmm I don't know. You'll have to see ;] haha I know, finally! Thanks! :]**

**Slushied - thanks! Yeah, I hear you on that one. I'm not going to go with that one. **

**From-me-to-you-ale - aw thank you! Haha well, I hope you like where this goes. And yes, there will be a Santana/Chris interaction very soon.**

**Whatevergirl87 - aw it's okay! Aww I'm glad you liked it. Haha yes, she was very tricky. Hahahha. Well, I hope you like what I do with Rachel. I could definitely do a first date eventually. Aw thank you. Enjoy the update :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany woke up to an arm draped around her waist and a loud banging at her door. Careful not to wake Santana, Brittany snaked out of her grip and headed towards the door. She looked through the peephole and let out a sigh of relief at who it was. She opened the door.

"Brittany! What the hell is going on? Your father and I saw Chris at the same hotel as ours last night." Her mother said worriedly.

"Mom." Brittany said in a whisper trying to shush her mother.

Susan looked over at the couch and realization hit. A tiny smile crept up on her face. By this point, Santana was waking up and she was taking in her surroundings. She looked at the clock and saw that it was around 10. She had work at 12 so she figured she better leave now so that she could shower and everything.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you two." Susan said sincerely.

"No, it's fine. I have work in a little bit so it's good that I'm up now." Santana said to Susan before she looked over at Brittany and smiled.

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that?" Susan asked hoping she didn't scare Santana away.

"No, I promise. I wish I was lying because then I wouldn't have work." She said with a bit of a laugh.

Susan just excused herself and went to the bathroom in order to give Brittany the chance to walk Santana out. She figured that she made this moment awkward enough and would make up for it.

"So." Brittany said as they walked towards the door. "I'm sorry about her…." She trailed on.

Santana laughed lightly. "It's fine. Guess you need to tell them sooner or later." By this time, Santana was in the hallway and Brittany leaned on her doorframe.

Brittany nodded. "Last night was crazy, huh?" She smiled and so did Santana.

"Yeah, it was. Hey, I'm done at 9 tonight. Maybe we could do something."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Both girls knew that there was still a lot that they had to talk about.

"Good." Santana said before handing her phone to Brittany. "Put in your number." Brittany nodded and did just that. She handed Santana back her phone and after a second heard her phone buzz from her living room. "Now you have mine." Santana smiled.

"Call me when you are off duty." Brittany said and Santana nodded.

"Oh my god, just kiss her already. I have brunch reservations with your father in an hour." Susan screamed from the living room.

"God, mom. Really?" Brittany said as she turned around. She then focused her attention back on Santana and was about to apologize but it was interrupted when Santana kissed her.

She pulled away and winked towards Brittany before saying her goodbyes. Brittany could only smile as she watched her walk away from her apartment.

"Ok, now you have some serious explaining to do." Susan said.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"What? Come on, like you didn't want it. I suspect her being here this morning is the reason why Chris is at a hotel."

"Something like that yeah." Brittany said as she made her way over the other side of the room. She bent down and picked up the ring that she had flown over there the night before. "Chris proposed to me the other night, Mom."

"He did? I'm really confused right now."

"I never gave him an answer and when he asked me she was who I was thinking about. Basically, I went to her house yesterday and told her everything and she panicked. But then a couple of hours and a brilliant plan later, she showed up here."

"Oh, honey." Was all Susan could say.

"Are you mad?" Brittany asked a little hesitantly.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because she's a girl and because I know that their children getting married is such a huge deal for parents."

"Britt, I won't lie and tell you that I never imagined you falling for a girl but I also won't lie and say that I didn't see this coming. And yes, getting married is a huge deal for the parents but it should be an even bigger one for the person getting married. Look, your father and I never liked Chris and I guess we tried to hide that from you because we thought he made you happy."

"You guys were horrible at hiding that. I knew. And he did, Mom. He did and then things changed. Santana makes me happy."

"Then that's all that matters. I don't care that Santana is a girl. All I care about is that she isn't going to treat you the way Chris did."

Brittany nodded before she hugged her mother tightly.

"So what are you going to do about him?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of maybe having him come over later and talking to him."

"What are you going to tell him?"

Brittany just shrugged. "Probably just to get the next flight back to California and good luck in the draft." She and her mother started to laugh.

"Your father and I were talking about that. He hopes that Chris gets drafted to the Carolina Panthers. Apparently, they were really bad this season so it would be nice karma."

"I hope he does get drafted somewhere. He's worked so hard and risked so much, you know."

"Well, that's because you're a good person Brittany. I'm proud of you. Want to join us for brunch?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm going to call Quinn and fill her in on everything before she explodes from the anticipation."

"Ok, sweetie. If you need anything you call me, okay? I don't want to find out on my own then just show up at your door like this morning."

"I will, Mom." She said as she hugged Susan.

Brittany immediately went over to the phone and called Quinn.

"It's about time. I've been staring at my phone since I woke up."

"Nice to hear from you too, Quinn. Oh and I guess I should say thanks for visiting last night too."

"Listen, in my defense, I didn't know why she was there and also it was too brilliant of a plan. How could I say no to something like that?"

"I don't know but I'm glad you didn't."

"Ok, so tell me everything."

Brittany smiled before she recounted the past two days. Quinn listened intently until Brittany mentioned her going on a date with Puck.

"Wait, I have to do what?"

"I'm sorry, Quinn. He asked and I was desperate. On the plus side, I did warn him just in case it didn't work."

"Oh god, you and Santana owe me so badly. And fine, I'll go but I swear if he refers to himself as Puckzilla or anything similar I am leaving."

"Fair enough. Now…" Brittany continued with the story. Quinn found herself smiling when she finally learned what the reason behind Santana's phone call to her was about. Brittany ended the story and there was a brief moment of silence.

"So now that you and Chris are done, can I kick him in the balls and not have to hear you bitch about it?"

"We aren't technically done yet. I am going to call him and ask him over in a little while."

"Want some backup?"

"That depends. Would that mean that I owe you another favor?"

"Now, that depends."

"On what?"

"If need be, can I kick and/or punch him?"

"Be my guest. Oh but what about Beth?"

"Oh, my deep hatred for Chris distracted me from her."

"My parents can probably watch her. They always tell me how much they miss Beth anyways since you two practically lived at my place back in high school."

"Sounds good. I have to pick her up from camp soon anyways so just let me know if they can and I'll swing there afterwards."

"Ok. And I'll let you know what time Chris is coming."

Quinn and Brittany said their goodbyes and Brittany immediately texted her mother. Susan agreed and Brittany let Quinn know. She then texted Chris. She knew that she wouldn't be able to call him. He agreed and said that he would be over around 4.

When the time came, Quinn arrived at Brittany's around 3:30. They anxiously awaited Chris's arrival and just like always the guy was a few minutes late. Quinn opened the door and revealed a very surprised looking Chris.

"What are you doing here?" He spat out. Quinn just rolled her eyes and stepped to the side to let him in. "Hey, Britt. I'm really glad you texted me. But really, three's a bit of a crowd." He said glancing towards Quinn who just simply flipped him off as she took a seat in the kitchen.

"This belongs to you, Chris." Brittany said finally as she handed him the ring.

"I told you to keep it. I know you didn't give me an answer but I'll wait until you're ready."

"I have my answer and that's why I'm giving the ring back." Brittany stood her ground and Quinn smiled at the dumbfounded look on Chris's face.

"What?" He said as he felt the anger rising inside him.

"I know about all the girls you have back in California and god knows where else. You proposed to me to control me not because you love me."

"Those girls don't mean anything, Brittany. I'll get help for that and I'll stop. I do love you."

"No, you don't." Brittany said while shaking her head as tears started to form. "And if you did love me, then you would understand why I'm doing this. You'd understand that everything you've put me through has been unfair."

"You're making a huge mistake. You're going to be alone."

"No, I'm not."

"I've been nothing but good to you. You're not going to find anyone who is going to waste their time on you."

"You're wrong."

Quinn was starting to get a little nervous. She noticed that with every statement Chris seemed to inch closer to Brittany.

"Wait a minute, I understand everything now." He said in a bit of a calmer tone that didn't really ease Quinn's nerves any less. "That girl. Holy shit, am I blind or what?" He laughed. "That medic, she did this. Babe, I get it. You're upset because you never experimented with girls in college or some other crazy shit. But really, she's just some girl and your just part of her job Whatever she told you is a lie to try to come between us. Don't you see she's manipulating you?"

"She's not. You are and you have been for years."

Chris ran his fingers through his hair and he took a few steps closer to Brittany. At this point, Brittany's back was pretty much up against the wall and Quinn got up and headed towards the pair.

"Just leave before you do something stupid, Chris." She said.

"Stay the fuck out of this Quinn." He screamed at her. Quinn backed up a step surprised at his reaction.

"What happened to you?" Brittany said looking Chris straight in the eyes. He raised his hand and she closed her eyes.

"What happened to us?" He shot back. His hand formed into a fist and he punched the side of the wall to the right of Brittany's head. He screamed out in pain at first but then tried to play it off as nothing. His head dropped onto Brittany's shoulder as she looked over at Quinn. Quinn immediately went to the phone and called for an ambulance. "You flinched." He whispered into her ear. "I may do and say a lot of things but I'd never hit you."

Quinn walked over with some ice and handed it to him as he slide against the wall and sat on the floor. Brittany stayed where she was for a moment before she walked towards the bathroom.

"I told you to leave and you didn't and you did something stupid." Quinn said looking down at the guy. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm definitely not the one you should be a apologizing to."

"She flinched, Quinn."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"I don't know. I just got so angry. She's not mine anymore."

"Yeah, she's not. You did that. You were lucky to have her and I can only hope that maybe you've learned from this whole thing. And for the record, I hate you." Quinn said but her attention went to the front door after she heard a knock. She opened it and saw that it was Noah and his partner.

"Oh shit, are you and Blondie okay?" He said genuinely concerned as they walked in.

"We are fine. It's this asshole that isn't." Quinn said motioning from Chris to the hole in the wall. Quinn excused herself and went into the bathroom.

"Britt, the medics are here." She said softly and saw the girl was crying.

"Okay." She nodded and Quinn reached out to wipe her tears.

"Sadly, it isn't Santana. Instead, it's my date for the weekend." She said and that earned a smile from Brittany. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Um, sorry to interrupt. But one of you is going to have to come with us. We need a witness report." Puck said as he saw the two girls look at each other. "Or both of you could come. That's fine, too, just don't tell anyone because technically we aren't supposed to do that."

Brittany nodded as she took a tissue and wiped the last few tears away. She got up and thanked Puck before she left.

"Is she okay? Did he touch her or you?" Puck asked.

"No, he didn't. He just punched the wall. Now, I'm going to leave this bathroom before I claim sexual harassment."

"Oh, come on. I was being nice besides you won't mind this much attention from me when we are on our date." Puck winked towards her and Quinn just smiled before leaving the room.

They all headed towards the ambulance. Tina drove and Brittany stayed in the front seat. Quinn thought it'd be a good idea since Brittany was a little fragile at the moment and she also figured it'd give her time to at least get to know Puck a bit more before the weekend.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Santana headed towards the nurses' station. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that Emma wasn't working today.

"Who are you?" Santana said to the woman, who was obviously a new nurse.

"Oh, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm new here." She said in an extremely perky tone. She smiled and looked down at Santana's nametag. "Oh, you must be Santana. I've heard really good things about you from a lot of people. I heard you saved some girl's life a couple of weeks ago and that you are really talented. They said you were kind of a bitch too but you seem nice. And you're really pretty, too….." The girl kept going for a few more seconds as Santana literally just stood there with her mouth open.

"Okay, well I need the paperwork for the patient I just brought in." She said and the girl nodded excitedly before handing the clipboard over.

"Wait a second, I thought your name sounded familiar when people were telling me about the staff. You're Marissa Esposito's cousin, aren't you?"

"Shit." Santana muttered under her breath. "Yep, sure am."

"Oh my god, I knew it! Marissa and I had a class together at NYU back when I was still there. I remember meeting you one night."

"Oh, wow good memory. Did we hook up?" Santana said for a few reasons: 1. She hooked up with a lot of Marissa's friends back then and 2. She was hoping to scare the girl away.

"Um, no I don't think so. I have an excellent memory so I think I would have remembered something like that. Well, unless I was drunk, but I was only drunk on a few occasions that year and you were never there." Rachel continued and Santana was yet again left speechless. This girl was as annoying as she was weird.

"Ah, I see. Well, I have to finish this up so I can go back out on the streets. So yeah." She said hoping the girl would get the hint to just shut up. Rachel just smiled and then nodded.

Santana was halfway through when the front doors opened. She glanced up quickly and saw Puck and Tina and then she went back to the paperwork. It wasn't until the guy they brought in spoke that she realized who it was.

"I can walk. This whole thing is really unnecessary." Chris whined as he held his hand.

"It's procedure man. You call an ambulance, we take you in like this." Puck explained. Several seconds later Quinn and Brittany entered. Santana put down her pen and the two girls walked over to her.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?" She asked clearly concerned.

"Dipshit punched a wall. Fingers crossed that he broke his throwing hand and will be out the rest of the season." Quinn said with a smile on her face.

Santana met Brittany's eyes and saw that the girl wasn't exactly as happy as Quinn was.

"Did he hurt you?" Santana asked as she looked Brittany up and down. Brittany shook her head indicating 'no' and Santana felt the anger inside her settle down a little bit.

"I gave him the ring back and he was just saying all this stuff. He backed me against a wall and yelled at Quinn. Then he punched the wall. I was so sure he was going to hit me."

Quinn decided to back up a little bit and give them some time. She walked over the nurse behind the desk to see if Emma had any of that candy laying around. The two struck up a conversation.

"So are you new here?" Quinn asked as she looked at the woman's nametag.

"Yes, I started yesterday." She said with a smile. Rachel noticed that Quinn was still staring at the nametag. "Gold stars are kind of my thing."

Quinn smiled and nodded before turning her head to see what Brittany and Santana were doing. They were talking and Quinn assumed that Brittany was filling Santana in on the rest of the interaction with Chris. After a second or so, Santana pulled Brittany in for a hug and Quinn smiled.

"That's the girl she saved, right?" Rachel said in a dream-like state. Quinn nodded her head.

"How'd you know?"

"It's pretty much a cardinal rule of nursing to be the biggest gossips possible." Rachel smiled. "So is it true they are dating now?"

"Why would I tell you that? I don't want to add fuel to your gossip fire." Quinn said teasingly. "Besides, I don't even know for sure."

"They are cute." Rachel said before turning her attention to the phone that was ringing. "Excuse me." She said before picking up the phone. Quinn smiled and then noticed that Brittany and Santana were making their way back over to her.

"I have to go back on duty but I still get out at 9 if you want to do something." Santana whispered the last part so that just Brittany could hear. The girl nodded as Santana handed Rachel the clipboard.

"See you guys around." Santana said as she turned her radio on.

"Say hi to Marissa for me, would you? Oh, we can have a reunion and get drinks and everything." Rachel started to go off before she was interrupted by Quinn.

"You know Santana?"

"Yes, I knew her cousin really well. So I guess you can say she's kind of an old friend of mine."

"She's not my friend." Santana yelled out before she left the hospital.

"Damn, did I just miss San?" Puck said as he approached the group. Everyone nodded in response. "My little Jew nurse can I please have the patient forms?" He said asking Rachel. She handed him the clipboard.

"How's Chris, Noah?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Looks like he broke his hand in 2 places. He kept bitching about playing football. I think the doctors are planning on saying that they only have pink casts left for his hand."

"I'd be the first to sign that shit." Quinn said. "I'm going to the café. You guys want anything?" Everyone shook their heads no and she left.

"So Blondie, Friday's the night, right?"

"Yeah. Any idea where you are going to take her?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine owns a restaurant nearby. It's pretty fancy and I hear it's nice for a first date." He said as Rachel nosily listened in. "Is there anything I should know about her?"

"She used to be a stripper." Brittany said with a dead serious face. Puck looked over at Rachel who mirrored his surprised expression. "I'm totally kidding. Relax man. No, there's nothing. Just have fun."

"Okay. I mean not that I would complain because she totally has the body for a stripper after all."

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"So you and Santana getting it in these days, huh?"

"God, you are charming. I'm pretty sure I just fell for you." Brittany smiled.

"Oh, now I'm not a home wrecker, Blondie. I know I'm good looking and the total package but lock those feelings down." Puck said back sternly before smiling. The smile was genuine because he could definitely sense that he liked Brittany and that she would be good for Santana.

"Mary Jane! You've been away a few days and just had to come back to see me, huh?" Dr. Holliday appeared. Brittany smiled while Rachel and Puck scrunched their faces at the nickname. "This one," Holly started while pointing towards Brittany, "couldn't get enough of the medical marijuana, if you know what I'm saying."

"No…." Brittany started.

"I'm just kidding, girl. Damn, why is everyone so tense in this place? Loosen up people." She said as Quinn came back. Holly then noticed someone over Puck's shoulder.

"If she asks, I was never here." She says in a hurry before making a break for the stairs.

"I AM LACTATING WITH RAGE." The group turned to the source and it was Dr. Sylvester who was covered in a red liquid. Puck started hysterically laughing and no one else knew why.

"They do this thing here where they slushie some unsuspecting doctors or nurses when it's a slow day. No one has ever gotten Dr. Sylvester before. This is huge."

"Okay, well on that note, are we done here?" Quinn said.

"Uh, yeah but just sign these two forms first and you guys are good to go." Puck said handing over the paper and pen to Brittany. She signed it and handed back to him. "Okay, you guys can go. Do you need a lift somewhere? I can put my rig out of service and drive you home."

"No thanks. Britt, I called your parents while I was in the café. They should be here soon." Quinn said and Brittany nodded. "Thanks for the offer, Noah." Quinn smiled towards him. "It was nice to meet you, Rachel." The girl perked up at the sound of her name.

"Yeah, you too." The girl who never stopped talking was suddenly at a lose for words when the blonde smiled at her.

"See you Friday, Quinn." Noah said and Rachel became overwhelmingly disappointed at his words and she had no idea why.

"Bye, Noah." Quinn added before turning towards the entrance.

"Glad you're okay, Blondie. And you take care of Santana for me, okay?"

"I will and you do the same with Quinn." She said with a smile before following Quinn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around 7:45 and Santana knew that this call was going to be her last of the night. She had spoken to Brittany during one of her breaks and they agreed to meet at a local bar.

She entered the apartment building with a sense of anxiety and nervousness. It wasn't caused by the patient she was picking up or the fact that she got stuck with some trainee; instead, it was because she was unsure as to whether her and Brittany meeting up tonight qualified as a date.

The two medics knocked on the door and were met by a woman in her 30s, who was most likely the person who called them. She lead them to the kitchen area where her husband was laying on the floor holding his back.

"He tried to put in a light bulb and ended up pulling his back out." She explained to them. In less than 5 minutes, they were on their way to the hospital. Santana wheeled the patient into the ER and her partner brought the wife to the waiting area before he went towards the nurses' station.

"Woah, I see someone is glowing. I take it all is right with your damsel in distress." Holly said as she saw Santana leaving the hospital room.

"Everything is good. I'm going to see her after I get out."

"Well, good. I am happy for you. It's about time." Holly smiled at her before she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the nearest closet.

"What the hell?"

"I saw Sue. I've been dodging her for the past 3 and a half hours. I did it. I finally slushied her. I beat her at her own game." Holly squealed.

"No fucking way. Damn, I'm pissed I missed it. But god, I'm so glad I'm not you right now because she's going to stage a witch hunt for you."

"Oh well, lucky for me I have tomorrow and the next day off. Just two more hours to dodge her and I'm home free." Holly said before she turned to knock on the wooden door in hopes that she didn't just jinx herself.

"Ok, I'll peak my head out and see if it's clear." Santana said and then she did just that. "Okay, you're good."

The two left the closet and then Holly was paged. She said her goodbyes and Santana's focus shifted over to the discharge area. She saw Brittany's ex sitting there slumped over and holding his hand.

Santana had a devil on one shoulder and angel on the other shoulder experience as she mentally debated with herself as to whether she should go over.

The devil won.

She strode over towards the seating area and before she got halfway there, Chris noticed her. His expression was hard to read.

"Nice cast." Santana stated sarcastically looking at the bright pink cast.

Chris just kind of looked down at it and shrugged.

"I booked a flight back for tomorrow night." He stated much to Santana's surprise.

"Well, I can't say that I feel badly for you."

"You shouldn't." He offered with a sad smile. "I just got so angry and then the look on her face just broke me." He started and Santana wasn't even sure why but she sat down next to him. "I have a lot to figure out when I get back to California."

"Mr. Matthews." Someone called out from one of the office areas. He nodded towards the woman and stood up.

"As much as I want to hate you, I can't. You saved her and now you're showing her that there's better people out there for her. Take care of her and yourself." He said with a smile before walking over to the person who called his name.

Santana sat there for a moment. She wasn't quite expecting that kind of conversation with him. She concluded that Chris was still a dick but that maybe just maybe with time he wouldn't be. Santana shook off her thoughts when she saw her partner coming towards her.

"I just finished the paperwork. Should we head back out there?" He asked.

Santana looked at a clock on the wall nearby and it read 8:34.

"I'm putting us out of service for the night. We'll drive around until about 5 to 9 and then head to the station." Santana said and the guy gave her a look. "Look, Karofsky, it's been a long day. You actually didn't piss me off that much so consider this a little treat."

He didn't question her any further instead he nodded and then turned towards the exit. Santana followed. She got into the ambulance and they did exactly what she had planned. Once back at the firehouse, Santana made her way into the bathroom and changed before heading out to meet Brittany. The girl was waiting outside the bar and Santana smiled to herself before she walked up to her.

"Hey." Santana smiled.

"Hey San!" Brittany said before bringing the girl into a hug.

"You look really pretty, Brittany." Santana said as she looked at the girl. Brittany was dressed very simple but god did she make it look anything but.

"Thanks. You do, too, even though I prefer you in that sexy uniform of yours." Brittany winked before she headed into the bar. It took Santana a second before her feet received the message from her brain to move.

They got their drinks and sat down at a table that was pretty close to a little stage where a guy around their age was strumming his guitar. It was a Wednesday night so the bar wasn't really that crowded and Santana knew one of the bartenders on duty so it worked out.

"So." Santana started before she took a sip of her drink.

"So." Brittany said back playfully.

Santana just laughed and shook her head.

"Are you okay? You know with everything that happened today." Santana asked figuring she would get the giant elephant in the room out of the way.

"Yeah, uh I guess it was a little overwhelming but it could have been worse. I'm glad Quinn was there."

Santana nodded looking into Brittany's eyes to try to read her. The fear and confusion that was in her eyes when she was at the hospital were gone and replaced with something else.

"Yeah, me too. I spoke to him at the hospital just about 2 hours ago." Brittany finished sipping her beer as her eyebrows rose indicating for Santana to elaborate. "He's going back to California tomorrow night. Said he has a lot to figure out and that your reaction to him is what made him realize everything."

"Makes sense. His sister was abused really badly by an old boyfriend of hers and he always swore up and down he'd never do that so I guess my reaction was more out of shock rather than fear." She shrugged trying to shake off the memory.

"Do you..do you think he's going to come back and fight for you?" Santana asked cautiously.

"I don't know." Brittany responded honestly.

"I would." Santana said casually before taking another sip from her drink. Brittany smiled at this.

"I don't care if he does or not though. You know why?" Brittany asked and Santana looked at her. Before answering, she grabbed one of Santana's hands. "Because I found this really sexy paramedic that I'd rather build a future with."

"Oh yeah? Wow, all these compliments about my uniform and my job is making me think that I should have just showed up in it instead of changing."

"Well, who said I was talking about you? I mean I was talking to Puck today and wow, his charm just was intoxicating."

Santana laughed and then playfully put her hands over her heart.

They both laughed a little bit and Santana nodded towards the bartender who brought over another round of drinks. The two settled into a comfortable conversation where they got to know simple and minor details about each other like age, birthday, favorite movie and all that fun stuff.

"So how do you think the Quinn/Puck date is going to go?" Santana asked.

"Honestly?" Santana shook her head. "Probably not well. I don't know if it's just me but I've always thought Quinn played for the other team."

"But she has a kid."

"Yeah, I know but I think after she had Beth and after the experiences with Beth's father it kind of made her cautious of men."

"How so?"

"Well, ever since, she's never really dated anyone…."

"Well, in her defense, she does have a lot to juggle so maybe she just wanted to wait a bit in order to raise Beth."

"I don't know. Maybe it's just me then.."

"It totally is. I have amazing gaydar and she is totally straight." Santana said and Brittany smirked at the comment. "What?"

"You have amazing gaydar?" Brittany questioned and Santana nodded. "So then where was I on your gay scale?" Brittany challenged with a smirk.

"Truthfully, I never thought about that with you. I obviously knew you had a boyfriend but I guess I just kept up hope that we'd end up like this."

Brittany smirked once again. "Like what?" She asked and she saw Santana's face change and it took everything it had for her to not bust out laughing.

"I uh, I don't know…you know…."

"Relax. I'm just teasing you. I guess you could consider us dating." Brittany said in a tone that made the last sentence borderline on being either a statement or a question. Santana took it as the second one and nodded in response. Brittany smiled.

They talked for a bit more and then finished up the last of their drinks. They made their way outside the bar and just kind of stood there for a moment.

"Want to come back to my place?" Brittany asked hopefully. Santana saw that it was almost 11:30 and she had a debate in her head as to how to answer. The debate immediately had a winner when Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes.

"Yeah, sure." She said as Brittany smiled. She couldn't help but mirror her expression. She didn't have to work until the later shift tomorrow so there was really no harm in staying out a bit later.

Brittany's apartment was only a few blocks from the bar they were at. They made their way in and Santana immediately noted the hole in the wall. Brittany, on the other hand, ignored it as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Want a water or something?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head no. Brittany grabbed herself a water before walking up to Santana. "Want to watch some television or a movie or something?" She offered and Santana agreed. Brittany grabbed her hand and lead her into her bedroom. She could sense Santana's hesitation because she probably assumed they would go to the couch like the night before. "I don't know about you but I was pretty sore this morning from the couch so I figured my room would be more comfortable." She said almost reading Santana's mind.

Brittany's room was pretty much how Santana imagined. There was an area dedicated to photos of places she had been to and people in her life. She had a few things dance related in it as well. Brittany smiled as she saw Santana drinking in her room.

She laid on the bed and turned on the TV. Santana made her way over and sat down on it. Once they were settled, Santana could sense that Brittany was slowly getting closer to her. Soon Brittany's arm was around Santana's waist and her head was in between her neck and chest as they watched whatever show was on.

"You smell good." Brittany said after a few moments. Santana looked down at her and smiled. Brittany just simply smiled back and then went back to watching television. She was proud of herself for catching Santana off guard with the compliment.

Silence fell over them for several minutes and it was interrupted every so often by light laughter from the two as they watched some ridiculous game show. After awhile, Santana stopped paying attention to the program and was just anxiously battling her own thoughts.

"Britt." She let out almost in a whisper. Brittany acknowledge her with a nod but never looked up. "Brittany." She said a little louder and Brittany got the hint. She looked up and into Santana's eyes and before she could question her, Santana leaned in and kissed her hungrily.

Brittany was a little confused at first. The confusion was surrounding what was happening because her inviting Santana into her bedroom sort of spelled it out. However, she didn't understand why Santana was acting so desperately. Just the night before, she was afraid of hurting her and now those fears seemed to fly out the window. She wasn't complaining as Santana got on top of her. It was when she felt Santana's hands starting to unbutton her shirt that she became aware of everything.

"San." She said as they parted for a moment. Santana just moaned a response as she moved her attention to Brittany's neck. "Santana." She said again with a tiny giggle.

Santana moved up to Brittany's ear and bit down before responding. "What?" She moved to face her and began searching her eyes.

"You're not a one night stand." She managed to let out finally despite the fact that Santana's hands were very distracting. Once she said that, her hands stopped and Santana's face mirrored utter confusion.

"What?" She smirked a little.

"I mean, I'm sorry…." Brittany trailed off as Santana stared down at her. She began to panic a little bit thinking that Brittany was maybe reconsidering everything. "It's just that we went to a bar tonight and now we are here and I don't want everything to happen too fast."

Santana smiled before she leaned in to peck Brittany on the lips.

"I get it." She said as she got off of Brittany and returned to her previous position.

"I want to take you on a date." Brittany let out and Santana was surprised. She was normally the one to be in control like this. It was all foreign to her but not in a bad way.

"Okay." She said and Brittany's shy smile turned into a bright one. Santana reached down and grabbed Brittany's hand before she entwined their fingers. They went back to watching TV and Santana didn't mind not having sex with Brittany. If this had been any other time or any other girl, she would have done her and left but this was different and she thought maybe waiting would make everything better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, just a note, I will be away for the next week or so. I won't be able to update this or my other stories until after that. I'm really stuck with Fate Laid a Hand so I'm hoping more time away will help with that. Anyways, hope you all like and hope to come back to plenty of good things ;]**

**Also, Chris is finally gone…PARTTTY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kamokronos - hahahaa they really are. It's like in the nursing job description lol. Yes, hot indeed. And ahaha I know, I actually was laughing so much when I was writing the slushing part. Awww, thank you. I'm so glad to hear that ;]**

**DarknessRules558 - hahaha don't worry, I won't make Rachel too annoying.**

**The T.M. - faberry begins :]…thanks you! And yes, I love writing her. It's so fun.**

**Momo30 - well, I'm backkkkk :] enjoy!**

**Dancelikeheya - ohh there will be eventually ;]**

**Jessie - thank you! Yeah, I stayed away from the California girl idea. **

**Mick3y92 - haha yes, karma is a bitch. And glad you like that ;]**

**From-me-to-you-ale - aww thank you! That means a lot. Haha yes, I think they will be good friends just like Quinn and Santana. Thank you! Hope you like :D**

**HeyaBrittana - I'm not going to lie and say that he's completely gone because he may or may not surface again in the future. Hope you like what I do for Quinn :]**

**G - thank you! :]**

**Drumgirlvaleska - glad you are happy! Haha he totally was. Thank you! You'll have to wait and see for Quinn ;]….aw, thanks! So glad you like it and are reading it. Greetings from NY :D**

**BrokenColours - yeah, I kind of did too. Hope you like the new chapter :]**

**Whiro - read on and find out ;]**

**aliesmyles - haha I know, finally he's gone. Thank you!**

**Whatevergirl87 - aww, I'm glad to hear that. Yes, her and Quinn's journey will be an interesting one. Haha I know, Santana's reactions to Rachel on the show are always hilarious. I love how she always goes Lima Heights on her. Aw, thank you! Yes, I thought I'd shake it up a bit with Britt being in control. Glad you liked and hope you like this one :]**

**Deadflash27 - I have kind of planned something out already because of what everyone was requesting. I hope you like it and thanks! **

**Sydney - haha yes, it was a subtle hint. Aw, thank you! And you are an amazing reviewer ;]**

**The Swede - haha it's okay. Better late than never ;]..thank you!**

**Verena R - he may or may not be back though ;]….yes, finally I found a place for Rachel. Enjoy and aw it's okay. I'm glad you are back and that you liked it. **

**GLeeKHeYa12 - awwww. Haha thank you! I regret nothing. I am glad you are addicted to the story :p**

**Saurus - thank you. I thought I'd give him at least that because he's been an ass for so long. Hahaha despite the classy departure, you still hate him and I love that. Yes, I figured the hand would mess up his football career hehe. Nope, I'm not going to. I like Karofsky too and have no intention of making him an ass. I'll leave that to Chris ;]…just so you know, I love long ass reviews. Haha enjoy this one!**

**Wkgreen - hahaha she just might. Enjoy **

**DoroBartowski - thank you! Hope you like the update**

**Kurly123 - hhahaha..oh I love it. Hope you like the puck/quinn/Rachel thing…ohh glad you like that one, too. I will be updating soon. I've been kinda stuck on it but I've got some ideas finally. Thank you so much and enjoy :]**

**Intreeged - aw, I'm glad you are all caught up and like it. Haha thank you! Ahaha yes, she just got lost in NYC lol. Glad you like and hope you enjoy the update.**

**Turtlesmagic14 - aw, so happy to hear that. So glad that you like and yes, sorry for the update delay. Enjoy :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thursday night Brittany had a hard time sleeping. Every time she managed to she was violently woken up by the same dream she's been having since the accident. It's never really bothered her this much before. It was around 5 in the morning when Brittany finally gave up and conceded to the fact that sleep was just not happening.

At around 10:00, her phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"God, you sound like death." Quinn said from the other end.

"Thanks. I didn't really sleep last night."

"Ah, did you take anything?" She asked and Brittany mumbled a 'no.' "Well I hope you aren't too tired for me to cash in that favor you owe me."

"If it involves moving or doing anything at this hour in the morning then I think the answer will be a no."

"No, it's not for now. It's actually about later. Since I'm going out with Noah tonight, I was wondering if you could watch Beth."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Thank you, Britt. I don't think we are going out until 8 so why don't you try to get some sleep and call me when you're up so I don't wake you."

"Alright, Quinn. Sounds good. I will talk to you later." She hung up and focused on whatever crappy morning television program was on. Her phone rang again around 10:30 and she smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey." She said still a little bit sleepily.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" Santana asked.

"No, I've been up pretty much all night so I'm just tired."

"Oh, well is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine just couldn't sleep. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I have work tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch but how about I just bring some food to you so you can rest?"

"You don't have to do that…"

"I know but I want to. And besides it will give me an excuse to get away from Marissa who is following me around like a lost puppy."

"I'm guessing that breakup of hers was actually real this time."

"Yeah, I think so. But anyways, I'm going to shower and stuff. Want me to stop by around 12?"

"Sounds perfect. Let me know when you are here."

"Okay, babe. I will."

They hung up and Brittany went back to watching the TV. However, it only took a couple of minutes after the phone call ended for her to fall asleep. She woke back up to the sound of her phone.

"Hello?"

"Okay, so this time I actually did wake you up." Santana said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you did. Are you here?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, I'll buzz you in." Brittany said while getting off the couch and going to the intercom.

"Thanks." Santana said and about 5 minutes later she was at the door. "Wow, you look so tired."

"Thanks." Brittany said extremely sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Here I thought you were supposed to be nice to me and say I was beautiful." She teased.

"Hey, in my defense, I never said you weren't beautiful. I just said you looked tired which is obviously true." Santana said as she handed Brittany the food she brought over.

"Thanks."

"So you okay…you know, with the not sleeping thing?"

"Yeah, definitely. I don't know I guess I got enough when I was in the hospital since there was nothing to do. So I guess it's just a matter of adjusting."

"Babe, you've been out of the hospital for weeks now…" Santana said after she truly thought about the scenario.

Brittany just kind of shrugged at the statement. "I don't know, maybe it's catching up to me. If it keeps going on, I'll go to my doctor or something. Okay?" Santana nodded as she pecked Brittany on the cheek.

"So tonight's the night, huh?" Santana said mischievously referring to Puck and Quinn's date night.

"Yeah, I'm watching Beth for Quinn. Want to help?"

"I would love to but sadly my shift doesn't end until midnight."

"Aw…well, I appreciate you coming here especially since you have a really late shift tonight."

"Like I said before I wanted to come. Besides I have to drive Holly to the airport in a little while, so I had to be up anyways."

"What is she fleeing the country after slushing Sue?"

Santana started laughing and Brittany soon joined in. "No. Although if Sue ever caught her, she'd probably have to. She's just going to visit some family in Florida for two weeks. She does it pretty much every year."

Brittany just sort of nodded at the information. They continued to eat before they settled into a comfortable conversation. It was interrupted after several minutes by the sound of Santana's phone. She picked it up and Brittany immediately knew that it was Holly. Santana hung up and looked over at Brittany apologetically.

"I have to go pick her up." She said not really wanting to leave.

"Okay." Brittany said as she stood up. She and Santana cleaned up the table and then Brittany walked her towards the door. "Thanks again for coming over. I've missed you."

"Really? It's only been like 3 days since I've seen you." Santana smirked.

"I know but still." Brittany looked down and blushed.

"You're cute you know that." Santana said sweetly as Brittany looked up at her. "And I've missed you, too." She added before leaning into Brittany. She kissed her and lightly pushed her up against the wall. Brittany's hands made their way into Santana's hair as Santana's hands went towards Brittany's hip pulling them even closer. They stayed like this for a couple of heated moments before Santana's phone vibrated in her pocket. They reluctantly pulled away but still remained close. "You know, if you can't sleep tonight maybe I can stop by after my shift and help with that." She said extremely seductively as Brittany just nodded as she looked at Santana's lips. "Oh wait…" Santana said pulling Brittany out of her trance. "You owe me a date, isn't that right?"

"Yeah." Brittany said cursing under her breath.

"Well, we better make that date soon because I don't think I can wait any longer." Santana said with a wink before she pecked Brittany's lips once more. "See you later, babe."

Brittany smiled and waved as she watched Santana walk down her hallway. She closed her apartment door behind her and took a deep breath. She definitely had to plan their date soon. But she put those thoughts aside as she made her way back over to the couch, with a smile on her face she finally was able to fall asleep for a little while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, where are you going tonight?" Quinn heard her daughter ask from the door of her room. She turned away from the mirror to see the little girl holding onto the doorframe with a shy look in her eyes.

"Honey, I'm going to have dinner with Noah. Remember he is Santana's friend?" The girl perked up when she heard Santana's name.

"The dinosaur guy?" The girl asked really innocently and Quinn could only laugh. She knew the girl was referring to Noah's ridiculous habit of giving himself nicknames.

"Yes, sweetie, him." She said as Beth took a seat at the end of Quinn's bed. "What's the matter?"

""Why can't you be with someone like Santana?" Beth asked looking up at her mother.

"Honey, he is like Santana. They both have the same job…" Quinn said hoping that her daughter was referring to Santana's job and not the fact that she was a woman.

"Aunty B always gets so happy when she talks about Tana but you don't seem happy."

"Aw, honey, I am happy. But you see Brittany and Santana know each other a little bit more than Noah and I do so that's what tonight is for. I will spend time with him and see if he makes me happy."

"Okay. I hope he does because I want you to be happy, Mommy." Beth said with a shrug as Quinn mouthed a thank you before hugging her daughter.

"Now, what do you think so this shirt, huh?" Quinn asked playfully as she daughter gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

About an hour later, Quinn was dressed and ready for her date. She was happy that she was within walking distance of Brittany's building because she was able to drop Beth off before heading to the restaurant. She knocked on Brittany's door twice before she finally opened it.

"Hey, sweetie." Brittany smiled towards Beth.

"Aunty B! I missed you!" The little girl exclaimed before she ran into Brittany's arms.

"I missed you, too. And we are going to have so much fun together."

"I brought The Little Mermaid, and Finding Nemo, and Hercules, and a few others…" Beth excitedly said motioning towards the bag she brought with her.

"You did? Those are all my favorites. I can't wait." Brittany said as Beth headed towards the couch and Brittany looked up to smile at Quinn. "Looking good, Q."

"Oh shut up."

"What? I'm giving you a compliment."

"Yes, and thank you but that still doesn't erase the fact that you set this up."

"Yes, I did. Who knows, Q, maybe you'll actually like him. But just project and be all broody about the situation. That will make the date go great."

"It's going to end like every other date I go on. He's going to end up reminding me of Beth's father and I'll see him a few more times and then run."

"So then maybe you should try women." Brittany teased.

"For the thousandth time, your gaydar is obviously broken when it comes to me so keep dreaming." The two started to laugh a little bit.

"But seriously, Q, have a good time. Maybe it'll work out…."

"And maybe it won't." Quinn said and Brittany just rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop thinking like that. I'm going to head out anyways."

"Okay. And don't worry, everything will be fine here."

"I'm not worried, Britt. I trust you and you're amazing with her so just have fun."

"And you do the same."

Quinn walked over to the couch and hugged Beth goodbye.

"I hope he's your Santana, Mommy." Beth said sweetly as Brittany just kind of sent Quinn a look.

"We'll see, sweetie. Have fun with Brittany, okay?" The girl nodded and went back to watching the television. "She's in love with Santana." Quinn said as they walked to the door and Brittany just looked back at the girl and smiled. "She says you get really happy whenever you talk about her so she wants me to find someone like that."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm pretty sure that's the cutest thing I've ever heard, Q. And you will find that person because you are amazing."

"Yeah, quit the sweet talking, Pierce." Quinn said with a laugh but Brittany could tell that that smile didn't reach her eyes. She pulled Quinn in for a hug and with one last 'have fun' said her goodbyes.

Brittany turned around and headed towards where Beth was.

"So, what are we watching first?" She asked and the girl's face light up.

"Um, Aladdin?" Beth asked hopefully and Brittany smiled.

"Perfect. I'll go make us some popcorn, okay?" She headed over and about a minute or so later was making her way back to the couch. She popped the movie in and smiled as Beth snuggled into her side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn walked about 2 blocks up from Brittany's apartment to the restaurant that Noah had chosen. She knew the area very well but had yet to go to this particular place. As she was approaching, she could see him standing outside talking to a guy who looked like he worked there.

"Hey." She said once she was a bit closer to him. He stopped his conversation almost immediately and just stared at her.

"Um. Hi, Quinn. Wow, you look amazing." He said so sweetly and sincerely. Quinn wasn't really used to seeing him out of his medic uniform so this was all very foreign to her. "This is my friend Jason. He owns this place."

"Oh, wow. It's really nice to meet you, Jason, and it's nice to see you again, Noah." Quinn said as she went to hug him. Jason ushered the two into the restaurant and sat them at a very nice table.

"Enjoy." He said with a smile before disappearing into the back.

"Have you ever been here before?" Noah asked and Quinn shook her head no. "Oh well then you're going to die when you try to food. I met Jason in college and he was all into the culinary arts and stuff like that."

"Oh, yeah? Well, do you recommend anything specific?"

"I usually stick with the steak and stuff like that but this place has amazing chicken parm and a lot of Italian dishes. I can't even pronounce half the stuff in that section of the menu but I've tried most of it and everything's good."

"Well, Italian is my favorite so I'm going to trust you and go with something from there." She smiled towards him and he returned the smile.

"You won't regret it. I promise."

They started up a small conversation until the waiter came. Quinn went with Noah's suggestion and when the waiter went to put the order in, the two returned to their conversation.

"I'm sorry…you know, if you felt like you had to come here tonight." Noah said. "I mean because I sort of roped Brittany into agreeing for you."

"No, it's fine. I mean I'm flattered that you used that as blackmail and I'm also very impressed because it worked so well." She said and Noah smiled proudly. "I'm having a good time."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." He said with a smile as the waiter brought them their food.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." Quinn exclaimed after taking one bit.

"See I told you." Noah responded as he smiled at the girl. "So how's your daughter?"

"Great." Quinn said a little too fast. She was a bit surprised that Noah was even asking about Beth since most guys didn't. "She's absolutely in love with Santana."

"She's in love with Satan?" Noah teased as he said a little surprisingly. Quinn started laughing as well.

"Yeah, she just…I don't know what it is but Santana was so good to her back when the accident happened. She's just lacked onto her."

"Santana's a badass and all tough on the outside but she's much more deeper down. I see your girl Brittany brings that out of her. I mean the past couple of days at work she's actually been smiling. It's scary."

"I'm glad. You know, Brittany was with that asshole boyfriend of hers and he actually had the balls to propose to her after everything."

"What an ass. I died when the doctor's gave him that ridiculous cast. He wouldn't shut up in the ER about his career and his life."

"He wasn't such an ass back when we first met him….I don't know what happened to him. And frankly, I don't care. I'm happy Brittany has Santana now. It's weird how something so horrible as a car crash has lead to so many good things."

"Yeah, I hear you."

The two finished their food and decided on dessert. Their conversation continued to things like their interests and job stories and things of that nature. When it was time for the check to come, Jason made his way back over to the table.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes, very much. The food was amazing." Quinn said excitedly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Puck, you make sure you bring me more customers, okay?" He said nudging Noah. "And don't forget the big game is on Sunday." He said walking away into the back.

Noah turned around and saw Quinn's face. "He uh, owed me a bit of favor." He says referring to the lack of a bill. Quinn just nodded as the two headed out of the restaurant. They just started walking.

"Again I'm sorry about kind of forcing you into this. I mean I'm sure you are just being nice when you say you weren't."

"I'm honestly surprised right now. I figured the Puckzilla would be more arrogant and stuff." Quinn teased.

"Oh, trust me, I know I got the looks but I'm not into forcing women into things they aren't down for." He said back defensively and then started to laugh.

"Nice to know." Quinn said.

"Can I be honest with you?" Quinn turned to Noah and nodded. "I really do like you. I mean you're pretty and smart and everything but do you really think we would work?"

Quinn's face just kind of scrunched up at his question.

"I mean I had an amazing time tonight and I really usually never actually date anyone. But the other day I kind of realized that I had feelings for someone and it just sort of happened. But by then it was too late to stop our date and I didn't want to look like an asshole. Even though that's probably exactly how I look right now."

"Stop talking…." Quinn said cutting off his very uncharacteristic rant. "It's my turn to be honest, okay? You don't look like an asshole. Trust me, I'm glad you said something before we dove deeper into whatever this is. I had a great time tonight, too. But I just still have a hard time dating guys after my experiences with Beth's father and everything."

"I understand. I'm sorry for wasting your time tonight."

"You didn't waste my time. I'm glad we did this because I won't lie I kind of thought you were a tool before tonight and you've proven me wrong. And it's good that we've gotten to know each other especially since with Brittany and Santana we'll probably be seeing more of each other in the future."

"That's true." Noah said as he leaned in a kissed Quinn on the cheek. "You're really amazing, you know that."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She said as they approached Noah's car. He had agreed to give Quinn a ride to Brittany's apartment even though it wasn't that far away. "So do tell me about this girl you are crushing on…"

"I don't want to say anything….."

"Come on, you can't leave me hanging." Quinn egged him on hoping that he would say.

"All in good time, I don't want to jinx it." He said as they pulled up to Brittany's place. Noah got out of the car and opened Quinn's door for her. He walked her to the front door and gave her one last kiss on the cheek as waited for Brittany to buzz her in.

"Thanks again for tonight, Noah. And I can tell we are going to be great friends." She said as she waved goodbye to him.

She entered Brittany's apartment to see pictures all over the kitchen table and Beth sound asleep on the couch.

"She fell asleep halfway through the second movie." Brittany said as she ushered Quinn inside. "We watched one and then stopped to draw for a little and then she was out like a light."

"Wow, nice drawing, Britt." Quinn said sarcastically holding up one of Brittany's papers.

"Shut up. It's abstract." She defended and Quinn just started to laugh quietly. "So how'd it go?"

"It was really nice…."

"See and you projected for no reason."

"The food was amazing and he was so unlike how he usually is."

"So when's the second date?" Brittany gushed.

"Um, never. We decided that we'd probably be better off as friends."

"Quinn." Brittany said sternly. "Why waste your time and have an amazing time at that and then just constantly reject people?"

"Okay, Britt. I understand where you are coming from but this time it was actually a mutual thing. Apparently, he just realized that he has feelings for someone else and didn't want to lead me on."

"Is that so?"

"I swear, Britt." Quinn said and Brittany could tell that she was telling the truth. Brittany could also see the loneliness in her friend's eyes.

"Okay, I believe you. Want coffee or tea or something?" Brittany asked and Quinn shook her head.

"No, thanks. We should probably head out."

"Don't be crazy, Quinn. Just stay here. You two already have clothes here and it's too late for you to be walking. I'll put Beth in the guest room and we can share mine."

"Fine but only if we can watch Mean Girls."

Brittany smiled brightly. "Of course, it'll be like we are 16 again!" She said before she made her way over to Beth. She picked the girl up careful not to wake her and placed her in the room down the hallway.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"She never is and never will be, Q." Brittany said as she grabbed Quinn's hands and the two best friends headed into Brittany's room.

Just like her daughter, about halfway through Mean Girls, Quinn was sound asleep and Brittany followed shortly after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a banging at the door and it sounded desperate. Marissa got up from her seat on the couch and opened the door.

"Marissa? Is San here?" Noah asked.

"No, she's got the late shift til 12. I think she switched with that big lipped guy or something." Marissa said as she moved away from the door and walked back to the couch. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I just needed to talk to her about something."

"Well, I'd say everything wasn't fine because otherwise whatever you'd have to talk to her about wouldn't be happening at 11 at night. So it sounds kind of urgent." Marissa pushed and then the light bulb went off in her head. "Oh my god, you had that date tonight didn't you?" Noah nodded. "So what it either went horrible or very well. Which is it?"

"Um, I guess the second one."

"Aw, well good for you, Noah." Marissa said and Noah took in the surroundings.

"You and that Robbie guy broke up, huh?" He asked and Marissa looked up surprised by the question.

"Ronnie. And yes, apparently I'm too young for him. I just wish he would have come to that realization 2 years ago. It would have saved me a lot of time, money and tears." She said motioning towards the tissues that were on the counter.

"Well, he's an asshole." Noah said and Marissa just smiled at him.

"Yeah, whatever. So tell me about this date….."

"Um, everything went well but we kind of just decided to stay friends."

"What? Really? God, you are killing me."

"What? She doesn't really want a relationship and I might have feelings for someone else." He said looking Marissa in the eye.

"Wow, that is so sweet. So who is the girl?"

"Nope, I'm not telling you. You'll spread it around like wildfire."

"I'm offended by that." She said faking hurt. "But actually you are probably right." She then corrected herself and the two started to laugh. "Want to watch a movie with me? We can have our own single's movie club."

"Sure, why not." He said rolling his eyes at the name she had just given the night. She went to the On Demand menu and after about 20 minutes of arguing the two finally found a movie they could agree on. Needless to say, less than 30 minutes into that movie, the two were fast asleep.

Santana arrived home just around 12:45. She headed towards the kitchen but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight on the couch. Marissa and Puck were sleeping….correction, cuddling while sleeping on the couch.

"How precious." Santana said mischievously under her breath as she strolled over to the couch before taking out her phone. She quickly snapped a picture of the pair before getting some water and heading to bed. She hadn't looked at her phone since before work and she was greeted with a pleasant surprise when she finally did.

**1 New Message**

**From Brittany: date night Monday, if you have off. ;]**

Santana decided to wait until the morning to text back because she knew of Brittany's recent off sleeping habits and she didn't want to risk waking her. She was pretty sure that she didn't have off Monday but since she covered Sam's shift tonight, she was going to make sure that Trouty Mouth paid her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ideas, comments, ****suggestions****, and reviews are very much appreciated. Hope everyone likes this chapter and let me know what you want to see in the future ;]**


	14. Chapter 14

**HeyaBrittana - yes, I have…I'm a sucker for Faberry. And haha glad, I surprised you. Yeah, she's just so much fun to write for. It's so cute. Thank you! :]**

**Iamirreplazable - hmm that could work. Thanks for the ideas. Bringing in some ex's or other people always makes for good drama and relationship building. **

**Val-cb - thank you and enjoy the new one!**

**LaurenKnight13 - yay, glad you like them. Aw, you will have to see ;] Oh the date with be cute and amazing because I know everyone's been waiting for it. Thank you! Oh Holly will be back soon…because I miss her already haha. And ah, that is definitely going to happen. **

**BumbaMumbaJumJams - hmmmmm it may be Lauren or may not be Lauren. I don't know :p…..I'm full of surprises. Enjoy the update.**

**The T.M. - haha yes Faberry prevails. Ummm, I have some ideas. I'm up for suggestions when it comes to them. I'm just trying to make it realistic and not forced. **

**Momo30 - thank you! And glad you did ;] I'll make Faberry extra cute just for you since Puck and Quinn didn't win out. I'll also include Puck and Quinn moments so no worries. **

**DarknessRules558 - hahaha it's just in Rachel Berry's nature to be annoying lol. **

**Drumgirlvaleska - thank you! Ohh you will find out soon enough….and it will most likely be next chapter since I have some things I need to figure out about it. **

**There. - ohhhh, it's not cruel at all. I'm a sucker for drama so I totally love that idea. Ex's and old friends will appear in the future ;] Thanks and enjoy **

**Jac Lag - hahaha I know, I am sorry. But you know my plan already so don't worry. ;]**

**Jay - hmmmmmmmm I don't know. Could be ;]**

**Mick3y92 - okay, haha glad you are good with the pairing. Ohh yes, she might end up having to. Yeah, it definitely isn't **

**Daftdaffy88 - thank you :] enjoy the next one. Hm yes, that is a really good idea. Thank you for the suggestion ;]**

**Sydney - aw thank you! Haha I hear you…some fics and watching the past glee seasons on dvd are keeping me sane. But it's coming up on a month until season 3, so it's soon yay! Aw thank you for the sweet review. Enjoy the update :]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She didn't even look at the ID before she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said peaking her head out from under the covers to look at the time. It was around 10:30.

"I guess this morning it's my turn to wake you up, huh?" Brittany smiled as she heard the girl on the other end groan.

"I guess so."

"Well, I'm sorry. I was just dying to gossip about the date last night."

"Oh, I don't know anything. I did come home last night to see Puck and my cousin on the couch asleep so I'll be drilling him for details now." She said as she got up out of bed and made her way towards the living room. It didn't surprise her when she saw that the two were still in the same positions they had been from the night before. "And they are still here.

"So I'm guessing she's the one that Noah actually has feelings for." Brittany thought out loud and then realized that Santana had no idea what she was talking about.

"Wait, what? What about Quinn?"

"Wait until he wakes up to get the details…Quinn didn't tell me all of them yet. She just kind of gave a summary."

"Ew, Puck has feelings for someone….and you think it's Marissa." Santana said looking over at the couch. She thought for a brief second that they would be cute together but then she mentally gagged and pushed that thought aside.

"I mean it could. I don't know. Find out."

"Don't yell at me." Santana teased as she tried to figure out a way to subtly wake the two bums on her couch up. "Last night coming home to this, it was funny. I even took a picture of it for future reference slash blackmail but now it's just disgusting."

"Well, don't wake them up. That's mean….." Brittany said.

"You woke me up this morning….."

"We are even from yesterday." Brittany said back proudly and she laughed when she heard Santana mumble something in Spanish. After a couple of seconds of silence, she began to wonder what the girl was up to. "San? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make breakfast." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She positioned the phone in between her cheek and her shoulder as she went to get a frying pan. "Whoopsie." She said completely insincere as Brittany heard the pan hitting the floor.

"What the fuck was that?" Marissa said as she quickly sat up causing Noah to fall off the couch.

Brittany laughed at the other end of the phone as she heard everything going on.

"Sorry, I accidentally dropped the pan on the floor."

"Accident my ass." Brittany muttered through the receiver.

"Wow, I can't believe you would think I'd do something like that. I hanging up on you right now." Santana teased. "But really, I'm hanging up and I'll get the details about yesterday."

"Okay, I'll talk to you."

"Okay. Bye, babe." Santana said as she put the phone down and actually started getting out the things she needed to make breakfast. "What do you two want?"

"Pancakes and bacon!" They both said in unison and Santana could actually feel herself gagging at the scene.

"God, just kill me." She said as she began to fix everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany hung up the phone and headed into her own kitchen. Seconds later she heard the sounds of footsteps and was met with a pair of arms clutching onto her legs.

"I had so much fun last night, Britty." Brittany smiled at the girl and one of her many nicknames for her.

"I did, too. But someone left me hanging and fell asleep." Brittany teased.

"I was tired." Beth said looking apologetically towards Brittany.

"I know, sweetie. I was, too. I'm just kidding. What do you say you help me make some breakfast and we bring it to your mommy?" Beth nodded excitedly.

"Did mommy have fun last night?" Beth said after a couple of minutes after Brittany showed her how to crack an egg.

"I think so, honey." Brittany said not really knowing what to tell Beth regarding the previous night her mother had. But she figured that she'd at least be honest since Quinn did actually seem like she had a good time.

"Yay! I want my mommy to find a Santana so then she'll be happy and we'll be a big giant family." Beth said as Brittany just smiled at her.

"You know I was just on the phone with Santana." Brittany said causing Beth to stop and look at her with a bright smile. "She misses you and she cannot wait to see you."

"Really?" Beth asked as if Brittany had just told her that Christmas was tomorrow. Brittany just nodded as she flipped a pancake and Beth just gasped with excitement.

A couple of minutes later, Brittany and Beth were headed towards Brittany's room. The bed was empty and Quinn was obviously in the bathroom.

"What's this?" She asked after finally entering the room again.

"Aunty B and I made you breakfast."

"You did?" The girl nodded. "Well, thank you. And thanks, Britt." Brittany just nodded as the three sat down on the bed. "I know what you are doing, by the way. And I told you everything there is last night."

"What? I can't make my best friend breakfast…..besides, I won't push it anymore and I figure Santana will get more details anyways so I'll just hear it from her."

"Well, you're going to hear pretty much exactly the same thing I've already said but knock yourself out."

"Mommy, will we be seeing the dinosaur man more now?" Beth asked and Brittany looked weirdly towards Quinn. Quinn just shook her head before answering her daughter.

"Yes, honey. He's Santana friend and all so I'm sure we'll be seeing him more."

"But is he going to be your special friend?" Brittany laughed and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"No, baby. I think he and I are just going to be good friends." Quinn said and Beth nodded her head but then looked a little sad.

"Well, to change the subject, guess what I'm doing tomorrow." Brittany said.

"Going on a date?"

"No, that's Monday." Brittany said and Quinn raised her eyebrows but Brittany kind of waved her off as if to let her know that they'd talk later about it. "I'm going down to the studio."

"No way, Britt! Are you sure you're feeling okay enough to go?"

"Yes, totally. I mean I'm not going to be performing or anything….I just miss everyone down there and I spoke to Danielle yesterday before you and Beth came over. So I agreed to just stop by."

"Oh, well that's awesome. I know you must be itching to get back there so I'm happy to hear that."

"Yeah." Brittany said with a smile. She was extremely excited. Sundays were usually a slow day at the studio that she taught at so it was perfect. She'd stop by and see some of her other instructors and some of her students and maybe even be able to gauge when she'd be able to get back there.

"So now do tell about this date?" Quinn said as if it was killing her to keep the question inside any longer.

Brittany smiled and looked over at Beth who was still eating and watching TV.

"I asked her out last night and she said that she'd see if she could get off."

"Wait, you asked?" Quinn said a bit surprised to hear that. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah. Well, we met up a couple of days ago at a bar and then I went back here. After a little while, things got…you know, heated and I just felt like I picked up some random chick at a bar, you know?"

Quinn nodded her head and encouraged Brittany to go on.

"So I told her that she wasn't just some one night stand and then I said I wanted to take her out. You should have seen her face….I could totally tell that she usually is the one to do that."

"Wow, Britt. You've got it bad." Quinn teased in a sing-song kind of voice. "But I totally understand. Any ideas for the date or anything?"

"I have a few….I thought maybe just going to that restaurant. You know the one across from the studio and then maybe just coming back here. Is that bad?"

"No, no. Britt, relax. It's not bad…it's a cute idea. I mean I obviously am not the expert in dating so that sounds perfect actually."

"Okay, good. I'm really nervous about it even though I probably shouldn't be."

"Britt, you have nothing to be nervous about. You and Santana are adorable together and anyone with eyes can see that you are good for each other."

"I really like her, Quinn." Brittany said with a bright smile and Quinn was extremely happy for her friend. "But I guess I'm just nervous because I don't have much experience when it comes to dating girls….hell, when it comes to dating in general. I mean I've kissed you before and Kurt and Blaine so I guess that kind of counts and then there were a few girls in college…"

"Brittany. Britt, just stop. When you are with someone you really like, the first time is always nerve racking whether they are the opposite or the same gender. You aren't the only person who's had this issue and if it really bothers you, tell her before anything happens."

"But I mean won't I look stupid. I made an impulsive decision to leave my boyfriend, who I know was an asshole so that made the decision much more understandable, but still she's going to think that I think of her as some phase or rebound or something."

"She's not. Trust me. She and I have been talking before you two even got together so just trust me on this, okay?"

"Okay, fine. I'll trust you but if things go horribly I'm blaming you."

Quinn just rolled her eyes as the two girls decided to finish eating and join Beth in watching whatever was on TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana had to work the afternoon shift on Saturday. She didn't really mind it because Saturdays were usually busy days. She was riding with Karofsky once again. Even though she would never admit it, the guy was starting to grow on her. They were currently parked on the side of one of the back streets waiting for a call.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said finally after a couple of minutes. Santana nodded for him to continue. "Are you….are you gay?"

"Ugh, what has Puckerman been spreading around about me?" She said figuring that Puck had recalled some occasion where Santana hooked up with a girl or something.

"No, nothing. He didn't say anything. I was just kind of wondering because Tina always talks about being with Mike and Lauren about some hot guy and you just kind of never do that….."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm just single?" Santana pressed enjoying making Dave squirm. She could tell that even though they'd probably end up being good friends that Karofsky feared her and she loved that.

"I mean…I don't know. I was just wondering and I guess…" He rambled on.

"Relax." She finally said with a laugh. "And to answer your question, yes, I am." She said and she could see his demeanor change. It wasn't a negative change. However, it was one of relief.

"Okay." He said opening his mouth a couple of times to continue. "How'd you know?"

"That I was gay?" She asked and he nodded a little bit. "I don't know I just kind of always knew. It's hard to explain. I just never felt anything when I was with a guy. Why?" She asked curiously kind of already knowing the reason why he was asking.

"No, no reason. Just making conversation." He brushed it off as their ambulance radio went off.

"_Central to 55: we have a report of a disturbance at Columbus Park. Caller says it's a fist fight among some local teens."_

Karofsky grabbed the radio and answered the call as Santana put the car in drive before hitting the sirens.

It took them about 5 minutes to get to the park and they could see a small crowd gathered by the basketball courts.

Santana and Karofsky pushed their way through the teenagers and they could see that 2 boys were involved in some kind of fight. Santana went towards a blonde haired boy who had a girl pleading to him as he just simply kept shaking his head. The kid had blood on his face and he was holding his hand. The other boy was laying on the floor holding his chest and was also covered in a bit of blood.

"What happened?" Santana asked. She looked over to where their ambulance was parked and she could see Finn and his partner approaching.

"He messed with the wrong guy." The kid just simply said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, tough guy but I need more specifics. Well, actually I don't, but they do." She said pointing towards the two cops and the boy's face dropped. Suddenly, the group that had surrounded the two boys scattered and the girl who was at this kid's side was pleading with him to just tell the truth.

"What's your name?" Santana asked trying the more personable route to getting information.

"Justin." He said as Santana wiped the blood from his face.

"Okay, Justin. It doesn't look like this needs stitches so I'll just clean it up for you. But as for your hand, by the looks of it it's probably broken."

"Shit." Justin muttered.

"That's what you get for being an asshole. He wasn't even doing anything and you just had to mess with him." The girl said. "Is he going to be okay?" She said referring to the boy that Karofsky was looking at.

"Dave? What do you have?" She called out to her partner.

"A cut to the face, definitely will need stitches and most likely some bruised ribs. Nothing serious but might want a CAT scan just to be sure." He said as he began to place the kid on a stretcher with the help of one of the kid's friends.

"Hey, San." Finn said as he finally reached the scene. "What's going on?"

"Seems like just a fight, isn't that right, Justin?" Santana said addressing the boy as she continued cleaning up his cut.

"Um, yes. Um officer, I uh…was here with some friends and Bobby came a couple of minutes later and I heard rumors that he was flirting with my girl." Justin said motioning to the girl who was at his side. "And we just sort of went at it."

"Okay." Finn said before he whispered something into his partner's ear. The guy then went towards some of the teenagers who had been around for the fight asking each one of them who initiated it.

"Am I going to jail?" Justin said.

"Well, I guess that depends on if his parents want to press charges. The injuries don't seem too serious so maybe you'll take this as a lesson not to fight anymore." Finn said understanding full well the mind of a teenaged boy who claims to be in love.

"Definitely. I will, sir."

"Not so tough anymore, huh?" Santana muttered under her breath with a smirk. "Do you want to go to the hospital for your hand?" She asked and the boy shook his head.

"No, I'll go home and ice it. My parents can't find out that I hurt my hand otherwise I'm screwed." He said.

"Well, Finn. You are my witness. Now I have to go with, Karofsky. I'll see you." She said before catching up to Dave who was wheeling Bobby towards the ambulance. She turned to see Finn's partner taking down some notes while Finn continued to talk to the couple.

Santana got into the driver's seat as Dave stayed in the back with Bobby and one of his friends. She could hear the conversation going on.

"God, Bobby, you could have gotten yourself killed. I told you not to mess with Justin especially when it comes to Tara."

"But you don't understand." Bobby said with strained breaths from his bruised ribs. "She came onto me. I've been in love with her since the 5th grade….I thought it was too good to be true but it wasn't. She actually talked to me."

Santana rolled her eyes at the exchange because it was so typical of teenagers. But then she kind of figured that in a way, she was that way when it came to Brittany. Brittany had been the Tara, Santana the Bobby, and Chris the Justin. Only luckily for them, their whole situation didn't turn violent and now she and Brittany were together. So Santana just remained hopeful that maybe things would work out for Bobby with Tara.

Once at the hospital, they almost immediately sent Bobby for x-rays as his friend waited in the waiting room. Dave handled the forms since it really was his patient.

"Hey, !" Santana heard someone calling from a distance. She sighed and turned to see Dr. Slyvester. "I see your bff Dr. Holliday has fled out of fear of my revenge. So I just wanted to let you know that you are now my focus. I'd sleep with one eye open because you could be met with an ice cold slushie if you aren't careful."

Before Santana could even come up with something to say, Sue turned around and was in the process of pushing any intern, nurse and even patient out of her way.

"She's been looking for you all day." Santana heard another voice and she saw that Rachel chick at the nurses' station.

"She's ridiculous." Santana said simply.

"Yeah, that's for sure. At least she keeps things somewhat interesting here. Sitting behind this desk can kind of get boring when it's slow around here." She said and Santana nodded because she understood. "I hope you told Marissa that I said hi."

"I uh….I haven't actually seen much of her." Santana lied. "You know, crazy work hours and she's always busy but I will as soon as I do."

"Good. Maybe we could do drinks some night?" Rachel said and Santana just muttered under her breath in Spanish. "I know I can be a bit overbearing but I don't have much friends in this city so I was just wanted to reconnect with old ones and maybe make some new ones."

"I'll think about it." Santana said honestly and Rachel seemed to take that with a little bit of hope. Santana looked over her shoulder and saw Dave was approaching her. "Well, I have to head back out. Take care, Berry." Santana said as she met up with her partner and headed back onto the streets.

The rest of the shift went by pretty quickly. Noah relieved her and they agreed to get drinks the following night so that he could fully explain everything about his date with Quinn. Still feeling tired from her long shift the night before, Santana almost immediately went to sleep when she got back to her apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Brittany woke up around 10 am and by 11:30 am she was on her way to the dance studio.

"Oh my god, Brittany." A young teenager who worked at the front desk exclaimed when she saw Brittany enter the front door. She got up from behind the desk and enveloped Brittany into a hug.

"Hey, Nicole!" Brittany said with a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling? Are you coming back to teach?"

"I'm so much better. Not yet, but I'll probably be back by the end of the month."

"Good, because everyone misses you and I, of course, miss gossiping with you." She said and Brittany agreed.

"Brittany?" She turned around to see one of her closest dance friends, Danielle, leaving one of the dance rooms.

"Hey, D!" Brittany smiled as she hugged the girl.

"I'm so glad you could come. I have a class in about 20 minutes. We are preparing for an upcoming showcase. I'd love for you to see it and be brutally honest about it because this one over here doesn't give me an actual opinion because she's too busy looking at all the guys during the duration of the routine." Danielle said pointing to Nicole, who was now on the phone. Brittany just shook her head and laughed before agreeing to oversee the class.

About an hour later, Danielle's class was finished and she was done for the day.

"So what did you think?"

"Amazing, D. And I'm being completely honest."

"Really?" She asked a little hesitantly and she relaxed when Brittany nodded.

"Totally. Everything works with the song. Good job."

"Thanks, B. So any idea when you'll be back?"

"Well, I was telling Nic that I'll probably be back by the end of the month the latest. I'm pretty much all healed but I just have to see my doctor once more next week before I get the official clear."

"I understand. We all miss you here but mostly, we are just so damn happy that you are okay." Brittany smiled and said thank you before Danielle continued. "The studio's pretty much clear until tonight so you want to grab some lunch? I'll see if Nicole wants to come, too."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

The three girls headed to a little restaurant that they usually go to for lunch whenever they were at the studio.

"So are your parents still in town?" Danielle asked as they looked at the menus.

"Yeah. They'll be here for another couple of days. I think they've fell in love with this city."

"What about Chris?" Nicole asked with a hint of disgust.

"No, he uh went back to California a couple of days ago."

"What? Why?" The two girls asked.

"We aren't together anymore."

"Finally!" Nicole exclaimed and Danielle hit her on the arm. "What? Sorry, Britt. But he was an ass and we only met him like twice."

"What happened?"

"Oh where to begin….well, basically to make a long story short, he showed up the day before I was released and never even told anyone at the training facility the reason why he needed time off. He then proposed to me, I found out her was cheating on me and then he went crazy on me and Quinn ending with him having a broken hand. And now he's back in California."

"Wow." Danielle said and Nicole looked on. "He didn't hit one of you two, did he?"

"No, he punched my wall."

"And Quinn didn't crazy murder him? I'm impressed with her self control." She added as the waiter came to take their orders.

"Brittany, you seem….I don't know, content and happy despite everything. I mean I know I'm just some overly dramatic teenager so apparently I always act like how you should be."

"Nic's right….I mean despite the crazy past month you've had, you seem happier than you ever were with him."

"I am. Of course, getting into the accident and everything obviously sucked, but a lot of good has happened afterwards. I never had the heart to breakup with Chris because we were always so far away so now that weight has been lifted. And um….I've also moved on." Brittany said and the two girls immediately perked up.

"Already?" Danielle said.

"What's his name, is he hot, and how'd you meet?" Nicole asked as if she was starting a novel.

"Um, that's kind of the thing….it's not a he, it's a she." Brittany said a little quietly as she didn't know how her friends would react.

"So then what's _her_ name, is _she _hot, and how'd you meet _her_?" Nicole rephrased the question stressing the new pronouns. Brittany's face kind of just scrunched up.

"Britt, almost every guy at the studio is capital G gay, so don't act all surprised at our reactions." Danielle said reading Brittany's minds.

"Yeah, really. Some girls at my school are lesbians. And at first, I was like 'ah, what if one of them watches me while we are in the locker rooms or something' but then I was like 'whatever, at least if they do, it'll just assure that they have good taste' and….."

"Basically, what she's trying to say, is that we don't care…."

"Besides, we'd be happy if you were dating a tree as long as it made you happier than that douche did."

"Thanks guys and sorry for thinking that way."

"It's understandable, Britt." Danielle said.

"Now spill the details….." Nicole urged Brittany.

"Her name is Santana. Yes, she's so hot and she was actually the paramedic that saved me in the accident."

The two girls looked at each other before they awed.

"Damn, Britt. Good for you…..I mean I can't even get my boyfriend to tell me about his day at work but you were actually your girlfriend's day at work." Danielle said as the three laughed a little.

"Well, we aren't exactly official yet. Everything's kind of happened so fast."

"So then how did you know?" Nicole asked.

"She visited me a few times after the accident and then once I got out, my parents invited her out for dinner. I knew that she'd be in my life after everything because she saved it and also because Quinn, Beth and my parents fell in love with her almost immediately."

"She broke the kid?" Nicole asked with a little tint of jealousy because of her past failed attempts to get on Beth's good side.

"Yeah. Beth always talks about her and it's just really adorable. But most of all, I knew when Chris proposed to me. I saw her when he did and I knew right away that I just had to see if there was some chance that she felt the same way I did."

"Ohhhhhhhh. This is just like some kind of fairytale, love story. I am very jealous, Britt." Nicole said as Brittany and Danielle rolled their eyes.

The waiter came with the food and Brittany continued to fill them in on everything. She also got updated on what was going on in their lives. Once they parted ways, it was safe to say that Brittany was literally dying to get back to dancing and to get back to that studio.

She made her way to her apartment and saw that she had a few texts.

**4 New Messages**

**Mom: Britt, honey…../12 oh god, I'm a horrible texter. /[] give me a call so I can talk to you. Writing this text has already taken me about 5 minutes /sas love you xxxox/**

**Mom: **

**Quinn: want to have dinner tonight? **

**Noah: hey Blondie…I'm guessing you've heard about Friday by now. I'm sorry, just didn't want to lead her on. I appreciate you setting it up and if you ever need me for anything, I'm here. **

Brittany answered Quinn and Noah back. She agreed to dinner with Quinn that night and then she called her mother. The conversation didn't last long but during the time, Brittany explained to her mother the concept of butt/pocket texting and then they set up a day to meet before her parents return home. Just as Brittany set her phone down, it buzzed once again.

**1 New Message**

**Santana: a couple of days ago when I was bored at work, it was torture…but now I have this cute blonde to think about and it makes time fly by ;] **

Brittany smiled at the sweet text message and answered her back. She decided to watch some television for a bit before she headed over to Quinn's place. Her phone buzzed once more and Brittany assumed it was either Noah or Santana. She was greatly surprised when she saw it was Chris.

**1 New Message**

**Chris: hey, Britt. I just wanted to say hey. I know things are over between us but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I guess karma really is a bitch cause I'm benched for at least 6 weeks with my hand…but that's not your fault. I've clearly deserved it. Take care. **

Brittany settled the phone down not really knowing how to answer. She decided that she'd either answer it in a couple of hours or just ignore it. She thought it was ironic how after they've broken up is when he decides to finally start asking how she was. She hoped at least that he'd take this whole experience and actually use it to better himself. But Brittany didn't dwell too much on Chris because he was her past and he was just clearly too excited about her future…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, so I would assume that most of you thought that this chapter would be the date. I apologize because that will be next chapter. I wanted to sort of give an insight into Brittany's life a bit more and Santana's job. Also, I have gotten some Pms regarding the M scene...and I've gotten mixed reactions about it so I don't know where I'm going with it just yet. **

**Anyways, so yes, I hope you all enjoyed and ideas and all that are always welcomed.**

**:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I think that I Pmed everyone who reviewed the last chapter….if I forgot anyone, I apologize and I give you permission to angrily let me know haha. **

**Well, I am very very sorry for the long delay on this chapter. But yaaaay for over 300 reviews, you guys are seriously awesome. This chapter really isn't rated M. I guess it could borderline depending on who you are asking but I figured I'd go ino a few details. Again I don't usually write those sort of things so I apologize if it sucks. But so I went to go upload this and naturally that is the exact moment when my power went out because of Hurricane Irene. Fun times. **

**Oh and in case anyone didn't know, less than 23 DAYS until Season 3!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana wished for nothing more than for Monday's shift to go by quickly. Sadly, she couldn't have been more wrong. She originally had the later night shift but since she covered for Trouty Mouth Sam they switched. She was getting off at 4 which would leave plenty of time for her to get ready for her and Brittany's date.

It was only around 11:30 am and there had been no calls at all. She and Karofsky had just been sitting in the rig for the past 2 hours literally doing nothing.

"I would suggest that we get lunch but I know as soon as we go we are going to get a call." Santana said as she flipped through the newspaper for the third time.

"We could get like something to go…" Karofsky suggested and Santana just shrugged. "Want me to go into that deli over there and get something?"

"Yeah, that sounds good but keep your radio on just in case." Santana said handing Dave some money before telling him what to get her.

About 10 minutes later, Dave returned with some food.

"Shit, this is good." Santana said making a mental note of the deli.

Dave just nodded as he continued to eat as he watched out the window.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked. It was very uncharacteristic of her and she could tell Dave knew that.

"Uh, it's nothing."

"Really? Doesn't seem like it. I know that it's an early shift but usually I can't shut you up when we have down time. How come I'm getting no med-school questions or shit like what's the worst call I got?"

"Well, I think I've already asked you enough….."

"That didn't stop you before." Santana said in her best bitch tone trying to get whatever was bothering her partner out of him.

"I think I'm gay….." Dave muttered under his breath and Santana only heard the last word.

"Wait, you have a problem working with me now since you found out I was gay?" Santana questioned getting pissed off.

"No! No, I didn't say that." Dave exclaimed. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I said I think that I am….you know, gay."

"Oh." Santana said and it took a second until she understood. "Oh, that would explain why you asked me how I knew."

"Yeah…." Dave said as he looked out the window once again.

Santana was about to question him more on the topic when their radio went off indicating that they finally had a call.

"Always happens at the worst times." Santana said before picking responding back to the dispatcher. "We aren't finished talking about this by the way." She pointed a finger towards her partner before she put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She then flicked on the lights and pulled away towards the address.

They entered the house and escorted a patient and his wife into the ambulance. One of the most common calls they got were of people complaining of chest pains and this is what they had here.

About 30 minutes later, Santana found herself filling out some paperwork as she thanked every god out there that Nurse Pillsbury was distracting that loud mouth Barbra Streisand nurse. After giving in the paperwork, Santana noticed that Doctor Sylvester was creeping around and Santana just rolled her eyes before making her way towards the lounge. She was well aware of the snickering that came from Sue as she reared the door. Santana simply kicked it open and a bucket full of a blue slushie dropped onto the floor. She rolled her eyes before looking back. Sue acted like she didn't know what was going on but then she began lactating with rage when she realized that Santana wasn't covered in the blue slush. Unfortunately, an intern chose that moment to walk passed Sue and needless to say, that very intern wasn't standing for much longer.

After that call, the day flew by due to more calls. They made their way back to the firehouse.

"So you want to do drinks sometime this week to you know talk?" Santana asked as they made their way upstairs.

"No offense, but why do you care? I always heard how big of a bitch you were so why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, you are right I am a huge bitch….don't forget that ever, but believe it or not, I do like you. Unlike every other rookie I've dealt with on this job, you are actually interested in learning more and aren't afraid to ask. And you don't act like you're brain dead when we have a call."

"Okay, so that's my professional life. Why should you care about me personally?"

"Again I said I liked you….which in itself is a very rare occurrence. And besides, what you think you are going through I have been through already. So I want to help."

Karofsky just looked at Santana for a moment or so in an effort to gauge if she was actually being sincere.

"Okay, well thanks. Maybe on Friday we could do those drinks then." He asked and Santana nodded before she headed towards the locker room.

About 10 minutes later, she came back out and saw Puck, Sam and Lauren all in the kitchen along with Dave.

"Ohhhhhh, tonight's the date night isn't it, San?" Puck said with a smirk on his face.

"I will rip your balls off." Santana muttered.

"Santana has a date? Oh god has hell frozen over?" Lauren stated and Sam just simply looked genuinely surprised.

"Laugh it up, all of you. Just remember to keep on laughing when you all go home and aren't getting any." Santana said and she smirked when that seemed to shut up everyone's laughing. "I thought so. Well, it's been real." Santana said to everyone before she turned to leave. She still heard some aw's and some snickers as she headed downstairs. She just simply gave them all the finger and then headed to her apartment.

Meanwhile, Brittany was at her apartment with Quinn.

"I still don't understand why you need help for tonight…..I mean you've done pretty well on your own to get you to this point."

"Well, I don't know….I guess I just figured you would want to help me and besides it helps ease my nerves."

"Me being here helps ease your nerves? Britt, I've been here the last two hours and you've done nothing but talk about how nervous you are."

"Ugh, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just going to stop thinking about everything and let whatever happens happen."

"That's good. Just a few pointers, Britt, don't mention Chris. Like at all. Don't say anything that you guys used to do or where you went. Also, don't assume that you guys are doing to have sex tonight. I mean it's probably going to happen but don't assume."

"Thanks, Quinn…..but that really doesn't help me." Brittany said and they started to laugh.

"You are talking to me, Brittany. I'm not a dater….shit, my daughter could probably give you better ideas…..and no, I'm not breaking her play date so you can do that. Just breath and finish getting ready."

Brittany just huffed and headed to her room as Quinn sat down on the couch in the living room. About 30 minutes later, Brittany came back out into the living room and was wearing a simple black dress.

"So….it this okay?" Quinn looked up and her face broke out in a smile.

"Yeah, Britt, you look amazing. I'd hit it." Quinn teased and Brittany just rolled her eyes. "What? I'm not kidding…ok but now I have to go pick up my daughter and you have to go."

"Oh god, I didn't even know it was almost time."

"That's why you have me. I'll walk with you cause I'm going in that direction anyways."

"Ok, thanks Q." She said before grabbing her bag and her phone. She texted Santana to let her know and then the two girls headed out.

When they reached the corner, Quinn went left and Brittany went right but not before Quinn gave her some last minute words of encouragement and a hug. Brittany took a deep breath as she headed towards the restaurant. Once she got there, she called Santana who let her know that she was just down the block. It was just Brittany's luck that she chose the wrong end of the street to look down.

"Why are you staring down the street?" Santana approached and Brittany flinched.

"Shit. Sorry, just a habit….I thought you were coming from that way and wow.." She stopped talking after she actually looked at Santana. "Sorry, it's just you look really amazing." Brittany said finally gathering her thoughts as she blushed a little bit at how stupid she probably looked.

"Thanks, Britt." Santana flashed her a smile before she kissed her on the cheek. "You look pretty amazing, too." She said into her ear as she grabbed her hand. Brittany mumbled a shy thank you back before they headed inside.

They were seated and the hostess explained to them about the specials and then told them their waiter would be there in a moment. They thanked her as she left and Santana looked over to see Brittany smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…just hi." Brittany said and then mentally slapped herself.

"Hey yourself." Santana said as she reached across the table and grabbed Brittany's hand. "How was your visit to the studio yesterday?"

"It was great. I caught up with some people there and it just basically made me excited to get back there, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. When are you getting back there?"

"By the end of the month. I mean I feel fine but I have to get the okay from Dr. Holliday first." Brittany said and Santana nodded.

"So can I see you?" She asked after the waiter came and took their drink orders.

"See me what?" Brittany asked not really sure what Santana was asking.

"Dance…you know once you get back into the studio and stuff."

"Oh, yeah definitely. Maybe I could teach you some moves or something." Brittany suggested and Santana smiled.

"I'd like that. But I am excited to finally see you….I can tell you're a great dancer."

"No, I'm not really that good. I just do it for fun…."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Santana said and Brittany busted out laughing.

"Quoting Shakespeare, huh?"

"Yes, I happen to know that it drives people crazy in the best way possible….and it's just my sophisticated way of saying that since you're playing it down I know that you're actually an amazing dancer. I see right through your modesty."

"Yeah, well I see right through your compliments and your fancy Shakespeare talk." Brittany challenged and Santana smirked. "You are trying to distract me from talking about teaching you how to dance because you're probably a horrible dancer."

"Me a horrible dancer? Honey, I'm Hispanic…I was practically born a good dancer."

Brittany just shrugged teasingly.

"What you don't believe me? Well, then I'll prove it to you and I will bet that I'll end up teaching you some moves." Santana said with a smirk as the waiter came with their drinks and then preceded to take their orders. Santana took this opportunity to look over Brittany's shoulder at the baseball game. Brittany noticed and turned to see what she was looking at.

"Yankees fan?" Brittany asked noticing the teams playing. Santana just nodded before looking at her.

"I grew up kind of close to the Stadium so I'd sneak in sometimes when I was really little." Santana said and Brittany smiled at the new information she was learning about Santana. "You a baseball fan?"

"Well, it's probably the only sport that I know what's actually going on so I don't exactly hate it."

"You don't know anything about football?" Santana asked and Brittany knew why.

"Not at all. I hate football, soccer, and god do I hate basketball. I can only tolerate baseball and hockey and that's only because I secretly love when they fight."

"I'm big on those either. I'm just kind of surprised you know about the football cause of…."

"No, nope. I know what you're doing…and I'm not talking about the giant elephant in the room especially when Quinn told me not to."

"Okay, fine. Sorry I started with it….Quinn knows that we are here?"

"Yeah, of course. She kind of gave me pointers since I'm not a dating expert…well, neither is she but I was kind of nervous."

"That's adorable. And I'll let you in on a little secret I'm not a dating expert either but I don't need to be to tell that I'm having a really great time tonight." Santana said genuinely as she grabbed Brittany's hand.

"I am, too." Brittany smiled as she gave Santana's hand a squeeze.

"So what else did Quinn say you should do tonight?" Santana teased.

"Nope, I'm not revealing our secrets." Brittany teased back. "You know, Beth won't stop talking about you? The whole time Quinn was preparing for her date with Noah she kept asking why she couldn't date someone like you."

"A chick?" Santana asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"No, but maybe. You know my theories on Quinn." Brittany said and Santana laughed and nodded. "But no, someone who makes her happy." Santana smiled brightly at this as the waiter came with their food. They enjoyed a comfortable silence as they ate their food. They even tried each other's meals. When Brittany was sure that Santana was finished eating, she slipped a piece of paper and a pen towards her.

"What is this?" Santana said with a smirk as she placed her napkin down. She opened up the piece of paper and started to laugh. "Brittany, wow….this is so cheesy." She laughed even harder but then her face turned serious as she took the pen. She folded up the paper and slipped it back to Brittany.

Brittany opened it and smiled. The paper had said "Will you be my girlfriend: check yes or check no" and Santana had checked yes. Brittany leaned over the table slightly and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek as the waiter came back.

"Oh damn, and I was going to leave my phone number on the check in case either of you ladies wanted some of this." He said as he picked up their plates.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Brittany said proudly.

"And you're definitely not my type." Santana added with a smirk.

"Oh, honey, you aren't mine either. Come on, I'm probably the only waiter in here that knows how to balance fashionable and comfortable when it comes to footwear. I have to hear everyone bitch about their feet after every shift because they simply chose the fashionable part." He said and Brittany and Santana laughed. "So am I bringing out a dessert menu for you two ladies?"

Before Santana could say anything, Brittany spoke up. "Um no, thank you. We'll just take the check." The waiter nodded and informed them that he would be back in a moment. "Sorry, I just had something else planned for dessert."

Santana's smirk grew wider at this as she rose her eyebrows suggestively.

"No….not that. I meant actual dessert."

"Tease." Santana said under her breath as the waiter came back. Santana immediately went into her bag and got her wallet.

"San, put that away." Brittany said realizing what she was doing and the whole situation felt so foreign to Santana. "I asked you and therefore, I'm paying." Santana opened her mouth but was quickly interrupted. "Nope, I'm not listening to whatever you have to say because it's not going to change anything."

"Fine, Britt. But next time it's on me."

"Okay, that's fair. And since I have the heads up, I'm going to make sure next time is somewhere really expensive." Brittany teased and Santana stuck her tongue out at her. "Mature." She said as she flagged down the waiter.

"Thanks, ladies and you two have a great night." He said with a wink as he walked away.

They made their way out of the restaurant and were welcomed by a beautiful night. Brittany almost immediately grabbed Santana's hand and entwined their fingers. Santana smiled at the gesture as she looked down at their hands.

"So did Quinn suggest that whole 'check yes, check no' thing?" Santana teased as she nudged Brittany.

"No, I thought it would be cute and besides I was too nervous to ask you out loud."

"Well, since I said yes already, there's nothing to be afraid of right?" She asked and Brittany shrugged. "So then ask me out loud…." Brittany smiled and then looked into Santana's eyes.

"Okay." She said as she took a breath and they stopped walking. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany asked still a little nervous and Santana just smiled before she nodded her head. Brittany smiled too and then Santana leaned in a gave Brittany a kiss.

"Why don't we just skip dessert and go celebrate?" She suggested as their lips parted. She was still close enough to distract Brittany so she wasn't really surprised when the girl nodded her head dreamily in agreement. Hand in hand they made their way to Brittany's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile several blocks down, Quinn found herself alone for the night. Beth and her new friend had hit it off and the little girl's parents suggested they turn the play date into a slumber party. Quinn sat down in her living room with a glass of wine when her phone started to ring. She jumped up figuring that it was Brittany with some sort of date details but she was surprised when she read the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Quinn." Noah said from the other line. "I know you're probably busy but a couple of us were going out for drinks and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come."

"Um, no I'm actually not busy at all. I'd love to come, Noah. Who is us exactly?"

"A couple of people from the firehouse…I think you've met Lauren before but there's also Mike and Tina. Santana's cousin and oh that Jew nurse Rachel will be there, too. I totally understand if you feel out of place and don't want to."

"No, Noah. It's fine….you saved me from a night alone with bad television re-runs. What time are you all meeting?"

"Um, probably around 9:30 or 10ish at a place on Fulton. I could meet you if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Are you sure I'm not like imposing or something?"

"No, you aren't. Besides I wouldn't have called if I thought you would, but I just wasn't sure because of Beth and all."

"Oh well, she's staying over at a friend's house tonight so it's perfect."

"Awesome. I'll call you in a little bit."

"Okay, sounds good. Thanks again, Noah."

She hung up the phone and smiled. She knew that things wouldn't work out between her and Noah but she could definitely tell that they would end up being good friends. She also figured that it may be a chance to find out who the person he has feelings for are while making some new friends. It was a win-win situation all around. She quickly downed her wine and then put on an outfit. Once she got the text from Noah, she headed out to meet him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany and Santana made their way to Brittany's apartment still hand in hand.

"I like what you've done with the hole in the wall." Santana said sarcastically as they entered the apartment as she noticed that Brittany just hung a picture over it.

"I needed to cover it because I figured my mother would pull another one of her surprise visits and I didn't want to have to explain everything."

"I understand. I was just teasing besides you can't even tell anything is wrong really." Santana noted as she followed Brittany into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" Brittany asked.

"What?" Santana said not hearing the question because she was too busy looking at Brittany up and down.

"I said do you want anything?"

"Yeah." Santana just said simply causing Brittany to turn around.

"Care to tell me what?" She asked after a couple of seconds of silence trying to read what was going on in Santana's head.

"Your dress on the floor." Santana said and Brittany laughed nervously at her directness.

"I uh…" Brittany began to say as Santana made her way towards her. She suddenly found herself unable to form any type of sentences.

"Not teasing me anymore, huh?" She asked with a smirk as she backed Brittany against the counter. Brittany opened her mouth to say anything but nothing came out. Santana noticed this and her smirk grew as she just let every unsaid word die as she leaned in and finally kissed Brittany. The kiss was filled with passion and very frantic but they managed to take their time just enjoying the moment and exploring each other's mouths. Santana broke away after a couple of moments and focused her attention on Brittany's neck.

"God, you have no idea how much I want you…." She said into Brittany's ear as she just moaned in response before their lips crashed together again. One of Brittany's hands found their way into Santana's hair. Feeling daring, the other hand ventured down to Santana's ass. Santana smiled into the kiss as they parted. They took this as an opportunity to look into each other's eyes.

"We uh….let's go to my room." Brittany suggested and Santana could tell how nervous she truly was. She nodded at the statement as Brittany took her hand and lead the way. When they got to the bedroom, Santana stopped Brittany halfway through. She looked her in the eyes before gently kissing her as if to try to help her nerves. Within seconds, the kiss became more heated than intended and Santana's hands found themselves on Brittany's back trying to find her zipper. She began unzipping Brittany's dress when Brittany froze.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Brittany just nodded as she avoided Santana's eyes. "Brittany." She said as once last attempt as she backed Brittany up towards the bed so that she could sit on the edge.

"Sorry." She mumbled before looking up at Santana. "I've never done this before…." She trailed on as her gaze went elsewhere.

"You're a virgin?" Santana said genuinely surprised. She figured that whenever that douche bag ex of hers saw her that's probably all he wanted to do.

"No, no. I'm definitely not….I meant you know with a girl." Santana smiled at this before she bent down a little bit and placed her hands on Brittany's cheeks.

"I don't care…..and even if you were a virgin, I wouldn't care. But if you aren't ready, I'm totally okay with not….."

"No, no. I'm ready, San." She said a little bit too eagerly and they started to laugh. "I just wanted you to know….in case, it was bad."

"Well, that's sweet…but it won't be because my heart's actually in it." Santana said honestly. "Tonight will be all about you, okay? And if you don't want to do anything, just tell me. Now relax and soon you'll see that it's so much better than with some dude." Santana said with a teasing smile as Brittany nodded her head.

"Okay…"

"Yeah?" Santana asked just to make sure.

"Yeah but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me…just get comfortable and we'll have plenty of times for that to happen. Practice makes perfect." Santana smirked and Brittany just nodded.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't be…" She said as her hands dropped down to her shoulders. She leaned in and kissed her gently a few times. Brittany pushed Santana back a little bit and stood up. Her hands made their way to the back of her dress as she unzipped it. She slide her dress down as Santana just stood and watched in awe. Brittany was definitely wearing Victoria Secret lingerie and Santana could honestly say that she's never been more in love with the color black. She continued to just simply look at Brittany. She didn't even dare to move; she just wanted to memorize everything about this moment.

"God, you are so beautiful." She whispered as she fingers trailed lightly over the scar from the accident. She leaned in and kissed her once more as Brittany's hands went to where Santana's dress ended. With Santana's help, she slowly began to bring the dress up and soon it found its way onto the floor. It was Brittany's turn to stare at the sight in front of her.

"Those are a nice surprise." Brittany managed to let out referring to the several tattoos on Santana's back, ribs and shoulders.

"Yeah, you like?" Santana smirked as Brittany nodded.

"So sexy…" She said but was cut off when Santana pushed her on the bed. She straddled Brittany as their lips connected.

"Just remember anything you don't want to do just let me know, okay?" Santana said as she looked into Brittany's eyes.

"Do whatever you want." She breathed out as Santana didn't even ask twice. Brittany didn't even care at this point. All she could think about was how she felt like she was on fire. Those thoughts were soon pushed aside as she felt Santana start to do her work. After a couple of minutes, Brittany started to understand Santana's claim about it being better than with a guy and for the first time in god knows how long she actually didn't fake it as she screamed out Santana's name.

Santana smiled as she finished up and then trailed up Brittany's body finally bringing their lips together.

"That was amazing…." She finally said. Santana didn't respond instead she just nodded. Several seconds of silence overcame them and Brittany took this as an opportunity to flip positions.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked looking up at her loving that she was suddenly taking control.

"You said practice makes perfect, right?" Santana nodded and Brittany smiled as there wasn't a trace of any butterflies fluttering in her stomach now. "Well, why don't we start practicing?" She said and Santana smiled.

Brittany then went on and tried her best to mimic Santana's previous actions. She wasn't an expert but she was pretty sure that she was doing something right judging by what was coming out of Santana's mouth. She never figured that Santana was a very religious person but apparently she enjoyed talking to god that whole night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Quinn woke up with a ridiculous headache. She was extremely hungover due to the fact that she never usually goes out like she did the previous night. She looked to her right and noticed that it was around 9:30. She groaned as she slowly sat up. It was then that she realized that she wasn't alone in her bed. She was almost afraid to look because if it was Noah, she would probably just jump out her window. She definitely did not want a repeat of how she ended up pregnant with Beth. After further investigating, Quinn realized that whoever it was was too small to be Noah or any guy for that matter. She slowly looked over and realized who it was.

"Shit….." She muttered before she grabbed her phone to text Brittany. The only thing she could think about was what the hell happened the night before because clearly she had no recollection of it at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**To the anonymous reviewers:**

**SweetHawaiianKnight - oh aha I'm sorry. Haha thanks. Glad you like that…and yeah, ever since the finale my love for Quinn has grown. Enjoy the update! :]**

**Wkgreen - hahhaha. I think so. Haha maybe it will…you'll find out ;]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brittany woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. Santana's arm was draped lazily over her bare stomach and she glanced towards the table to read the time. It was only around 9:30 which meant that Brittany had gotten somewhere around 4 to 5 hours of sleep. She snaked her way carefully out of Santana's grip and reached over towards her phone.

**1 New Message**

**Quinn: omg, I think I had sex with a girl last night. **

Brittany was going to kill Quinn. Seriously, she chose 9:30 in the morning to tease her about the night before.

**To Quinn: haha you're hilarious…thanks for waking me up, obviously went to sleep late ;]**

She said resting her phone back down. She figured Quinn would get the hint and not answer back so Brittany turned over and made her way over to where Santana was. She crawl as close as she could to her and buried her head in her neck. A couple of moments later, her phone buzzed again.

**1 New Message**

**Quinn: no, Brittany. I think I, meaning me, had actual sex with a girl last night. That girl being the nurse from the hospital. **

"Shut the fuck up." Brittany exclaimed. This caused Santana to stir a little bit and Brittany prayed that she didn't wake her completely.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She said with her eyes half closed as her hand trailed down Brittany's arm.

"Nothing….it's just Quinn…" Brittany trailed on not even believing what she was about to say.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Suddenly, Santana became very awake as she sat up.

Brittany's mouth just stayed open as she just simply handed Santana her phone.

"Shut the fuck up." Santana said and Brittany started to laugh. "Is she serious?"

"God, I hope she is because I might kill her if she woke me up for some joke."

"Oh my god, this is absolutely rich." Santana said as she just started to laugh.

"What? Why? That nurse seemed….nice, in an overbearing and in your face kind of way." Brittany noted but shook the thought off trying not to give Santana the satisfaction.

"Quinn slept with Rachel Berry…..oh god ever since I ran into her a couple of days ago and told Marissa about it, she's been telling me all these Berry related stories. The girl's obsessed with Barbra Streisand….and obsessed as in how normal human beings are obsessed with oxygen."

"Well, I guess that's not a terrible thing….some people are obsessed with hoarding or with like Justin Bieber….so I guess it could be worse."

"You're too nice, Britt. But really, spend an hour with this chick and you'll be singing a different tune. Trust me." Santana smirked. Just then, Brittany's phone buzzed once more.

**1 New Message**

**Quinn: Britt, I'm like freaking out. The girl's sleeping in my bed right now and I have no idea what happened last night.**

Brittany decided it was best to call Quinn but as the phone was ringing, Santana took it.

"Brittany, thank god. I'm legitimately hiding in my bathroom right now." Quinn said peeking out the door looking in the direction of her bed.

"It's Santana." She cleared up right away.

"San, what do I do?"

"Okay first, calm down. And second, you wait until she wakes up and when she does you tell her that you have a very important errand to run and that she needs to leave immediately." Santana said as Brittany hit her in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You know what…..now give me the phone." She said as Brittany did what she said. Santana, however, still heard the whipping noises that Quinn was making on the other line.

"I hope she makes you listen to every Streisand CD over and over again while covering you in gold stars, Fabray." She said into the receiver before it was snatched by Brittany.

"Okay, so here's what you are going to do. You are going to go downstairs and make some coffee. After that you go back into your room and see if she's awake. And if she is, please don't spaz out. And also, you are going to ask her very awkwardly what happened. It's as simple as that. Who knows maybe you didn't sleep with her…."

"God, I hope not."

"I hope she did." Santana said with a laugh. Brittany glared at her before she teasingly pointed to her body before wagging her finger back and forth. Santana pouted before retreating into the bathroom.

"Okay, well I'm going to go start your plan. I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"It's fine, Quinn. This was legit….so I understand." They exchanged goodbyes before Quinn hesitantly hung up.

Santana made her way back into the room and laid on the bed. She moved closer to Brittany who had her back turned to her. She moved some of her hair to the side before she placed light kisses up to Brittany's ear.

"You know, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she did sleep with her…"

"Oh really? Why the sudden change of heart? Would that have anything to do with your punishment for teasing Quinn about it?"

"My punishment…no, that's not punishment. It's more like an actual form of torture, especially after last night." Santana smirked as Brittany turned her body a little bit. Santana took this opportunity to kiss Brittany softly a few times.

"Last night…" Brittany trailed on with a smile. "It was amazing, San."

"Yeah, it was." Santana mirrored her smile as she leaned in for another kiss. "You know we could have a few more practice rounds this morning and still have time to get some breakfast afterwards." She smirked as her attention went to Brittany's neck. She was almost certain that Brittany was going to have several noticeable marks there.

"Can those rounds involve the shower?"

"Definitely." She said into her ear before she went back to Brittany's lips. They immediately went back to doing exactly what they had spent hours the night before doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, grow up, Quinn. Just go back up there and face this like an adult." Quinn said basically to the two coffee mugs in front of her.

"Face what like an adult?" The voice startled Quinn and she indeed began spazzing out.

"Um, nothing…just uh explaining to Beth where babies come from." Quinn said the first thing that came to her mind which was obviously overrun by thoughts of sex. She actually wanted to physically punch herself in the face once the words left her mouth.

"Oh, sounds like fun." Rachel said sarcastically not really believing Quinn as she just kind of stood there.

"Um, you can sit….I was gonna bring you up coffee but it's good you're down here since I don't know how you take it."

"Oh, thanks. And black please." Rachel said with a smile before she sat down.

There was an extremely awkward silence that lingered in the air as Quinn poured the coffee into the mugs. She set one in front of Rachel who thanked her before she grabbed her own and sat down.

"I uh…I'm sorry but did we you know…last night?" Quinn asked awkwardly but she didn't care because she had to know.

"Oh no, no definitely not. I uh….wow. You were really drunk and I didn't really drink last night so I volunteered to take you home. And I would have left but you asked me to stay and I'm sorry if this is weird….but I mean you're really pretty and all but I wouldn't do that to you especially since you were so out of it." Rachel kept on as Quinn just took a sigh of relief. She smiled when she heard Rachel's last statement.

"Oh, no don't apologize. I appreciate that you did that since you definitely didn't have to. And I guess I should be the one to apologize since I went a little crazy."

"That's an understatement." Rachel said with warm laugh and Quinn joined in.

"God, I can't even remember the last time I actually had a night out like that."

"Well, it seems like you had a good time…and from the little interactions I've had with your daughter I can tell that she's a great kid so you definitely deserved it with the great job you've done with her. Sorry if I'm overstepping some boundaries but it is true."

"No, you aren't at all. Thanks, Rachel. That means a lot." She said as she brought the mug up to her lips. Rachel just nodded as she looked down. "Hey, would you want to go get breakfast or something?" Quinn asked and Rachel looked up and agreed. Quinn had leant Rachel a new shirt and about 30 minutes later, the girls headed out.

They made their way to a diner that was near Quinn's apartment. They sat down in a booth and ordered their food while Rachel attempted to fill Quinn on the previous night's events.

"So Noah ended up buying the first few rounds of shots while Mike and Tina were too busy enjoying each other's company. After a little while, he started to play pool with some other guys in the bar and you, Marissa, Lauren and I just kind of hung around and talked. That's kind of when you started feeling everything. I guess about an hour or so went by and Noah started following Marissa around like a lost puppy." Quinn just kind of laughed at this before she muttered 'figures.' "And they left a little while later then you announced that you were leaving and now we are here."

"Oh okay….so nothing really bad happened?"

"No…I mean Lauren almost killed some guy who kept hitting on all of us but from the stories I've heard about her, that's just a normal night out for her."

"Good…." Quinn said and Rachel understood why.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel said and Quinn just nodded. "I overheard a couple of days ago Noah talking about you two going on a date. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Um, well we did go out….and it was really nice and everything but at the end we decided to just be friends. It seems that he has feelings for someone else anyways."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. You two would have made a cute couple." Rachel said honestly even though she really didn't want to admit it for some reason.

"Yeah, I mean sure he's attractive….and when he wants to be, he can be charming but I don't know just everything surrounding us going out was weird. I knew it wouldn't work."

"So then why'd you go out with him?"

"Uh, good question." Quinn said with a light laugh. "I guess because it was for Brittany….." She said with a shrug hoping that that answer would be enough for Rachel.

"You're a good friend." Rachel said as the waiter came back and finally brought their food.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Hm, where to begin? How about an easy one…are you dating anyone?"

"No." Rachel said simply as she took a drink of her orange juice.

"How come?"

"I'm new to the city and just haven't really found the time….well, I'm not new to it but after college, I moved to Los Angeles for awhile and just came back here a few weeks ago."

"Well, good morning ladies." Rachel and Quinn looked up to see the source of that statement.

"Dammit." Quinn muttered under her breath as she knew she shouldn't have picked this diner.

"Good morning, Santana and Brittany." Rachel said with a smile.

"Morning, Rachel. Hey, Quinn." Brittany said sending an apologetic look over to Quinn as if to apologize in advance for whatever Santana was going to say. "Well, we were just going to grab some breakfast. We'll leave you two alone."

"Um, you don't have to. You can join us if you want." Rachel said as she looked over at Quinn for permission. Quinn reluctantly nodded before giving Santana, who still wore a smirk, a death glare.

"Thanks, we'd just love to." Santana said as they sat down. She sat down next to Rachel as she grabbed the waiter's attention. She and Brittany ordered their breakfast and not once did Santana's smirk fade.

"So uh…what were you guys talking about?" Brittany asked trying to avoid anything awkward even though it was too late.

"Um just getting to know each other." Quinn said.

"Aw, that is so cute." Santana said as the waiter gave her and Brittany their drinks. Just then Rachel's phone went off. She checked it and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I have to head out…seems like Dr. Sylvester has taken her rage out on yet another nurse and we are understaffed again." Rachel said as she took out some cash and handed it to Quinn.

"Rach, you don't have to. I owe you for everything last night."

"Everything, huh?" Santana said teasingly as she wagged her eyebrows.

"San, stop." Brittany said in a hush but she failed miserably at hiding her smile.

"It's fine, Quinn, really. I'll see you guys around." She said with a smile before she left.

"I am going to actually murder you." Quinn said when she was sure Rachel was gone.

"You deserve it." Santana said.

"How do you figure that?"

"Because Britt said to talk about what happened not go to breakfast….going to breakfast means that there's a mutual agreement for it to happen again." Santana said like it was the most obvious thing and Brittany and Quinn just looked at her with confused faces on.

"Well, what if I wanted it to happen again?" Quinn teased as Santana choked on her drink a little.

"Wait, Quinn…..what happened to the 'oh my god' mode you were in when you called?" Brittany asked genuinely confused as to what happened over the last couple of hours.

"I don't know…she's not that bad." Quinn trailed on.

"Wait in bed? Because you weren't even sure earlier…." Brittany pointed out.

"Well, maybe she recalled the details and I started to remember."

"Oh my god, did she talk the whole time?" Santana asked genuinely interested in the details.

"My god, you two are seriously acting like you are in high school."

"Quinn, you woke us up this morning….we have every right to want details."

"Yeah, Q, and you also slept with Berry so that allows us to make fun of you."

"Guys, we didn't have sex." Quinn said and Brittany and Santana exchanged glances.

"But you said….."

"I know and I was just messing with you…..apparently, I went a little overboard last night and she came home with me. I asked her to stay last night."

"Well, how do you know she isn't lying and that she secretly fondled you in your drunken state?" Santana asked and Brittany shot her a look. "What? It's a legitimate question."

"I believe her….She doesn't seem like that kind of person. Besides, we both woke up pretty much fully clothed."

"Whatever you say, Q." Brittany said as she tried to read Quinn.

"So subject change, how was your night, ladies?" Quinn said with a smirk as it was now her time to do the teasing.

"It was…..really good." Brittany said looking down with a smile as she blushed slightly.

"This morning was even better…" Santana said making Brittany blush more and Quinn's face scrunch up. "You asked."

"Well here, take this. I have to go pick up Beth. Her play date turned into a slumber party." Quinn said handing Brittany Rachel's and her own money. "See you two later."

"Bye, Q." Both girls said as she stood up and exited.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked Santana almost fearing the answer.

"You know, they wouldn't make such a horrible couple."

"Who? Rachel and Quinn?" Santana nodded. "I suppose not….I mean I guess they'd balance each other out."

"Right? You saw how quiet and normal Berry was. Maybe it'd be a good thing."

"Yes, maybe is the key word though, San. They didn't even sleep together. Rachel was just being a good friend and besides, they are both straight."

"Well, we know Quinn is straight…..and besides, weren't you straight?" Santana brought up teasingly.

"I was….but then this really hot girl came into my life and now she's all I care about."

"Well, isn't that just sweet." Santana said with a wink as their food was brought out. They ate in a comfortable silence before leaving. Santana ended up going home where she found Marissa and Noah playing house. It was a surreal scene but they quickly dropped the act to question Santana about the night before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday came by rather fast. For Brittany, it was the day she was finally getting back into the dance studio. She had been to the hospital on Wednesday and got the OK.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to the studio around 11 am.

"Hey, Britt." Nicole greeted her.

"Hey, Nic. Don't you ever have school?"

"Girl, it's April and I'm a senior which means it's pretty much optional." Nicole said as she flipped through the magazine in front of her.

"So why spend your time here?"

"Well, it's money. And soon that money will add up to a pretty car that I will drive off in as I take the college world by storm. Besides, all my friends are dumb asses and don't have any free periods." She said and Brittany nodded. "So what are you here to watch Danielle again?"

"No, I actually spoke to her yesterday. And today is my first class back."

"Shut up. Ah, I'm so happy to hear that." Nicole smiled and suddenly wasn't as interested in her magazine anymore. "So how's things with you and your hero girlfriend?"

"God, you are such a teenager. And for the record, things are really great."

"You should bring her here one of these days…you know, so Dani and I can size her up."

"Okay, sometime soon for sure." Brittany said. "Well, let me get going…don't want to be late for my first class back." She said before she excused herself and went into the third room down the hall.

She smiled as she walked in and saw a few familiar faces. They all acknowledged her and said how happy they were that she had been back. Brittany had heard horror stories about the guy that temporarily replaced her. She began her lesson as always with some warmups and stretches before she let the students show her what her replacement had been teaching them. She corrected a few moves and then dismissed everyone for the day.

"So how's it feel?" Brittany turned around. She hadn't even realized that Danielle had been standing there.

"To be back?" She asked and Danielle nodded. "Amazing. I didn't realize how much I missed it here."

"Well, from the looks of it, it's like you never left. That guy we had in here before was a pain in the ass and such a diva, too."

"What was his name?"

"Jesse St. James." She shuttered just saying the name.

"Oh god."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, not really well though. We were in some of the same dance classes back in college."

"Oh, well glad you survived that. I'm pretty sure he made at least 4 people cry and 2 quit."

"Sounds like the same Jesse." Brittany said with a laugh.

"Brutal. Well, if you aren't busy, wanna do lunch with me and Nicole again?"

"Yeah, definitely."

The girls made their way out to the front as Nicole joined them. They went to the same place they had several days before and discussed things like their love lives, upcoming dance opportunities, and where Nicole was going to college. Brittany stayed with the girls well into the late afternoon just around the time that Santana was finishing up her shift.

She went back to her apartment and thankfully found it both Noah and Marissa free. She sort of just hung around for a little while before she put on a new outfit. She then headed back to the firehouse to meet Karofsky.

"Ready to go?" She asked as he was walking down the stairs of the house.

"Yeah."

"So should we make it a gay bar or is the place across the street good?" Santana teased.

"You're hilarious and across the street is fine."

They walked across the street to the bar that was pretty popular with the members of the firehouse. They took to a booth that was somewhat away from everyone else that occupied the bar.

Santana offered to get the first round in order to help Karofsky loosen up a bit.

"So whenever you're ready….I'll listen." She said handing him a beer as she offered an encouraging smile.

"Okay, so I lied to you the other day….." He started as he looked around the bar. "I don't think I am. I know I am."

"You know you're what?" Santana said trying to get him to be comfortable with it.

"You know what….." He said but Santana just simply shrugged. "Fine, that I'm gay."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" She said and now it was his time to shrug. "Look I know it's hard….but it doesn't have to be."

"Easy for you to say. You're so comfortable with yourself and besides no one would even complain because 1. You're hot and 2. You'd probably kick their ass."

"Well, I appreciate your compliments. But really, do you think it was easy for me just because I look this good and am badass. Well, you're wrong. It wasn't easy in high school for me but once I moved into Manhattan it got better. I won't lie the bad times sucked but they've made times like right now so much better."

"So what should I do?"

"Well, does anyone else know?" Dave shook his head. "Okay, so start small…you know, tell your siblings or even everyone at the firehouse. And before you say anything, no one will care. Noah seems like an ass but he's always been there for me and he's comfortable enough with his own sexuality to not be afraid of someone who's gay. And no one else will care either. Maybe you could even get big-mouthed Sam to come out." Santana said and Dave started to laugh. She was the only one who thought Sam was gay. This seemed to ease Dave's nerves and they went on to talk about how he knew and his experiences. After a couple of more rounds of beers, the conversation switched topics as they talk about everything imaginable. The topic then seemed to settle on Brittany.

"So are the rumors true? You are with the girl you saved."

"Well, I'm sure you simply know her as the car crash girl. But for the record, yes she and I are together."

"How did it happen?"

Santana went on to explain everything in full detail. It felt nice to open up to someone else and she couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face the whole entire time.

"Wow. You have to be the luckiest person in more ways than one." Dave said after Santana finished.

"I know. For the first time in awhile, I'm actually happy. I can't help but feel that it's too good to be true, you know?"

"You deserve to be happy. I mean you are probably the best medic we have and even though you'd never admit it, I'm finding out that you're a really great person, too."

Santana smiled before she just sort of stared ay Dave. "You know what? We need to find you a man. I know Britt has two gay friends so maybe they could find someone for you or we could hit out a few bars for real."

"I'd like that, Lopez. You can be my wingman."

They continued to talk a bit more until they called it a night. Both of them had work the next day so it was a good idea not to stay out longer. Santana made her way back to her apartment and saw Marissa still up doing a final paper for one of her classes.

"So how's Brittany?" She said with a smirk.

"Brittany is great, smartass, but I wasn't out with her. I was with a guy from the firehouse." Marissa's face scrunched up at this news. "No like that….he's going through a bit of a rough time so I'm helping him out."

"Since when does that happen?"

"What?"

"You helping people out."

"Fuck you. And if you must know, it doesn't happen often but again I like this guy and I know what he's going through."

"Well, I think what Brittany has done to you is just precious."

"Shut up." Santana said as she went to the fridge and got some water. "Okay, well I'm going to bed. Don't work too hard because I don't want to have to call 911 on you tomorrow."

"Hilarious." Marissa said as she rolled her eyes. "Wait, San! Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Um how would you feel if I dated someone who wasn't Robbie?"

"I'd be pretty damn happy cause he is a douche." She said simply as she turned towards her room. She stopped before turning back around. "And would that someone by any chance be Noah?"

"What? No, definitely not." She exclaimed and Santana just laughed.

"Okay, whatever you say. Goodnight."

Santana sat down on her bed and realized that she had two text messages.

**2 NEW MESSAGES**

**Britt: hey, babe. Just wanted to know if I could see you tomorrow before I go to the studio. I have something I want to ask you ;]**

**Quinn: in case you didn't know, I still hate you because of the whole 'morning after' incident**

Santana answered back to both and then her mind went into overdrive. What the hell could Brittany want to ask her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh my god, I cannot wait until the next chapter…it's going to be good. I've been dying to get to it for the last like 5 chapters. Enjoy ;]**


	17. Chapter 17

**The T.M. - haha yes, they totally are. And thanks!**

**Momo30 - Hahaha enjoy**

**Mick3y92 - yes, that needs to happen in the show. That would be brilliant. **

**Iamirreplazable - =)**

**Dondi - thank you! So glad you like it. Aw, yeah they totally do. Haha yeah, she really is. She does have a soft side. Thanks for the review and enjoy!**

**sharkgeek - aw, well thanks so much. Yeah, I don't really like to see him like that on the show but I love his relationship with Santana. Haha yes, Quinntana is my favorite. **

**Wkgreen - haha she totally did! Hmmm, you will find out ;]**

**Drumgirlvaleska - aw, thank you! We will find out about Marissa ;]**

**Heyabrittana - thanks! Haha queue the teasing…and maybe she will. I don't know ;] **

**Val-cb - thank you (:**

**BrokenCoulours - haha well I hope you like it **

**The Swede - thank you!**

**Tazi Tash - aw, thank you so much. So glad you like!**

**Daftdaffy88 - haha so glad to hear that. It was fun to write. Thanks!**

**Verena R - glad you are back. Aw, it's okay. Yessss, love that mashup name. =)**

**AgentB81 - aw, sooo happy to hear that. Thank you so much. I hope you continue to follow and like it. **

**Skypoints03 - hahaha yes, love the two of them. Enjoy :]**

**Hayleywilliamsisasexymonster - I must say I love your name and agree 100% ;]….awwww, thank you so much. That's so sweet. And thanks! So glad you like. **

**Intreeged - thanks! Haha good, I'm glad. I hope it lives up to the hype. **

**Thieee - thank you! :]**

**So to warm, the whole Brittany asking Santana something isn't what I'm so excited for this chapter. Enjoy ;]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana woke up to a text message from Brittany saying to meet her at the park at around 12. She had work at 1:30 and Brittany was teaching at 2 so it was perfect. She got dressed and started walking towards the park.

She arrived there just a couple of minutes before 12 and she could see all the people out with their dogs or with their children. It was a nice day and it was definitely a cute scene at the park that day. She smiled as she saw Brittany sitting by one of the smaller fountains at the park.

"Hey, Britt." She said as she approached the girl. She leaned in a gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey, yourself. Here I brought some coffee." She said handing Santana the cup.

"Thanks. So what did you have to ask me?" Santana asked and Brittany just smiled.

"It's been killing you, hasn't it? Well, it's two things actually. One, would you want to take up that whole dance lesson offer sometime soon? Because I may have told the girls I work with about you and they won't stop bugging me about meeting you."

"Ah, man and here I thought dance lesson was code for something sexual." Santana smiled as Brittany playfully nudged her. "But no, I'd love to come and meet your friends and one up you with my skills."

"Oh, wow. With all this shit-talking, I hope for your sake that you can back it up."

"I guess we'll find out." She said with a smirk as she sipped her coffee. "So what's question number two?"

"Well, one of my father's clients heard that he was in New York and to thank him for winning a case he bought him a couple of Yankees tickets. Now the catch is that the guy didn't realize when my dad was leaving so he won't be here for the game and asked me to take them. I have 5 tickets for next Saturday's game. Would you want to come?"

"Um, yes." Santana said in a 'duh' type of tone as Brittany just smiled.

"I figured you would. What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Because you text me to say that you have to ask me something so here I am for the past couple of hours freaking out and wondering what it will be and it turns out to be something so not worth freaking out over."

"I see. You wanted me to drop some huge bombshell on you, huh?" Brittany teased and Santana nodded. "Okay, so how about I tell you that I'm pregnant with your child." Brittany said and then laughed.

"Well then, I would say that that would be one gorgeous looking child." Santana said as she kissed Brittany on the cheek. "But really, don't text me like that unless it's something huge or you are going to ask me the question within an hour of the text. Here I thought you were going to breakup with me or propose or something."

"Well, I'd be crazy to breakup with you. And really, you thought I was proposing?" Brittany teased Santana.

"Well, I don't know. I had no idea what you were going to ask and I figured it was too soon for that but still every thought was going through my mind."

"Yeah, totally too soon." Brittany shook her head as she brought her coffee to her lips. Santana looked at the clock and realized that she should probably start walking to the firehouse. Brittany walked with her for a bit and Santana offered to make her dinner at her apartment one night when Marissa was out. With a kiss and a hug, the two parted ways as Santana went to the firehouse and Brittany headed towards the studio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Friday night, Santana went to a gay bar with Dave for a few hours. They stayed only until it was about 11:30 because it proved to be a total bust. Santana ended up getting hit on more than Dave and most of the gay guys there were already taken. Santana had spoken to Brittany and decided to swing by her apartment after leaving Dave.

"Hey." She said with a smirk as she entered Brittany's apartment just after midnight.

"Hey." Brittany answered back wrapping her arms around Santana's neck before kissing her. "How was the bar?"

"Sucked. Total waste of time." She said. "I feel bad for Dave though. You think your friends Kurt and Blaine would know anyone for him?"

"Hm, I don't know. I could ask them." Brittany answered as she took Santana's hand in her own and walked towards her room.

"Thanks, babe." She said as they entered the room. "So what's up for tomorrow? Did you find a 5th person to come?"

"Yes, actually." Brittany said as she laid down. "Rachel."

"Oh, yes. I cannot wait to see her and Quinn interact. It will be great."

"Yeah, it will definitely be good. We can totally gauge their feelings for each other if there are any. And Beth can size her up too. If she likes Rachel, it's pretty much set."

"Definitely. That kid can be her own little matchmaker when she wants to be." Santana said smiling at the thought.

"I'd say she's a pretty good judge of character, too." Brittany said and Santana nodded in agreement before she yawned. "Tired?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Big day at work?"

"Not really. Pretty much a bunch of routine calls but you see whenever I'm not at work I usually don't get enough sleep because of a certain blonde." Santana teased.

"Oh, well, I think I might just have to let you sleep more often then."

"Hey, I never said I was complaining. I was just stating a fact."

"I know, babe." Brittany said as she pecked Santana on the lips. "But go to sleep so you're not a zombie tomorrow." She said and Santana laughed before they both said goodnight and feel asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they woke up and met Quinn, Rachel and Beth by the train station at around 11 since the game was at 1.

Berry, you do know we are going to a baseball game right?" Santana said noting the fact that Rachel was wearing a New York Knicks shirt.

"I'm aware. Thanks, Santana. But I don't have anything Yankees so I figured one New York team is better than none."

"Okay, but if they lose, I'm blaming you." Santana said and Brittany just laughed as they walked ahead of them. Naturally, Beth went with them so that she could be near Santana.

"Don't listen to her. She just likes messing with people." Quinn said to Rachel.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind….it's actually kind of funny to see how differently she acts towards Brittany."

"True. You see you'll always have a one up on her because you can tease her about how whipped she is." Quinn said and the two of them started to laugh.

"I am definitely going to use that but I also will not deny that they are just adorable together." She stated as the two girls looked up at the couple. Quinn agreed as they made their way onto the train.

About 30 minutes later, they found themselves walking into the stadium and Santana looked like a kid in a candy story. Rachel and Beth both had the same look of awe on as it was their first times in a stadium like Yankee Stadium. They all got food and such and made their way to the seats. They were in the middle section just along third base.

"You know if I was to ever be into men, which would never happen but still, I'd totally go for Alex Rodriguez." Santana noted and Brittany made a face.

"No way. Derek Jeter for sure." Brittany said and then she and Santana started a cute argument about their straight crushes.

"They are just so cute." Rachel said and Beth agreed. Just then, the announcer announced that they needed to rise for the national anthem and within a couple of minutes after that the game started.

"Wow, I have no idea what's going on." Rachel stated to no one in particular.

"It's okay. Neither do I." Beth reassured her with a smile. Rachel soon smiled back at the girl. "I think I like you." Beth said once more before she focused her attention on the game. A couple of minutes later, she found herself next to Santana would was explaining some of the basics to the little girl.

"That's a good thing." Quinn said and Rachel gave her a confused look. "The whole I think I like you. That means she actually does like you but she's still trying to remain all cute about it." Quinn explained and Rachel just smiled.

"Oh, well that's good. I was afraid she wouldn't like me."

"She definitely does." Quinn said looking at Rachel and judging by the girl's facial expression Quinn began to panic thinking that she responded for herself instead of her daughter.

"Hey, love birds, tone it down on the PDA, will you?" Santana said and Brittany just laughed before she hit her lightly on the arm.

"What's PDA?" Beth asked innocently.

"Don't listen to Santana, honey. Clearly, Brittany let her off her leash today so she's feeling a bit daring." Quinn teased back and Santana just rolled her eyes before she went back to focusing on the game.

It was about the 7th inning and the Yankees were winning by a couple of runs. Santana, Quinn and Beth had gotten up at the 7th inning stretch to use the bathroom and get some drinks.

Brittany just kind of sat there not knowing what to say to Rachel.

"So having fun?" She offered up lamely.

"Yes, I still don't know what's going on but I'm really glad I came. Thanks for inviting me."

They started a casual conversation up before the three others finally came back. The game went by pretty quickly from there as the Yankees added a few more runs to their lead and won. Everyone made their way to the train and headed back into the city.

"Well, the next one is my stop." Rachel said. She was just about 2 stops before the others were going to get off. "Thanks again for inviting me." She said to Brittany who stated that she was happy she came. Santana told her that next time she needed to wear an actual Yankees shirt before she gave her a hug goodbye. Rachel said her goodbyes to Quinn and Beth before Beth engulfed her into a tight hug. The train doors opened and Rachel waved before she exited.

"I like her, mommy." Beth noted and Santana muttered something under her breath which earned a nudge from Brittany.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Be nice."

"Are you two lovebirds like Tana said, mommy?" Beth asked innocently as Quinn shot daggers over in Santana's direction. Santana just simply laughed before she shrugged.

"She and I are friends, honey. Brittany and Santana are the lovebirds."

"You and Rachel would make cute lovebirds." The girl pointed out before she yawned.

"I'm going to kill you." Quinn mouthed towards Santana as Beth sat on her lap and snuggled up against her. Two stops later the four of them got off. Santana went back to her apartment saying that she needed to help Marissa with some 'ridiculous shit' and Brittany and Quinn decided to do dinner together at Quinn's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a week went by and Brittany and Santana hadn't seen as much as they would have liked of each other. It seemed that Rachel and Quinn were hanging out a bit more often which Quinn claimed was strictly as friends.

Santana sat in the ambulance during her shift with Dave. She hadn't seen him since the night in the bar because they had different shifts and different partners.

"So last weekend wasn't a successful run at the gay bars for you….you can't knock it after one try." She said as she tried to pass the time by discussing Dave's lack of a love life.

"Yes, I can. I don't know it just isn't my scene. I don't dance and about the only thing that is enjoyable about it is the alcohol."

"Well, that factor could make dinner with the most annoying person in the world enjoyable."

"True, but still."

"Well, I spoke to Brittany about it and she said she'd see if her friends knew anyone. Are you down for that?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dave said with a shrug just before their radio sounded.

_55, This is Central. There are reports of a bank robbery taking place at this moment at the Chase bank two blocks from where you are stationed. Reports say that shots have been fired inside. Need assistance on standby. All units._

Santana picked up the radio and answered the call. They made it to the scene within a few minutes and they saw that all the police and medics were just standing around outside. This told them that the robbers were still inside and they'd have to play the always fun waiting game.

"Okay units, listen up. From what we have gathered, there is only one robber. He has released one hostage, a young girl, and she stated that he had demanded money. She also said that there had been at least 10 people in there, 2 of which had been shot. We are getting SWAT teams ready and also a sniper to try to get a clean shot on this guy."

About 30 minutes went by with no updates or progress. Everyone was just simply waiting around until the front door of the bank opened and a young boy ran out.

"They tackled him." The boy screamed as a cop ran up to him and grabbed him. The boy went over to the ambulance that was Sam and Lauren's before the police commissioner went over to speak to him. Several moments later, he was making his way back to the medics and police officers.

"The boy says that two men took out the suspect and have restrained him. Those same two men told the boy to run out and inform us that they got him."

"So then why isn't everyone getting out?" Finn's partner asked.

"Because they are afraid that there may be other suspects. The robber said he worked alone but every time one of them moved he joked that there were other men in the back with bigger guns who were emptying out the safes."

"So what do we do?"

"We are going to wait a couple of more minutes. We'll see if the sniper can make out what is going on inside and if it still looks clear within the next 5 minutes we'll bring some units in."

They played the waiting game for several more minutes until the police chief instructed Finn and three other officers along with Santana, Dave, Noah and Tina to go in. They were told to go in a take care of who needed assisted and then radio in that the close is fully clear. It was a risky move but they needed to make sure that the people inside were taken care of immediately because the boy described most of their conditions as pretty bad.

The officers went in first and informed the hostages of who they were. They asked where the suspect was and immediately went towards him. Santana and the other three spotted the injured and went towards them. Noah helped her with an older man who had been shot two times while Tina and Dave took care of another gunshot victim that wasn't life threatening. There was a lot of noise coming from behind them but the medics didn't look up to see what it was. They figured that the suspect was resisting arrest or something so they just focused on their own work.

Before Santana had time to register anything, she heard about 10 shots go off and loud screams as the bank turned into chaos. She felt a weight fall onto her as she fell to the ground as a newfound pain went through her body.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nodungareesinthishouse - aw, really? Thank you so much! Yeah, I do, too. Ohh no, I don't want you to weep so I hope this update helps. Ahaha ;]**

**The Swede - ahaha..you will find out ;]**

**Hayleywilliamsisasexymonster - haha I'm sorry...it was evil of me. I hope the update is fast enough and aw thank you. And she's mine, too haha.**

**Wkgreen - haha I don't know, I might have ;]**

**AnnieMac - thank you! Haha I did.**

**nostalgicbum - yeah, I always hate when someone's like 'we need to talk' or 'I have a question' lol. Yeah, that'll have to wait. Haha yeahh. Oh, I definitely will. :D**

**SweetHawaiianKnight - hahaha I apologize. Thank you! Ahaha I appreciate that, I'm so glad you like. And hope you like the update :D**

**Haha so, I think I Pmed everyone and if I didn't I sincerely apologize and you can yell at me if you want to ;] and also I apologize for the extreme cliffhanger….but after seeing that there was over 50 reviews on that chapter alone, I regret nothing ;] I think I should do more of these cliffhangers like that. **

**Andddd, ahh who's seen the previews for season 3? It's almost 2 weeks away. So excited =D **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a silence that filled the air; a truly deafening silence. No one dared to move.

After a few moments, which felt like hours, the sounds of broken glass being stepped on and movement could be heard.

"Everything's clear, sir. The sniper got the guys." An officer called out.

"Okay, check all the rooms. And get more medics in here."

This seemed to bring Santana back to reality. She was laying on her stomach in some office and it felt as if something had fallen on her. She figured it was a chair or something but when she looked down and saw an arm she knew she was wrong.

"Noah. Get off of me." She called out realizing who was on top of her because of the tattoo on his forearm. She nudged him and it caused his dead weight to roll his body to the right. "Puck, it's safe now." She said once more before turning around to face him. "Oh my god." She put her hand over her mouth as she took in his condition. When she did this, a great deal of pain shot up her right arm as the adrenaline finally wore off. She looked down and saw that she had been shot just above the right shoulder. The pain wasn't overbearing and it was the least of Santana's problems at the moment. She reached down and checked Noah's pulse and she let out a sigh of relief as she felt it faintly. Santana ripped open his jacket to assess the damage. He had been shot once in the right abdomen and once in the left shoulder. The one on his left shoulder was more serious than the other because it was so close to the heart and other arteries. She exhaled a deep breath as she tried to calm her shaking hands and looked out the door to see who was close by. She saw Finn and he immediately ran over.

"Oh my god, San." Finn exclaimed. Santana didn't even acknowledge him. She just went on autopilot. "Santana." Finn said a little bit more sternly as she looked up at him. He just motioned down towards where she had been shot. She noticed that it was bleeding a bit more but that was because her heart was racing and she was sitting up.

"Finn, I know and I'm fine. I need to get him on a bus immediately. Find a medic now."

"Okay." He said as he got up and found Lauren and Sam. Santana kept her hands pressed firmly on Noah's shoulder as the three of them came into the room.

"Santana, what do we have?" Sam asked as the two of them bent down.

"Um, he uh got shot twice. Left shoulder and right side." She said and Sam just nodded. Lauren went back into the main area and grabbed the stretcher that they had brought in.

"San, let us get to him." Lauren said calmly as Santana just looked up at her. "How is your arm?"

"Um, it's fine. I think….." She mumbled the last part as she reluctantly put Noah's life into Sam and Lauren's hands. She felt useless and just walked next to Finn.

"How's everyone else? And what happened? We thought it was clear." She said looking out of the office.

"I don't know. There's a shitload of medics from other houses here so they are covering the other side of the bank. And supposedly, two men acted like hostages and were in on the whole thing. Their main targets were the police and medics but we are unsure why." He said as Santana just nodded as she watched Lauren and Sam secure Noah onto the stretcher.

She followed them as they walked out of the bank. It was a circus outside. Local news crews, reporters and bystanders lined up anxiously to see the scene as victims were being treated or just embracing loved one. Police officers tried to maintain order while others just stood doing nothing. Ambulances, news vans and cop cars spread throughout the streets.

Santana held onto her shoulder a little tighter as the pain got a little worse.

"I'm riding with you Lauren." She said and Lauren gave her a skeptical look. "I am no good out here because of my arm. I'm staying with him." She said as Lauren nodded and loaded the stretcher into the ambulance as Sam hoped into the front seat. Santana looked back at everything and saw a stretcher being frantically rushed into a nearby ambulance. Whoever was on it was definitely in bad shape but her thoughts were shaken by the sound of Lauren's voice. She jumped into the ambulance as the doors shut behind her.

"What do you need me to do?" Santana said as she leaned her head back still holding her arm.

"San, are you okay?"

"Yes, what can I do?"

"Nothing. He's stable. The sooner we get to the hospital the better though. You know this."

"I know I do….I'm just a little distracted."

"You look really pale, San. How much blood did you lose?"

"I don't know. After it happened, I didn't even know until I saw Noah and then it got a little worse." She said. There was nothing Lauren could really do for Noah beside make sure that he was still alive. The only thing left to do after that was get him in for surgery to remove the bullets.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to put some gauze on that to stop any further bleeding." Santana just nodded. Her thoughts were racing and she was starting to get dizzy. Lauren seemed to notice this and called out to Sam to see how far out they were from the hospital. Less than 3 minutes later, they were at the hospital. The ambulance doors opened and Santana could see Dr. Sylvester and Dr. Holiday standing around waiting.

"Shit." Holly said as she saw everything. The stretcher was taken out of the bus as Lauren filled the doctors in on what they were dealing with. Sam lagged behind but turned when he realized that Santana didn't get out of the ambulance.

"Santana." He called out to her. She looked really tired and was sitting very lazily. He shook her a little bit before running to grab an empty wheelchair that was nearby. He picked Santana up and put her in it as he wheeled her in.

"What happened?" Holly asked.

"She was shot in the shoulder. I don't think it's too serious but she's lost a lot of blood." Holly nodded as she ushered Sam to wheel the wheelchair into a nearby room.

"She's going to be fine. Just needs some fluids and more blood. She probably panicked and went into shock." She assured Sam as she let out a breath of relief that it wasn't more serious. Sam nodded before he turned and left the room.

"Sam, what happened?" Rachel asked from the nurses' station as she and Emma looked on worriedly.

"We got a call about a bank robbery and they said it was clear so people went inside but there were two robbers that were posing as victims and when the police and medics went in they started shooting. Puck…he's um….he got shot twice and San once. I don't know about anyone else. Has anyone else been brought in?"

"Oh god. No, we had a couple of people come in for trauma but it was just got minor cuts and stuff. No other medics or officers." Just then the door flew open as a stretcher came in with a frantic group of people surrounding it.

"We have a 23-year old male here. Several gunshot wounds to the upper chest and lower left side. He was given some blood in the ambulance and he briefly stopped breathing just before we got here."

"Okay, go into Trauma 3." A doctor instructed the group as they did just that. Sam dropped his pen and went towards the room to try to see who they just brought in.

"Um, will you excuse me for a moment?" Rachel said to Emma as she got up and walked outside. She pulled out her phone and after 3 rings, Quinn picked up.

"Hey, Rachel. Aren't you working?" She asked.

"Um, yes. I'm really not supposed to be doing this." Quinn let out a tiny laugh as she thought Rachel was referring to the fact that she was using her phone on the job. "But um, I think you and Brittany and Marissa and whoever else need to get down here."

"Wait, why? What happened? Is Santana okay?" Quinn asked feeling herself beginning to panic.

"She um was shot….it's not serious but um she lost some blood. Noah is…."

"He what, Rachel?"

"He was shot twice, I think. He's um a bit worse than Santana. I don't know the full details just yet but you need to get here."

"Okay, yeah. Um thank you. We'll be right down." Quinn said as her thoughts just raced and she hung up the phone. Rachel closed her cell phone and walked back into the emergency room. At this point, Lauren had joined Sam and Tina was there as well.

"I uh called Quinn…she's going to tell everyone to get here." She told them as they just nodded and stared absentmindedly at the two rooms where their friends were taken.

About 15 minutes later, Captain Schuester walked in along with some police officers. They walked up to Sam, Tina and Lauren and ushered them into a room. A couple of minutes after that, Quinn, Brittany and Marissa busted into the hospital.

"Rachel, are they okay?" Marissa said as they approached the desk. Quinn was busy holding Beth and Brittany just seemed lost.

"Santana went into surgery to remove the bullet and other than that she'll just need some stitches but she's fine. I haven't heard anything about Noah. I'm sorry." She offered. Marissa just nodded and gave a sad smile as she turned and sat in the waiting area. "I wish I had some news for you guys." She said to Brittany and Quinn.

"Yeah, I wish so, too. But thank you for calling me, Rachel." Quinn said. Brittany just remained with her eyes glued to the ground. She looked lost and just utterly shocked.

"It's no problem. I'll try to figure out whatever I can for you guys." She offered as an older man and woman entered the ER.

"Um hi, my name is David Karofsky. This is my wife Karen. A Captain Schuester called about our son David. He's a paramedic." He said with pleading eyes to Rachel who was beginning to piece everything together. Dave was the person that came in on a stretcher when she was talking to Sam.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky but I don't have any information at this time for you. If you could take a seat over in that waiting area, then I will assure to you as soon as I find out anything I will let you both know." She said as the man put his arm around his wife and walked with her to where Quinn, Brittany and Marissa were.

Rachel looked up into the trauma rooms. Where Dave had been taken, it seemed like the doctors were still working pretty frantically from what she could tell. In Noah's room, there was a calmer tone which she hoped meant that they were just removing the bullets from him and she couldn't quite see Santana's room from that angle.

Rachel busied herself with paperwork and she found herself making mistakes on several of them because her mind just wasn't in them. She noticed that Marissa was pacing as Brittany just had her face in her hands. Quinn seemed uneasy as she stood up and excused herself. She went out the automatic doors and suddenly Rachel found herself following her.

She hesitantly walked up to Quinn who had been sitting on one of the benches outside.

"Um, Quinn…" She said as she cleared her throat.

"Won't you get in trouble for being out here?"

"It's fine….I uh saw you come out here and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh." Quinn said as she looked up at Rachel. "Yeah, I am. Just needed some air….Marissa's pacing was making me anxious." She said with a small smile.

"Well, I know that Santana's going to be fine….she'll probably need to take off for a few days but I doubt she will. I wish I knew more about Noah…." She trailed on and she looked down at her hands.

"How did this happen?"

"Robbery gone wrong." She said sadly as Quinn just nodded not really wanting to know anymore of the details.

"Thank you, Rachel."

"For what?"

"For calling me….I mean if you hadn't then some official member of the firehouse would of called Marissa who would have called Brittany and by that time, she wouldn't even be forming complete sentences so everything would have been a thousand times more complicated than it is right now."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do, Rach. I really do. God, I never thought anything like this would happen. Beth's with a babysitter…I mean if anything happened to Santana she'd be devastated and Brittany, too. I've never seen her so happy before and it could have just been taken away in an instance." She said looking up into Rachel's eyes. Quinn's eyes were filled with a thousand different emotions like anger, helplessness, sadness, loneliness. All Rachel wanted to do was to rid her eyes of all those emotions. Before she knew it, she was leaning in and placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's lips. She broke it off and Quinn's mouth was open. It was a very bold and rash decision but she honestly just wanted to see Quinn happy.

"What…what was that for?"

"Um, I'm sorry…" Rachel said as she began to panic. "I just…I don't really know what I was thinking. I just wanted to try to make you happy and it was really inappropriate of me…."

Quinn placed her fingertips on her lips as she looked everywhere but at Rachel. "I uh…I should get back in there for Brittany." She said as she abruptly got up and left Rachel sitting there.

"Stupid…you choose now to do that. And she has a daughter. What was I thinking?" Rachel said to no one in general as she let out a sigh. She thought that maybe Quinn had been giving her signals every time that they hung out but obviously she decided to test those signals at the worst time possible.

She turned around and braced herself for how awkward it would be to have to sit across from Quinn after what just happened. She was so ashamed of herself and prayed that she would be at least be able to deliver good news regarding Santana and Noah's conditions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana woke up to the sound of the monitor beside her beeping.

"Shit." She muttered and she felt her head spinning. She looked down at her shoulder and suddenly all the memories of the day's events came back to her. She immediately needed to get out of there and she pulled on the IV on her arm before swinging her legs off the end of the bed. She was just about to get to the door when Rachel and Holly stopped her.

"Santana." Holly said sternly.

"Holly, move. I need to see him." Santana said but Holly wouldn't back down as Rachel stood behind her.

"No, what you need to do is sit down."

"I'm fine, okay? See?" She said lifting her arm up and down as she tried desperately to cover up the pain in her face.

"Oh, really? Well how about I just give you a giant hug then? You know, right on your right side, too." She tested as she stared Santana down.

"Fine." Santana said in defeat. "But tell me how he is, Holly."

"I wish I could…but none of us know anything."

"Save me the bullshit….everyone talks in this hospital so how is it that no one knows anything?" At this point, Santana is yelling pretty loudly but she was yelling even louder on the inside.

"Santana, please. I will find out as soon as I can. You know how long that can take, so please don't take this out on me." Holly pleaded as Santana eased up a bit.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Well now, I have to make sure I remember this day. The day when Santana Lopez apologized." She teased and saw Santana smile a little bit. "Now, I am going to check with Sue about everything and let you know as soon as I know anything. Rachel, here, is going to make sure everything's okay with you and don't give her a hard time because I will punch you. And if you ever come into my hospital like this again, I'll punch you, too. Don't scare me like that." She said before exiting the room.

"Are you okay? Is there anything that hurts you right now?" Rachel asked a bit timidly.

"No, my head's just a little dizzy but the arm is fine."

"Okay, good. Do you want water or anything?" Rachel asked and Santana just shook her head. "Um, your partner….he was injured, too."

"Who? Dave?" She asked and Rachel nodded. "Shit. No word on him either right?"

"None, sorry. Um, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and your cousin are waiting outside. Would you like them to come inside?"

"Yeah, sure." Rachel just nodded before she excused herself and went outside. She approached Quinn, Marissa and Brittany.

"Any word yet?" Quinn asked not looking at Rachel directly.

"Santana is awake. You guys can go visit but I um think it'd be best to go one at a time. She's a bit jumpy and anxious. And as for Noah, nothing yet. I'm sorry." She offered as she left the three of them to discuss who should go in.

"Well, it's obviously between you two." Quinn shrugged as she went over to sit back down.

"Brittany, you go." Marissa said.

"No, you should….." She trailed on but was interrupted.

"No, you should. Look, she's awake and there's enough for me. There's nothing I can do when I go in there besides hug her. I can't help her and calm her down, but you can." Brittany just nodded as she went in and hugged Marissa before heading towards Santana's room.

"Santana?" Brittany said as she hesitantly walked into the room. Santana had been sitting up and just looked like she was about to bounce off the walls.

"I guess the roles are a bit reversed this time, huh?" Santana offered with a light smile as Brittany just sat down next to her.

"Oh my god, Santana." Brittany said as the tears started forming. Santana just nodded as she motioned for Brittany to come closer. Brittany cautiously hugged Santana on the side that wasn't injured. She held on for dear life and she sobbed. "I was so scared…I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"I'm okay, Britt. It was pretty much just a graze and I just needed some blood."

"I know, but still." She said into Santana's chest as they stayed like that for a couple of moments. The silence was broken when Brittany heard Santana cry. She sat up and looked at Santana.

"He saved my life, Brittany, and I don't even know if he's dead. And my partner is in here, too. They said it was safe and we walked in like nothing but they wanted us dead. They wanted us and everything was just a setup to get to us." She said as the tears flowed and Brittany nodded as she just wiped the tears away from Santana's cheeks. "I heard the shots and I fell…something fell on me and I thought it was a fucking piece of furniture. But it was Noah….I should be where he is now and I'm not. And I couldn't even help him."

"Sh, San…." Brittany said as she pulled Santana in closer. "You would have done the same for him so don't blame yourself for anything."

"But he's my best friend, Britt….I never show it or appreciate him like I should. I saw him after he got shot and everything was fine. He was stable but now he's here and it's just like my mother all over again."

"San, baby, stop thinking like that. Your mother was depressed and as bad as it sounds, she wanted to die….Noah has so much here and he is in good hands. I mean you saved my life at the scene of the crash but nothing happened to me when I came in here. He's a fighter and besides he has to be alive, so that he can hold it against you that he saved your life." Brittany said as she continued to wipe Santana's tears and she smiled when she saw Santana smile lightly. There was a couple of moments of silence but it was a comfortable silence.

"I'm in love with you, Brittany." She said as she choked out a few more tears. "I get what you meant that time you came to my apartment….about how when everything was happening you only saw me because you were the first thing I thought about after I heard the gunshots. The whole time that I was losing blood and getting dizzy I just couldn't help but think how much I wanted you there." She said and Brittany just nodded and kept clearing away her tears. She smiled softly and Santana didn't really know why.

"I'm in love with you too, Santana. So damn much." She said as she leaned in a kissed Santana like it was their first time all over again. They broke apart and Brittany curled up into Santana's side as they stayed in a comfortably silence that neither one of them dared to break. They didn't dare to move because then the reality surrounding them would come crashing down so they just stayed where it was comfortable. And that was close to each other.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**But yeah, so give me some ideas of what you guys would like to see happen in the next few chapters….also, I'm starting classes up again tomorrow so the next update may be in a few days depending on the work I get assigned but at least you guys know Santana's fate.**

**sighhh, the summer went way too fast :[**


	19. Chapter 19

**The T.M. - thank you! Yeah, she really does. That's a classic case right there. **

**HeyaBrittana - yeah, it was totally done on impulse. Glad to hear that! Thanks for the review. I think you'll like this chapter for sure ;]**

**Hayleywilliamsisasexymonster - hahaha aw, thanks so much! You will find out about him next chapter. Aw, thanks! You are the best, too ;]**

**Val-cb - thank you! And you will find out very soon **

**LaurenKnight13 - you will find out all of that this chapter…and hm, maybe ;] so glad you like it and hope you like the update, too!**

**AnnieMac - haaha, I totally understand what you are saying. I don't have the heart to make Santana seriously injured. Oh that's a good way of thinking. Yeah, the next new episode will only be 2 days away when you get back. Have fun on your vacation :D**

**BrokenColours - hahaha you'll find out about Noah very soon, I promise. Oh yeah? Ah, I'm so glad to hear that. Never really know if it sounds as good as I think haha. Enjoy!**

**Tackmeamoy - awww, stop it! Haha thank you, that means a lot. Aw, hope you continue to like this!**

**Verena R - haha you are very welcome. That will be addressed very soon. Enjoy!**

**Thereuare - hope you like this chapter. Haha yes, I didn't have the heart to make her injured too badly. **

**Wkgreen - thanks! Yeah, we'll find out about them now. **

**The Swede - way too fast. It sucks. That's like the fastest summer I've ever had. Ah yes, if everyone is okay, a party would definitely be an amazing idea ;]**

**Bluemaria34 - hahaha I'm sorry for the scare. I couldn't do that cause I love Santana too much. You will find out very soon about that. Thank you! :]**

**Blueskkies - really? Wow, thanks! Glad to hear that. **

**Momo30 - way too fast :[ haha no I don't think it'll turn into that much of a mystery. **

**Drumgirlvaleska - thank you! And thanks so much! Everything's going well so far with the classes. And I hope you like this chapter. A lot will be answered/resolved. **

**Abigs - thank you! Happy to hear that.**

**Mick3y92 - haha I'm sorry. But at least it's better than that crazy cliffhanger from last chapter? Thanks, classes are so far so good. Just would rather not have them haha. Enjoy!**

**Intreeged - thanks! Um, I don't know. Hadn't thought about that. One of them is dead and the other two were arrested so maybe. Thanks! So far so good with that haha. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After what felt like hours of just laying next to each other, there was a light knock on Santana's hospital room door. This caused Brittany to sit up and both of them focused on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The person said and Santana wasn't sure what she was more surprised at: who was knocking on the door or the fact that that same person just apologized. "Car crash girl, right?" She said in Brittany's direction who just looked at Santana before nodding her head. From the stories she had heard about this woman, she was surprised that she had at least remembered that detail about her. "How are you feeling, Santana?"

"I'm fine, Sue. Thank you." She said quickly dismissing her own condition as she just glared at Dr. Sylvester. She felt herself getting sick as she figured that Sue being in her room meant bad news for Noah.

"I'm glad to hear that. And I'm being completely sincere when I say that." She said as she entered the room a little more. "However, that isn't why I came in. I uh wanted to personally come and tell you this. Noah is stable. The surgery went well and we've put him in a medically induced coma. Now I know you know not to panic about that because it is for his own good and will let him heal properly. But we are going to wait until the morning to take him off the medication and he should be awake before tomorrow night." Sue said and a genuine smile formed on her face when she saw Santana's reaction.

"Thank god." She said as she smiled and placed her hand over her mouth. Brittany smiled as she placed her hand on Santana's shoulder. "Thank you so much, Sue. I don't know what I would have done if the news was bad….um, what about my partner? Dave Karofsky?"

"Oh, I wasn't aware more people came in. I was assisting on Noah's surgery. I will do my best to find out for you." She said and Santana just nodded and said thank you once more. She could honestly say that this version of Sue was a very pleasant one but she also knew that Sue would return to her old self as soon as she walked out of the room. "Before I go, I just want to tell you something and I know it isn't my place or anything but I thought I'd be nice. After this whole incident, if I were you, I'd finally take up that doctor offer. It'd be a shame to lose a talent like you and it seems like you have more important things to worry about these days." She said as her eyes went over to Brittany. Brittany offered a small smile as they heard Sue's name being paged over the loudspeaker. "I'll find out about your partner for you. Oh and just because all this happened, doesn't mean that you shouldn't still sleep with one eye open because revenge is something I am very good at." And with that, Sue left leaving Santana rolling her eyes and Brittany with a confused expression.

"Ever since Holly went on vacation and despite the fact that she's since returned, Sue's revenge for the slushieing has been shifted to me for some reason." She said to let Brittany know. "She's done some ridiculous things like putting a bucket over the door and everything." She smiled and soon Brittany mirrored that smile. After a couple of moments, their smiles faded as Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana.

"I'm so happy that Noah is okay." She said as her lips brushed against Santana's.

"Me, too. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't especially since it would be my fault."

"Stop saying that, San. It's not your fault and you know that. And besides, you don't have to worry about what you'd do without him because he'll be fine and you don't have to be without him."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I still feel guilty about it."

Brittany just nodded as her hand brushed against Santana's cheek softly. After that action, she rested her head on Santana's good shoulder and began to play with her fingers. A couple of nurses came in and out and told Santana that they would have to run a few more tests and that she would probably be discharged the following morning. They were content with this news and decided to just stay the way they were and watch whatever was on the television.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marissa and Quinn stayed in the waiting room. They still hadn't been updated on Noah's condition. Marissa continued to pace as Quinn tried desperately to stop her mind from racing. She was focused on Noah, Santana, and Rachel. God, Rachel. What the hell happened outside?

"Maybe you should sit down, you know, so you don't get tired." She finally said having enough of her pacing.

"Sorry, I do it when I'm nervous." She said sadly.

"It's okay. Whenever I'm nervous I always play with my hands a lot…."

"Kind of like how you are right now?" Marissa teased and Quinn looked down not even realizing that she was doing the habit.

She laughed lightly as Marissa walked over to her a sat down. There were a couple of moments of silence as the two could see doctor's coming out of the room where they had taken Karofsky.

"I think I'm in love with him." Marissa whispered out. It startled Quinn for a number of reasons like: it had been the first words they had said in a few moments, she didn't understand why she was confiding the information in her and she wasn't even sure she heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm in the love with him." Marissa said with a little more confidence as her gaze stayed focused on Noah's room. She let out a bitter laugh before turning to Quinn. "I've always felt something for him but I figured it was just because I wanted to hook up with him. And I always shook off all of those thoughts because of how close he is with Santana. But I think I realized it around the time you two had gone on the date. He kept talking about it and before that we had been spending a lot of time together especially since we were trying to get Santana together with Brittany. I was jealous and then my ex tried to get back with and I realized that he had been wrong for me all along. The feelings scared me but not as much as this moment is scaring me. The fact that he could die and I would have never been able to tell him." Marissa said as a few tears fell onto her cheeks. Quinn nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. As she rested her head on the younger girl's shoulder, her gaze went over to Rachel who had been watching the scene. Rachel smiled before she pretended to busy herself. A couple of moments came by before, Holly saw the two girls.

"Has anyone come over to talk to you two?" She said breaking their hug apart and they both nodded in response. "Well, as you know I'm not supposed to do things like this, but I'll pretend that you two are his actual family. Noah's fine. The surgery went very well and the damage was repaired. We've placed him in a medically induced coma but purely for the fact that he needs rest. He should be awake no later than tomorrow night." She said as she watched their faces mirror the emotions of complete joy and relief. "Santana's going to be released in the morning so you guys might want to just go home and rest." They nodded their heads and thanked Holly before she excused herself. Quinn and Marissa decided to go into Santana's room and see her before heading off.

They walked to her room and saw that they were watching TV while Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana ran her fingers through her hair. They knocked softly kind of upset with themselves for disturbing the two girls. Brittany sat up as she smiled at the two girls.

"Hey." Santana said as Marissa sat down on the end of the bed and Quinn stood next to Brittany. Quinn put her arm around Brittany's shoulder and gave her a small hug.

"How are you feeling, San?" She asked as her and Marissa's attention were focused on Santana's arm.

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here already." She said with a smile.

"Well we heard that you'll be out by tomorrow and that Noah is doing well." Marissa said and all four of the girls smiled at the great news.

"Yeah." She says looking over at Brittany who squeezed her hand as if to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

"Any word on your partner?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, none yet. But I guess no news is good news." She said with a sad smile as Quinn just nodded in response.

"If it's okay, San, I'm probably going to head out soon. I need to email some of my professors to let them know that I'll be out for the rest of the week…."

"Rest of the week? What are you going on vacation?" Santana joked.

"No, you better believe I'm going to be helping your ass around the house."

"Please, like I said before I'm fine. And besides, it's my right arm. I'm left-handed so it doesn't even matter."

"God, you're so stubborn. I'm sure if it was Brittany, here, who was offering to help you wouldn't be protesting." Marissa joked and Santana raised her leg and nudged Marissa off the bed. "Bitch."

"And don't you forget it." Santana shot back as the smiles faded a bit.

"Well, San, I'm probably go to head out now. I have to pick up Beth, but we'll be here tomorrow when you get out." Quinn said as she leaned in to give Santana a hug.

"Quinn, you don't have to come. Really, it's not like it was that serious."

"You were shot. Of course, it was serious." Marissa said in a serious tone that caused Santana to roll her eyes.

"See you tomorrow." Quinn said with a smirk as she said goodbye to Brittany and Marissa. "I'm really happy you are okay, Santana." She said before she left the room.

Quinn walked out the door and started to walk quickly passed the nurses' station. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Rachel wasn't even there. This caused Quinn to wonder where she was and before she knew it, she was running right into Holly.

"Woah, watch where you are going, hot stuff. Penny for your thoughts?" She said with a smile.

"God, I'm so sorry. Guess it's just been a crazy day, you know?"

"Oh, I hear you, girl."

"I uh am actually glad I ran into you. I wish it wasn't so literal but anyways, I wanted to thank you for when you treated me like Brittany's family during the accident and for telling us about Noah today." Quinn said genuinely.

"Well, from what I can see, you are her family and it was really no problem." Holly says with a smile. "Now, I have to thank you because I hear you played a bit of cupid to get those two together. I am a little mad that you damaged my cupid reputation but I got over it because of the end result."

"I'm sorry for damaging your rep. And I'm happy for them and Santana is a hell of a lot better than Brittany's ex."

"I was around when he broke his hand and even I can tell that you are right on that one." Just then Holly's name was paged. "Well, I have to go but I think that it's about time where you started being happy for yourself." Holly said and Quinn looked at her with a confused expression. Holly smiled before her focus went over to Rachel. "Looks like my cupid rep has just been restored." She said with a smirk before she excused herself.

Quinn took a deep breath before she walked by where Rachel was.

"I heard about Noah and Santana. That's really great news." Rachel offered as she saw Quinn walking by.

"Yeah, it is." Quinn simply said not enjoying how awkward this exchange was already.

"Are you heading out?"

"Yeah, I have to pick up my daughter." Quinn said. It sounded a little bit too bitchy then she intended. "I'll be back tomorrow though when she gets out. Are you working?"

"Yeah, I'll be here…..Quinn, I just…"

"Rachel, you don't have to say anything. It's fine."

"But I have to. I feel horrible about what I did and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable but I just didn't know what else to do."

"Not here, Rachel. We'll talk about it some other time, okay?" Quinn said as Rachel looked into her eyes. She no longer saw the mix of emotions in them that she had before.

"Fine…but my shift ends in about 10 minutes and I brought my car today, will you at least let me give you a ride to where you have to go?" Rachel asked knowing what the answer was probably going to be.

"Sure." Quinn said simply as she told Rachel where she'd wait for her. Rachel smiled as the girl walked away because she really thought that she'd hate her after what she did a few hours before.

Meanwhile back in Santana's room, Marissa, Brittany and Santana were making light conversation. Brittany was feeling hungry and decided to excuse herself. Before she left, she gave Santana a kiss and Marissa a hug just in case the girl was gone by the time she got back. Brittany walked out the door and down the hall towards the café. She passed the physical therapy room that they had made her go to a couple of times after her surgery. She smiled thinking that she was happy not to be going there anymore. Her smile quickly faded as she realized that she knew who the person inside was. She moved closer to the door and leaned on its frame.

"Okay, Artie, that's it for today." The instructor said before patting the guy on his shoulder. He then helped Artie get back into his wheelchair. Several seconds later, Artie turned and noticed Brittany.

"Brittany, hi. What are you doing here? Is everything okay with you?" He said genuinely surprised at the girl's presence. Brittany smiled at his concern for her.

"I'm fine. I uh…well, I'm here for my girlfriend actually."

"Girlfriend? What happened to Chris?" Artie said as he wheeled up closer to Brittany, who had sat down on own of the benches in the room.

"After I was discharged, he proposed to me and I never gave him an answer because I realized that I had feelings for someone else."

"The paramedic?" Artie said and Brittany nodded.

"I went to see her after he proposed and it was kind of a rocky beginning but now we are here and Chris is gone."

"I'm happy for you, Britt." He said reaching over to squeeze Brittany's hand. "So then why is your hero medic girlfriend here?"

"There was a robbery at a bank today and some of the hostages ended up shooting when the cops and medics came in. She was hit on the shoulder and needed surgery to get the bullet out."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, Britt. She's okay now though?"

"Yeah, she is. She'll be released tomorrow. Her friend and her partner were shot, too. Noah will be fine but there's still no word about her partner."

"Noah? He was at scene of the accident right?" Artie asked and Brittany shook her head. "I remember him. Glad to hear that he is going to be okay."

"What about you? You're obviously doing physical therapy but were you discharged or are you still here?"

"No, I was discharged about 5 days ago. They have me coming here 3 times a week though for the therapy. Pretty soon they are hoping that I'll regain the strength in my legs. I was actually able to lightly feel when someone pinched me the other day." He said and Brittany smiled brightly at this news.

"My god Artie, that's really great." She said and he smiled. However, the smile soon faded. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. I just hope that I get the feeling back fully, you know."

"Yeah, I understand. But hey, just the fact that you felt a pinch is more then what they thought you would from the beginning."

"That's true."

"And besides, soon the exercises will get easier and you'll be able to do them from home. Your girlfriend can help you….hell, I'll even help you and then you'll literally be back on your feet." She said as she squeezed his hand encouragingly but his face didn't change.

"Ex." He said simply and Brittany raised her eyebrows. "You said my girlfriend could help me…..well, it's more like my ex-girlfriend."

"What?" Brittany said clearly dumbfounded at the news.

"She uh broke up with me a few days after you left. She came to the hospital and said that she couldn't handle everything and then just left."

"What a bitch…." Brittany said under her breath.

"I don't blame her though. It would be selfish of me to think that she should drop her whole life just because this happened to me. I mean I know it's expected to happen when you're in a relationship and all but I still don't blame her. And besides, I have this new light of hope to worry about and my family and friends to help me better deal with it."

"And you have me." She said firmly before she got a piece of paper from her bag and wrote out her phone number. "I'm really sorry that I didn't come visit you after I got released."

"You don't have to apologize. I know that you needed time to rest and it seems like you had a bit of drama to deal with anyways."

"Still, that's not an excuse. So here's my number and you call me anytime you need me or even if you don't need me and just want to talk." She said handing him the paper and he nodded. She then stood up and leaned down to big him a hug.

"Thank you, Brittany. I'm really glad I saw you." He said as the hug broke. "I better get going though." He said as Brittany just nodded in understanding. She told him to call her and then hugged him one last time before they parted ways. She finally made it to the cafeteria and about 20 minutes later she was back in Santana's room.

"Marissa left?" She said as she noticed the girl was gone.

"Yeah, she left about 10 minutes ago." Santana answered back as she moved a little so that Brittany could lay down. "You know, you don't have to stay."

"Don't be crazy, I'm staying here with you until you get released." She said as she leaned in to kiss Santana. The kiss became a little too heated as Brittany's mind was racing with thoughts about how Artie's girlfriend left him. She could never imagine leaving Santana if something like that happened to her but mainly, she just wished that nothing like that ever did happen to her.

"Babe, not that I don't enjoy this, but you were gone for like a half an hour…what's gotten into you?"

"I saw Artie….you know, the guy from the crash who got paralyzed."

"Yeah, I remember him. Is he still here?"

"No, he was released a couple of days ago and was here for physical therapy." She explained and Santana nodded as she processed the information. "His girlfriend left him. She left him because she couldn't deal with the stress of how he was from the accident."

"Wow, what a bitch."

"Yeah, that's what I said. And if she would have just waited it out and stuck with him, she could have been around to hear the news that he actually has some feeling in his legs now."

"He does? Wow, that's amazing. Everyone here was predicting that he'd be paralyzed for the rest of his life."

"Yeah, it's a miracle, I guess." She said as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder and placed her arm across her waist.

"She didn't love him, you know." Santana said which caused Brittany to look up at her. "She left because she didn't love him and didn't want to waste her time on him. As bad as it is, it's better that he found out sooner rather than later especially since it seems that he deserved better anyways."

"Yeah, but it still sucks." Brittany said and Santana nodded her head.

"I wouldn't leave you, you know."

"I wouldn't leave you, either." Brittany responded back with a smile before she kissed Santana.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana said as they parted and Brittany just looked up at Santana as she nodded. "Now, you don't have to answer because chances are I wouldn't even be asking if it weren't for the pain meds that they gave me. But the whole robbery got me thinking and how would you feel if I said that I wanted to marry you?"

"Well, it depends. Is this you proposing?" Brittany teased her but inside the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy.

"No, I guess not." She said and Brittany's face kind of fell. "I mean when I do I would want to do it with like rose pedals or a skywriter or some other crazy and cliché over-the-top action. So no, this isn't me proposing to you. It's me telling you that one day I want to and that even though it hasn't been long that I know I don't want anyone else."

"Then I'd have to say that when you do propose I now have high expectations about it. So I'm thinking you should do both rose pedals and a skywriter. Oh and then maybe even putting it up on the big screen of a Yankee game or something."

"I think I can manage all of that." Santana said with a smile as she changed the channel on the television. "God, I don't know how you managed when you were here. I'm about to go crazy."

"I had some good company…..and now, I'm offended."

"You're so dramatic…of course, I love that you're here but this place is so damn boring."

"It doesn't have to be." Brittany said as she kissed Santana. They soon found themselves in a heated make-out session that was soon interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

They parted and soon found Holly standing in the doorway.

"I uh….have some news about your partner."


	20. Chapter 20

**Classicodango - hahaha I'm a sucker for them.**

**thereuare - Holly is just all-knowing lol. You'll find you about that very soon. Thanks, you too! ;]**

**Pleasegirldontyoudieonme - hahaah why thank you. **

**- haha glad you're back. Yes, he's okay here. I couldn't make him like how he is on the show. Hahahah that is very evil. Yes, that very well may happen. But I don't know ;]**

**The Swede - me, too! You will find out very soon. **

**HeyaBrittana - hahaha I looove cliffhangers. Thanks! Enjoy this one!**

**Drumgirlvaleska - aw, glad you liked that. Haha I'm sorry. Hope this makes up for it.**

**Hayleywilliamsisasexymonster - haha I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for the delay on this one. Aw, thanks! Enjoy ;]**

**Whatevergirl87 - thanks! Glad to hear that. You'll find out about him very soon. Yes, that can definitely happen soon. Love the ideas. Thanks so much. **

**Laurenknight13 - haha me, too. I love them. Yeah, they are just endgame so it doesn't matter when or how long it takes to happen. Exactly! You'll find out all of that very soon. I promise. **

**BrittanaGLEEK13 - aw, thank you so much. So glad you like it. And enjoy this one.**

**Momo30 - me, too ;]…yeah, I hate how he is on the show. **

**Wkgreen - haha yes, she does definitely. Enjoy :]**

**Rioux - aw, and I'm happy when you say things like that. Thanks! Haha ohhhh Quinn, she needs a little push I guess. Enjoy!**

**Verena R -thank you! And yes, that mashup name is still awesome. Glad you liked it. Hope you like!**

**The Gleekster - haha sorry for the delay…hope this one is good for you. **

**Mick3y92 - yes, haha it would have. I never could have done that. Hahahhaa she definitely does. Agreed. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_I uh….have some news about your partner." _

Santana sat up when she heard Holly say this and Brittany's attention immediately went to her hands on her lap.

Santana just nodded her head in response to the statement. She just wanted to know. It was better to receive the news like how a band-aid should be ripped off.

"Well….." Holly trailed on as she entered the room a bit more with a sigh. "He survived the surgery." She said letting Santana soak in the information.

"But…" Santana said looking her directly in the eyes waiting for the negative portion of the information to be said.

"But, he did stop breathing for a couple of moments in the ambulance on the way here…"

"What does that mean?" Brittany said looking at the two of them. They clearly understood the consequences of what Holly stated but she having no medical training or knowledge in that field knew nothing.

"Well, it means that he survived the surgery and the bullets have been removed but he's not exactly home free yet. He is still in the ICU and we've placed him under a medically induced coma. However, his coma is much different from Noah's. We know what will happen when we take Noah off the medication. However, in Dave's case, we don't know how the lack oxygen when he stopped breathing affected his brain just yet. It could mean a variety of different things but we will basically just have to play the waiting game and hope for the best." Holly said with a sad shrug and she walked over to Santana. "How's everything going over here?" She said looking at Santana's shoulder.

"It's fine just a little sore. And these bandages are annoying." Santana was clearly frustrated because she was at war with her own emotions.

"Well, from what I can see, everything is fine. And all your tests came back positive so tomorrow morning will definitely be the day then you'll probably have to rest for about 2 weeks." Holly cringed when she said the last part.

"No, I'm not staying out for 2 weeks, Holly. You are crazy." She said very dismissively with a huff.

"I am not crazy….in fact, I'm a doctor and you of all people should know that I'm right."

"I know you're right but it doesn't mean I have to agree with it or follow it." Santana said stubbornly as Holly just rolled her eyes.

"San, maybe you should just take some time off….." Brittany finally spoke up. Holly raised her eyebrows as she starting making whipping noises as she wrote down things on her chart.

"I hate you. Don't you have some other patient to be with or something?"

"Honey, you are my patient." Holly said with a smirk before her pager went off. "Ok correction you were my patient because I have a call now. I'll let you know if I hear anything else and I'll be back to check on you." She said as Santana nodded. "Nice seeing you again, Brittany." She said before heading out. Brittany turned to Santana and could tell how lost she was. She simply took Santana in for a hug before she let the girl rest her head on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Brittany said after a couple of moments as she stroked Santana's head and pushed some loose strains of hair out of her face.

"I don't know." Santana said honestly.

"What don't you know about?"

"Everything, Brittany." She said with a sigh.

"I'm not going to force you to talk, Santana. I can't imagine what you are going through and I just wish that I could help."

"You are, Brittany. I'm sorry…it's just…I guess I'm just trying to make sense of everything but nothing's really piecing together. I mean why did they target us? Why did they say it was safe to go in when they didn't know?" Santana said as she stared absentmindedly towards the door.

"I don't know, babe. Whatever the reason is it won't justify doing it."

Santana just nodded into Brittany's neck as silence overcame them. After about 20 minutes, Brittany was pretty sure that Santana was asleep as she kept stroking her head.

"He trusted me…." Santana said suddenly and it startled Brittany. She looked down at her with a confused expression. "Dave. He never told anyone about him being gay…but he told me. Most of the times I could care less about things like that but there's something about him that made him different from any other rookie I've trained."

Brittany hummed a response and waited a few moments in order to give Santana some time if she had more to say. She knew that sometimes when Santana talked about things like this that it took her awhile to get some things out.

"I just can't wait until tomorrow so that I can go see him and Puck and not be stuck here."

"San, I understand that but you also have to keep in mind that you got injured, too. I mean you might be okay physically but the situation itself may have done more damage mentally."

"I've seen horrible things, Brittany. I mean sometimes I look at you and I can't help but see how you were when I was working on you during that crash and that scares the shit out of me. But I didn't see anything today. I saw Noah and just went onto autopilot. I froze. So I didn't see anything that will haunt me.….I just heard everything."

"What did you hear?" Trying to get as much out of Santana to assure that the girl wouldn't keep things to herself.

"Um, well the gunshots obviously….but then there was just silence for awhile. It was like everything went into slow-mo. I kind of wish it still felt like that you know."

"Yeah, I understand. It's been a long and crazy day for you. But the best thing you can do is not dwell on the negatives, San. You are fine and Noah will be and Dave's a tough guy. It's better to just stay positive as hard as it is."

"How? I mean what if I do and then the worst happens. It'll hurt 100 times worse, Brittany."

"I know you should always keep your expectations low but sometimes if you do it will eat you alive inside. I mean, you just have to keep hope alive."

Santana looked up at Brittany and genuinely smiled at the girl before she yawned.

"I think I'm going to try to sleep." She said finally as the day's events were catching up to her.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. If you don't mind, I'm going to wait til you are asleep then I'm going to head home for a bit to get you clothes for tomorrow and all that."

"Okay so then maybe I just won't go to sleep now so you don't have to leave." Santana said as Brittany let out a soft giggle. No sooner did that come out of Santana's mouth so did another yawn.

"Looks like you aren't going to make it." She said as she kissed the top of Santana's head. She stayed next to the girl for a couple of more minutes until her breathing evened out and she was sure that she had fell asleep.

Within about 30 minutes, Brittany had made it back to her apartment. When she opened the door, she heard the television. She could have sworn that that wasn't on when she had left. She was also pretty sure that the set of keys and the bag on the table wasn't there either. She snuck into the living room to see a very badly timed surprise asleep on her couch.

She nudged the guy twice before he started to stir.

"What are you doing here?" She said even though his eyes weren't yet open. This caused him to shoot up and meet Brittany's eyes with his own.

"Brittany." He said softly as he moved over so that she could sit.

"Chris, what are you doing here? I thought there was a robber in here or something." She exclaimed as she actually would have preferred a robber as opposed to her ex.

"I'm sorry. I waited outside you apartment for like an hour or two and then I remembered I had a key so I figured I'd wait."

"That key was for when we were dating. You don't have a right to use anymore and you sure as hell don't have a right to be here right now."

"I know, Britt. I'm sorry but I just...I just really needed to see you."

"This really isn't a good time…." She trailed on as he nodded his head.

"It's probably never going to be a good time." He said with a sad smile as he stood up and starting reaching into his pockets. "Here." He said handing Brittany some money.

"What is this for?" She said looking up at him.

"It's for the wall…." He said nodding his head towards the spot.

"Thanks." She said as she stood up and placed the money on a nearby table. "I uh…I have to get going though so it's probably best you leave."

"Can I just talk to you for a little while? I know I don't deserve it but just please, Brittany, please." He said practically begging and Brittany found herself nodding her head as they went to sit in the kitchen.

"Why are you here in New York, Chris?" Brittany asked the one question that she should have asked him from the get-go.

"Well, you probably didn't hear but I took myself out of contention for the draft this year…."

"Why because of your hand?"

"No….well, I guess that's part of it but I would have been able to play if I had been drafted." He said and Brittany just nodded her head. "I'm trying this crazy thing called not being a douche bag." He said with a shrug and a slight smirk. "I uh…I called it off with all those other girls I've been seeing. My parents were pretty upset to hear that you and I broke up and they rightfully blamed everything on me. So I figured you know what's the point of living out your dream if you and the people around you don't like who you've become over the course of trying to live it out."

"Well, I'm happy for you…I hope that works out for you." She said honestly as she looked at her ex as if it was looking at a completely new person.

"Thanks, Britt. I'm actually going to be in New York for a few days…maybe, we could grab coffee or something." He asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Brittany said with a dismissive shrug.

"I guess I should go and let you get to wherever you're going." He said as the two stood up and walked towards the door. As Chris grabbed his keys he left an envelope on the table. Brittany didn't see him do that because she was so distracted at his quick movements. He was now facing her wearing a smile that used to make Brittany melt.

"I'm not going to lie….paying for the hole in the wall wasn't the only reason I came here. I really did need to see you…and I want you to know that I'm going to fight for you and prove everyone wrong. I've realized my mistakes, Brittany. And my biggest one was losing you." He said as he leaned into Brittany.

"I'm seeing someone." She said when their lips were just about a millimeter away from each other. He backed up a little bit and then planted a light kiss on her cheek instead.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to fight a bit harder, huh?" He said with a smile before he turned and left.

Brittany closed the door and then leaned against it wondering if what just happened actually did happen. She turned her head to the table at the beginning of the hallway and noticed something that wasn't there before. It was a rather thick envelope and when Brittany opened it she saw the engagement ring Chris had given her along with many folded up pieces of paper. Brittany set the ring on the table and just stared into the envelope for a few moments. She took out the papers and unfolded them. There was a post-it note on the very first page and it read: _I found these a couple of days after you ended things. It's sad who I've become and how much things have changed_.

She lifted up the post-it and started to read the first page.

_I started college last week. I know most people would think that a guy keeping a journal is gay but I wanted to be able to look back in a couple of years. And by then, I hope that I'll be living my dream and can use these experiences I write down to help people I meet in the future. _

_I guess you'd assume that my dream is to play in the NFL. I mean, sure, that definitely is high up there and would be amazing but I think that that's mostly my father's dream. Hell, it's the only reason why he pays any attention to me. Figures he better stay on my good side in case I go places. But my actual dream is to just be happy. _

_I met a girl the other day at a party and I swear that she is going to be the one to make that dream come true. Her name is Brittany. She's a friend of a friend that I met on the football team. Rumor has it that she is an amazing dancer. _

_It was one of those cliché movie moments where the guy sees the girl from across the room and everything else is history. If I never play a single moment on this school's football team, I wouldn't care just as long as I have her beside me. My biggest regret would be if I didn't pursue her. I guess I just have to find out if she's single first._

_It's only been a week and I am beginning to think that my decision to be here in New York instead of at home in Arizona is the best decision I've ever made. _

Brittany just stared at the paper despite the fact that she had finished it moments before. She flipped through the rest of papers and could see that they were all similar entries. They were from their entire freshman year of college and they stopped just about a month after Chris had transferred. Brittany shook her head as she placed the papers back down at the table before she headed into her room. She quickly grabbed a few items of clothing and other things before headed out. She hailed a cab and returned back to the hospital. She snuck into Santana's room with the help of Holly and found that Santana had been asleep. Brittany didn't bother waking her up so instead she just laid on the bed and watched some television before falling asleep herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So everyone's favorite character is back. No need to tell me how excited you all are about that because I already know hahaha ;]**

**Anyways, just a preview for what's coming up: Noah will wake up, he will talk to Quinn, Santana and Marissa, Rachel and Quinn will finally sort things out, and Santana will have two guests visit her. **

**Any predictions? Anything you really want to see happen? Let me know ;]**

**AND OMFG LESS THAN 2 DAYS TIL SEASON 3 :D :D :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Random Dice - hahahah, well I don't want you to punch a mirror….but I don't know what she'll do ;]. Aw, it's okay. Welcome back!**

**Wkgreen - hahaha I feel the love for Chris. **

**Saurus - stop the violence! Aha, aw well we will find out more about him soon. Omg mine, too. Love Pucktana. Haha glad to hear :]**

**The T.M. - hahaha thanks. I love writing her ;p**

**Val-cb - thank you :]**

**EveOFeden - haha, definitely. Hope you've liked what you've read ;]**

**BrokenColours - hahaha I can tell. **

**thereuare - perfect timing on his part. Hm I don't know…he might or he just might surprise everyone. You will find out ;p**

**Hayleywilliamsisasexymonster - ohh man, that's awesome. I've never read the hunger games but you must be stoked about the movie coming out. And haha, I don't find that weird at all. Good for you ;]**

**Heyabrittana - you shall find out ;] and you're welcome. Thanks for the review :D**

**Drumgirlvaleska - aw, no need to be scared….yet. I'm just kidding. Haha they are always sweet. ;]**

**Rioux - oh no! I don't want to be in trouble haha. I'm sorry…that was mean of me I know but I had to. Us fic writers are just evil people. I hope that this update makes up for things ;]**

**Momo30 - anything else? Hm, now I might just start thinking of worse things to do now. Haha just kidding. Enjoy ;]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Brittany woke up to the sounds of the television and some light chatter coming from outside the room. She buried her face deeper into Santana's neck and Santana laughed lightly.

"How long have you been up?"

"I don't know…probably no longer than an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Brittany said looking up at Santana before she sat up a little bit.

"Because there was no need to. It's still kind of early so I won't be leaving until all the doctors and nurses change shifts….and besides, you are cute when you sleep."

"Creeper." Brittany said with a smirk before she looked at the girl's arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah, the million dollar question." Santana said with a laugh as she shook her head.

"I'm serious, San."

"I know. And I feel okay…they gave me some medication after you left so that kind of did the trick, you know?"

"Yeah, I figured. I think I could have thrown a party in here last night and you wouldn't have budged."

"Did you have any trouble getting back in here last night?"

"No, not at all. Holly snuck me in like she was smuggling an immigrant over the border. She claimed that she was acting out her passion of being a ninja but really it didn't seem like anyone cared that I was coming in anyway."

"Sometimes I wonder how she became a doctor…." Santana said as she shook her head. Brittany laughed at this as the two settled into some light conversation.

About an hour later, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt." The man said as he entered.

"No need to apologize, Lt. Schuester….I mean Will." Santana corrected herself as she sat up a little bit. Will had always been very personable and on a first name basis with anyone in his firehouse. It made going to work a little bit more tolerable. Brittany kind of just looked at the man not really knowing what to say or do.

"Still, I am sorry. I know you will be discharged soon so I wanted to see you before that." He said as he stepped even closer into the room.

"Um, Will…this is Brittany." Santana said pointing towards Brittany who smiled when she heard her own name. Will's face mirrored a smile as he extended his hand to her.

"Ah, so this is Brittany? It's really nice to meet you."

"You too, sir."

"How did you know about her?" Santana questioned him as she figured that he would refer back to the car accident.

"Well, you know Puckerman can't keep his mouth shut….especially when he's happy for someone." Will pointed out and Santana nodded before a silence came over them.

"I um…I'm going to let you guys talk." Brittany said as she excused herself.

"You two are cute together." Will said as he watched Brittany leave.

"Thanks…..but um so not that I'm not enjoying your visit but I can't help but think that there's a bigger reason you are here."

"Well, my main reason for coming was to check up on you for myself. The other reason was because I just….I just wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am about all of this."

"It's okay, sir. It wasn't your fault…"

"I overlook and supervise all of you so of course it's my fault. I trusted the word of the cops and I wish that I could take that back."

"I understand, Will. It was just a crazy series of events that none of us really could have predicted or changed. I don't blame you, trust me." Santana said as she grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it. She offered him a sad smile which he returned.

"I'm so glad that you are okay." He said as he cleared his throat. "I can only hope the best for Dave and this time tomorrow I'm sure Noah will be his usual self." He said and the two of them laughed lightly. "But um I want you to take some time off. At least a week….or however long you want. I know you are going to argue with me but I assure you that if you arrive at the firehouse I will order you to eat Lauren's cooking as a punishment." He said seriously as Santana cringed at the thought and then nodded.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"There is no sock on the door knob, so it better be safe to assume that you two are decent." Holly called out as she walked in looking at a chart. "Oh, well…..this is extremely awkward." She said as she realized that Santana wasn't with Brittany.

"Morning, Dr. Holliday." Santana said with a smirk as she was just loving that Holly had just embarrassed herself. "This is Will Schuester."

"Oh wow, the Will Schuester?" She said extending her hand to him as he looked on confused. "The ginger nurse we have talks about you all the time….." She trailed on but then got quiet as she saw the look on Santana's face. "I mean we don't have a ginger nurse….ah, my pager is going off. I have to go." She said as she darted out of the room.

"I'm sorry about her…..she um, she's just Holly." Santana offered up not really knowing how to explain the unique doctor.

"It's fine….and if that ginger nurse she was referring to is Emma then I am happy to hear that she talks about me all the time since we've been out on a few dates recently." He said with a smile and Santana was shocked at the information. They continued to discuss some things.

Meanwhile outside the room, Holly made her way to the nurses' station.

"Is Elmo working today?" She asked Rachel who was too busy staring at Brittany who was on the phone with someone.

"I'm sorry….who?"

"Nurse Elmo…." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Rachel just shrugged. "You're serious? Oh man, what is up with you this morning? You're acting like someone just stole your entire Barbara Streisand CD collection or something."

"That would be horrible….." Rachel trailed on as she thought about what Holly had just said.

Holly stared at the young nurse for a few moments before she shook her head and just left to find entertainment elsewhere. Brittany stopped Holly momentarily and the two spoke before Holly went down the hallway. Brittany ended her phone call and then made her way over to Rachel.

"Hey, Rach!" She said.

"Hey, Brittany. How are you?"

"Good, excited for them to release San. Holly said it should be in about an hour or two." Brittany noted and Rachel nodded at the information. "Marissa, Quinn, and Beth are coming and then we are all going to go out for dinner. Would you want to join us if you aren't working tonight?"

"Um no thanks. I wouldn't want to intrude or anything. You guys enjoy."

"No, Rachel, really you wouldn't be intruding. We figured that we'd go out and then maybe come back here if Noah was awake by then. So really you aren't imposing or anything." Brittany said genuinely.

"It's probably best I don't go….really." She said quietly and Brittany noted the tone of voice.

"Why?"

"It's nothing….."

"No, it's totally something." Brittany challenged her. "Oh my god, something happened with you and Quinn, didn't it? I didn't notice it immediately yesterday but you two were acting weird."

Rachel stayed quiet and busied herself with meaningless paperwork.

"Rachel, what happened?" Brittany said trying to meet the girl's eyes.

"I might have kissed her yesterday….."

"Might have….like you kissed her cheek and it was close to the lips?"

"No, might have as in I actually kissed her yesterday."

"Shut up! When?"

"Um, it was when Quinn went outside while you all were in the waiting room. I went outside to check on her and she just seemed so sad….and I kissed her. It was stupid and I know that it was totally inappropriate so really I shouldn't go with you all for dinner."

"Wow…..wow." Was all Brittany could manage before a smile formed on her face. "How did Quinn react after you kissed her?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel said taken aback by the question because Brittany wasn't mad at her actions. Brittany just nodded her head knowing that Rachel had heard her the first time. "She was kind of shocked…so was I then she said she had to go back inside for you and when she left I wanted to talk about it but she told me not to do it here. I did give her a ride to pick up Beth though. Why?"

"No, just wondering. Look when she gets here I won't mention that I know but if things aren't awkward or weird, would you consider coming tonight?"

"Maybe." Rachel said and Brittany smiled at that. She then excused herself as she noticed that Will was exiting Santana's room.

She entered the room with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Santana said as she stood up and sat near the window.

"Well, I just heard two very good things…..one: Holly said that you'll be out in the next hour or two….and don't worry, I called your cousin and Quinn."

"Thanks." Santana said as she watched Brittany take a seat on the window sill. "And what was number two?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." She said with a smirk.

"You have to now. You can't bring something up and then keep it a secret."

"Fine, but have to promise that you won't say a word and that you won't tease anyone either." Santana rolled her eyes by she held up her pinky which Brittany took in her own. "Okay, so Rachel kissed Quinn yesterday."

"No way!" Santana said a little bit louder than expected. "I don't know if I can keep that pinky promise now, Britt. This is just too golden not to be able to be used….."

"Please, San, for me. Don't say anything."

"Fine." Santana said with a huff as she leaned in to kiss Brittany. "But just because I can't say no to you."

The two settled into a nice conversation that mainly focused on the New York City skyline view that the hospital room had. About 30 minutes later, there was a tiny knock at the door.

"Tana!" Beth exclaimed as she walked in with a huge smile on her face and Quinn followed slightly behind. "Aunty B! You guys Dr. Holly taught me how to be a ninja….but I messed it up because I was supposed to sneak up on you. I couldn't help it cause I was excited." She said sweetly as she immediately jumped up onto Brittany's lap.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling today, San?"

"A little better but that's probably because of the medication." She noted honestly.

"Well, your cousin said that she'd be here in a couple of minutes so any word on when your release is going to be?"

"I think I can answer that…." The conversation was interrupted by Holly who poked her head into the room. She reached into her coat and pulled out a lollipop for Beth who thankfully accepted it. "You'll be good to go in 20 minutes tops. We just need to get the paperwork sorted out."

"Thank god." Santana said under her breath.

"Ladies, minus little Quinn here, I believe a night out for drinks is in order once this one's arm gets better." Holly suggested as her name was being paged. Everyone agreed and Beth kind of pouted since she didn't understand why she couldn't go. "Hey girl hey." She said to Marissa on her way out before making her way down the hallway.

"Hey, San." She said a little hesitantly. "Um, I hope it's okay but someone is here to see you." She said as she moved out of the way and a woman walked into the room.

"God, Santana when Marissa called me and told me I had to come immediately."

"Jesus." Santana said under her breath but then she smiled. "Aunt Maria, it's really no big deal you didn't have to come."

"Nonsense, I've been meaning to visit you girls anyways…unfortunately, this was a bad motivator to finally do so." She said and Santana just shrugged.

"Uh, Aunt Maria, this is my friend Quinn and her daughter Beth….and this is Brittany, my girlfriend." She said as she smiled towards Brittany.

"Oh so you are Brittany? Marissa has filled me in on some things and I just have to say I approve." She said with a wink and Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn, Marissa and Brittany laughed. "And Quinn, it's nice to meet you. Oh my goodness, you have to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." She said to Beth who suddenly became really shy. She whispered something into Brittany's ear who then answered her and suddenly Beth's shyness went away.

"I like your nails. They are my favorite color." She said and Maria just smiled as she and Marissa took a seat on the bed. They were all discussing where to go for dinner later that day when Rachel entered the room.

"Oh, wow. You have a full house I see." She said noting all the people in the room. She avoided Quinn's gaze and instead focused on the person she didn't know.

"That's my Aunt Maria, Berry."

"Wait, Rachel Berry?" Maria asked and Rachel nodded.

"Oh my god, you've grown. I remember seeing you in one of those musical productions back a couple of years ago in college. You all live in a very small world, huh?" She said and everyone just laughed.

"I uh….I have the sign out papers for you, Santana." She said handing Santana the clipboard.

"Thanks, Berry." She said as she puckered her lips teasingly and Rachel's attention quickly went to Brittany. She mouthed 'you told?' to her and luckily only Marissa and Maria saw the exchange. Brittany just innocently shrugged as Rachel looked like she wanted to crawl inside herself and die. "Okay, that's it?" Santana said as she handed the papers back.

"Yes, thank you. Um, someone will be in with a wheelchair to take you out so just sit tight for a few moments."

"No." Santana said standing up. "My arm is hurt not my legs. So screw the wheelchair and I'm leaving now." She completely ignored the protests from Rachel who ultimately gave up trying.

They all exited the hospital and Santana went over to Brittany.

"I'm going to head back with Marissa. But I'll see you at dinner right?" Brittany nodded and Santana smiled. "Good."

"Brittany loves Tana and so do I." Beth said proudly to Maria who was watching the exchange along with Quinn and Marissa.

"I love you too, kid." Santana said to Beth whose face light up as she ran up to hug Santana. "Okay, we will be seeing you all at 7 right?" She confirmed as they all parted ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn and Beth decided to head back to Brittany's since it was closer to the place they were going later that night.

Quinn immediately noticed something strange on the table as they walked in.

"Britt, I thought you gave this back?" She said about the engagement ring.

"I did. I…left the hospital last night to get some clothes and other things and when I arrived he was sleeping on my couch." Brittany said and Quinn stopped moving. Beth was busy already watching TV.

"He was here?" She said and Brittany nodded. "What happened?"

"He gave me money for the hole in the wall…..and then he started talking about how he took himself out of the NFL draft and how he's going to fight for me."

"Brittany…."

"I know, Quinn. I loved him….he was my first love and I know everyone says that you never forget your first love and I won't. It doesn't mean that your first love has to be your forever love. I'm over him….I love Santana."

"I know you do, Brittany. Anyone with eyes can see that but you have to understand that this could get messy." She said sternly as Brittany nodded.

"He left me journal entries." She said nodding her head over to the envelope next to the ring. "They start from the first week of college to just a couple of weeks into his transfer. It's basically our whole relationship, well….at least when it was good."

"Are you going to read them?"

"I don't know…maybe. I don't see what they are going to do for me. I mean maybe I'll read the ones from after he left so that I could see where everything went wrong." She said with a shrug as Quinn nodded trusting Brittany. They decided to let the topic of Chris die as they joined Beth on the couch and watched some silly cartoons with her.

Meanwhile just a couple of blocks away, Santana was returning home with her cousin and her aunt.

"God, I just want to sleep for days." Santana said as she lightly fell onto the couch.

"Not before you fill me in on things. Your cousin hear has been putting some pieces together but she sucks with details. I gathered from her that you met Brittany because she was a patient you saved. Is that right?" She asked and Santana nodded.

"Yeah, it was a car crash and after I found out that she survived, I visited her a few times and then she showed up here one night after her boyfriend at the time proposed to her. It was a crazy series of events but I'm so grateful for it."

"Wow, my little niece is adorably smitten." She awed at the sight causing Santana to roll her eyes. Marissa entered the room again and sat next to Santana.

"She's the only person outside of our family, Noah and Holly who I've opened up to about mom." She noted and Maria looked at her daughter.

"Well, she's very beautiful Santana and I can tell that you two are very happy together. Now, you have to let me in on who Marissa is dating since she won't tell me. I know it isn't that Robbie guy or whatever his name was so will you finally solve this mystery for me?"

"Mom, I'm not dating anyone." Marissa exclaimed and Santana kind of gave her a look to say 'you kind of are.'

"No, I don't believe that…you are too happy." She said examining her daughter closely. "Usually you are drowning your sorrows in ice cream the second you are single and so far I see no empty cartons lying around."

"I've matured mom." She said defensively hoping that the subject would change. Santana and Maria just looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Thanks for the laugh, Marissa. I really needed it. Now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to try to sleep for a little bit before we go out tonight." She said as her cousin and her aunt nodded. She then carefully set herself down on the bed. Her mind was racing at a thousands miles an hour but suddenly then stopped and she found herself fast asleep.

"I'm sorry I haven't been back much to see you two." Maria said to her daughter as she looked back towards the room Santana just went into.

"It's okay, Mom. I understand that you don't exactly live in the same house as me anymore….hell, you don't even live in the same state so I understand."

"I know but still. I promised myself I wouldn't get so wrapped up in things in Jersey that I would forget about guys."

"You haven't forgotten us. You called a month ago and besides I've been really busy lately and so has Santana. We don't take it personally."

"Good because I love you both." Maria said as she hugged Marissa.

"Have you heard from Dad lately?"

"No, not since the last time. I remember he said that he wouldn't be able to contact us for a couple of months." Marissa just nodded. Her father had been in the army when she was really little. He had served his time and then came back home up until about 3 years ago when he decided to go back. It was tough for everyone so it remained pretty much unspoken until he contacted them.

The mother and daughter began to catch up a little bit before it was just about an hour and a half before they were supposed to go out. Marissa went into Santana's room and gently woke her up.

"San." She said as she nudged her. "Santana."

"What?" She muttered as she turned to the other side.

"I figured I'd wake you up so you have time to get ready."

"I don't feel like going." She said and Marissa immediately knew that it wasn't because Santana was tired.

"Okay, if you don't want to then you don't have to." She said softly as Santana just nodded.

Marissa returned back into the living room and told her mother.

"I'm going to call Brittany and tell her. I'm going to see if she can come over here and maybe then we can go out and give them some privacy."

"They are really good for each other, aren't they?" Maria asked and Marissa thought about it for a moment before a smile came onto her face and she nodded her head.

Marissa then got her phone and dialed Brittany's number. After about two rings, the girl picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Britt. Listen, San isn't really feeling up to dinner tonight. Would you mind coming over here? I think she needs you."

"Um, yeah of course. I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"Thanks." She said as she and Brittany then exchanged goodbyes.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked noticing the change on Brittany's face.

"Santana isn't going out tonight. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to go over there and be with her."

"No, I don't mind at all, Britt….but um, what about Rachel? Since you know, you kind of invited her out and all."

"Why don't you two go?" Brittany said and Quinn just shook her head.

"No, I can't….."

"Quinn, I know." Brittany said simply and Quinn immediately went to protest. "I know I'm not supposed to know and you aren't supposed to know that I know but I do. And I think you're stupid for running away from whatever it is that you are."

Quinn stared at Brittany for a couple of moments before she cleared her throat.

"Beth, honey, we have to go." She called out to her daughter who came bouncing into the room several moments later.

"To see Tana?" She asked excitedly.

"No, honey. Santana isn't feeling very well tonight but we will see her really soon. Tonight we are going to meet up with Rachel, how's that sound?" Quinn said as she bent down to be at her daughter's level. Brittany couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

"Okay. She talks a lot sometimes but so do I. I like her." She said proudly before Quinn picked her up. "But Aunty B, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going over to see Santana….to make sure that she feels a little better." She said as she poked Beth's nose playfully.

"Mommy, everyone always says that I'm adorable…." She said looking at Quinn. "But I think that Britty and Tana are adorable." She said with a smile and the two adults soon wore one as well.

"Well, you are and so are they. Now let's get going." She said as the three of them headed out of Brittany's apartment. Once outside, they said their goodbyes before they parted ways. Within about 20 minutes, Brittany found herself knocking on the door of Santana and Marissa's apartment.

"Brittany, come on in, sweetie." She was greeted warmly by Maria who soon pulled her in for a hug.

"Hi, Mrs…." Brittany trailed on as she noticed the glare that Maria was sending her. "I mean Maria. And hey, Marissa."

"Hey, Britt. Thanks for coming by. I'm just hopeless when it comes to figuring Santana out. She's like a rubix cube and somehow you can finish it within seconds." She said as Brittany just looked down.

"It's fine, really. And she's just stubborn." Brittany said as the three of them laughed.

"That certainly comes from my side of the family." Maria noted.

"Okay, so why don't you two head out and I'll take care of her?" Brittany said figuring that it was a perfect opportunity for Marissa to have some time with her mother. The two girls nodded their heads before saying their goodbyes and leaving.

Brittany took a deep breath and headed towards Santana's room. She knocked lightly on the door but Santana didn't even budge. Brittany just simply smiled before she laid down on the bed. She took this time to look at Santana's arm. It was still bandaged up and she wasn't even surprised at the fact that Santana wasn't wearing the sling like the hospital had recommended.

She let out a content sigh before she saw Santana move a little bit. She then turned over gently trying to avoid hurting her arm.

"Brittany?" She said lightly with her eyes closed halfway.

"Yeah, babe. Just go back to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping…just resting my eyes." Santana muttered as she curled up into Brittany.

"That's the lamest excuse and you know it."

"Shut up." She responded back into her neck. "You didn't have to come. Sorry about cancelling dinner."

"It's fine, Santana. Your cousin and aunt went out and Quinn is meeting with Rachel and I'm exactly where I want to be so no harm, no foul."

"Quinn and Rachel, huh? Guess it's a good thing I cancelled." Santana said with a laugh as she laced her and Brittany's fingers together.

"You should really go back to sleep, honey."

"I don't want to. Holly is going to call me as soon as Noah gets up so I want to be ready for that."

"San, that could take anywhere from a minute to a couple of hours. If you don't rest then you are just going to end up damaging yourself even more."

"Don't want to sleep….can we just stay like this forever?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Santana." Brittany said as she kissed Santana's head. A very comfortable silence came over them and after a couple of minutes, Brittany was sure that Santana was asleep. It wasn't long until she found herself doing the same thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel waited outside the restaurant. She had received a text from Quinn, which surprised her, telling her where to meet and at what time. So there she was about 5 minutes earlier than she was supposed to and she stood awkwardly shuffling her feet.

"Hey." The voice startled her as she looked up.

"Hey." She said with a cautious smile but the smile grew wider when she saw Beth. "Hi, Beth. How are you?"

"I'm good." She said playfully. "Aunty B and Tana couldn't come so it's just us….the three muskrats." She said proudly.

"Musketeers, honey." Quinn said as she laughed at her daughter.

"Are you….uh sure? You could have just called and told me it was cancelled." Rachel said searching Quinn's eyes.

"I'm sure, Rachel. Come on, let's go eat." She said before she ushered Beth inside. Rachel soon followed with a huge grin on her face.

They sat down in a booth as the waiter came and introduced himself before handing them menus.

"Mommy, I want spa…spa." She said trying to pronounce the word before she simply just pointed to the item on the menu.

"Spaghetti, honey."

"Yes." She said turning her attention to Rachel. "Aunty B and I watch the Lady and the Tramp all the time and sometimes we have the spaghetti like the dogs in the movie."

Rachel smiled at the girl before she smile went up to Quinn. Quinn simply looked away and focused her attention on the menu. The waiter came back and took their orders.

"You're a vegetarian?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, yeah….since before high school."

"Wow."

"Yeah, my fathers were kind of crazy about nutrition so I really didn't have a choice." Rachel shrugged.

"Wait, fathers?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah, I was adopted and now I have two dads. I guess that's why you could say I'm so addicted to Broadway and New York." Rachel said with a laugh as she took a sip of her wine. She looked down at Beth who was busy coloring and then back at Quinn whose face hadn't changed. "I'm sorry…but you don't have a problem with that do you?"

"What? No…." Quinn exclaimed. "I mean I practically pushed Santana and Brittany together. I don't have a problem that or with them or my friends Kurt and Blaine."

"Or me?" Rachel muttered with a smirk. Quinn looked at Rachel sideways before she grabbed her hand.

"Or you." She said as she squeezed Rachel's hand. A couple of moments later, the waiter returned and took their orders. The conversation shifted topics and before they knew it they were splitting the check. "This wasn't a date, Rachel." Quinn said clearly as they stood up to leave.

"Of course, Quinn."

"I'm serious. It wasn't."

"I'm not questioning you, Quinn. It's fine. I got your message loud and clear yesterday and frankly, I'm just happy that you decided to come especially because of what I did yesterday."

"We never talked about that….and we aren't going to in front of my daughter. That is why this isn't a date."

"What…." Rachel asked out of confusion as she just watched Quinn and Beth head towards the exit. She shook her thoughts and soon followed them.

"Um, do you want to come back to my place? Or are you going to head home?" Quinn asked.

"Um, I don't want to impose or anything….seems that Beth is a little worn out." She noted the girl who looked like she was about to fall asleep in Quinn's arms.

"She gets so damn excited seeing Santana." Quinn said as she shook her head. "And you wouldn't be imposing, Rachel. If you aren't busy, you are more than welcome to come. This way we can you know talk." Rachel shook her head and accepted the offer as the two hailed a cab and headed back to Quinn's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a little after 8 when Marissa and Maria got back to the apartment. They went to check in on Santana and Brittany and saw the two girls asleep in each other's arms.

About 20 minutes later, Brittany woke up as she felt Santana move. She sat up a little and saw that she was still asleep. Brittany sitting up caused Santana to stir even more and it eventually led to her waking up.

"Hey." Santana mumbled as she buried herself closer to Brittany.

"Hi." Brittany said not being able to control the smile on her face. She felt like a teenager who was experiencing their first crush or something. She felt safe because even though the last 24 hours had been hell for Santana, they were together at that moment and that's all that mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No cliffhanger…..haha I was feeling nice. I'll pick up with Noah next chapter and a couple of other things. Not too sure how much longer this fic is going to last to be honest. Always love the feedback and all that.

Oh and the season 3 premiere last night…..OH MY GOD. I won't say anything in case some of you haven't seen it yet but ohhhh, I can tell this season will be so much better than last season. ;]

Enjoy!

- A


	22. Chapter 22

**The T.M. - haha yes, I decided not to be evil with the cliffhangers. Yeah, she totally does. Eventually, yes. ;]**

**thereuare - haha yes, I love her. Glad to hear that. Well, we will definitely find out…maybe Chris will surprise everyone. **

**Heyabrittana - hahaha hmm, he might. Like I said before, maybe he'll surprise everyone. Haaha yeah, that was a fun series of events. Enjoy ;]**

**Brokencolours - great first episode. Quinn kind of broke my heart though. Cannot wait until Idina comes back tomorrow. I'll try to squeeze a few more chapters out of it. Faberry will happen. **

**Val-cb - thank you! Glad to hear. Enjoy this one :D**

**Wkgreen - oh, I definitely think it will be. But I mean for me there was a lot of inconsistencies and things I didn't like in season 2 but I didn't hate it collectively. There was a lot of amazing things, too. So excited for tomorrow night. Enjoy this!**

**Drumgirlvaleska - you will find out. Yes, all will happen soon. I promise. Enjoy ! **

**Gleebrittanafan - thanks! Aw, it's okay. Glad you are back and that sounds good. I'll try my best to get a few more chapters out. Omg I know, and what the hell? She's been one of the most loyal members and technically she didn't even set the piano on fire. I hate Will! Cannot wait for tomorrow night :D**

**Momo30 - hahaha none here either ;]**

**Thieee - yay :D**

**Daftdaffy88 - yay thank you! Really? Aw, well I don't think Brittana is going to happen anytime soon. It's kind of confusing since I figured they would have work out everything through the summer. But I guess we'll find out. Supposedly, there's going to be a 'sweet Brittana moment' tomorrow. Haha exactly. **

**Sarlovessoccer - well, thanks for your honestly. Haha glad you like it and sorry about the Faberry part. Just went with a poll and that couple won. You could always skip their scenes ;]**

**Blueskkies - :D**

**Creedog VanDrey - aw why thank you. Stop telling what? Lol will do. Well, I hope you let me know how you've felt about the rest. Enjoy ;]**

**Whatevergirl87 - aw, it's really no problem. Thanks for you reviews and all that. Haha you love Chris. There's no need to deny that. That is the truth right there. Omg I loved the premiere and goddd, I can't wait until Idina finally comes back tomorrow. Quinn made me sad last week though. Thanks! Yes, definitely. But I'll try my best to give a few more chapters. Enjoy this one ;]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brittany had woken up before Santana. She showered and talked with Santana's aunt for a little while before heading back into the room. It was around 10:30 when Santana's phone went off. Brittany hurried over to it and saw that it was Holly calling.

"Hi, Holly." She said in a little whisper even though Santana was half awake.

"Brittany? Hi. How's she doing?"

"She's good. Slept most of the day yesterday and is still kind of asleep now."

"That's good. Wouldn't want her to be bitchy when she visits here." Holly joked.

"Is he awake?" Brittany asked hopeful as she glanced behind her.

"Yes, he is." Holly said as a smile that reached her eyes formed on her face. "He woke up about 20 minutes ago. They are just running some tests and you guys can visit anytime after 2."

"That's great, Holly. I'll uh…tell San and we'll be over around then, okay?"

"Sounds perfect, hot stuff. See you then." She said before hanging up.

"San." Brittany lightly poked her girlfriend. "Santana."

"What?" Santana mumbled.

"Get up." She said and Santana's eyes opened a little bit more. A smile formed on her face and Santana couldn't understand why.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Holly just called." Santana immediately shot up. "He's awake and you can visit him after 2."

"Really?" She asked hopefully and Brittany nodded. A smile formed on her face before she pulled Brittany into a hug.

"I'll go tell your cousin and aunt." She said as Santana nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to go shower."

"Do you need help with your shoulder?"

"I don't know….but I'm going to say yes anyway just so you can help me." She winked at Brittany who rolled her eyes before she left the room.

Brittany let Marissa and Maria know the news about Noah before she went towards the bathroom. She knocked lightly twice before she went inside.

"How are you doing?"

"Uh, better than I thought." Santana said as she poked her head out of the shower curtain.

"So do you need any help?"

"I'm beginning to think that you just want to see me in the shower." Santana smirked as Brittany stood up.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Brittany matched Santana's smirk. "But really, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you." At this point, the curtain was pushed back pretty far and Santana just simply leaned in and kissed Brittany. "Why don't you join me in here? You know, save water." She said against her lips as she tugged at Brittany's clothes.

"I went in already. And as much as I love would to, and trust me I would, but you're hurt…."

Just then there was a knock at the door and immediately the girls knew it was Santana's aunt. Brittany panicked feeling like some sort of teenaged boy who was about to get caught in his girlfriend's room by her father. Before she knew it, Santana was pulling her into the shower before she closed the curtain.

"Come in." She said with a smirk as she put her hand over Brittany's mouth. She suddenly found it extremely difficult standing so close to Santana, especially since she had no clothes on.

"Marissa went out to the store for some breakfast…she told me to ask you and Brittany and to text her what you guys wanted."

"Oh okay. Um, we'll both have a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich."

"Are you sure she wants that? I haven't even asked her yet." She said and Santana looked at Brittany who seemed like she wasn't even paying attention to the conversation.

"Yeah, that's what she usually gets. I think she went to call Quinn anyways so no need to interrupt that." Santana winked in Brittany's direction. Her aunt just simply responded 'okay' before excusing herself.

"Are you out of your mind, Santana?"

"What? Besides, we are adults. There's nothing to freak out about babe."

"So then why did you pull me in here with you?"

"I don't know…..guess I couldn't resist." Santana said with a smirk as she kissed Brittany's neck.

"My clothes are soaking wet." She said ignoring what was going on and the feelings she was having.

"So then take them off and I'll lend you some new ones." Santana said as she momentarily met Brittany's eyes. Brittany still seemed a little hesitant as she looked at Santana's arm. "Brittany." She looked up as Santana pushed her lightly against the wall. "For the first time in days, we have some good news and things are somewhat okay. I want to celebrate that and I want to show you how fucking glad I am to have you. And I know that we need to have a night out just us or a whole week of just us but it's been days since I've touched you and you are in my shower right now and I'm having an extremely hard time concentrating on anything else but doing you right now. You aren't going to hurt me, I promise. In fact, you'll probably do the complete opposite."

Brittany didn't even answer and before she knew it, her wet clothes were thrown across the bathroom floor. Santana had her pinned up against the wall of the shower as they engaged in a heated make-session. Santana's left hand soon ventured down and she soon began to celebrate and show Brittany exactly how happy she was to have her there. All Brittany could think about was how fucking happy she was that Santana was left-handed. They stayed like this for a couple of rounds knowing that they should probably get out of the shower. However, no one had interrupted them and the idea that someone could made this experience so much hotter. They finally finished and Santana leaned in to kiss her lightly a few times before she shut the water off.

"Fuck. How am I supposed to get back to your room without your cousin or aunt seeing me?"

"Take the clothes I brought in here and put them on. I'll come out in a few minutes" She said with a smirk at her plan as Brittany started to put it in motion.

With one last kiss, Brittany left the bathroom and headed through the hallway towards Santana's room.

"Oh hey, Brittany. The deli was too crowded so I just ended up getting donuts. They are in the kitchen if you want any…and hey, weren't you wearing something different before."

"Uhh." Brittany offered up lamely with a shrug. She thanked god that the bathroom door opened so that she wouldn't have to actually come up with an excuse. Although with the look on Marissa's face and the fact that her hair was soaking wet, she pretty much figured that Marissa knew what went on.

"Deli was crowded, donuts on the table." She summarized as she headed towards her room with a smirk.

They made their way back to Santana's room and the four women were dressed and ready by 1. They decided to head out around then and arrived to the hospital just a little before 2.

Rachel and Emma were both working and they saw Sue walking around. She just simply glared at Santana before she pointed and said "one eye open."

"Uh…Dr. Sylvester." A poor, innocent intern said as she approached Sue with some patients' charts.

"Dr. Sylvester? It's the great and powerful Dr. Sylvester to you, intern. Now what is it? I'm already finding it really difficult to care about what you are going to say."

"Um, you need to fill out this paperwork because two of your patients are being discharged."

"Is that it?" She said and the intern nodded. Sue then signed the papers and turned around.

"Oh wait, there was also…." She called out and Sue just kept on walking.

"How is that woman a doctor?" Maria asked and everyone just shook their heads and laughed.

"Berry, where is Holly?" Santana said approaching the nurses' station. "Hey, Emma." The red-headed nurse looked up and greeted Santana before going back to her paperwork.

"I'm not sure…I'll page her though." Rachel said as she picked up the phone.

Holly appeared less than 5 minutes later and she and Santana went towards Noah's room. Brittany, Maria and Marissa went towards the waiting area. However, Brittany didn't stay there very long as she made her way over to Rachel.

"Hey." She said softly and Rachel smiled up at her.

"Hi, Brittany. Is she okay, you know, from last night?"

"Yeah, just needed to sleep I think. A lot better now that Noah is awake."

"I heard. That's great." She said. "The doctors were over here gossiping earlier and from what I gathered, his tests came back positive and he probably won't be here for more than 3 more days. But he'll be out of work for awhile."

"I figured that. I mean they are saying at least 2 weeks for Santana and her injury isn't as bad as his."

"You think she's actually going to take those two weeks?"

"I hope so….but I don't know."

"Well, I think if anyone could convince her to it would be you."

"We'll see." Brittany said with a laugh. "So uh…how was last night?"

"I'm honestly surprised it's taken you this long to ask." Rachel teased. "Um, we went out to eat and it was nice."

"That's it? Did you guys talk about what happened?"

Rachel sighed before she began to recount the details of the night before.

_They arrived at Quinn's apartment and Quinn immediately took Beth into her room. The girl had fallen asleep on the cab ride back and probably had no idea that they had made it back home. Rachel waited in the kitchen._

"_Sorry about that." Quinn said as she entered the room. "Do you want anything? Wine, a beer, water?"_

"_Um, whatever you're having is fine." Rachel said as Quinn smiled and got two glasses before pouring some wine. She handed Rachel the glass before the two went into her living room. _

"_You have a really nice place, Quinn." She said looking around._

"_Thanks. After my mom divorced my dad, she tried to suck up to me by chipping in for this place." Quinn noted with a bitter smile. _

"_You and Brittany never talk about them…I mean your parents." Rachel said cautiously. _

"_Uh, well that's cause Brittany's parents really are my parents. After mine found out I was pregnant, my dad kicked me out. I lived with Brittany and then a couple of months after Beth was born my mother showed up and said how she left my father and regretted everything. I was so mad at her…I needed her, you know. So she just gave me money that she won from her divorce and wanted me to be the mother Beth needed since she wasn't the one I needed." Quinn said as she took a long sip of her wine. _

"_Wow. I'm…so sorry, Quinn." Rachel said genuinely. "I'm glad that you had Brittany's family there for you. No one deserves that." _

"_Thanks, Rach. But really, I'm over it." She said trying to dismiss the topic and Rachel seemed to get the hint. _

_A silence filled the room and Rachel wanted desperately to break it. _

"_Uh…." She said as she cleared her throat. Quinn just smiled at her. _

"_Why did you kiss me?" The question took Rachel by surprise and the smile that was still on Quinn's face made her anxious._

"_I um…well, I don't know really. It was just an impulse kind of. I mean you were upset and I didn't know what else to do…it was really stupid." Rachel trailed on but she stopped talking when Quinn put her hand on Rachel's knee. _

"_Just stop talking." She said softly. "Please."_

"_Okay." Rachel nodded as another wave of silence overcame them. "I think I should probably go."_

"_But we aren't finished talking." _

"_No, I think we are. I can't keep up with you, Quinn. I mean honestly one minute I think I'm getting these signs from you that make me feel hopeful but then you turn around and are all mysterious. And I mean do you enjoy this? I made an ass out of myself by kissing you and you have me explain and then dismiss everything."_

"Wow. I can never imagine you exploding like that." Brittany interrupted Rachel's story telling.

"Yeah, well it was frustrating." Brittany nodded in understanding and as encouragement to continue with the story.

_Rachel got up at this point and started to walk towards where her bag was. _

"_I'm scared, Rachel." Quinn said softly. Rachel turned around and looked at her not even sure if she heard her correctly. "I'm scared." She repeated as she looked down._

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not….."_

"_Gay?"_

"_Well, that but I'm not worth it, Rachel. I'm just not…I can't give you whatever you're looking for or what you deserve."_

"_I'm not asking you to run away with me or anything, Quinn. You are freaking out over something so small." Rachel said as she let out a sigh before she sat back down next to Quinn. "I know you've been hurt and abandoned before. I may not know the full details but I can see it in your eyes. You need to realize that not every person is going to leave you."_

_Quinn just looked down and shrugged as she tried to stop herself from crying. _

"_I like you, Quinn. I really do…I just like being around you and if you just want to be friends, then I'll be okay with that eventually. But I just want you to know that I'll never go anywhere." _

"_God, Rachel. Why are you so nice?" Quinn said as she started to laugh. Rachel really didn't get the joke so she just kept her eyes on Quinn. Soon they were looking at each other and a moment later, Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel. And just as soon as it started, it ended. _

"_I can't…"_

"_I know, Quinn. Whatever you want to do, I'll go along with it, okay?" _

"_I want to try with you…I really do but…"_

"_It's fine. Really. We'll take it slow." Rachel said and Quinn nodded. _

"_Stay tonight." Quinn said and despite having work the next day, Rachel agreed. _

"So that's it…then I woke up and came to work this morning."

"Well, wow. I mean I don't really know what that means for you two but I guess it's kind of progress."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see. I meant it when I said I'd go along with whatever she wanted."

"She's very guarded Rachel. It's nothing personal really. That and she's stubborn but I assure you that she'll be worth it in the end. And the fact that she wants to try with you tells me that you are, too."

"Thank you, Brittany." Just then Rachel's pager went off. "I better go check up n this patient before he threatens to end the world again." She rolled her eyes and Brittany smiled before she walked back over to Marissa and Maria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana knocked lightly on Noah's door before entering. Holly had warned her beforehand that he was going to have a lot of bandages and monitors hooked up to him. She braced herself for the sight as she walked in.

"Noah." She said and instantly he looked up at her.

"Hey." He said simply with a little grin on. Santana went over to him and sat on his bed. "No, no you aren't going to cry. Please don't. I'm fine; everything's fine."

"You almost died." She said as tears poured down her face. Noah grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"But I didn't. God, you have no idea how happy I was when I woke up and heard that you were okay."

"Thanks to you. You saved my life."

"It's fine. I know you would have done it for me."

"In a heartbeat." She said as she looked down at their hands. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I never show how much I appreciate you. I'm so lucky to have you and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Stop with the sappy shit, Lopez. I'm not going anywhere. I survived getting shot so now nothing's going to stop the Puckasaurus." He said with a wink. "How's your arm? Holly told me about it."

"It's good. Sore as hell, but obviously could have been worse. Schuester wants me to take off for at least 2 weeks even though I probably need no more than 1."

"Well, you should take the time, San. You deserved to take it even before all of this happened."

"I don't want to. I mean I don't even know what I'd do."

"Well, that sounds like the statement you would of made a couple of months ago but I think I know exactly who…I mean what you could do within those 2 weeks."

"God, if you weren't hurt right now, I would punch you." She said as the two of them laughed.

"I heard about Dave, too. Any word on that?" He asked and Santana just shook her head.

"No. He stopped breathing on the way here so they won't know anything until he wakes up…if he wakes." She said as she looked towards the window. Noah nodded.

"He will, San." He said giving her hand another squeeze.

"My cousin and aunt are outside."

"Your aunt's here?" He asked and Santana nodded. "Oh, I love that woman."

"And you love my cousin, too, don't you?" She said and he just stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah, I do." He said with a smile and it grew wider when Santana flashed him one.

"Well then, I think I'm going to have her come in here so you can tell her yourself." She said before she got up with a smile and lightly hugged Noah. "Thank you again, Noah." She said looking into his eyes genuinely. He just nodded his head before she walked out of the room.

"How is he? Was he talking?" Marissa asked as soon as she saw Santana.

"Go see for yourself, Marissa." She said stepping to the side and letting her cousin go where she had just come from. Marissa looked at everyone before she went towards his room.

"Want to go get some food?" Santana asked Brittany and her aunt who both nodded. Santana then sent Marissa a text to let her know that they left. She looked received it just moments before she knocked on Noah's door.

"Hey." She said quietly as she couldn't stop the smiling from forming on her face. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better." Noah teased as Marissa took a seat on the edge of his bed. "How are you?"

"I'm not the one who was shot."

"True but Santana was. And besides, I hear your mom's in town so I'm sure she's been on your case."

"Yeah, she's been up my ass about the fact that I'm single and why I'm not depressed like usual."

"She's just looking out for you. She is a mom." He said.

"Hey, you're not supposed to take her side." Marissa said as she laughed.

"I'm sorry but your mom is a bitch and a total MILF." He said as he lightly laugh careful not to injure himself.

"God, you're such an ass. If you weren't hurt, I'd punch you."

"Funny. Santana said the same thing."

"Well you deserve it." She said as she stuck her tongue out and Noah rolled his eyes. "I uh…I have to tell you something, Noah." She said after a moment of silence.

"Okay." He encouraged her to go on despite the fact that he, too, had to tell her something.

"I've been kind of running through this whole thing in my head the past few days and I never expected that this was how it would come out." She said as she looked down at her hands. "I love you, Noah." She dared a glance at him and was met with just a shocked expression. "I think I always did but I pushed the feelings aside. It wasn't until Ronnie and I broke up and then you went out with Quinn…and I don't know. I know I'm making a fool of myself but after you almost died, I had to tell you. I really love you." She said with a hopeful smile before she looked back down at her hands. Within seconds, Noah's uninjured arm was reaching towards hers and he squeezed her hand.

"You aren't making a fool of yourself." He said softly and she looked at him. "When I went out with Quinn, we had a really great time…." He trailed on and Marissa's face fell not quite sure where he was going with this. "But it was then that I realized I would of liked being there with someone else so much more. So you're not making a fool of yourself because I feel the same way."

"Really?" She asked genuinely and Noah nodded.

"I love you, too." The two wore big smiles after Noah's admission and soon afterwards, Marissa leaned in and kissed him lightly. Careful not to disturb him too much, she laid down next to him on the hospital bed as the two just talked about everything imaginable and the whole time the smiles never faded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a week had gone by since Noah had woken up. He was released just 2 days before and Marissa had agreed to spend most of her time helping him around his apartment. He had made a lot of progress in the past week. However, he was still about a month away from the slightest possibility of going back to work.

He and Marissa hadn't made anything official just yet. Noah had told Santana that he wanted to take her out once he was feeling better. Maria had went back to Jersey but swore up and down that she would visit more especially since she was in love with Brittany.

Quinn had sort of been missing in action in the last week. She had visited Noah twice; once without Beth and then the other with her and that last one was a quick visit. However, she really didn't feel like it was her place to get involved in everything surrounding him being discharged and all that. From what Brittany gathered, she and Rachel had been in contact. They had seen a movie together because they were taking whatever it was that they had going on slow.

As for Santana and Brittany, they had seen each other almost everyday. Tonight was their first night apart. Santana had decided to go out to dinner with the Karofsky's and then visit Dave's bedside. From the stories Dave had told her about his parents, she decided against brining Brittany. She figured they had enough going on and didn't need to bring out their inner homophobes. Speaking of Dave, there was sadly no change. He was still in a coma but the doctors were staying optimistic. Santana had been given an additional week off and was debating on whether to take advantage of some of her vacation time that she had.

Chris had been in contact with Brittany. He texted her about possibly meeting for coffee. That was two days ago and she still hadn't answered. Now as she sat in her quiet apartment for the first time in a few days she thought about how she just wanted closure and the get rid of Chris and their past. She sat down that night and decided to read through some of the journal entries he had left for her. However, she ended up falling asleep when she had gotten halfway through their freshman year of college.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so as I've been saying, I'll try to get a few more chapters out of this. Not really sure how I feel about this one….so yeah just let me know what you all would like to see or anything because that will help me get some more chapters. But I'm predicting that this will definitely not go beyond 30. So just let me know and GLEE tomorrow! Yay for Shelby (Idina Menzel) coming back. I'm soooo excited. :D :D :D


	23. Chapter 23

**The T.M. - yeah, she definitely should. And haha Quinn is. Thank you!**

**Val-cb - thank you and enjoy ;]**

**HeyaBrittana - thanks! Yes, I'm happy he's awake too. We will see about that ;] haha I love me some drama too. No problem :]**

**LaurenKnight13 - hahaha. We'll have that confrontation very soon…that will definitely happen as well. I have things in store for Dave for sure. Haha good point, I'm not going to go back and try to put a timeline on everything so I'm going to estimate that it's been about 2 to 3 months that they've been together. Sound realistic? Thanks and aw that's so sweet. Glad to hear. **

**Drumgirlvaleska - thanks! Definitely. Love the ideas. Thanks :]**

**thereuare - you'll see about that. Haha it definitely would. Aw, thanks. :]**

**MsRosalieHale - thank you and enjoy ! :]**

**Gleebrittanafan - thanks! You'll see ;]….and ah, the scenes with Beth/Puck/Shelby were just adorable. Puck has grown so much over the seasons and I love it. Cannot wait til Tuesday. **

**MiSzOCh0A - haha more will happen very soon, I promise. **

**Wkgreen - aw, so happy to hear that. Thanks so much!**

**Daftdaffy88 - thanks! Love the idea. I will definitely be using one…and I like the idea of Santana's ex. Thank you!**

**missmartinez - thank you! So sorry for the delay on the other story. I've just been kind of stuck on it. Glad you started reading this one. Love the idea, and will definitely happen. Haha me too ;]**

**Marissa - thank you! :]**

**Shine90 - haha. ;] but yes, maybe she will…and ah, the scenes with Puck and Beth were just adorable. Quinn needs to get her shit together lol. And btw, love your Sex Addict story. **

**Whatevergirl87 - thank you! Exactly haha. Yes, the brittana scene during that episode was so sweet. Really shows a lot about their characters. I hope Britt wins president. **

**Eveninthedark - hahaha I would say I'm sorry but I'm secretly glad to hear that ;] thank you so much and enjoy the update. Haha I will definitely include more of her for you. She is so much fun to write.**

**Razorbladesinmyhair - haha awesome username! Well, wow. That review was amazing. I'm so glad you decided to read this one through. Yeah, I totally hear you about unfinished stories. Cliffhangers are brutal. Yeah, I felt so guilty about that cliffhanger but then I saw how many people reviewed that chapter alone and I didn't feel as guilty haha ;] but seriously, thank you so much. That's awesome to hear and haha Chris. Aw, thank you. I hope that I don't disappoint with the upcoming updates. Enjoy! :D**

**Crazyfornaya - aw so happy to hear that! Haha I hear you on that. All of those things will be addressed soon. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chelsey - yes, definitely will have some Faberry updates soon. Love that idea. Thank you. Hope you like what I do with it. Aw thanks! I'm so glad you like it. That means so much. :]**

**So yeah, someone kind of pointed out that there's been no real time stamp (is that even the right word for it? Lol) on how long Santana and Brittany have been together….I really, really do not feel like going back through the chapters to try to accurately gauge it so I'm going to make a bit of a guess. So let's say that as of this chapter, they've been dating for about 3 months. Sound good? Anyone think shorter or longer? **

**And woohoo, over 500 reviews…thank you guys :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two days later Brittany decided to head to the studio. Against her better judgment, she also scheduled to meet up with Chris afterwards. She just wanted to end that chapter of her life. She wanted to tell him point blank that any time he spent trying to get her back would be a waste.

She got to the studio just after 12 and saw Nicole at the front desk.

"So how's your girlfriend?" Nicole asked as soon as Brittany stepped through the door. "Danielle told me what happened…well she didn't really tell me, I just overheard."

"She's fine just resting and taking some time off."

"That's nice…so what are you doing here?"

"God, you're so nosey. I'm here to pick up my schedule and my check."

"Oh, going on a hot date or something?" Nicole asked with her hands under her chin showing sincere interest.

"No, but people these days need something called money, you know, for food and things like that."

"Wow, I may be nosey but at least I'm not a bitch." She said sticking her tongue out at Brittany.

"Man, I'd so beat you up if you weren't a minor."

"Well, you only have to wait a few more months and then I can kick your ass." Nicole laughed.

"You wish." She said before going into the back and getting the two things she came for. "So you decide where you are going to college?"

"It's between St. John's and UConn. I got on the waiting list for UConn so it's just a matter of whether I get off."

"Connecticut? Oh man, I'm going to miss you when you get in."

"If I get in…"

"Please, Nicole, you are a smart kid…it's just a matter of time before you get that letter." She said with a smile and then her phone buzzed. "Okay, I gotta run. I'll be back Wednesday night for a class. Are you working?"

"Yes ma'am. And tell Santana I said hi." She said before they exchanged their goodbyes.

Brittany walked up two blocks to a coffee shop that she had been to a couple of times before. She walked in and immediately saw Chris sitting down.

"Hey, Brittany. I got you what you usually get." He said offering her the cup as she sat down.

"Thanks." She said as she took a sip. She almost spit it out because she was surprised that he actually remembered what she got.

"How've you been?"

"Good. I just was at the studio so I'm back teaching and all that."

"That's good to hear. I can only imagine that you were itching to get back there."

"Yeah, I definitely was." She said with a small smile. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Uh, believe it or not, I've just been a huge New York tourist. I went to that wax museum in Times Square the other day with two guys from UCLA and it was awesome."

"I've never been there before…."

"Well, maybe we could go sometime…you know, as friends of course."

"Chris…." She started before taking a deep breath. "I don't think we should do anything as anything together."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you the other day that I was seeing someone."

"Yeah, Britt, I remember hence the whole as friends thing."

"But that's the thing, Chris, we've never been just friends. There's so much bad history between us…neither of us need a constant reminder of that."

"I understand." He said looking down. "May I ask about who you are seeing? Do I know them?"

Brittany looked at him and kind of shrugged. Technically, he did know Santana but she didn't really want to put that label on it.

"Can I ask you something?" He said and Brittany nodded. "Are you happy with her?"

Brittany didn't answer. Instead, her mouth just dropped open because Chris said 'her.'

"Oh come on, Brittany. It's the paramedic, isn't it? She's who you are seeing."

"Yeah, we've been together for a couple of months now." She said and he smiled which confused her.

"So are you happy with her?"

"Yes, I'm really happy with her."

"You know, I should hate her…but I can't. I only hate myself." He said with a sad smile before he raised his hands up. "I get it so this is me officially backing off. I only hope that one day we can be friends."

"I hope that too, Chris." She said looking at him. "I read your letters. I uh…I don't really know what to say about them."

"You don't have to say anything. I gave them to you partly because I wanted you to realize that my intentions and feelings for you were always true but that I just got distracted. I needed a shot of reality but it was never your fault."

"Chris…I'm kind of…speechless. I don't really even know who I'm talking to anymore."

"What? You want me to go back to being an asshole…" He joked and Brittany laughed lightly while she shook her head.

"Can I ask you a favor?" She said and he nodded. "Will you keep me updated when you get drafted?"

"When I get drafted?"

"Yes, this time next year. I figure a year of not being the old-Chris with build up some good karma so you'll be drafted pretty high."

"Well, thanks, Britt. And I'll definitely keep you updated on that."

"Good." She said as she finished up her coffee. "I uh…I'm going to head out now."

"Okay, cool. Thanks for meeting with me, Brittany. I'm really glad that you're happy."

"Thanks. And someday you'll be that happy, too. You deserve to be." She said genuinely before she leaned in to hug him. "Oh…" She stated as she reached into her pocket. "This belongs to you."

"You can keep it, you know." He said as she placed the engagement ring in his hand.

"As nice as it is, you should have it back." She said giving him a look that made him decline from further protests.

"So now can you do me a favor?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm probably going to be going back to California in a couple of days because they are having an end of the year ceremony at school that I have to attend. Can we do this again before I go?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said back and he just gave her an understanding nod and a slight smile. After that, she said goodbye before she left the coffee place.

On her way back to her apartment, she got a text from Santana. After a few texts back and forth, they decided to hangout at Brittany's apartment that night. By the time she got back to her place, it was just a little after 5 and Santana was coming at 6. She immediately went into the kitchen and started preparing some food. A few minutes before 6, her phone went off and she just simply went to the front door and opened it.

"Hey." She smiled as Santana walked in and kissed her.

"Hey, smells good in here."

"It won't be ready for about 30 more minutes so go into the living room and I'll bring you out some wine."

"Wow, you are just spoiling me tonight, huh?" Santana teased as she kissed Brittany once more.

Two minutes later, Brittany joined Santana on the couch and handed her a glass.

"So how was your day?" Santana asked as Brittany put her legs over her lap.

"Pretty good, even better now." She teased and Santana rolled her eyes. "But I went to the studio and just picked up a few things. Nicole really wants to meet you."

"I want to meet her, too. Once I'm cleared for work and all that, I will definitely take you up on the offer to come by there."

"That would be great. So how was your day?"

"Fine. I saw Marissa and Puck and they are disgusting. But he's doing really well so that's good."

"What about Dave? And how was dinner with his parents?"

"Uh, dinner was interesting. I mean they are nice people but I understand why he is the way he is. But as for him, no change. He's still in the intensive care unit. Holly says they are probably going to take him off the medication soon to see if he wakes up on his own." She said with a shrug and she placed her hands on Brittany's thighs.

"San." She said and Santana looked at her. "Holly knows what she is doing and you know that she would tell you if things weren't looking good. So you have to stay positive."

"Yeah, I know but it's hard."

"I know it is. It sucks." She said as she leaned over a poured more wine into their glasses. They soon abandoned the glasses and were just handing the bottle back and forth. A couple of moments later, the food was ready.

"Wow, smells good and looks good. You are so domesticated." Santana teased.

"Oh, shut up." She said with a smile before placing two plates on the table.

They ate in a comfortable silence and after they had finished, they ended up in Brittany's room. While they were laying down watching television, Brittany's phone rang and she saw it was her mother. She went out into the hallway and took the phone call. Santana just focused on the tv for a bit before something caught her eye on the nightstand. She moved over to Brittany's side and looked at the papers that were there. She scanned the first page and was kind of confused as to what they were. They looked like dairy entries. She knew she probably shouldn't but she decided to read them anyway. She went through a few and then skipped to the end which seemed to be the most recent ones. She didn't understand why Brittany had them and better yet why they were out.

"Sorry, she just loves to talk." Brittany said. Santana's back was turned to her so she didn't see what she was doing. She crawled on the bed and kissed Santana's shoulders. "What are you doing? Oh…." She said as she looked down and saw Chris's papers.

"What are these?"

"Uh….they are Chris's from college."

"Why do you have them?" She asked and Brittany just kind of froze. "And why are you reading them?"

Brittany sighed before she sat next to Santana.

"When you were in the hospital and I came back here to get clothes and stuff, he was here." She said and Santana's mouth dropped open. That was over 2 weeks ago and she was just finding out now. "He gave me money for the hole in the wall and left me those along with the engagement ring."

Santana was just speechless and all she could do was nod her head.

"He explained how he took himself out of the draft and how he was going to try to get me back but I told him today about us." Brittany said and then she winced as she realized what she said.

"Today?"

"Yes, today. I left out that I saw him today."

"You left out? How does something like that conveniently slip your mind?"

"I'm sorry, Santana. I should have told you two weeks ago but you were going through so much and you still are. This isn't an issue anymore."

"It is an issue, Brittany. You kept this from me. I mean here I am sitting at the bedside of my fucking friend and you're out with your douche bag ex-boyfriend."

"That's not fair. It's not like that."

"Oh really, because that's exactly what it sounds like." She said as she stood up."

"This is my issue to handle and I did. He's not going to be bothering us anymore, Santana."

"And you believe him? You've obviously been really good at judging his character all these years." She spat out.

"Fuck you, Santana. I understand that you are on edge and that you're upset about everything but you are making this bigger than it is. I admit that I should have told you about seeing him but do you blame me for not? You were in the fucking hospital and everything was happening at a mile a minute."

"Oh, how nice of you to spare me. It's a hell of a lot better finding out like this, thank you." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, okay. How many more times do you want me to say it?"

Santana just shrugged and Brittany let out a sigh as she watched her leave the room.

"No, we aren't done yet." Brittany said causing Santana to stop.

"We are." She said simply.

"Oh, I forgot, you're an expert at running away, aren't you? So do what you do best." She said pointing towards the door.

"Next time you see your ex, you might want to let him know that his whole fight to get you back just got a whole lot easier."

"Wait…what are you talking about?" Brittany said catching up to Santana by the door.

"You heard me." She said looking into Brittany's eyes.

"You can't be serious, Santana."

"I've probably never been more serious in my life. Tell Chris I said hi." She said before she opened the door and left. Brittany just stood there with her mouth open trying to process what just happened. When everything finally hit her, she slide onto the floor and started to cry.

After leaving Brittany's apartment building, Santana just walked around the city for awhile. Finally after god knows how long, she made her way to the hospital.

"Santana? What are you doing here so late?" Rachel asked.

"Shut up, Berry." She said and Rachel didn't even have to time to respond because Santana was already making her way into Dave's room.

"Fuck." She said as she sat down next to him. She just simply sat there; never said anything just sat there. There was a light knock on the door after awhile.

"I thought you may want something." Rachel entered the room a little timidly as she handed Santana something to drink and eat.

"Thanks." She said as she looked up at Rachel who offered her a sad smile. "I'm sorry about snapping at you before."

"Um, it's fine."

"No it's not. You didn't deserve that."

"Um, may I ask why you are here?" Rachel asked quietly and Santana just looked down.

"Brittany and I broke up." She said and Rachel was sure that if she had been drinking something at that time, she would have spit it out.

"What?" She managed to get out despite her utter state of shock.

"Yep. Apparently, she's been seeing her ex behind my back while I was here and he gave her the engagement ring back and some letters from college."

"Did you let her explain?"

"Yeah…I mean, she said that she told him about us but I don't think I can trust her. She was unhappy with him for so long and didn't end it even when she claimed to have feelings for me."

"Claimed? San, I'm sorry but she does have feelings for you. You two obviously love each other. I know that things get said in the heat of the moment especially because of stressful situations like you are in right now but don't give up on her." Rachel said and Santana just shrugged.

"How are things with you and Quinn?" She asked trying to shift the focus. Rachel smiled before answering. She was clearly aware of what Santana was doing. She didn't answer instead she just left Santana alone in the room. Santana ended up sleeping at the hospital that night. Rachel couldn't help but tell Quinn about what happened and she immediately went to Brittany's house the next day.

She used her spare key and found Brittany asleep on her bed. Quinn didn't wake her instead she just started to make her breakfast. After it was done, she brought it into Brittany's room and by then she up.

"I'm guessing you heard." Brittany said and Quinn just nodded. It didn't matter how she found out because it would have happened eventually. So the two ate in silence as Quinn waited until Brittany was ready to talk. She finally explained everything and Quinn took a moment to absorb everything.

"Britt, honey, even the most perfect couples have problems and break up at some point. She just has a lot going on and she used to running. Just give her some time to cool off. It's not over between you two." Quinn gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Brittany just gave her a sad smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 3 days had gone by and Brittany hadn't heard anything from Santana. Quinn and Rachel had been talking back and forth and from that Brittany gathered that Santana was spending most of her time at the hospital. Chris had been in contact with her and she was meeting him again today to give him back the letters and send him off completely.

At lunch, he could tell there was something off and soon she explained to him what happened. He felt guilty about what happened and told Brittany that he was sorry about coming back into her life like this. She brushed it off and kept Quinn's words in mind. After she left Chris, she just went back to her apartment and watched sad and cliché movies. She went to sleep early because she had a class to teach at the studio the next day.

Santana stayed at Dave's bedside and really only went home to shower. Marissa didn't notice because she was at Puck's. She wasn't sure if anyone was trying to contact her because her phone was at home and dead. She was sure though that Rachel and Holly were filling the outside world in on everything anyway.

That night she was flipping through the crappy hospital tv when there was a knock at the door. Holly came inside and smiled softly at Santana.

"San, there's someone in the waiting room who wants to see you."

"If it's Brittany, I don't want to see her."

"It's not Brittany and you might want to go see them." She said and Santana just rolled her eyes as she watched Holly leave the room.

Santana reluctantly got up and was ready to beat someone's ass if it was Brittany. When she got to the waiting room, she stopped dead in her tracks completely taken by surprised at who was waiting there for her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"


	24. Chapter 24

**thereuare - haha you'll see ;]..yeah, true. She is just a difficult and stubborn person though haha. Thank you and you too! :]**

**BrokenColours - she definitely did haha**

**Crazyfornaya - maybeeee….I will not say anything ;p thank you! And yes, there is going to be news on him very very soon.**

**The TM - hahhaha yes, she does. I'm sorry. Haha I didn't know how else to end the chapter. **

**Allthereistoit - yess, I know…but sometimes break ups make couples even stronger ;]**

**Hutton207 - thank you! Glad to hear.**

**Jace5238 - hahah she definitely is. And hmmm, maybe ;]**

**Val-cb - maybe ;] thank you and enjoy!**

**LaurenKnight13 - I know. Ah wow, I hadn't really thought about him much. Maybe he'll be in the story a bit more coming up. Haha yeah, they do.**

**Riceftw - haha thank you ;p and I know, but it keeps the reviewers awake haha enjoy the update!**

**Sara - aww thank you so much. Glad to hear that. Haha yes, I love drama. Hope you like the next one! :]**

**HeYa-GLeek12 - haha aw, don't hate me…I hope the update makes up for it. Haha I tried my best to update as soon as I could for you. Hope you like**

**Heyabrittana - hmmm, it might be. Aww, haha well hopefully this update helps with that. **

**Callie1121 - thank you! Haha yeah, I don't see them ever happening on the show lol. Yeah, Quinn's storylines are definitely the most extreme. They are crazy; she's never going to get custody of Beth.**

**0a - hmm, good guess ;] thank you…haha, hope you like the update. **

**Shine90 - hahahhaa, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. Well, I hope this chapter redeems myself. And I looooove cliffhangers. I can see everyone else does, too ;]**

**Hutton207 - good guess….thanks and enjoy.**

**Gleebrittanafan - haha, I'm glad it was still good…nope, San's mom is dead and I think he dad is too (I forget, waaay too long ago I wrote that part lol). I know, they've done such a good job with his character. Enjoy!**

**miss Martinez - haha I love cliffhangers…yeah, I hear you on that. But sometimes fights make couples stronger. So we'll see ;] thank you and enjoy! **

**aliesmyles - haha I hope this wasn't too long of a wait. And hope you like. :]**

**Eveninthedark - hope you enjoy this one, too :D**

**Crazygorgeous13 - haha I'm sorry. **

**Aislreigh - well, for the most part the medical lingo really isn't a predominate factor in this story. And I also did warn that I'm not an expert on it so I generally keep it very broad. And yes, it was. I miss that show. **

**Wkgreen - hahhaha true story**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Santana reluctantly got up and was ready to beat someone's ass if it was Brittany. When she got to the waiting room, she stopped dead in her tracks completely taken by surprise_

_at who was waiting there for her._

_"What the fuck are you doing here?"_

"I come in peace." Chris said holding his hands up.

"I don't care. Why are you here?"

"Well…." He said taking a hesitant step closer to Santana while he rubbed the back of his neck. "I would of went to your house…but since 1) I don't know where that is and 2) I've heard that you haven't been there lately, I guess this was the only other option to see you."

"Why exactly would you want to see me?"

"Look, like I said before, I come in peace…I'm not here to start anything. Give me a little more credit then that." Santana huffed and Chris just smiled. "I came here to talk to you."

Santana looked at him for a moment before she walked towards the exit. Chris waited a second before he followed her outside. Santana went over the small sitting area outside the hospital.

"I work with the people inside…none of this is any of their business." She stated and Chris just nodded his head.

"Brittany told me…what happened between you two the other night. She's devastated, Santana, and it's absolutely 100% my fault."

Santana didn't stay anything. She just nodded and focused on him.

"When I saw her two weeks ago and she told me that she was seeing someone, I knew immediately that it was you. That night outside of Brittany's apartment when you threatened to have me arrested…I was in denial but I still knew. You protected her and were there for her from the get-go." He said before he looked down and smiled. "God, I want to hate you so badly and a couple of months ago, I probably would of. I sure as hell wouldn't be here right now. But I can't…I can't because you are good for her. I saw the way she light up when she told me about you even though it was only very minor details. You have something amazing and I can see in your eyes that I'm right so don't let it go for some stupid, ass-hole ex-boyfriend."

"What happened to you?" Santana asked quietly. "I mean over the past few months. You've changed so much."

"Well, I found all those journal entries I wrote and I realized that I'd become something I swore I wouldn't. Then I remembered something my grandfather told me and that was 'discover who you are; remember where you came from.' I know it's gay, no offense, but it was something he lived by. I just had so much so fast that I lost track of everything."

Santana stared at him for a couple of moments before she nodded her head. There was a silence between the two and Santana took a deep breath knowing that the focus of the conversation would soon shift back to her.

"I would ask you what happened to you…but I think I know. You got scared. Now, I don't claim to be an expert on people and I definitely don't know you well but Britt told me that you've been dealing with a lot. I know it's not my place but you should know that she's loyal to the one she loves. I stopped by her house, I tried to get back into her life and she stayed loyal to you and told me to back off. Every fault is on me, not her. So please, go back to her apartment and stop her from moping around like someone in a severe depression."

"You make it sound so easy." Santana said with a bitter laugh. "I over-reacted. You are right, I got scared. The two of you have a long history together and then I just showed up. I thought maybe I was that buffer, that new experience that would last for a couple of months and then make the two of you get back together and be stronger than ever."

"Well, I assure you that is definitely not going to happen. I do love her, Santana, but I would hate myself if I ever used that to manipulate her again. It's not fair to her. She's a very understanding person…and so damn nice. It's something that I took advantage a lot. But this was a misunderstanding and you just need to make it right."

"Okay." Santana said with a nod and Chris smiled. There was no denying that he felt a great amount of sadness and loneliness in that moment but he knew that he brought it upon himself. After his breakup with Brittany, his parents, his teammates and his broken hand really brought him back down to reality. "So what about you?" Santana asked bringing Chris out of his thoughts.

"Me? I'm going back to California in the morning. Other than that, I have no idea. I'll probably go back home until next semester. I'll will be completely out of your way." He said jokingly.

"Thank you." Santana said and Chris just nodded. "I mean that…and trust me, I don't say it often. But really, I know how difficult it must have been for you and it shows a lot that you actually came here. So thank you truly for helping me get my head out of my ass."

"I could thank you for the same thing, you know." Chris said as he nudged Santana a little. "Brittany mentioned when we were leaving the restaurant we went to that she was teaching a class tonight and then Quinn might stop by her house. So just thought I'd give you the heads up cause I'm sure you are currently on her bad side, which trust me is a horrible place to be." He said with a smile.

"I can take her." She noted and the two started to laugh. After the laughs died down, Chris hesitantly pulled Santana in for a hug and as they parted they said their goodbyes.

"Wait.." Chris called out causing Santana to turn around. "Random question but what's your favorite football team?"

"The Giants." Santana said and she scrunched her face up at the question.

"If I get drafted and not to the Giants, when my team plays them, you got yourself some kickass tickets." He said wink a smirk before turning back around a flagged down a cab.

Santana smiled and then headed back into the hospital. She went to Dave's room and collected her things before she searched for Holly.

"I should really be pissed at you right now, you know that."

"He seemed genuine. I mean, come on, he actually came here of all places to slap some sense into you." Holly said and Santana rolled her eyes. "So did he?"

"Yeah, we talked and I just need to get over to Brittany's." Santana said and Holly nodded before offering her some words of encouragement. "Oh, and I was working on this while I was sitting with Dave. Would you mind giving it to Sue if you see her?" Santana asked handing Holly some papers and she laughed at Holly's facial expression. "Or you could give it to Rachel to give to Sue if you are still avoiding her like the plague."

"No, don't worry, I'll give it to her for you." Holly said as she hugged Santana. "Now stop talking to me and get your girl back." Holly pushed Santana towards the exit and almost immediately Santana went outside. In times like this, being around a hospital was actually a good thing because there was a little flower shop down the block. The store had been open pretty much since the hospital opened and it stayed open later then most florists to cater to the unpredictable news of medicine.

Santana walked in and greeted the older gentleman behind the counter. She wasn't a flower expert but she knew that a red rose meant courage and love so she picked out 4 of them to represent the four months that she had been in love with Brittany.

After she paid, she quickly hailed a cab. She gave the guy Brittany's address and anxiously waited to get there.

"You seem nervous…bad news from the hospital?" The cab driver noted the fact that Santana had came out of the hospital. She sighed out of frustration because it was just her luck that she'd get one of the few cab drivers in New York who actually was social. Why couldn't she have just gotten into the cash cab?

"Oh, no…no bad news. Just going to see someone who I need to fix things with." She said as she looked down at the roses and the man nodded. Santana looked and saw that his nametag read Figgins. Within about 20 minutes, Santana was at Brittany's apartment. She looked at the building and then took a deep breath before reaching into her pockets to pay the man. She handed him the money and stepped out.

"Good luck." Figgins offered encouragingly with a smile before Santana thanked him and closed the door.

She flew up the stairs as she realized that someone was leaving Brittany's building. She caught the door before it closed and thanked god that she didn't have to buzz in because she'd never get in that way. She'd probably have better luck scaling the side of the building.

Santana climbed the stairs to the second floor and found herself outside of Brittany's apartment door. She took a deep breath and then knocked.

Inside the apartment, Quinn was sitting watching television while Brittany was taking a shower. She heard someone knock on the door and she figured that it was Kurt and Blaine who insisted on showing up with break up essentials like ice cream and sad movies.

"Britt, I think Kurt and Blaine are here." She called out to Brittany as she made her way towards the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Santana. She swung the door open and the closed it slightly behind her before ushering Santana away from the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Quinn, I know you are pissed at me…but I'm here to apologize to her." Santana pleaded yet Quinn's face didn't change.

"What is wrong with you, Santana? I've been trying to get a hold of you these past few days…."

"My phone's been at my apartment and it's dead. And please Quinn, don't act like you didn't know that because your girlfriend was filling you in on everything."

"She's not my girlfriend." Quinn said as she lightly pushed Santana.

"Whatever you say." Santana pushed back and that caused them to go back and forth. A little old lady from down the hall was walking towards the elevator and saw the two girls.

"Crazy, crazy. I no see anything." She said under her breath with a thick Italian accent. This caused Santana and Quinn to stop their childish antics.

"I shouldn't let you go in there." Quinn said matter-of-factly.

"Quinn, please."

"Kurt and Blaine will be here in a little while. I'll wait in the lobby downstairs for them. You have until then."

"Ok." Santana said with a little smile as she nodded.

"But let's get this straight. If you hurt her again like that, I will go out and buy a car just so that I could personally run you over with it, okay?" Quinn said sternly as she looked Santana directly in the eyes. Santana nodded and turned towards the door.

She let the door close quietly behind her and could see that Brittany was in the shower. She simply went into her room and sat on her bed. About 2 minutes later, Brittany came in and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Get out." She said as tears almost immediately started to form. She just simply ignored Santana and she thanked god that she wasn't still in just a towel.

"Brittany…." she looked down at the flowers as her heart broke at the sound of Brittany crying.

"No, please, Santana." She said still not facing her. Santana could hear her muttering something about Quinn as she just shook her head trying to control her emotions.

"I had a visitor when I was at the hospital with Dave earlier today." Santana said.

"Oh, really? Well, was it someone who gave a fuck because right now I definitely do not." Brittany spat back. "Now if you don't mind, I'm having people over tonight so it's best you leave."

"Brittany." She said standing up as she walked closer to her. Brittany felt her emotions go crazy as Santana was within arms distance from her. Santana just took her hand causing Brittany to finally look at her. "I'm so sorry." Santana offered her the flowers and Brittany just stared at them for a moment before she looked up. The whole situation caused Brittany to release the tears she had been holding and Santana just pulled her into a hug.

After a couple of moments, Brittany calmed down and she quickly pulled away from Santana's embrace. She moved away from Santana who had placed the flowers down on Brittany's bed as she moved closer to her.

"So who'd you see at the hospital?" Brittany said as she wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Someone who had you and let you go." She said and Brittany rolled her eyes as she started to walk towards the door. Santana grabbed her hand. "I over-reacted, Brittany. I'm sorry. It's just….I'm in love with you and I got scared. I shouldn't of said those things to you. Chris came to the hospital today and he told me that how much he regrets what he did but that he is backing off because we are good for each other. I could see in his eyes how upset with himself he was and I never ever want to let you go and feel that. Okay?"

"It's not that easy, Santana. I mean…I really love you and…"

"Sh, I know. And I'm never going to doubt that, okay? I'm never going to doubt or question you like that. I'm used to dealing with things alone…but I'm not anymore." She said holding Brittany's hands. Brittany just nodded and looked down before she pulled Santana in for a hug.

"I'm still mad at you." She said into Santana's ear.

"I know, and you have every right to be."

"I don't want us to break up ever again though." She said quietly and Santana smiled. She pulled away and kissed Brittany.

"I took the offer." She said suddenly and Brittany's eyebrows rose in confusion. "The doctor position…I took it." She elaborated and Brittany didn't know how to respond. "I was filling out the paperwork that Sue gave me when I was with Dave and after I spoke to Chris, I realized that it's time I stopped being so afraid. So I gave the papers in and I'm going to be a doctor. I don't want to have to worry about an unpredictable bank robbery or some other incident on the street that may cause me to never see you again." She said looking Brittany straight in the eyes. Brittany looked to be processing the information in her head as a small smile formed. She pulled Santana in for another hug.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Brittany asked pulling back slightly.

"Yes." Santana said with a nod and Brittany pulled her into a hug again.

"I'm so proud of you." She said knowing how hard it was for Santana to actually accept the offer. They stayed close to each other for several more seconds until Brittany heard the front door open. Quinn came in followed closely behind by Kurt and Blaine.

"Should I expect to go to the car dealership anytime soon?" Quinn asked eyeing Santana as Blaine and Kurt just sort of looked on in confusion.

"No." Santana simply said. Brittany gave the two girls a questioning look but shook it off when she saw the two laughing.

"Wait, so you two are back together?" Blaine asked. Santana looked at Brittany who grabbed her hand and nodded.

"Oh, I'm so happy…but now there's no reason for these." Kurt said holding up the Notebook and several other DVDs along with some ice cream.

"Kurt, there's always reason for those." Quinn said grabbing the ice cream and heading towards the kitchen. Everyone started to laugh as Blaine and Kurt made their way towards the living room.

"Um, so I guess I should be heading out…" Santana said looking at Brittany.

"What? No, don't"

"But you guys obviously had plans already."

"Yes, we did. And now we have slightly different plans." Brittany said and Santana smiled as Brittany lead her into the living room. At this point, Quinn returned with some bowls and other things.

"Quinn, where's Beth?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh, funny you asked. I sort of explained to Puck and Marissa what happened…sorry, I know it wasn't really my place, but after hearing everything they offered to babysit her."

"Did you hook up a hidden camera in the house?" Santana asked with a smirk as Brittany hit her lightly.

"That's cute. They are probably having so much fun." Brittany said and Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

They got to talking a bit and then started the movie. Santana and everyone else were well aware that Quinn was texting Rachel during it and they smiled as she smiled with each new message.

Kurt, Blaine and Quinn ended up leaving around 11:30 and Santana stayed the night. She realized that the last 3 days were ones that she never wanted to experience again and that she always wanted to fall sleep the way she did that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aha, well you guys are good about the predictions of Chris. I was going to change the person because I thought maybe it was too predictable but I couldn't think of anyone who would fit quite as well. So good guesses everyone. And also note that I don't know the procedures of becoming a doctor…I mean, I watch Grey's Anatomy but I doubt that would count as knowing anything about it. So I apologize if the whole handing the paperwork to Sue thing wasn't realistic but for the sake of dramatics and this story it just fit. Yes, so also sorry I kind of rushed with the ending of this chapter because I wanted to just get it out. **

**Ahhhh, but who saw Asian F? Seriously, one of the best episodes to date….but really, Mercedes needs to check herself. Wish it was November 8th**** already so new episodes will be back. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**The TM - thank you! I wish it wasn't on hiatus until November. But haha me, too. **

**GoatAteMyMoney - aw thank you! And yes, that was my bad. So happy it's a week earlier than I was told. **

**Lira - thanks! Haha I was going to but I figured I've been mean enough with cliffhangers and all that in the past few chapters. Haha good! Yeah, it definitely was. She was ridiculous. Like, every season she goes on this diva kick and it's played out. **

**Shine90 - haha good, I'm glad to hear that. Oh my god, Heather was amazing. I wish I could dance even a little bit like her. So happy Mike is finally getting a story. Yeah, soo I guess that means that Mercedes knows about them. Santana protecting her was so cute. I definitely thought it was good but not the best. Grilled Cheesus and Wheels are still my top favorites but Asian F definitely made the top 10. Yes, it is haha I got bad information. **

**Heyabrittana - haha glad to hear. And yes, seems like Mercedes and most of the glee clubbers know about her and Brittany. Santana protecting her was great. Can't wait til the new episodes. **

**thereuare - haha yeah, everyone did. Thank you! Yeah, I totally wouldn't mind her being my doctor. But hm I don't know. I have some ideas for this chapter just need help with some more for the next few. Aw thanks!**

**Allthereistoit - loved it too. Yeah, they definitely are. You can already see a great difference from season 2 to season 3. Yeah, I couldn't drag it out because I feel that would be too mean to all of you lol. Aw thanks so much! Haha no need to apologize, I love long reviews. And thank you so much for your kind words. :]**

**G - thank you!**

**Gleebrittanafan - haha good! And enjoy the update! Yeah, I totally agree. Loved run the world. Brittany better become president or I'll be pissed. **

**Daftdaffy88 - aw thank you! Oh my god, so amazing. Word is she, Santana and Mercedes are doing 'Candyman' in the next episode…I know that will be just as amazing. **

**frogfeather - wow, that's awesome. Thank you so much. I'm so glad you like it and yes, I have an unhealthy obsession with the show haha. Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Heya-gleek12 - hahha glad to hear. I hope you have a good time when you are away and that you enjoy the update when you come back.**

**Diana - haha yes, it will very soon. Aw, I love that idea so much. I would definitely be interested in writing it but it wouldn't be for a few more weeks. I'm kind of getting busier with work and stuff so after this is finished I'm going to retire from fan fictions for a bit. But I seriously love that idea and would love to use it when I come back. ;]**

**Eveninthedark - thank you and hope you like!**

**Wkgreen - haha good, I'm glad because for some reason I kind of felt bad for him. Enjoy!**

**MiszOCh0A - thanks! And yes, some Faberry will happen. No worries. **

**Drumgirlvaleska - thank you! And haha yes, you did. I'm in the US and even I don't know how that process works. So for the sake of the story this is now how it goes lmao. But glad you liked and haha thanks!**

**aliesmyles - thank you! Haha yea, it was sad. He just needed a bit of a reality check. And sweet, enjoy the update!**

**Zanyalf - aw, so glad to hear that. Love new readers. And of course, enjoy the update. **

**Chelsey - aw stop it, that's so nice to hear. And ahha I totally wouldn't be opposed to a Brittana movie. Oh my god, I'm going through withdrawals. November 1st**** needs to be here already. Aw, you're so sweet. Thank you. :]**

**Jac Lag - haha. Hm, I don't know. Just sometimes things happen in the heat of the moment, but haha see and everyone hated him. Maybe he will. Ahaha nah, I totally get what you are saying. Doesn't sound mean at all. Hope you like the update ;]**

**Itrasco - thank you! Enjoy the update…and yeah, she really does especially since she's only a junior. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been about a week since she and Brittany got back together, if it can even be considered that since they were only broken up for 3 days. They saw a lot of each other but both had been busy the last 3 nights.

"So, you're leaving us?" Lauren finally asked as Sam, Tina and Mike just looked at Santana. She had returned to work just two days before and was only just telling her friends at the firehouse about taking the doctor position. In her defense, she wanted to tell them immediately but she was assigned firehouse duty so she barely saw any of them until now.

"Technically, I'm not leaving anyone. I'll still be working with all of you. And besides, it won't go into effect for a couple of weeks." Santana shrugged as she went to go sit down besides Sam and Tina.

"Okay, so you're leaving us in a couple of weeks then?" Tina corrected Lauren's previous statement.

"Guys, come on. You all bitched at me when I didn't take the job and now you are all acting so surprised."

"Well, I guess it's because we never thought it would actually happen." Mike chimed in as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, you're kind of like the glue around here, you know?" Sam and his mouth said.

"This is ridiculous. If I was the glue around here, then you all wouldn't be going all soft on me right now." Santana said stubbornly as Lauren and Tina rolled their eyes and Mike and Sam just shook their heads.

"Deny it all you want, Lopez. You're like our leader…you trained some of us and helped informally train the rest. We just kind of took you and your bitchiness for granted." Lauren said as she walked over to Santana and patted her shoulder.

"We are happy for you though." Mike said with a bright smile.

"And the only reason why we won't be tying you down to one of the fire engines to keep you here is because we know you are going to outshine Sue and we all know that everyone's been waiting for that for years." Tina said and everyone knew it was true. They all started in a change of topic when the call bells started going off. The intercom stated that their was a car accident just a few blocks away involving a motorcycle, a car and a pedestrian. The four paramedics got up quickly and headed for their gear.

"Call the house if you need anymore hands." Santana called out to them as they all got into their respective ambulances.

About an hour or so had gone by and there was no calls to the firehouse so Santana just simply cleaned up a little bit and organized some things on the main floor. A couple of other medics and firefighters came in and out casually and she stopped to speak to most of them before they went back out on the streets.

After she was pretty much out of things to do, she took a deep breath and relaxed into a seat inside the little office near the main entrance. About 30 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. It wasn't unusual for this to happen. Sometimes volunteers came by or people came by inquiring about the job. Other occasions people who lived close by came for minor injuries instead of having to go all the way to hospital for a simple cut. Santana got up and made her way to the door. She opened it and saw a woman who was in her 30s or so and a young boy.

"Hi, may I help you?" Santana said stepping to the side and letting the woman come in.

"My…my son, he fell the other day and I didn't think anything of it but today it looked like this." The woman said pointing to the boy's elbow.

"Okay, ma'am. Well, my name is Santana and I'm a paramedic here. So I'm going to take a look at this, okay?" She said and the woman nodded and placed the boy on a nearby table. "Hey, so can you tell me your name?" Santana said to the boy who looked shyly at her and winced slightly as Santana grabbed his arm for a closer look.

"Jason."

"Nice to meet you, Jason. I'm Santana. So how old are you?"

"Seven."

"Wow, that's a pretty cool age." Santana smiled and the boy did, too.

"He fell at school when he was playing with some of his friends." Santana nodded at the information as she smiled at the boy and began to clean the area of his cut. "I'm sorry. My name is Jessica. I really appreciate you doing this."

"It's no problem. But you know you could have just taken him to the hospital, right?"

"Yes, I know. But that Dr. Sylvester gave him nightmares when he broke his arm last year during a football game. And besides, my insurance situation is a bit screwed up right now since my husband and I just got a divorce." She whispered the last word and Santana gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. And I recommend if god forbid you ever do need to go back to the hospital to ask for Dr. Holliday. The complete opposite of Dr. Sylvester." Santana said as she cut off some bandages and the woman laughed lightly. "Okay, well it's not infected. The reason it looks so badly is because it's a bit swollen as well. Nothing really to worry about but better safe than sorry."

"Thank you again. And god knows, I freak out if he coughs for too long. Don't need any reason for my ex to complain either." She said and Santana nodded.

"I totally understand. But really you guys weren't a bother. As you can see, I'm not really busy." Santana said looking around to the obviously empty firehouse.

"Mommy, it's so cool inside here." Jason said in awe of the firehouse.

"Sure is, sweetie. But you said your name is Santana, right?" Santana nodded. "Well, I owe the bar up the street called McEwen's…come in sometime for a drink, on the house. And don't worry I'll remember your face." She said with a wink and Santana kind of gave her a little laugh.

"Well, thanks. That sounds awesome." She said as the woman and her son headed out the door. Santana just shook her head as she headed back upstairs. She was very pleased to see that her shift was almost over.

The time came and she clocked out. It was just after 5 when she stopped at the deli near her apartment. Less than 10 minutes later, she was opening her apartment door and immediately was hit by an amazing smell.

"This is a nice surprise." She said as she walked into the kitchen and saw Brittany. She immediately walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your cousin let me in before she left for her husband's house." Brittany laughed as she brought her hands to meet Santana's on her waist.

"Adorable." Santana said under her breath and Brittany laughed a little louder. "So to what do I owe this surprise visit and dinner?" Santana asked loosen her grip on Brittany.

"I don't know. I guess cause we haven't seen each other in a few days and I know it's probably hard for you to adjust to being back at work and…." Santana smiled before she interrupted Brittany with a kiss.

"This is nice." She said simply.

"What is?"

"This. You know coming home and you being here." Santana said and Brittany arched her eyebrows in response. "No, no not like that….."

"Babe, relax." Brittany said teasingly as she walked over to the oven. "I get what you meant. No need to go out a sign us a lease and buy a cat."

"A cat? Really? I pictured you more as a dog person."

"I'll be whatever kind of person you want."

"Oh god, you shouldn't have said that because now I'm never going to forget. And I intend on using it to my advantage." Santana said into Brittany's ear and she just responded by titling her head and kissing Santana gently.

"Food's ready." She said when their lips were just inches apart.

"Tease." Santana laughed as she helped Brittany set everything.

The two ate dinner in a comfortable silence before they headed into the living room.

Santana sat down on the couch at an angle and Brittany sat in between her legs. Santana handed Brittany the remote and she flipped through the channels until she found something interesting.

"So how was work? Did you tell everyone?" She asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"Yeah, I did." Santana answered.

"What'd they say?"

"Well, they said they were happy for me but that they never thought the day would actually come. Then they started to rattle off some sappy shit about how I was their leader."

"Oh, stop. That's adorable." Brittany said looking back at Santana who rolled her eyes. "You try so hard to be badass and yet you totally aren't. You are totally going to be singing a different tune when the time comes for you to leave there."

"I am highly offended that you just bad-mouthed my badassness."

"I'm sorry. Clearly, I wasn't thinking correctly."

"That's better." Santana said with a smirk and Brittany just spit her tongue out at her.

"So did they let you back out on the streets today?"

"Nope, it was still house duty for me."

"Aw, I'm sorry, babe. That sounds really boring."

"Ah, it wasn't too bad. I actually had to take care of a walk-in." Santana said and Brittany looked up at her. "It happens from time to time but a woman came in with her son today. Apparently, he fell and she didn't want to take him to the hospital because of Sue and the fact that her recent divorce messed up her insurance or something."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, totally. She seemed like a nice person and her son's eyes light up when we were inside the house. She even owns the bar up the street from the place and told me to stop by for free drinks sometime." Santana said as she focused on the TV. After a couple of seconds of Brittany not responding, Santana's focus shifted. "What?"

"Nothing." Brittany shrugged off as she sat up a little bit.

"That's bull. What just happened?"

"Nothing." She said hoping Santana would drop it but her smirk told otherwise.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Santana's smirk grew at Brittany's response as she leaned up a little as well.

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know. Why would you be?"

"Ugh, fine. I guess I am. But really, she won't go to the hospital because of Sue. I mean if my kid was hurt, I'd suck it up and go anyways. And how do you know if she's actually divorced. Maybe she's just pulling that to get the sympathy card from you. She's probably been scoping you out for months or something this was finally her in. And free drinks? That's cheap." Brittany said ending her rant as she looked down.

"You're really, really hot when you are jealous." Santana noted as she brushed a few strands of hair from Brittany's shoulder and kissed her there. Brittany had no vocal response to this so instead she responded physically by kissing Santana hard. She pushed her back onto the couch as she straddled her hips. "So hot." Santana mumbled against her lips and Brittany smiled into the kiss as they began a very heated make-out season. Brittany's focus soon went to Santana's neck and as if it was almost planned, Brittany's phone then started to go off.

"Maybe you should get that." Santana said despite the fact that she definitely didn't want to end this.

"No." Brittany mumbled as just continued kissing Santana's neck and was beginning to go lower. Suddenly, her phone started to ring again. "Fuck." She muttered as she pushed off Santana a little bit a reached towards the table and grabbed her phone. "What?"

"God, Brittany…you sound grizzly." Quinn said into the receiver. "What are you doing that's got you so pissed?"

"I'm with Santana."

"And you're pissed about that…oh…oh, sorry." She muttered and Brittany just answered back with 'yeah.' "Okay, then forget it I'll call someone else."

"Someone else about what?" Brittany said still on top of Santana who was now teasingly unbuttoning Brittany's top.

"It's sort of way last minute since it's like 6:30 but Rachel just called and kind of asked me out tonight and with both our schedules it's kind of the only night that works…."

"So you need a babysitter?" Brittany asked and Santana mouthed 'when?.' Brittany answered back 'tonight' and Santana nodded.

"Yes. But I totally understand that you can't and I'm sorry for interrupting…." Quinn trailed on and by this point, Santana took the phone.

"Hey, Quinn. It's cool just drop Beth here before you go."

"Are you sure, Santana? It's fine really…."

"No, it's fine. It'll be fun."

"Okay, thank you so much. And tell Brittany I said thanks, too. Oh and sorry for interrupting."

"Yeah, yeah, Fabray. Just remember payback's a bitch." She said and Quinn laughed before they hung up the phone. "She'll be here in about an hour."

"So we have plenty of time…." Brittany said with a smirk as she continued with what she had started before.

About an hour and a couple of rounds later, there was a knock at Santana's door.

"Hey." Brittany said opening the door and seeing Beth in her arms. "Hi, sweetie, it's been forever since I've seen you."

"Aunty B, I've missed you." She said as Quinn put her down and she hugged Brittany. After the hug, Beth immediately spotted Santana walking into the living room and she darted over to her.

"Seriously, Britt, thank you so much for this."

"Quinn, it's fine really." Brittany said and Quinn nodded. "So what is this like an official date or what?"

"I don't know…I mean we've been hanging out a lot but doing friend-like activities, you know, but tonight seems different."

"And are you okay if it is different?"

"Yeah, I think I am. Finally." Quinn said with a tiny laugh and Brittany smiled.

"Don't worry about Beth, okay? We'll have fun with her and if need be, she can stay over my place tonight. I have some of her clothes and stuff there already." Brittany said and Quinn went in to hug her.

"Thanks."

"Stop thanking me and go."

"Hey, Q." Santana called out throwing something in Quinn's direction. Quinn caught it and looked down before making a face at Santana.

"Earplugs, really?" She said and Santana just innocently shrugged as Brittany shook her head.

"I have extra laying around whenever Marissa won't stop talking so I thought you might need them just in case." Santana started laughing.

"Screw you."

"Lighten up, Q. sounds like someone has the first date jitters." Santana laughed a little bit more as she walked up to Brittany put her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I don't…" Quinn protested but Santana wasn't convinced. "I'm leaving now." She said before she said her goodbyes and thanked the girls once more.

"How adorable." Santana said as the front door closed and Brittany just shook her head. "What?"

"Earplugs?" Brittany repeated and they started to laugh as Santana shrugged. They made their way over to the couch with Beth. "What do you want to do, Beth?"

"Movie?" She asked looking up at the two women hopefully.

"Sounds good. What do you have?" Santana asked and Beth opened up her bag with various Disney films in it. She decided on 'UP.' "Want something to eat before it starts." Santana asked and Beth nodded. Santana picked the girl up and headed to the kitchen as Brittany watched the two and smiled.

About 10 minutes later, Beth walked back outside with a plate.

"What do you have there?" Brittany asked and saw that she had a grilled cheese.

"Tana, wants to know if you want anything."

"I'm fine, sweetie." Brittany said as Santana came back into the living room.

"Want anything?" She asked not hearing the exchange between Brittany and Beth.

"No, I'm fine. Come here." She said patting to the seat next to her and once she was seated they started the movie.

Beth sat in between them and was glued to the television as she smiled when the movie began.

"God, this is so depressing." Santana whispered to Brittany about 15 minutes into the movie. She had obviously never seen it and Brittany wasn't surprised.

"It gets better, don't worry." Brittany reassured her with a smile.

Brittany was right. The movie did get better and Santana found herself genuinely enjoying it. The movie had ended around 9 and Beth tried desperately to convince Brittany, Santana and even herself that she could make it through another. However, her yawning convinced them otherwise.

"I'll take her in my room." Santana said and she picked up the girl. She walked into her room and set Beth down in her bed.

"Do you and Britty live together?" She asked innocently as she curled under the covers.

"No, sweetie. We don't."

"Why?"

"Well….." Santana trailed on cursing the child's curiosity. "When people are together, it usually takes some time before they do that."

"Why?"

"Because it's not something you rush into. It's kind of like when you choose your friends only this friend is more of a permanent thing."

Beth nodded as this information. Santana's not really sure that she was completely satisfied with the answer but her tiredness was overpowering her need to question.

"We'll be right in the living room if you need anything, okay?" Santana said and Beth nodded before she lazily reached up and hugged Santana. After the hug, Santana sat up and shut the light off before walking back into the living room.

"Hey." Brittany said looking up. "Let me guess she kept you in there for a question and answer period?" Brittany asked and she started to laugh when Santana nodded her head. "I don't know what it is but it doesn't matter how tired she is, if she gets you alone then she grills you with the questions."

"She asked if we were living together." Santana said and Brittany smirked.

"What'd you say?"

"I said yes, Brittany." Santana said sarcastically and Brittany rolled her eyes. "I said no…and then she started with the constant barrage of 'whys.' I swear I'd still be in there if she hadn't passed out." Brittany laughed at this knowing all to well about experiences like that. "Do you want tea or wine or something?"

"Whatever you're having." Brittany said as Santana nodded and went towards the kitchen. Santana came back about 2 minutes later with two glasses and a bottle. "Quinn, just texted me. Looks like we are babysitting duty until tomorrow."

"Oh, really? Quinn's getting it in." Santana said as she started to laugh. Brittany rolled her eyes but then joined in as she grabbed one of the glasses from Santana. They settled into some light conversation before they decided on a movie. Santana had fallen asleep around 1130 and then movie was just about over. Brittany followed about 20 minutes later. She knew Santana had off the next day and that she wasn't teaching until that night so she thought they could go with Beth to the park or something. She didn't care really what they did as long as she got full details from Quinn about her night.


	26. Chapter 26

**The TM - haha thank you. And yes, I agree ;]**

**azwildcats - hahah yes, she is a sneaky little kid doing good things for Brittana lol. Enjoy. **

**Callie1121 - thank you! Yes, I read that too. Happy it's finally happening. Can't wait to see the new episodes. **

**thereuare - haha yeah, I think she does. Aha I didn't even think of that. But Sue will definitely be up to no good. Aw, thanks and you too! :]**

**Rioux - haha. Thank you, glad to hear that. **

**Hutton207 - thank you! Enjoy ;]**

**My Octopus - thanks! :]**

**Shine90 - haha glad you liked it. And I'd say I'm going to go up to 30 chapters on this if I'm lucky. But definitely can't see this going any further than that. **

**Miszoch0a - haha yesss, your senses are right. Enjoy the Faberry.**

**Heyabrittana - haha I don't know. They might have to cash in on those free drinks so maybe. Yes, she definitely will. ;]**

**Gleebrittanafan - thank you! Ah yes, may be very soon indeed. We survived the glee hiatus haha. Enjoy the update. **

**Laurenknight13 - we will find out about both of those very soon. Hm, nah I don't think she will be but who knows. **

**Heya-gleek12 - eh, nah nothing really big happened or at least nothing big that I'm aware of lol. Hope you had a nice time when you were away. Thanks and enjoy the update. **

**Itrasco - aw, well I hope it doesn't disappoint. Yes, unfortunately it's coming to an end. Probably only going to go up to about 30 chapters. I may have some drama coming up though. Enjoy ;]**

**Wkgreen - haha she definitely does. Enjoy.**

**Dara Nitz - yeah, I've watched Grey's before and I know about the whole internship thing. She's not going right into being a doctor…there's going to be an intern process but she had to agree to start it first lol. **

**Drumgirlvaleska - haha, yes that'll definitely be soon. Thank you and enjoy this one. **

**Chelsey - aw, thank you! We survived the glee hiatus. YES! Haha imagine, they need a glee movie, and not like that 3D concert one. **

**Eveninthedark - thanks! Ah that is a possibility. We will see ;] haha agreed, and thank you. So happy to hear that. Enjoy.**

**Thieee - thanks and hope you like ;]**

**Intreeged - aw, glad your all caught up. Thanks and hope you like the update! **

**Turtlesmagic14 - aw, it's okay. I'd glad to hear that…thanks so much! Aw, haha well happy much belated birthday and I hope that chapter was a good one for you. Enjoy! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Brittany woke up to the faint sound of her phone vibrating and Santana's face buried in her neck. She carefully maneuvered herself to reach for the phone and saw that it was a text from Quinn.

**From Quinn**: hey Britt, I know you are probably still sleeping. Just text me when you are up and I'll come right over to pick Beth up. Thank you again for last night.

Brittany just sighed before she answered back.

**To Quinn**: I'm up now and don't worry about it. I was kind of hoping to take her to the park or something with Santana if that's okay. You spend time with Rachel ;]

Brittany just silenced her phone after that and when she turned around she saw that Santana was stirring.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Hey." Brittany smiled as she ran her hand along Santana's cheek.

"Come here." Santana says as she lazily opens her arms for Brittany to move closer to her. "Mm, you're so warm." She says and Brittany just hums a response.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Both of them knew the other wasn't asleep because of the way they were breathing.

"Would you want to go to the park for a little while with Beth?" Brittany finally asked.

"I'd love to."

"Yeah? Because I get if you don't want to since it's your day off and all." Brittany said and Santana laughed before pulling away a little bit.

"Yes, I'm sure. How about me make a plan right now? We go the park for a bit, bug Quinn for details of her night, you go to work and I tag along so I can finally see you dance, and then we spend the night together making up for the time Quinn interrupted last night."

"That sounds like an absolutely amazing plan." Brittany said and Santana smiled brightly. "Now let me go wake the monster up."

"Okay, I'll go make some breakfast."

Brittany kissed Santana quickly before she got up and headed towards the room Beth was in. She smiled at the sight of the still sleeping girl and she almost felt guilty for having to wake her up.

"Beth." Brittany said softly as she lightly nudged the girl. Beth shifted a little bit and a couple of seconds later she delicately opened her eyes.

"Aunty B!" She said with a mixture of excitement and tiredness.

"Morning, sweetie. How about we go to the park today, what do you say?" Brittany asked and suddenly Beth was wide awake.

"Can we go on the swings?"

"We sure can."

"Will you push me, Britty?"

"Of course, sweetie. Now how about we go into the kitchen. I think Santana's made your favorite." Brittany didn't even need to say anything more. Beth was already heading towards the kitchen. Brittany smiled and instead of headed back into the kitchen, she went towards the bathroom.

"Tana!" Beth said as she ran and hugged Santana's leg.

"Morning kid." She said with a smile as she wrapped her free arm around the girl. "Sit down. It's almost ready." Santana said and Beth shook her head and sat down before Santana brought her a plate.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Beth smiled. "But my mommy never lets me have these."

"Well kid, you're mommy had a very fun night last night and left you with Brittany and I so that means that the rules can be bent a little bit." Santana poked Beth's nose before she went into the fridge. "Here, let's try something." She said walking back towards the table. At this point, Brittany had made her way into the room and she leaned on the doorframe as she watched as Santana sprayed some whipped cream and then placed a strawberry on Beth's breakfast.

"It's a smiley face, Tana!" Beth said before she started in on the breakfast. Santana just smiled and patted her head before she turned around. Brittany was staring at her and had a smile on her face that Santana couldn't quite read.

"What?" She asked and Brittany just shook her head. "Take what you want."

"Does that include you?" Brittany teased as she pushed past Santana and got herself a plate and some food.

The three of them ate breakfast and about an hour later they made their way to a nearby park.

"I texted Quinn. She's going to meet us here in about an hour." Brittany said as they watched Beth jet towards the swings.

"Brittany, you said you would push me." She called out to them and Brittany smiled before she made her way towards Beth. Santana just simply sat on the swing next to Beth and watched as she and Brittany interacted. "Tana, who is going to push you?"

"I'm going to push myself." She said simply and Beth's mouth flew open.

"But how?" She asked and Santana looked up at Brittany.

"Well, it's easy. How about I show you?" She said and Beth nodded. Santana then pulled her seat back a little bit and then gradually started to get higher and higher in the air. She made sure Beth knew that her legs were out when she went forward and in when she went back. Santana stopped after a couple of moments and left Beth try it. Brittany took this time to walk over to Santana and she sat on her lap. Santana's hands immediately snaked around her waist.

"This is so much fun." Beth said as her face light up with pride and excitement.

"Looks like I'm out of a job." Brittany said and Santana just smiled.

"Tana, how do I stop?" This caused the two girls to start laughing.

"Just stop moving your legs back and forth and after a couple of seconds you'll slow down." Santana said and she watched as Beth did exactly what she told her. Once the swing had stopped, she jumped off and stood right in front of Santana and Brittany.

"I'm going to show all my friends at school that and they are going to think I'm so coolest."

"That's cause you are the coolest, kid."

"Thanks, Tana. You are, too. Oh, Britty, can we go over there and feed the ducks?"

"Of course, Beth. Come on." Brittany said getting off of Santana's lap. She offered her hand out for Santana to take and they walked over to a food stand and bought something to feed the ducks.

Brittany handed Beth the pretzel as she walked a little in front of them.

"She absolutely worships the ground you walk on." Brittany says.

"She's obviously got good taste." Santana teased. "She feels the same way about you too, you know."

"Well, like you said, she has good taste." Brittany teased back before her phone buzzed. She read the text and then put her phone back. "Quinn will be here soon."

"Ah amazing. I've been dying to find out about last night."

"Me, too. Please don't ambush her or anything because then she'll never spill any details."

"Me ambush her? Brittany, come on, I'm more sensitive than that. I know last night was probably a big deal for her."

Brittany just stared at Santana before she busted out laughing. "Seriously? You made it so awkward when we saw Rachel and Quinn in the diner that day and they didn't even sleep together. You gave Quinn earplugs last night…"

"Ugh, fine. But really, you have to admit that was funny, right?" Santana said and Brittany rolled her eyes before walking closer to Beth. "Right?"

"Sure thing, babe." Brittany called out dismissively with a smirk as Santana walked closer to them.

"Britty, they are so cute." Beth said as she playfully threw some of the food towards the small group. "Here." She said giving a piece to both Santana and Brittany.

They continued this for a few more moments until there was no more pretzels. They sat down on a nearby bench and waited for Quinn.

"How come you guys don't live together?" Beth asked after a few moments of silence.

"You asked me that last night, kid." Santana said.

"I know, but I didn't like your answer." She answered back quickly and matter-of-factly. Brittany laughed lightly at this before she tapped Santana's shoulder indicating that she would take the question this time.

"Beth, honey, we are dating right now. That's kind of the time when you really get to know someone. Living together is a huge step and it's not really something you rush into just in case."

"She's not satisfied." Santana mumbled with a smirk.

"But Aladdin and Jasmine loved each other…and he almost died for her when Jafar turned into a snake. Wouldn't dying be huger than living together?"

Brittany just stared at Beth completely clueless as to what to say next. She couldn't explain to the kid that Aladdin wasn't a true story and that someone turning into a snake and almost killing the love of your life would never happen. Brittany looked over at Santana who was just as clueless.

"Uh….." Santana started. "Well, the thing is…some people are just different. But just so you know if someone ever turned into a huge and gross snake and tried to hurt Brittany, I'd make sure they didn't in a heart beat." She said honestly and Brittany smiled. Beth seemed thrilled and also satisfied with the answer and her excitement grew as she noticed her mother walking towards them .

"Mommy!" She said running up to Quinn and giving her a big hug. "We fed the ducks, mommy. You missed it."

"You did? Aw, I know they must love when you come here because you're so good to them, sweetie."

"I missed you, mommy, but I had so much fun with Tana and Aunty B." Quinn picked Beth up and walked closer to her two friends.

"Hey guys. Thanks again for watching her. Did you really have fun or was she a monster?"

"I'm not a monster." Beth pouted by she got over it quickly as she noticed her mother's earrings.

"She was fine, Quinn. Really." Santana said. "But really, enough of the small talk. Spill it."

"Brittany, can you please control her or something?"

"Sorry, Q. I told her not to embarrass you and so far she's behaving. Besides, I was about to say the same thing so really just tell us everything."

"God, you guys are such teenagers. I'm not going to say anything in front of…" Quinn pointed subtly to her daughter. "You two want to come to my place for some food or something?"

"Yeah, sure." Brittany said. It worked out well because she and Santana would do that and then just head to the dance studio.

About 20 minutes later, they made their way to Quinn's apartment. Quinn made Beth a small snack before the girl retreated into the living room to watch some sort of cartoon.

Santana and Brittany just stared at Quinn and she finally got the hint.

"Okay, before I start, can I just seriously stress how sorry I am for interrupting you two last night. I feel terrible about that." She said and the two others just nodded their heads anxiously. "Okay, so we went to that Italian place up the block. It was really nice. I kind of apologized to her about how I've been and she just seemed so understanding. If it was anyone else, I would think that they were just playing me but she's just genuinely nice and it's amazing. We talked a bit and got to know each other. And then when the check came she paid. Like I didn't even have time to react and she was already giving it back to the waiter. Afterwards, we just kind of walked around for a little while and then she asked me back to her place. That's when I texted you last night and we just kind of talked for a little while longer and she asked me about Beth's dad. And Britt, you know how I get with that subject, so I started to cry a little and she comforted me and the next thing I knew we were making out. After like 20 minutes or so, we went to her room and let me tell you last night was amazing. I mean I've had sex with a girl before and a couple of guys but really this was just amazing."

"Aw, Quinn…I'm so happy for you." Brittany smiled and hugged her friend.

"Wait, you've had sex with a girl before?" Santana asked and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sorry, that's just a little shocking. But really, that's great."

"So what are you guys?"

"Um, we really didn't talk about that. I kind of asked her to come over here maybe next weekend so that Beth can get to know her even more. I know it's kind of a big thing but she was more than happy to do it."

"That's great, Quinn. I can tell she really likes you." Brittany said excitedly for her friend who finally seemed to be happy.

"And I think I really like her, too." Quinn said as she looked over Santana's shoulder. "So really how was she? Were you just being nice before when you said you had fun last night?"

"Relax, Q. We watched a movie and then she fell asleep. That was pretty much it. She's probably more fun to be around and watch than Marissa is." Santana said and Brittany laughed.

"The only thing was her little Q&A periods." Brittany said and Quinn scrunched her face up.

"Oh god, what did she ask?"

"She asked us if we were living together, then wasn't satisfied with the answer and then compared us to two Disney characters."

"Oh god, I'm sorry. She just loves to make people squirm and ask the questions that no one else around wants to ask."

"Wait, people want to ask us that?" Santana sort of mumbled.

"Look she just really loves the two of you. She is always talking about how cute you two are so I think she just sees all of the characters in movies and on tv and assumes that you two should be exactly like them."

"Well, because of it, if it ever becomes possible for a person to transform into a giant snake and that person goes after Brittany, I am now forever obligated to save her."

"Please, like you wouldn't jump to save me anyway." Brittany teased.

"No, I would run the other way."

"Bitch."

"Thank you."

"Aw, you guys really are adorable." Quinn said and Brittany smiled and Santana pouted. "So what are you two up to today? Britt, you have to work soon, right?"

"Uh yeah. Santana's actually coming to watch me teach."

"Really?" Quinn asked surprised. "But you like never let anyone watch you teach."

"I know and here I am breaking away from the norm for someone who wouldn't even save me from a snake."

"Yeah, yeah. Well I didn't hear you jumping up and talking on that role, so shut it."

Quinn laughed at the exchange and the three girls went outside to join Beth. An hour or so went by and then Brittany and Santana decided to head out. Quinn thanked them once more and they said their goodbyes to Beth.

"So you've really never let anyone else watch you?"

"Well, I mean the people who work there watch…but if you mean friends or family wise, then yes. You'll be the first."

"Wow, Britt. I'm really excited to see." Santana said honestly and Brittany just smiled before she grabbed her hand. About 5 minutes later, the two were approaching the studio.

"Okay, so most likely Danielle and Nicole are working. Nicole has been bugging me since we first started dating to meet you….she is a typical teenager just to warn you. But I actually think you two will get along really well. And Danielle will probably not like you at first but it'll just be an act. She is kind of protective of all of us."

"Britt, I think I can handle this. And I'm kind of offended that you basically just insinuated that I act like a teenager."

"Well, I didn't mean to but now that you pointed it out it is true." Brittany teased as she opened the door. She held up her hand as if to tell Santana to wait a second before walking in.

"Brittany…..do you see this?" Nicole exclaimed as she held up her yearbook. "This girl has almost the same quote as me. Do you understand what this means? I'm not even friends with her….my life is over."

"It's always nice to see you, Nicole." Brittany laughed at the girl. "But to interrupt your high school yearbook drama, I actually want to introduce you to someone before I start teaching." Nicole perked up at this.

"Whooooo?" She let out in a sing-song voice with a doofy smile on her face.

Brittany opened the door a bit and motioned for Santana to come in.

"Nic, this is Santana."

"Damn…." Nicole trailed on as she left her seat behind her desk. She blatantly looked Santana up and down. "Do you have any single siblings or a twin or something because you are hot?"

"I like her." Santana said to Brittany.

"You would. But really don't feed her ego, Nic."

"Well, it's finally nice to meet you, Santana. But really you are hot and I approve of this relationship."

"We were really waiting for that, Nicole. Thanks." Brittany said sarcastically and Nicole just made a face. Santana laughed at the exchange. She could see that Nicole and Brittany definitely had a close relationship almost like sisters. "Have you heard from Uconn yet?"

"Nope, the waiting game continues. I already filled out the papers to go to St. John's but I'll dump it if I get off the waiting list."

"Remember, you will get off. Just a matter of time."

"You're here as a witness…so if you're wrong Britt, I can blame you." She said pointing to Santana before focusing back on Brittany.

"And when I'm right, you can thank me for remaining optimistic. Now I have to go teach…see you later, Nic." Brittany said.

"Nice to meet you." Santana said.

"You, too. Hope she brings you around more. You must be something else since she brought you this time." Nicole said before she had to pick up at phone call. Santana figured it was dance studio related but when the girl started talking at a mile a minute she realized it wasn't.

Santana then walked into the room Brittany went into. There were mirrors everywhere and Brittany was standing near the cd player.

"So what kind of dance are you teaching tonight?"

"Hip hop. The group in here is preparing for a competition in a couple of months so their director wants them to come here to sort of refresh their minds about the basics."

Santana walked up to where Brittany was and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"It really means a lot that you asked me to come."

"This class is only about 30 minutes….are you still up for that plan we had for today?"

"Oh definitely, yours or mine?"

"Mine." Brittany said immediately and Santana didn't question. She just kissed Brittany on the neck and then she heard the door open.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Nicole told me you guys were in here."

"It's fine, I'm glad I ran into you actually. Dani, this is Santana." Danielle walked over to the couple and looked Santana up and down but in a different way than Nicole had down moments before.

"Hm, nice to meet you. I can't really talk long because I have a class downstairs and I just need to grab a mix cd in here but long story short you hurt her, you die and I can already tell I like you more than that douchey football player." Danielle said as she reached for the cd she needed. "Let's all hangout sometime, okay?" She said before quickly headed downstairs.

"It's always kind of hectic here when we have classes going….but that went better than I thought."

"She seems cool. I'd totally be down for hanging out and getting to know them better."

"You don't have to…." Santana just rolled her eyes before she silenced Brittany's mini rant with a kiss. "Go sit over there." Brittany pointed to the chair in the back.

"Oh, I love it when you boss me around." She said with a mixture of seriousness and sarcasm as she did what Brittany told her.

About 10 minutes later, the last trickle of students made their way into the room and the others were finishing up their warm-up stretches.

"Okay guys, take a seat." Brittany said as the group of about 12 sat on the floor. "So I've spoken to your director…I know him very well actually and he sent me some tapes from your previous competitions. I'm really impressed with all of you guys but it's obvious that are missing one quality and that is what we are going to work on here. I want everyone to spread out. We are going to keep things kind of simple and fun for today. So I'm going to have you follow the moves that I give you and once you all don't need me anymore I'm going to walk around to fix anything that I can."

The students all nodded and smiled as Brittany walked over to the cd player and hit play. A remix of Alexandra Stan's 'Mr Sax O Beat' came on and Brittany then began to show her students a simple routine. They mirrored her movements and after about 5 minutes, Brittany turned to observe. She was pretty impressed with what she saw. But then again, she wasn't surprised since she was teaching products of Jesse St. James. She then stopped them after a few minutes and began to give them more routines to do. The students were definitely having fun and it made the time fly by. When the class was over and the students finally left, Brittany's focus finally went to the back of the room.

"Hope that wasn't too boring for you to watch." Brittany said and Santana just simply nodded her head. She looked to be deep in thought.

"That was really amazing, Britt. I mean you're really amazing." She said after a couple of moments as she finally was able to gather her thoughts. Brittany blushed a little at the genuine compliment. "You really love doing this, don't you? I can see it in your face."

"Yeah, I love it, San. So much." She says and Santana smiles brightly. "Now let's stop talking and how about we go back to my place and eat something?" Santana nodded and the two girls said goodbye to Nicole as they left.

About an hour later, they were at Brittany's and were in the process of finishing up some food. After dinner, they made their way into the living room.

"I'm really happy for Quinn." Santana said finally after a few moments.

"Yeah, I am too."

"I mean Rachel's really loud and obnoxious but I guess in some way they are kind of cute together."

"They are, yeah."

"You okay?"

"Huh, yeah. I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Ah, I have an idea." Santana said as motioned her Brittany lean into her. Once she did that, Santana started massaging Brittany's shoulders and judging by the noise the other girl was giving her knew that this was a good idea. "You know you are really beautiful when you dance. I mean that not even in a sexual way, even though it was very hard for me not to think of that, but I mean it seriously. You are a natural at it."

"Thanks, San." She hummed out as she pushed herself back to meet the pressure of Santana's hands.

"Why haven't you ever brought any there? Especially Chris?" Brittany tensed at the name temporarily but judging by the tone of Santana's voice she knew he wasn't an issue anymore.

"I don't know." She said but Santana wasn't buying it so she stopped massaging her shoulders. Brittany sighed at the lose of pressure. "Fine, it's because none of them really ever take dancing seriously. All my life they thought it was just some silly hobby that I'd get over. But I never did and my family never really liked how I didn't want to go off and spend my time in school like my sister. So when I came to school for it here and then started working at the study everyone kind of just pretended like they were happy for me. I mean I put on a poker face around them but I knew they didn't mean anything they said especially Chris. Dancing's like the only thing I'm good at and it really means a lot to me what you said before."

"I mean it, babe. But really it's not the only thing you're good at. Sure, you're amazing at it but you're amazing at a lot of other things as well. You cook really well, you are an amazing friend to Quinn and a great role model for Beth, you are probably the nicest person I've ever met…and just because you dance doesn't mean you are any less of a person. Someone could be a top notch lawyer and be an asshole….but you, you are an amazing dancer and an amazing person. And you're doing what you love so that's all that matters. Fuck anyone else, Brittany." Santana said and she saw that Brittany's focus was on her hands. She brought her hand up to make her face meets hers and that is when she noticed that Brittany was crying.

"I really love you, Santana." She said and Santana nodded before she brought Brittany in for a hug. She mumbled something into Santana's ear and she wasn't quite sure she heard it correctly.

"What did you say?" She said pulling away from the hug.

"Move in with me." Brittany said point blank. "All that talk with Beth about how moving in with people is a big step because you have to be sure you want them in your lives all the time got me thinking. And I want that, I want you in my life everyday. I saw you with her this morning and it was a perfect scene. I want that, Santana. You're amazing and I want to live with you."

Santana smiled a little bit at Brittany's rant. A couple of moments of silence hung over the two of them. Brittany opened her mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. Santana then just pulled Brittany in for a kiss. It was gentle yet firm and didn't last very long. Santana smiled into it as they parted.

"I want that, too, Brittany. I want all of it." She said looking into Brittany's eyes and it was Brittany's turn to pull her in for a kiss. "Just one condition, I'll move in with you if you dance for me right now." She said against their lips and Brittany muttered something about doing whatever she wanted as they began to have a very heated makeout session. After a couple of moments, Brittany pulled away and grabbed Santana's hand. They made their way into her room and Brittany put on a song and as Santana laid on her bed, she did exactly what she asked. However, about 30 seconds into the dance routine, Santana couldn't handle it anymore and they spent the next several hours making up for the time Quinn interrupted the night before and celebrating the next step of their relationship.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So sorry for the delay on this. Been super busy**

**But guess what guys, we survived the glee hiatus! Yesss aha enjoy xox =]**


	27. Chapter 27

**LaurenKnight13 - haha she really is the perfect little cupid. Hm, she just might ;] there's a little bit of them in here and there will be more next chapter. Glad I did that haha thanks :]**

**The T.M - haha yeah, she definitely can be…but then again I'm sure you get used to her over time. Thank you very much…hope you like this as well. **

**thereuare - haha that quote is 100% true…aw, thank you. Glad you like that. They are just adorable. Enjoy ;]**

**Heyabrittana - thank you! Haha how can someone not like Santana? Lol and yes, ma'am she really is. Thanks again!**

**Zanyalf - thank you so much. So glad to hear that. Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Callie1121 - thank you! Ah, I made be part of the minority but the past two episodes really did nothing for me. Rory is adorable though and I loved the Bieste moments and that Tina/Mike/Artie got some time but otherwise, not a big Finn/Rachel or Kurt/Blaine shipper so I didn't care much. What did you think?**

**Summer114 - thank you! Really hope you like this chapter ;]**

**Gleebrittanafan - aw thanks! Yes, me too…enjoy the update and haha yes we did. And yes, they are. Glad they are official now. The next few episodes for them are gonna be good. **

**G - aw thanks so much! ;]**

**0A - aw, that is so sweet…thanks for sticking with this story. And aha shout all you want…your reviews MAKE ME HAPPY ;]**

**Jace5238 - haha I know, right? Beth is sort of the poster child for kids say the darnest things lol. Eh, it was good….had it's moments. I love Rory and I'm glad britt/san are official now. Finn's a douche and this past episode was okay. Loved the Bieste/Artie/Tina/Mike moments. What did you think?**

**Crazyfornaya - haha yeah, definitely but luckily she has Santana…me, too. I was anxious to get to the chapter where they finally moved in together lol. Aw, thank you so much. Hope you like the update ;]**

**Itrasco - haha me too**

**Intreeged - thanks :D**

**Jac Lag - haha yeah I hear you on that…I'm thinking about doing that or at least doing the last chapter as a fast forward to when they have kids. Haha definitely. And yeah, I think I will…of course she'll be saving lives ;]**

**Drumgirlvaleska - thanks! Exactly, definitely helped their relationship…thanks again and hope you like this one**

**Chelsey - aw, thank you so much. Oh stop it, aha you are embarrassing me ;]….but thanks so much. I am so glad you like this and I appreciate everything you said. Yes, there will be some Faberry in this chapter and more next one. I did. I admit that I've been kind of lazy when it comes to their relationship in these past few chapters. Cannot wait til Tuesday's episode. **

**Wkgreen - hahha exactly….and who knows, she may be putting a ring on it sooner or later ;p**

**aliesmyles - thank you! Haha me, too. And hope you like this one ;]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A couple of days had gone by and it was the afternoon after a night where Brittany and Santana actually had the time to spend together. Santana had since been taken off firehouse duty and was placed back on the streets. She would be working there for just another couple of weeks before beginning her internship at the hospital. Brittany had been working and she was currently on the phone with Quinn while Santana laid on her bed.

"What'd she want?" Santana asked when she noticed Brittany walking back into the room. She laid on the bed besides Santana and just smiled. "What?"

"You are going to bitch about what she wanted…"

"How are you so sure?" Santana challenged.

"She wanted to ask us to go out with her and Rachel on Friday night."

"No….it's not happening." Santana said back almost immediately.

"See I knew you would bitch about it." Brittany teased her. "Come on, it really wouldn't be that bad…."

"There is no way I'm spending a Friday night on a double date with Rachel and Quinn, Brittany. I mean a Friday night…I can think of at least 600 different things that I would rather do than that."

"But you said that they make a cute couple…"

"Yes, I did…but if I remember correctly, I also stated how annoying Rachel was. Come on, Brittany, I get that you want to be there for Quinn and that couples think double dating is cute and shit but it's not. Okay, maybe it is but like when you're 13."

"Adults do it all the time, San. And besides, it's not really a double date it's just going out for dinner. Please." Brittany pouted and Santana just turned to look at the wall because she knew if she looked at Brittany that she would cave in.

"No."

"I want to tell them." Brittany finally said after a couple of moments. Santana turned and focused her attention on Brittany. "You know, about us. That we are moving in together." Brittany added and Santana let out a breath that she had been holding. It had been a couple of days since Brittany had asked and they really hadn't talked about it since because Santana had been working a lot. "I mean if you still want to or like if you want them to know…"

"Of course, I still want to Britt." Santana said reaching out to take Brittany's hand. "But that's not fair….I really, really don't want to go. Can't we just send them a card or tell them when Rachel isn't involved?" She suggested hopefully and Brittany shook her head with a laugh.

"How about this: we invite Marissa and Puck out, too? It's kind of like a win-win because the more people equals the less direct interaction you have with Rachel, which you are being dramatic about because she really isn't that bad. And we can tell them, too."

Santana sighed and that caused Brittany to squeal in excitement.

"Wait, I didn't say yes." She said and Brittany just smiled before she leaned in and kissed her.

"You didn't have to say it and I promise it won't be that bad."

"Yeah, yeah….but if it is, you owe me big time."

"Fair enough babe." Brittany said with a shrug and Santana smiled. "What?"

"It's nothing…I just love when you call me that."

"Aw, _babe_…you're such a softy." Brittany teased as she poked Santana's side. Santana rolled her eyes before she grabbed Brittany's hand when she tried to poke her again. She smiled and entwined their fingers before she leaned in and kissed her. Brittany pulled away slightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Santana kissed her once more before she looked over at the bedside table. "Fuck, I have work in 30 minutes. I really don't want to go."

"Aw, suck it up…someone has to save lives and you're amazing at it." Brittany said genuinely to her.

"Damn right. My shift ends at 9. Want to meet up and do something after?"

"Yeah, sure." Brittany said as she watched Santana get up from the bed. She soon followed her and joined her in the hallway.

"Any chance that amazing sex tonight will help change your mind about going out with everyone Friday?" Santana said and Brittany just shook her head. "Well, it was worth a shot." Santana said as she turned and grabbed her bag. Brittany grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"I'm going to hold you to that plan for tonight even though it won't work in changing the plans for Friday." She said seductively and Santana just smiled before she leaned in and kissed her. She backed Brittany up against the wall. Her hands found their way to Brittany's hips but soon found Brittany's hands on them. "You should go. We'll finish this tonight."

"Ugh, Brittany…you are seriously going to be the death of me." Santana said overly dramatically. "Now my shift is going to go slow out of anticipation. Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"You're so very welcome." Brittany fired back equally as sarcastic before she kissed Santana once more and sent her off. As the door shut, Brittany sighed realizing that it was going to be an excruciatingly slow day for her as well.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Friday arrived pretty quickly. It was around 7 and Santana was at her apartment getting ready. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and turned to see Marissa standing there.

"Hey, you almost ready?" She asked and Santana nodded as she straightened out the strap of her shoes. "Thanks for telling us about tonight. I feel like I haven't seen you in awhile and I guess I'm kind of excited to finally be out with Noah."

It was true that Marissa and Puck were dating but they still had not been out on an official date yet because Puck wasn't exactly 100%. He had only just gone back to work but was only on house duty. They figured that a group thing like this would be perfect especially since he was close to getting back to his old self.

"It's cool, Marissa. I'm happy you guys are coming." Santana smiled brighter than she should have at the thought of telling everyone tonight about her and Brittany. Marissa gave her a skeptical look as she figured Santana was being sarcastic.

"So are Quinn and Rachel…like a thing now?"

"Uh, yeah I think so. I mean they went on a date a couple of nights ago and I think tomorrow Rachel is meeting Beth so it seems pretty official."

"I'm happy for her. I mean I know I don't know her very well but I am…."

"That and you are happy that she switched teams so she officially will not interfere with you and Puck." Santana said and Marissa tried to deny it at first and then folded. Santana laughed at her younger cousin before the two girls left the apartment.

The plan was that they were going to meet Noah at the firehouse. From there, the three of them would meet Brittany, Quinn and Rachel at the restaurant.

About 15 minutes later, Marissa and Santana made their way to the firehouse.

"Well, well if it isn't 'Miss I'm becoming a doctor so I'm leaving all the little people behind.'" Lauren said dramatically as she noticed Santana and Marissa.

"Not for a couple of months, Lauren." Santana said and Lauren just laughed.

A couple of seconds later, Noah came down the stairs.

"I hate firehouse duty so much." He said with a sigh as he gave Marissa a quick kiss.

"Did you get any walk-ins?" Santana asked and he and even Lauren looked at her like she had three heads. "What? I had one a few weeks ago…"

"Doctor position, walk-ins? God, you just get everything Lopez." Lauren said with a smirk.

"It's because I'm hot." She said matter-of-factly and everyone started laughing. The laughter died down and Lauren called up to Sam because they needed to get out on the streets.

"See you tomorrow, Lauren." Noah said.

"Have fun on your triple daaaate." Lauren teased specifically Santana as they walked out. She gave her the finger before they exited the firehouse.

"Uh, they are all at the place already." Santana said after she checked her phone a few minutes later. The three of them were just about a block away from the place.

"Why aren't you currently hating everything at the thought of being with Rachel for the night?" Puck asked with an amused look.

"Oh trust me, this is the last thing I want to be doing tonight….but since you two are here it won't be so bad and I'm sure there will be interesting topics of conversation." She said as the rounded the corner. Puck and Marissa didn't know what she meant by that and they couldn't ask her because she started walking ahead of them.

"Hey." Santana said as she hugged Brittany almost immediately. "Let's get this over with as quickly as possibly and then go back to your place." She said into Brittany's ear and Brittany just laughed as she pulled away from her.

"Hey, San." Quinn said bringing her in for a hug. Santana then reluctantly greeted Rachel as Quinn and Brittany were saying hello to Noah and Marissa.

"I am becoming painfully aware right now that I am the only dude here." Puck said and everyone laughed.

"You sound like you are complaining about that." Santana teased him as they made their way inside.

"Well, five girls and me used to just be a typical Saturday night….but since four of you don't swing that way and I have my eyes on only one I have every right to complain."

"Right, well now we'll be sure to talk extra girly and annoying for you tonight." Marissa said patting him on the shoulder as they all made their way to a table.

They settled down into a booth near the back where Noah and Marissa were in the middle. Brittany and Santana's focus were on the two couples as they tried to decide what they what to get to eat.

"That sounds very French so it's probably very good." Quinn said pointing to something on Rachel's menu as she smiled at her. Pretty soon all the couples were done and were waiting for the waiter.

"So Noah, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked after a few moments.

"Pretty good…they said I healed quicker than they expected. So that's good but the reward of being in an empty firehouse for hours kind of sucks."

"Well, we are just happy you are okay." Quinn said genuinely as she smiled at Noah.

"So not be like nosy or anything, but I'm dying to ask this…." Marissa trailed on.

"Oh god." Santana muttered under her breath knowing what she was going to ask.

"Are you two like together now? Or something?" She asked trying and failing miserably at not making things awkward.

Rachel just opened her mouth but nothing came out. Quinn looked at her and then at Marissa before grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Yes." She said with a smile and Rachel looked as if this was news to her. "I mean if that's okay….I know we didn't really talk about it but I assumed…"

"Shut up, Quinn." Rachel said as she started to laugh and then Santana busted out laughing. Everyone looked at her immediately.

"What? Rachel just told someone else to shut up…..none of you find that weird or hilarious?" She said and Brittany tapped her leg under the table and everyone noticed. "Sorry, as you guys were."

"Wow, Britt…I'm always so impressed with how tight your leash on her is." Marissa added in and the whole table except Santana started to laugh.

"Why did you suggest inviting them?" Santana asked Brittany who just smiled before she kissed Santana's cheek.

The waiter came several minutes later and the couples ordered.

"When should we tell them?" Brittany said into Santana's ear as Rachel talked to Marissa about some old college memories. Santana shrugged because she wasn't quite sure what the proper etiquette was for dropping news like this on your friends. "Thanks for the help." Brittany said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Sorry, I don't know…let's wait until dessert. That sound good?" She suggested and Brittany nodded. The two then began to join the conversation. Noah asked about the doctor position, Rachel asked about Brittany's work in the studio, Quinn said a little about Beth, while Noah and Marissa kind of explained where they were in their relationship. Moments went by and pretty soon the couples were finishing up their meals. The waiter came to take away their plates and asked for their dessert orders. After they ordered, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Santana cleared her throat and looked at Brittany silently asking her who was going to say it.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" Quinn asked noting how secretive the two had become.

"Um, we actually kind of have something to tell you guys." Brittany started and she was quickly interrupted by a chorus of oh my gods.

"Are you breaking up?" Marissa asked.

"Is one of you pregnant?" Quinn asked and Santana snorted at this.

"No and definitely no." Santana said before she looked at Brittany.

"We're….we're moving in together." Brittany said and there was a moment of silence before everyone at the table smiled.

"That's amazing." Quinn said honestly as she grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Wait, so does that mean I have the apartment to myself or what?" Marissa asked and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Calm yourself down. We haven't really made living arrangements yet but we know that this is what we want and it's happening eventually."

"Oh, well now this means that we all have to go out for drinks so I can buy you ladies celebratory shots on me." Noah said as she directed a genuine smile in Santana's direction. He then mouthed 'proud of you' in her direction and she smiled back at him.

"You guys act like we wouldn't be happy for you two." Quinn said.

"Well, we just kind of weren't sure how to tell you guys especially since we felt like tonight was about you two." She said motioning to Rachel and Quinn. "And plus we were kind of worried that you guys would think it was too soon or something." Santana nodded her head to back Brittany's statements before she felt her bag vibrate and quickly looked at and cleared a text she had gotten.

"It's definitely not too soon." Rachel said and Brittany and Santana focused on her. "You two clearly love each other and that's all that matters."

"Aw, thanks Berry. I actually can tolerate you for more than 5 minutes tonight." Santana said and Rachel tilted her head at the somewhat compliment. Santana felt her bag vibrate again and let out a sigh. "Jesus Christ." She muttered under her breath. "It's Holly…I'm going to go call her because she won't stop until I do. Sorry." Santana excused herself and everyone watched her exit the restaurant.

"Brittany." Quinn said and Brittany looked at her. "I'm really happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too, Quinn. And I guess I owe your daughter a thank you for giving me the courage to ask her."

"Wait, you asked? Oh my god, Santana is so whipped." Puck said as he began to laugh and Marissa joined him.

Brittany was about to defend her but instead she just agreed. Everyone then started talking about Rachel and Quinn and how Rachel felt about taking the Beth test the next day. After a couple of moments, Santana came back into the restaurant and everyone noticed a change in her demeanor.

"I uh…I have to go." She said and everyone looked at her. "Holly said Dave just woke up. She won't give me details but she keeps saying that his parents keep asking for me." She said looking down at the ground and everyone was at a lose for words. They could tell Santana was worried that Dave could have long-term injuries but she had a glint of relief in her eyes because he woke up. "Sorry to uh dine and dash." She said with a little smirk as everyone totally understood why she had to leave.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Noah asked. He wasn't really close to Dave but he still was one of his firehouse brothers.

"No, no. It's fine…just enjoy the night."

"I'll walk you out." Brittany said. Santana said her goodbyes and Brittany followed her out. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked once they got outside.

"No, Britt. It's fine. Stay out tonight…I'll probably have to deal with his parents for a bit and if I'm not out too late I'll stop by your place, that sound good?" She asked as she tried to hail a cab.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. Just call me when you are out and if you need me there just let me know. I'm really happy he's up, San. I know you must be so damn happy."

"I am, Britt. I just hope he's okay…." She said, the worry was clearly written over her face. Brittany just nodded and cupped her face before she leaned in and kissed her.

"If you need me, just call okay?" Santana nodded as she finally was able to hail a cab.

"Sorry about having to go."

"Don't be ridiculous. See you later, babe." She said leaning in a giving Santana a kiss before she went inside the cab. She waved to Brittany just as the cab pulled away and Brittany turned and made her way back into the restaurant.

About 25 minutes later, Santana paid the cab driver and made her way into the hospital.

"J Lo, you are wanted over in the left wing." Sue said as she appeared and disappeared in record time with a frightened looking intern trying to keep up. Santana just shook her head as she headed in that direction.

"San." Holly appeared out of a room.

"Holly, hi. Where are his parents?"

"They are with him now. Uh, I should fill you in on everything first." She said as she walked over to some seats. Santana already didn't like where this was heading. "I'm sure you know that him waking up these many weeks after the accident is huge….but he suffered a bit of brain damage from when his heart stopped. It's nothing serious at all. He may experience some minor short-term memory lose and some dizziness but we are expecting both not to last too long. The bullet wounds have pretty much healed and he may need just a little physical therapy…"

"So he's going to be fine?"

"Yeah, we think so….I mean again him waking up is the biggest miracle of all so anything else should be the least of his problems." Santana nodded as she looked towards his room and noticed a nurse going in there. Several moments later Dave's parents came out.

"Santana, dear. We are so happy to see you." Dave's mother said walking up to Santana and Holly.

"Nice to see you both. I'm really glad it's because of good news." Santana said genuinely as she leaned into a hug from Mrs. Karofsky.

"He asked for you almost immediately. He was so happy to hear that everyone else from your engine was okay."

"The nurse that just went in said that she would be a few minutes. Would you want to go into the café or something?" Mrs. Karofsky suggested. Santana agreed even though she had just eaten.

"Well, I'm off to do rounds. I'll be back with you guys in a few minutes." Holly said as she turned and started down the hallway.

A couple of moments later Santana and the Karofskys sat done at a booth in the hospital café.

"So how does he look? Was he talking and everything?"

"He looks tired, ironic I know but other than that he looks happy. He talked for a bit especially when we mentioned you and everyone else at the firehouse." His father said and Santana nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"Thank you so much Santana for coming here." His mother reached across the table and grabbed Santana's hand. "You really didn't have to."

"No, no I did….I'm just so happy he's okay."

"Us too, honey. We are really glad Dave has someone like you in his life." Mr. Karofsky said.

"You two would make an adorable couple, too." Mrs. Karofsky said and her husband laughed. Santana joined in awkwardly.

"I love your son but like a brother. Besides, I'm seeing someone already."

"Oh that is a shame, dear. But I hope you are happy with him." She said genuinely and Santana nodded hesitantly. "Oh, they are delivering more of those chips I love. I have to grab some before that old woman from before comes and takes them." She said getting up and leaving Santana with Dave's father.

"She almost had a fight with that woman. Apparently, these chips are only sold in very few places. It's like she's some kind of addict." He said with a chuckle. "And I apologize for her before. She wants David to find someone so desperately."

"It's fine, sir."

"I'm glad he has a friend like you. And I keep trying to tell my wife but I think that you really aren't David's type." He said and Santana just started at him. She didn't know what he meant by that but she just shook it off. After a couple of moments, Dave's mother returned and they then decided it was time to go back to his room.

"Santana, why don't you go in? He was asking for you so we'll give you two some time." Mr. Karofsky suggested and Santana nodded.

She walked up to the door before releasing a deep breath.

"Hey." She said quietly causing Dave's attention to shift from out the window to her. His face light up with a bright smile.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like 50 Cent…surviving all them gunshots."

"You wish, Dave." Santana laughed as she sat in the chair on his bedside.

"You have no idea how relieved I was to hear that you were okay. I mean I know you were shot and Puck too but you're alive. I woke up and it was like I had just interrupted a dream only the dream was the scene from the bank."

"So you remember everything?" She asked and he nodded. "I don't really remember anything. Noah saved my life and then I went into robot mode. I didn't even know I was shot and I didn't even know about you until after my surgery."

"God, that must have been awful. In a way, I'm kind of glad that I was unconscious for pretty much everything after. I don't know if I could be strong enough to handle everything going on."

Santana didn't answer. She just looked at him and nodded.

"I hope my parents weren't a bother to you."

"No, they are great. We've been out to dinner a few times…seems like your mom even wants us to date."

"You're kidding." He asked as he laughed lightly. "Well, that's hilarious. Speaking of, how are things with you and Brittany?"

"Everything's great…we are actually moving in together."

"Wow, congratulations. Seems like I missed a lot of things."

"Yeah, you did. But you're back now and that's all that matters."

Dave teased her about going soft and the two started laughing. After the laughter settled down, they started to talk about other things. Santana told him about how she was taking the doctor position.

"Wait, so you're leaving?"

"Yeah, but not for a few weeks."

"Wow, that's amazing, San. I mean if anyone deserves it it's you."

"Thanks. Sue actually told me to take it after I got shot." She said and Dave shot her a confused glance. "I know right? She does secretly have a soul. But it wasn't until Brittany and I had a huge fight that I actually took it."

"Well again you deserve it. And no one at the house can really be too sad because we'll still see you walking through the hospital."

"And you'll see me outside, too. Remember you still owe me a trip to a gay bar?"

"Ah, that's right." He said with a nod. "I'm going to tell them in a few minutes. I figure they can't really disown their son who was just in a coma."

"That's not funny." Santana said with a smirk. "Do you want me to be here for you?"

"Nah, you've done enough. I'm hoping it won't be too bad."

"Dave, I have to warn you…I think your father might know already. After your mom said that about us, I told them I was seeing someone already and then your mom got up to get food. Your dad said something about me not being your type. Now I don't know what he meant exactly but if he did mean me being a woman, he didn't seem that pissed about it."

"Knowing him he probably meant you being a brunette. He thinks blondes are god's gift to mankind." Dave let out a bitter laugh.

"Well, I have to agree with him on that." Santana said with a smile. "But hey, we can hook you and Sam up. He's got enough blonde in his hair to probably make your father happy for years."

"That's funny, San. I'm going to get over the hurdle of telling them first then work my way up from there."

"And focus on getting better."

"Yeah that, too."

Suddenly, there was knock at the door. Dave's parents came back in and a few moments later Holly came in to see how he was feeling. Dave started to look nervous after Holly left and Santana gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before she excused herself for the night. She hugged Dave lightly and whispered 'good luck' to him before she hugged his parents.

"Santana, hi." She heard from Emma as she walked near the nurses' station.

"Emma, how are you?"

"I'm great. I have to gossip to someone before I explode…your captain, Will, and I are dating."

"Finally, Emma. I'm really happy for you…he's a great guy."

"Yes, he is. How are you and Brittany?"

"Very good, thanks."

"Well, that's great to hear. Also, I hear that pretty soon I will be seeing you around here a lot more."

"Yes, you heard correctly. In a couple of weeks, you will get to look at this gorgeous face almost every day on a constant basis."

"Oh, I can't wait." She said sarcastically and Santana just held her hand to her heart. Emma kept talking to her but her train of thought was broken when she heard the ER doors open and paramedics wheeling in a patient.

"We have a 34 year old woman….multiple wounds to the wrists. She was speaking at the seen but then lost a severe amount of blood. We gave her some liters and maintained her breathing."

"Okay, Trauma 1." The doctor instructed as the medics followed his orders.

Suddenly, Santana felt like everything was in slow motion again just like when she had been at the bank. She looked down at her hands and was startled when she saw them covered in blood.

"What?" She let out in a panic and Emma stopped talking.

"Santana, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry Emma. I just kind of zoned out there….haven't slept right lately." She let out quickly and Emma nodded. "I uh…I'm going to head out."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, totally. Exciting day, you know. I'll uh be around tomorrow. Fill me in on Schuester than." She said and Emma nodded as she watched Santana run out.

It was raining lightly outside now and when Santana looked down at her hands they were clean. There was no red stains on them and everything wasn't in slow motion anymore.

"What the fuck?" She said running her hand through her wet hair. She pulled out her phone and texted Brittany that she was just going to head home and sleep. She decided that sleep was a good idea and that so was fresh air so she decided to walk back to her apartment.

Meanwhile, Brittany had just arrived at her apartment with Rachel and Quinn. Noah decided that he should start early with those celebratory shots and pretty soon after that decision, Brittany was pretty drunk. Rachel and Quinn went back with her to make sure she got home okay.

"You guys want something?" Brittany slurred out with a smile.

"No, thanks." Rachel said trying not to laugh out loud at drunk Brittany.

"Have you heard from Santana, Britt?" Quinn asked and Brittany nodded her head before showing Quinn the text message. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"No, Quinn. Don't be ridiculous. I'm drunk not crippled."

"I know, Brittany, but…."

"But nothing, I know that Beth is with a babysitter so you and Rachel deserve a night alone." She wagged her eyebrows at them. Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel let out a slight laugh.

"Santana's rubbing off on you." Brittany just smiled at this. Brittany excused herself and went to the bathroom. "Would you mind if we stayed until she fell asleep?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Okay, good. It's just that I worry about her ever since you know…."

"Quinn, it's fine. We'll stay here for a bit and then we'll go to your place and have that alone time Brittany was talking about." Rachel suggested and Quinn just leaned in and kissed her.

"Holy shit, it took me like four times to find the bathroom door…this is my house." Brittany said before she busted out laughing.

"Britt, honey. I'm going to get you some water and we are going to make a pack that we never let Puck buy you drinks again."

"No fun." Brittany mumbled as she went to sit on the couch. Rachel followed her and Quinn went into the kitchen. "I really like you, Rachel. And I'm just saying this because I'm drunk….I really do. You've made her happy again and I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Brittany." Rachel said with a sincere smile. "I'm really happy for you and Santana, too." At this point, Quinn came back and gave Brittany the glass of water.

"Thank you. You know she likes you, too. Santana's just a little difficult when it comes to feelings but she's really nice and I love her."

"We know, Britt." Quinn said as Brittany leaned her head on her shoulder.

"You know, after she was shot, she told me that she wanted to marry me. I want to marry her, too. I know it's soon but I want to." Brittany trailed on as her eyes started to close a little.

"Come on, Britt." Quinn said ushering Brittany towards her room. She laid her friend down and got her into a big t-shirt before she said goodnight to her. She quickly got a pen and paper and wrote down a little note telling sober Brittany to call her in the morning so she knows that she is okay.

"She's asleep." Quinn said grabbing her bag as she held her hand out for Rachel to take.

"She's a very honest and fun drunk." Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"You can tell she really meant all of what she said about Santana. It's really sweet. I mean it sucks that such horrible things had to happen to them but somehow I think it was fate. You know bringing them together and testing them early so that they would know from the start that it was a forever kind of thing."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Quinn said staring absentmindedly in the direction of Brittany's bedroom. "Her drunken honestly has inspired me." Quinn said as they neared the front door. Rachel raised her eyebrows out of anticipation of what Quinn had to say. "I am so glad you kissed me outside of the hospital that day." She said and Rachel smiled brightly before she leaned in and kissed Quinn. She pushed her lightly against the wall and then suddenly the girls realized that they were still at Brittany's. They giggled like love-struck teenagers and Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Quinn pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. They made out for several moments until the ding from the elevator doors brought them back to reality.

"Thank god, you don't live far from here." Rachel said as they exited the apartment building and started towards Quinn's apartment.

It really felt like everything was right in the world.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So yay, Dave's up. And I really hope you all like this. **

**I have a few ideas for the new chapter, would love to hear some suggestions or hear what you guys want to see happen. **

**So yes, enjoy this and brb while I go listen to the Adele mashup for the 1242315 time today and I die because it's amazing. Youtube it everyone. Naya and Amber are brilliant. **

**Xoxo A**


	28. Chapter 28

**thereuare - thank you :] haha they just have an interesting friendship…hm, I don't know. These past few days I've really been writing like crazy for this so I don't think I'm ready just yet to end it. Aw, thank you for the review and you too! **

**Goatatemymoney - hahaha I loooove drama too. Enjoy ;]**

**The TM - aw, thank you…that means so much to hear. Haha they totally are. I love them but not as much as Britt and Santana. **

**Gleebrittanafan - thanks! Me, too…it was about time haha. It's a combination of some things, but mainly that yes. And me too..it'll happen soon. So amazing! Naya and Amber need to sing everything. These next few episodes are gonna be good. **

**Heyabrittana - haha yess, about time ;] thank you! And haha I love whipped Santana. Enjoy!**

**Val-cb - thank you! Enjoy the update. **

**Kezza89 - the choreography is amazing…they really did a great job with the number. It's definitely high up there with my favorite mash ups along with I feel pretty/unpretty and start me up/living on a prayer. Cannot wait til next episode. **

**Heya-gleek12 - enjoy this chapter…you will find out about that now ;]**

**Hutton207 - I know right? I love that idea so much..thanks for it and enjoy the update!**

**Wkgreen - yeahh :[…it'll be addressed here for sure. Enjoy the update. **

**earthsparkle - thank you! Omg aha I thought the same thing…I totally wouldn't mind being married to her aha. Thanks again and hope you like this one. **

**Thieee - thanks and you got it ;] **

**Nicc9 - no, thank you haha…glad you liked it and hope you like this one as well. **

**Chelsey - aw, stop it aha you're reviews always make me smile. So thank you! Faberry is in this chapter….it's going to go a bit longer since I really just love writing for it. Omg less than 2 days until it. I cannot wait…their voices are amazing. And me, too. trouble tones are so much better than the warblers and maybe even the new directions too ;] haha I don't know who I'm like…I guess I'd say Quinn but less crazy and I didn't get pregnant at 16 aha. Thank you! Enjoy :]**

**Whatevergirl87 - glad you're all caught up. Yeah, I figured I wouldn't be evil and make Dave die or something. I don't have the heart to do that lol. I'm debating whether or not that mom will resurface in the future. You will find out about his parents reactions here. Thank you, I'm so glad to hear that. I have fun writing this. Enjoy this one :]**

**Drumgirlvaleska - thank you! Haha I'm sorry to worry you….will touch up on that in this chapter. Hope you like! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Brittany woke up with a slight headache. She sat up in her bed and immediately her head started spinning.

"Shit." She said when she put her hand on her forehead. After a moment or two, the dizziness wore off and she grabbed her phone. It was about 10:30 and Brittany let out a sigh before she scanned her contacts.

She sent out three text messages:

**To Puck: **I'm never drinking anytime you are around…I really hate you right now.

**To Quinn: **I'm alive and awake…thank you so much for staying last night. Hope you had a good night ;p

**To Santana**: hey, San…hope everything went well with Dave. Missed you last night.

Brittany knew that Santana had a late afternoon shift later that day. She felt kind of badly for texting her because she was almost definitely still sleeping. A couple of moments later her phone buzzed twice.

**From Quinn:** glad to hear that…you were a mess last night. Wow, Santana really has rubbed off on you. And for the record, I had a great night ;]

**From Puck: **aw, Blondie that means you had a great time…it's a celebration and that was only part 1 just wait til next weekend!

Brittany texted them both back and her conversation with Quinn resulted in the two decided to go for lunch with Beth. Quinn was preparing for her night with Rachel and Beth so Brittany wanted the scoop on what she had planned. They met at a diner around 12.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Quinn asked with an assumed smile.

"Aunty B, are you sick?" Beth asked after hearing her mother ask that.

"No, honey…I just have a bit of a headache. Nothing serious."

"Okay, good because I don't like when you're sick." Beth said and Brittany hugged her as they made their way into the diner.

"So without going into major details, I take it last night was good."

"Yes, it was. She's at work now but it was really nice."

"Good, and again thank you for staying with me. I texted Noah to let him know that I'm never drinking anywhere near him again."

"Yeah, like he or you will listen to that." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes. Beth was excitedly picking out what she was going to eat and a couple of seconds after she finally did, the waitress came over.

"So how did Santana say Dave was?" Quinn asked and Beth, who had been coloring, suddenly stopped at the sound of Santana's name.

"I uh…actually don't know. I texted her a couple of minutes after I texted you but she hasn't answered yet."

"Ah, she probably must of stayed there late. I'm really happy he's up, especially for Santana's sake."

"Yeah, me too. I haven't exactly met him yet but the way she talks about him makes me want to." Quinn just nodded at this as a couple of moments went by before the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Sorry, about the slow service today. We are kind of busy." The waitress said apologetically as Quinn and Brittany nodded in understanding. "You look really familiar. I swear I know you from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it." She said to Brittany who just looked at her. "Well, I'm going to check on your food and maybe then I'll figure it out." She said with a warm smile.

"That was weird." Brittany said shaking her head.

"Maybe she was in your dance class or something." Quinn suggested and Brittany just shrugged.

After a couple of moments, a bus boy came with their food. The three ate in a comfortable silence. After a couple of moments, Brittany's phone buzzed.

"Finally." She said under her breath.

**From Santana:** hey, sorry. I was sleeping….everything's good. Hope you had fun last night.

"Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah…she just woke up." Brittany said and the two laugh.

"Mommy, can Britty and Tana come over and babysit me again?"

"We'd love to sometime, Beth….but me and Santana are still recovering from the last time we did." Brittany teased as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"But you said it was fun."

"I know, honey, I was just kidding. We would love to anytime your mommy needs us to."

"How about this Beth….we get Britt and Santana to come by the house and you can make some of those cookies you made last week." Quinn suggested and Beth light up before she went back to coloring. "Easy bake oven."

"They still make those?"

"Apparently, and she loves it these days." Quinn said with a shrug not understanding her daughter's love for the little oven. "So when do you want to? I mean I feel like we don't see each other that much anymore to begin with." She said as the waitress came back to take their plates away.

"How about tomorrow night or Monday? I'm free really any night because I'm afternoon dance duty."

"That's where I know you from." The waitress said. "Sorry, but you taught my little sister a few weeks ago. I picked her up. You're amazing. I mean I go to school at Pace for theatre and dance and some of the stuff my sister knew was better than anything I learned there."

"Thanks. That means a lot. I actually don't teach kids anymore…I took some time off and now I'm with the competition groups now."

"Oh, wow. Well, good for you."

"If you ever need lessons or anything you can contact the study and just ask for me. What's your name?"

"McKenzie Williams."

"Great, I'm Brittany so just ask and I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome. Thank you so much. But can I get you guys anything else?"

"No, that's fine. Thanks." Quinn said and Brittany nodded in agreement. McKenzie smiled before heading to get them the check.

"What?"

"If Santana was here, she would probably be burying that girl's body right now."

"Quinn, relax. In case you didn't know, not everyone in the world is gay besides theatre people work in places like this all the time before they pursue their careers."

"Oh, I'm not denying that…just make sure you don't get generous with the private lessons."

"I never said anything about private lessons, Quinn. God, you are such a drama queen."

"I'm just looking out for you, Brittany." Quinn said and Brittany nodded her head. McKenzie soon came back with the check and thanked Brittany again before returning to her job. It really had gotten busy in the diner.

They paid and headed outside. Brittany held Beth in her arms as they walked down the street. The girl had decided to take a nap since she was full from lunch.

"Britt, did Santana really ask you to marry her?" Quinn asked out of the blue and Brittany looked at her like she had 12 heads.

"What?"

"You told me…last night that when you were with her in hospital she said it."

"Oh, god. I always forget how much of an honest drunk I am." Brittany said and Quinn laughed before she lightly nudged Brittany's arm. "Yeah, she did. I mean we haven't talked about it since but she told me to give me the head's up I guess."

"Well, that's sweet. God, who would of thought after everything that's happened we'd be here."

"And dating girls." Brittany said and the two laughed nodding their heads.

"Very true." She said as the laughter died down. "So what are you up to today?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Want to stop by tonight?"

"What? No, Quinn. It's a big night for you guys…no need to have me being like a third wheel."

"Well, the offer stands if you get bored or something tonight."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. I don't know I'll see what Santana is doing after her shift. She'll probably go visit Dave again or something so if she is and I'm dying of boredom I'll call Danielle or someone."

"Ohhh, I have a perfect idea. When we go out for drinks," Quinn started and Brittany made a face. "Stop it, we are going out for them…I'll make sure Noah stays away from you. Invite Danielle. She's always fun and I would say invite Nicole too but she's not of age."

"Oh, well she has a fake." Brittany said and Quinn looked at her. "Stop being such a mother…she'll be in college in a couple of months and besides, it's probably the most legit fake I've ever seen."

Quinn just laughed and rolled her eyes. They got to the point of their walk where they had to part ways to get to their respective houses. Brittany handed Beth off to Quinn before she said goodbye to her. As she was walking back to her apartment, Brittany's phone buzzed.

**From Puck: **hey Blondie, if you talk to or see Santana tell her to call me.

Brittany read the text a few times. She could of sworn that the night before Puck and Marissa said that they were going back to Marissa's apartment. She assumed they'd still be there so wouldn't they have seen Santana….

**To Puck**: yeah, I'll tell her if I do…haven't really heard from you today though. She's been sleeping…

**From Puck**: sleeping? She left the apartment like 3 hours ago saying that she was meeting you….

**To Puck**: that's weird…I was just out with Quinn. I don't know why she would say that. I'm going to call her now.

Brittany didn't even wait for a response from Puck. She just dialed Santana's number. After about three rings, the girl picked up.

"Hello?"

"San, where are you? Puck's looking for you."

"Oh, I'm just at the park…I got some food after I woke up."

"Then why'd you tell him that you were going to see me and why'd you tell me that you just got up?"

"Britt, calm down. Well, I was going to see you…I went by your apartment and you weren't there."

"So then why didn't you call?"

"Would have ruined the whole point of a surprise visit…." She said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it would have." Brittany said with a sigh as she entered her apartment. "What are you doing for the day?"

"Work and then probably visiting Dave." She said.

"How's he doing?"

"He's good…just tired and sore." Santana said and Brittany kind of expected more details than that.

"That's understandable. I'm really happy he's okay." She said and Santana just mumbled an agreement. "Oh, um would you want to go over to Quinn's one night when you are free?"

"Yeah, I'll check my schedule and let you know." Santana said in a very monotone voice.

"Good, I hope it's soon because I missed you last night….we kind of ended up at a bar after you left and I got really drunk and it would of been great if you were here…" Brittany trailed on as she settled down on her couch.

"Wait, why did you guys go to a bar?"

"Well, no one was really ready to go home and Puck kind of wanted to…" She said not really knowing why Santana cared about that detail. "Look San, is everything okay? You're kind of acting weird."

"I'm fine, Britt. Really…" She said with a laugh. "I'm just surprised…I thought you'd all go home after especially Rachel and Quinn. They are like an old married couple already."

"Yeah." Brittany said with a genuine laugh because it sounded like the usual Santana.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'm back at my place and I need to take a shower before I head to work."

"Okay, babe. If you want to stop by after seeing Dave, feel free too. I'm not working or doing anything tonight."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Have a good day." Brittany smiled into the phone. "I love you."

"Love you, too Britt." Santana said before the two hung up. Santana put her phone back into her bag as she looked up and took in her surroundings. She hadn't technically lied to Brittany. After all, she was at a park and she did get food. However, the park was in the neighborhood she grew up in the South Bronx. She didn't even know why she was there. After whatever the hell she went through at the hospital, Santana went to her apartment and attempted to sleep. She failed miserably at that and when she woke up, she just let her feet guide her to towards the train station.

She sighed as she watched a mother and a daughter play in the park. She got up and light a cigarette before walking out of the park.

"Get a fucking grip, Lopez." She mumbled to herself as she finished the cigarette and started walking back to the train. About 30 minutes later, she was back at her apartment and after a quick shower, she was getting ready to go to work.

She got to the firehouse and noted on the schedule that she was riding with Sam. She let out a frustrated sigh as she approached him and simply warned him that he better not complain if it's a slow day or just complain in general or she would throw him into the Hudson River. Sam looked at Lauren, Tina and Mike for helped but they just shrugged noting that Santana seemed more irritable then usual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn stood in her kitchen as she monitored the food in the oven. She glanced at the clock and saw that Rachel would be there any minute. She let out a breath as Beth bounced into the room.

"Mommy, can we watch a Disney movie later, pwease?" She said with a pout as she sat at the table.

"Of course, honey. That's if you stay awake…."

"Oh I will, I promise." Beth said and Quinn just laughed knowing that the girl would never make it.

A couple of moments later, the door bell rang. Beth smiled at her mother before the two went to the door.

"Hey." Quinn said with a bright smile as she greeted Rachel.

"Hi." She said quietly before looking down. "Hi, Beth."

"Hi, Rachel….I drew you a picture. Do you want to see it?" She said excitedly and Rachel nodded. Quinn smiled at the exchange before she told the two that she would be in the kitchen.

"Here you go." Beth said handing Rachel the picture.

"Wow, this is great." Rachel said with a genuine smile.

"Mommy said you liked stars….and I do, too. So I put a lot of them on here for you."

"Aw, that was so sweet. I love it, Beth. Thank you." Rachel said and Beth just hugged her. "No, how about we go help your mom? She told me that you've been baking in your oven, is that true?"

"Yes, I baked cookies and a cake but it was too squishy so I couldn't eat it."

"Aw, well I'm sure it would have been good. Need any help?"

"No, thanks. Let me see…." Quinn said and Rachel held up the picture.

"Gold stars are my thing." Rachel said before she leaned in to kiss Quinn.

"Ewwww." Beth teased from the kitchen table. The two adults broke apart a little embarrassed but with a smile on their faces.

After a couple of minutes, Quinn said everything was ready and the three of them started to eat.

"This is really good, Quinn." Rachel said after she finished about half. Quinn smiled as she mouthed a 'thanks.'

When they were finished, Rachel helped Quinn put everything in the sink as Beth trailed into the living room.

"She likes you." Quinn said as Rachel put her arms around her waist. "I mean she liked you before….but I told her about us before so now she likes you as my girlfriend, too." She said and Rachel smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Rachel said before she pulled Quinn in closer and kissed her.

"I am, too." Quinn said against their lips as they parted. They then went into the living room and saw Beth watching tv. "How about that movie?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel, what is your favorite Disney movie?" Beth asked and Quinn was kind of surprised since she really never heard Beth ask that before.

"Wow, that's a really tough choice but I'd have to say 'Beauty and the Beast.'" Rachel answered and Beth smiled before she got up, found the DVD for it, and handed it to Quinn. Quinn then put it in and the three settled on the couch.

About halfway through the movie, Beth was fading in and out of sleep. Once the girl was asleep, Quinn laughed lightly.

"I knew she wouldn't last." Quinn said before she paused the movie and picked up her daughter. "I'll be right back." She said and Rachel nodded.

A couple of moments later, Quinn came back and sat on the couch.

"You want to finish the movie?" Rachel suggested.

"Really?"

"What? It's like half over…."

"Like you don't know what happens already…" Quinn teased as she grabbed her hand.

"Not the point…" Rachel offered back and soon all of her other words died as Quinn kissed her. She pulled her in closer intensifying the kiss and she could almost feel Quinn smiling into it. "I'm so happy you took a chance on me." She said after the parted for air.

"And I'm so happy that you came into my life." Quinn said genuinely as she grabbed Rachel's hand and entwined their fingers. "Now come on, let's finish the movie." She said and Rachel smiled before she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder as the other girl pressed play. Within a couple of minutes, the two had actually fallen asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana's shift ended pretty quickly and she and Sam were making their way back into the firehouse.

"Some of us are going out for drinks. Want to come?" Sam asked her cautiously.

"No, thanks. I'm probably going to visit Dave for a little bit."

"Oh, okay. How's he doing by the way?"

"He's good….just some short-term things to deal with. Holly gave me some details but they are really nothing to worry about."

"That's good. I think Captain Schuester's going to visit him tomorrow….some of us from the house want to go, too."

"I think he'd like that….I know his parents definitely would."

"Great. Well, goodnight Santana." Sam offered politely as he grabbed his things and headed towards the door.

A couple of moments later, Santana followed his path out the door. She hailed a cab and within 20 minutes she was entering the hospital.

"Santana, you have to stop coming here to see me…we are both taken." Emma teased her as she walked towards her.

"I can't resist you gingers…you know that." Santana countered back. "How's Will?"

"Great…we are having dinner together tomorrow." She smiled brightly. "How are you? Hope you got some sleep last night."

"Yeah, I did…thanks."

"Well, good. Oh, let me take this." Emma said motioning to the phone. Santana nodded before she waved to her and headed towards Dave's room.

"J Lo, I'm starting to get tired of seeing you around here." Sue said as she walked passed her. Santana rolled her eyes before she remembered something.

"Sue, wait up." Santana called out to her as she turned around.

"What is it?"

"There was a woman that came in last night with injuries to her arms….she was 34 I think. Do you know anything about her?"

"Uhhh, let me think." She said looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I think I know who you're talking about. Unfortunately, she died during surgery last night. Family says it's a suicide. Why do you care?"

"No, I was just wondering. I was there when she came in just thought I'd ask since I'd never seen the medics who worked on her."

"Ah, yeah…they are from another area. But I don't know much detail about it cause I wasn't in there for the surgery. Now you're wasting my time, sandbags. I have to go." Sue said before she turned and started walking. Santana just let out a sigh before she made her way to Dave's room and knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey."

"Hey, you didn't have to come tonight." He said with a small smile.

"It's fine…just got off of work so I figured I'd stop by."

"Ah, how was it?"

"Uneventful…I rode with Sam." She said with a shrug. Dave just nodded as he held his focus on Santana.

"You look different….tired."

"Wow, you really know how to treat a lady." Santana teased as she nudged his hand a little.

"Well, luckily you're not my type."

"Ah, speaking of, how'd it go with your parents?"

"Well…." He trailed on with a bit of a sigh. "I chickened out last night after you left. But I told them this morning. Turns out you were right, my dad did know. My mom cried after I said it…then she started going on about how she may not have been brought up to accept that that she'd try for me as long as I was happy and alive."

"Wow, that's great, Dave." Santana said reaching out and squeezing his hand.

"It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"And now, we just have to find you a guy." She teased him and he rolled his eyes. "But has Holly or anyone told you about how long you'd be here?"

"Uh yeah…they kind of don't know exactly a time just yet. They want to monitor me for a few days. Oh I actually forgot, they scheduled me for a test sometime tonight so yeah. How long would you give me, Dr. Lopez?" He teased her.

"Honestly, they'll probably keep you for at least another week."

"Ah, god…it's torture here."

"Trust me. I know." Santana said with a slight smile. The two then started discussing some things. After about 20 minutes or so, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, Santana. Nice to see you, girl."

"Hey, Holly." Santana waved to the woman.

"God, you look awful."

"Jesus Christ." Santana said under her breath and Dave laughed.

"Well, Dave…they'll be in here in about 10 minutes to take you for the MRI." Holly said and Dave nodded.

"I'm going to head out then."

"What? Stay and I'll gossip with you about how the virgin Mary aka Emma is spending her nights with your captain." Holly wagged her eyebrows.

"Seriously? Ah, that's priceless." Dave said as she started laughing.

"She told me. They have a date tomorrow but I think I'll head out. Apparently, I need sleep." She rolled her eyes once more before leaning over to lightly hug Dave. She then said goodbye to Holly before telling her that they needed to get drinks sometime soon.

Santana left the hospital and took a deep breath of the fresh air. She took out her phone and texted Brittany.

**To Brittany: **hey, Britt. Just left Dave…I'm going to head home. Love you.

A couple of moments later, her phone buzzed.

**From Brittany**: hey…okay. Love you too. Oh, did you find out about your schedule for the week?

**To Brittany: **yeah, I'm off on Tuesday night and maybe Thursday…I get off at 7 tomorrow though.

**From Brittany**: okay, I'll ask Quinn about Tuesday…maybe tomorrow night it could be just you and I ;]

**To Brittany**: I definitely love that idea.

**From Brittany**: figured you would haha…okay, well I'm going to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow.

Santana texted her back the final message as she finally got back to her apartment. She slipped into her room pretty quickly hoping to dodge Marissa or Puck if they were there. She changed her clothes and much to her relief was able to actually fall asleep.

The next morning she woke up and actually felt better than she had the past few days. She got to work and her shift went quickly. She rode with Sam again and it wasn't as bad as it was the day before.

When 7 rolled around, Santana called Brittany.

"Hey!" The girl answered excitedly after about 2 rings.

"Hey, Britt."

"What's up?"

"Uh, nothing. I just ended my shift. What are you doing?"

"Absolutely nothing. I was waiting for you call." Brittany said with a bright smile. "Want to come by?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

"Okay, good. Want me to order something?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Anything you want…surprise me." Santana smiled into the phone.

"Okay. Just call me when your outside and I'll buzz you in." She said and Santana agreed before they hung up.

Santana decided to walk to Brittany's. It would give her enough time for the food to come and also she wanted to take advantage of the nice day. She took a deep breath as she waited for the light to change. She was really excited to see Brittany because it had been too long in her books. She smiled at the thought as a car beeped it's horn in front of her. Suddenly, Santana felt everything go into slow motion again. It was like she was the main character in Final Destination and she was living out a scene in her head. She couldn't quite make out what that scene was but it involved a car, screaming and loud banging. Two people walked by her and were talking loudly to each other and that broke Santana from her trance. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she crossed the street.

About 20 minutes later, she arrived at Brittany's and called her to let her know. She made her way upstairs and found Brittany's door slightly open.

"Hi." Brittany said looking up from her seat on the couch as Santana walked into the living room.

"Hey." She answered back as she took a seat next to Brittany. "You shouldn't really keep that open, you know." She said about Brittany's front door.

"I knew it would be you."

"But still, I mean what if in that split second before I came some serial killed came inside." Santana said in a serious tone and Brittany just kind of laughed it off and sat up a little bit.

"You're right. I'll do that next time." She said leaning in a kissing Santana lightly. "Food should be here any minute…" She said and Santana nodded. "How was work?"

"Fine…I was with Sam again."

"Did you guys talk….like about personal things? Namely, is he gay?" Brittany asked with a smile remembering her past conversations with Santana about him.

"No." Santana smiled. "I have amazing gaydar as you know so it's only a matter of time before he says it."

"That's right…I forgot I'm talking to the gay guru." Brittany said poking Santana's arm as the door rang. Brittany got up and got the food. She came back into the living room and met Santana who had went into the kitchen to get plates and other things.

"Ah, you know me too well." Santana smirked as she saw Brittany ordered from the good Chinese place two blocks down.

They ate in a comfortable silence that was occasionally broken when the two tried each other's food. After they were finished, they cleaned up and went into Brittany's room. They settled on watching some television and a few minutes into the program, Brittany realized that Santana wasn't really paying attention to it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everyone keeps asking me that." She answered back getting frustrated for no reason.

"Sorry, it's just….I don't know you seem different from how you were at the restaurant last night. I mean not different just distant I guess and you had me a little worried this morning."

"Why?"

"I don't know…it's stupid I guess. When Noah texted me, I got worried that maybe you didn't get home last night or something…."

"I'm fine, Brittany. I told you where I was." She let out and Brittany looked at her.

"Did something happen? Is there news about Dave that you aren't telling anyone?"

Santana felt herself getting angry and she didn't know why. But the anger died down, when she looked into Brittany's eyes.

"I'm sorry…it's just I'm tired I guess. I didn't mean to seem distant. You had every right to be worried, I should have called you. And Dave's fine." She said and Brittany nodded understandingly before she reached out to move a piece of hair from Santana's face.

"I understand, honey. Come here." She said and Santana obeyed. Almost immediately after she did, Brittany grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers before she leaned in and kissed her. After a couple of moments, Brittany's free hand made it's way to Santana's cheek to intensify the kiss as she moved to straddle her.

"Sorry, it's just you have no idea how much I missed you last night…I just wish you would have been here so I could of just ripped your clothes off and fucked you all night." She said into Santana's ear and she just mumbled a response. Brittany then pulled away and looked down at Santana. They held each other's stare for a couple of moments before Brittany smiled. Santana's hand soon rested on Brittany's hip and with her other hand, she pulled Brittany down for another kiss. Brittany pulled away and pinned Santana's shoulders down as she began to focus on her neck.

"Britt." Santana moaned out as she felt Brittany smile against her neck. Her hands made their way to the end of Brittany's shirt and soon they disappeared under the fabric. Brittany pulled away for a moment and pecked Santana lightly on the lips. Santana brought her hands up and placed them on the sides of Brittany's face intensifying the kiss. Brittany shifted so that one of her legs was in between Santana's. Brittany smiled after hearing Santana make a noise at the contact and she then began to kiss her neck again right near her pulse point. She made sure that she was going to leave a mark and Santana opens her eyes slightly as her hands made their way into Brittany's hair.

"Holy shit." She let out catching a glimpse of her hands. It was just like the night before. They were covered in blood and she kind of froze up. Brittany stopped when she heard this and moved up to look into Santana's eyes.

"What? Are you okay?" She said in a panic.

"No, I'm fine…." Santana lied. What happened last night only happened for a couple of seconds. She knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her and she definitely did not want to stop. "Really, Britt. You're just driving me crazy…I've missed you." She said looking down at how Brittany's leg was in between her own hoping to god that Brittany would buy it.

"I don't believe you…." She said skeptically as she tried to read Santana's face.

"How about we switch positions and I make you believe me." She said with a smirk and Brittany took the time to think about what Santana just said. Before she could respond, Santana flipped her over so that Brittany was below her. She mirrored Brittany's previous position and she soon was able to get Brittany to say a whole lot more than just holy shit. After they were finished, Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest and sighed contently. She felt safe with Brittany. There was no blood, no screaming, no crashes. It was just her and Brittany and her mind was trying to ruin that. But she's smarter than that and Santana knew she wouldn't let some stupid flashback ruin anything for her.

She smiled as she looked up and saw Brittany was peacefully asleep. For the first time in a few days, Santana was able to finally do the same as Brittany's arms were around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So yeah, these past few days I've been just really enjoying writing this story so I'm going to try to make it longer than I originally thought. I just need to get some more ideas for upcoming chapters but I think that should be no problem. **

**And by the way, seriously thank you guys for the 600+ reviews. I never expected this story to get that many when I started so I'm seriously so happy. Thanks again and ohhhh less than two days until new Glee :]**

**Enjoy this everyone and have a good week! **


	29. Chapter 29

**The TM - hahaha I hear you on that…aw thank you! Yes, you are right.**

**- haha you will find out more about that now. Haha hope you haven't gone crazy yet. No problem, thanks for the review. Enjoy**

**Owtwo - aw thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter…and yes, I watched it before the episode and of course last night. It's #1 on itunes…so happy for them. It's amazing. **

**Heya-gleek12 - don't worry, you'll find out more about it in this chapter. Enjoy**

**Heyabrittana - hahaha…hope you like the update. And omg the dodge ball scene was brilliant, except for the end. But really, I seriously want to play dodge ball with Brittany and Quinn. Ahha**

**Laurenknight13 - yes, don't worry. There will be more Faberry moments in the future. And definitely, you will hear more about Santana now. Hahaha Holly needs to be more in this story. I miss writing her. Haha I'm not sure about her just yet…maybe Quinn was imagining things. Enjoy the update! **

**Riceftw - hahaha yes :p enjoy this one! **

**Nicc9 - this chapter will tell all ;p**

**Callie1121 - thank you! Haha I love him, too. He's adorable. Well, haha now we know why she was so into that song. I feel horribly for her but the song was amazing. **

**Megzb - thank you and you'll find out very soon ;] **

**Zanyalf - thank you! Enjoy the update**

**Wkgreen - haha, we'll see how that goes. Enjoy.**

**Meg - great idea, will make it happen ;]**

**Marissa - hope you like…don't know how I feel about this chapter. Haha**

**Rioux - yes, she does unfortunately :[ thank you, I am so beyond pissed of what they did with his character in season 3. Haha **

**Gleebrittanafan - thank you! Hope you like the update. Hahha definitely, especially Santana…they killed that mash-up. Loved it. **

**Homobo362 - hahha she really is so stubborn…but thank you! Enjoy the update. Hope you like it. **

**missmartinez - ohh love to hear that. Thank you so much for reviewing ;] enjoy**

**Whatevergirl87 - thank you! Yes, that's who I was talking about…hahaha I will do my best with that. Well, I'm sure some of Santana's Lime Heights-ness rubs off on Brittany from time to time so you never know. **

**Heyyou32 - aww, that's amazing to hear. So happy. Haha that's not weird at all…I'll do my best. Hope you like the update ;]**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next couple of days flew by relatively quickly. They still hadn't done dinner at Quinn's because she was a little too busy with Rachel. Neither Brittany nor Santana minded because it gave them time to spend together and also Santana didn't have to be anywhere near Rachel. On Thursday, Santana decided to visit Dave after hearing that he would be starting physical therapy. Before she went, she spent the whole afternoon with Brittany at a nearby park. Brittany was excitedly feeding some birds that were aimlessly walking around and Santana just smiled at the scene.

"Stop that." Brittany said to her.

"Stop what? Smiling?" Santana countered back with a smirk.

"No, judging me….cause the last time we did this Beth was here so I know it's silly for us to be here."

"I'm not judging you, Britt. They are birds, they have to eat." Santana said with a shrug and Brittany just turned around. Santana smiled as she knew Brittany was probably pouting so she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist before resting her head on her shoulder. "It's not silly…I think it's adorable. You're adorable." She said pressing a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Here. Take some." She said giving Santana some of the food she had. Santana grabbed it and threw it. She smiled as she saw the birds happily eat them up. She noticed a smaller one who stood off to the side and hadn't seemed to have gotten any food. She threw him a piece and smiled brighter as he ate it.

"Do you want to come with me today?" Santana asked as a couple of moments. Brittany stopped what she was doing and looked over at her. "To see Dave, I mean…"

"San, I….I mean, are you sure? Wouldn't it be weird since I've never met him?"

"No, it wouldn't be weird unless you're uncomfortable going there then I understand. But he keeps asking me about you and I figured give him something to distract him from how he's struggling a bit in physical therapy."

"Okay, I'll go." Brittany said firmly.

"Yeah?" Santana looked at her and smiled as Brittany pulled her in for a hug.

They stayed at the park for a little while longer before they went to get some food. After eating, they decided to go to the hospital. Brittany stopped in the gift shop and came back outside with some sort of stuffed animal.

"Think he'll like it?" She asked Santana who just stared at the animal.

"Well, I'm sure he won't completely hate it…." She offered and Brittany made a noise before she lightly pushed Santana on the arm.

"I was kidding, babe. Come on." She said grabbing Brittany's hand and leading her towards the room.

"And now interns, if we look to our left you will find a very adorable couple who have seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth…in fact, I could have sworn they must have moved away or died or something seeing is how I only see them in this building once every blue moon." Holly let out with a dramatic sigh as two interns looked from her to the couple.

"Nice to see you too, Holly. And you know, grandma, there's these things these days called phones…I think you have a working one so remember it works both ways."

"Ah, Santana, you got me there. But how do you expect me to call…I mean I never know what you two are you know doing…." She said with a smirk as she wagged her eyebrows. Brittany looked down and blushed. "Okay, interns, I want you to go find something to do now….do your rounds or better yet annoy Dr. Sylvester. Ask the dumbest questions you can think of. Andddddd go." With that the two interns scattered and Holly went over to hug Santana and then Brittany. "So what are you two doing here? I know it's not to visit little ol' me."

"We are visiting, Dave."

"Ah, I figured…his physical therapy didn't go great today. He still gets to dizzy to really do anything so we are holding off for a few more days."

"Yeah, he told me. I take it that that means he'll be here longer than expected." Santana said and Holly nodded before she was paged.

"Ah shit, I hope that not because Sue killed one of my interns. Lovely seeing you two love birds. Don't be strangers." She said and with that, she was walking down the hallway.

"She's always a breath of fresh air in here." Brittany said with a smile as she tugged Santana's hand. Santana smiled back and then lead the way towards his room. She knocked lightly twice on the door before entering leaving Brittany behind a little bit.

"Hey!" He said brightly. "You didn't have to come. I just spoke to you a few hours ago."

"You say that every time I come."

"And I mean it…I mean come on, I'm sure Brittany and your friends would rather you be with them then doing nothing here."

"You know it's not nothing and besides, that's not a problem." Santana said and Dave looked at her weirdly.

"Why? Did you guys break up or something because if she hurt you…."

"No, no…calm down, papa bear. She uh…I actually want you to meet her."

"Yeah, I know. We've talked about that before."

"No, I mean like right now." Santana said before turning towards the door. Brittany walked in slowly and offered a tiny wave with a slight smile towards the guy in the bed.

"It's nice to finally meet you…" Dave let out with a smile on his face as Brittany returned it.

"Same here…of course, I wish it was under better circumstances. I uh got you this in the gift shop." She gave him the stuffed animal and Santana laughed as she saw that he was trying to figure out what it was.

"Thank you." He took it and offered Brittany a genuine smile. To be honest, it was a nice break from all the flowers he had been getting.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked as she pulled up another chair to place next to the chair Santana was going to sit in.

"Eh, been better…so boring in here all day though."

"Trust me, I know…"

The three shook their heads and then started talking about random things. Dave told a story about something Sue did the other day and then Brittany and Santana told him about their relationship and how they were planning on moving in together. He was so genuinely happy for them. They just remained talking like old friends and enjoying the company when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, Brittany, Santana, I didn't know you guys were here." Rachel said as she walked in with a chart.

"There is a reason for that…." Santana muttered out before Brittany hit her arm. "Ow!"

"Hi, Rachel." Brittany said with a smile.

"Nice to see you two. And how are you, Dave?"

"Good. Thanks."

"Okay, well I'll get out of the way…oh, just remember you have to go in for a CAT scan soon." She reminded him before she left the room.

"I always stop by just before you have a test." Santana said.

"You have perfect timing."

The three than started talking for a bit longer before as Brittany and Santana explained to Dave just exactly how they knew Rachel. Pretty soon, there was another knock at the door and it was time for Dave's scan. Santana and Brittany got up to say goodbye to him before they headed out. As they were walking out, something caught Brittany's eye.

"No way." She said with a bright smile on her face as she walked closer to a room on their left. They watched a guy stand up with the help of crutches.

"That's great, Artie. You relax a bit. I'm going to get you something to drink." The nurse with him said with a pat on the back as she excused herself.

"Brittany." Artie said noticing the two girls as the nurse walked passed them.

"Artie, hi." Brittany said as she excitedly bended down to hug him. "I saw you standing….that's amazing."

"Yeah, it's really tiring though. We seem to always meet here." He said with a smirk and Brittany. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah…I'm here with Santana. San, this is Artie." Brittany said.

"Oh, wow. So you're Brittany's girlfriend? I'm really happy to meet you." Artie said offering his hand to her.

"You, too. I'm really happy to see you standing. I hope they are treating you right here because if they're not, I can take care of that."

"No, no. They've been great. Thank you though" He smiled at her.

"So what does this all mean?" Brittany said pointing towards the crutches.

"Well, I still don't have full feeling back but this is just working out the muscles and stuff…." He trailed on as he kept going on about what the doctors were saying. Santana just stared at him. Her mind just stopped and all she knew was that she needed to get out of the room.

"Shit, I have to go catch Holly. I forgot to ask her something…." Santana offered and it sounded really convincing especially since Brittany figured it was about her upcoming internship or Dave. "I'll meet you in the front outside. It was really nice to meet you, Artie." She offered with a smile and Artie returned it.

"She's hot…." She heard Artie say as she walked out. She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked towards the exit.

"Santana, are you okay?" Rachel called out from the nurses' station.

"Shut up, Berry." She said before going outside. She just sat down and took deep breaths as she looked up at the city buildings. About 10 minutes or so went by and Brittany walked out.

"Hey, did you catch Holly?"

"No, she was with a patient so I didn't want to bother her." She said with a smile and Brittany nodded.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" She asked as she sat down next to Santana and took her hand. "Oh, that's right…you are hanging out with Marissa, right?" She said with a pout.

"Yes, unfortunately. And stop that because I've already cancelled once and she will literally throw a shit fit if I do again."

"Aw, you love time with her…." Brittany teased and Santana rolled her eyes. "Thanks for asking me to come. I like him."

"No problem, Britt." She said giving her head a squeeze.

"You know before I walked in and he asked if I hurt you, I wanted to storm in there because I'd never do that, San. I love you." Brittany said and Santana leaned in to kiss her.

"So how's Artie?" Santana said as they parted and got up to start walking.

"He's good….we didn't really get to talk much more after you left because his nurse came back but we scheduled to actually meet sometime instead of randomly meeting at the hospital." She said and Santana smiled. Pretty soon, they made their way to Brittany's apartment. "Are you coming up for a bit?"

"No, I should get home…have to change and everything."

"So you walked all the way here just to leave?" Brittany asked kind of touched by the action. Santana really never stopped surprising Brittany.

"Yeah…." She said simply and before she was able to say anything else Brittany kissed her.

"Thanks for today…and I know you have work tomorrow but did you get Puck's text?"

"Yes, I did…and I will meet you all at the bar after my shift."

"Sounds perfect." Brittany smiled as she couldn't help herself but kiss Santana again. "See you tomorrow." She smiled against her lips as she turned and went into her apartment.

"I love you, Britt." Santana called out as she was about to open the door.

"I love you, too." Brittany said and Santana smiled. The smile was on Santana's face the whole way back to her apartment. When she got inside, Marissa was on the phone and soon after she got off the two decided on ordering in and having a movie night. It was something they hadn't done in forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night Brittany met Quinn and Rachel at Quinn's place before she met Danielle and Nicole. The five girls all headed to a bar close to the firehouse. They were the first there and they went in and started the party early. After a couple of minutes, Brittany's phone buzzed signaling that Puck and Marissa were close by. She smiled before going ou excusing herself and going outside.

"Blondie, it's always nice to see you." Puck said as he, Marissa and Lauren walked up to the bar. He soon grabbed Brittany in her a warm hug.

"You, too." She said into Puck's ear as they broke apart. Brittany than hugged Marissa. "Hi, I'm Brittany."

"Oh, you are Brittany. Santana's done good for herself. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Lauren." She said extending her hand but Brittany just smiled before pulling her into a hug.

"Um, Quinn and Rachel are inside already…two of my friends from the dance studio are here, too. Hope that's okay."

"Definitely, Britt. The more the merrier." Marissa said happily.

"Oh, and Sam, Tina and Mike are on their way." Puck noted and everyone nodded. "And don't worry it's only less than an hour til your girl's shift ends and the firehouse is right down the street." Puck gave Brittany a wink before they headed inside.

"Um, guys this is Danielle and Nicole. They both work at the studio that I teach at." She said and the two girls exchanged hellos with everyone. Seconds later, it was like everyone was long-time friends. Sam, Mike and Tina strolled in a couple of minutes later.

"Okay, the first round is on me." Puck said and everyone yelled out their approvals.

The beers came out and everyone settled into little groups. Mike, Sam, and Puck went over to play darts while the girls just stayed together.

"Oh, Britt…before I forget, someone named McKenzie called looking for you today." Nicole said as she sipped her beer.

"Oh, really? Wow, I didn't think she actually would…"

"I'm telling you she wants the private lessons." Quinn teased and everyone looked confused. "Some waitress recognized Brittany and looooved her dance moves."

"Shut up, Quinn. She's some college student. Apparently, I taught her little sister."

"God, just great…Santana is going to embarrass us all in pool and Brittany's going to embarrass us on the dance floor. We can't win tonight." Lauren said in defeat as she went to get another drink.

"Britt, here." Puck called out giving Brittany a drink.

"Why don't you get someone else drunk?"

"I told you, Blondie, this weekend was part 2. And I only get the people I care about drunk." He said and Brittany rolled her eyes before smiling and taking the drink.

The bar was really only filled with their group and give or take three other people. The jukebox started playing some music and immediately, Brittany made her way on the dance floor. Mike put down his pool stick and followed her and the two put on one hell of a dance show. After they were finished, they high fived happily before getting a drink to hydrate themselves.

Just a little after 9, Santana made her way into the bar. She received a chorus of 'heys' from her obviously already drunk friends. She rolled her eyes and waved as she walked further inside.

"Hey, I'm getting your girl drunk again. And you're welcome in advance because all she did last week was talk about how she wanted you there because she wanted you." Puck smirked as he greeted Santana. She looked over and saw Brittany talking with Quinn, Rachel and Lauren. The others were just standing around and playing pool.

"Uh, this is tough. You know how much I hate pool but I really don't want to be around Rachel." She said and Puck laughed out loud as he motioned to the bartender.

"You only hate pool because you suck at it."

"Um, no you are the one who sucks at it. How many drinks have you had? I hate it because I never have any competition." Puck rolled his eyes as he got two beers from the bartender and gave one to Santana. A couple of seconds later, Brittany made her way over to her.

"Hey." She said directly into her ear as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, not yet. Puck's been trying but everything hasn't hit me yet." Brittany said with a smile. Santana returned the smile before she gave Brittany a kiss. A chorus of 'aws' filled the bar and Santana just gave everyone the finger as she continued to kiss Brittany.

After they pulled away, Brittany took Santana's hand and lead her over to where Lauren, Quinn, Rachel, Nicole and Danielle were.

"Hey, Santana…I've been working on my pool skills so I think I can take you this time." Mike said proudly and Tina just sort of shook her head before patting him on the shoulder.

"That's never going to happen, dude." Sam said as he finished up his shot.

"It's not." Santana said simply with a shrug.

"San, you remember Nicole and Danielle right?"

"Yeah, nice to kind of more officially meet you two." She said with a smile and the two girls returned it. "Aren't you in high school?"

"Uh, technically…." Nicole said with an innocent shrug as she sipped her drink. After she finished, she just showed Santana her fake. The bartender wasn't really paying attention because he was too busy trying to talk up some girl at the bar.

"Wow, this is honestly the greatest fake I've ever seen." Santana said. "Damn, I wish I had this back when I was under 21."

"Oh god, I'm pretty sure them hanging out is the worst thing ever." Brittany said and everyone laughed as Santana and Nicole just kept talking.

After a few minutes, a round of beers was brought out.

"But we didn't order these?" Sam said curiously.

"Some of you guys are from the firehouse down the block, right?" The bartender called out and they nodded. "It's on the house…compliments of the owner." He smiled and Puck didn't need anymore of an explanation as he began drinking it.

Santana finally caved in and joined Puck, Sam and Tina in a game of pool. Quinn, Rachel, Lauren and Danielle decided to watch as Brittany, Nicole, Marissa and Mike went onto the dance floor. Santana was kicking ass so she just stood back until it was her turn and watched Brittany.

"I like you." She heard Danielle say as it broke her from her thoughts about Brittany on the dance floor. "I worry about her, you know, so when I heard she moved on so quickly after that asshole I was skeptical. But she brought you to the studio and she lights up every time she talks about you so I like you but just don't hurt her, okay?" She said and Santana nodded before she hugged the girl.

"I like you, too." She said with a smile as her focus went onto Brittany who was obviously a little more drunk than she was before and she was happily singing along to a song with everyone else.

"So who's got next?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I want to try." Rachel said happily and everyone just laughed as Sam racked up the pool balls. He shrugged and handed her the stick.

"You know what you're doing right, babe?" Quinn asked and Lauren let out a laugh.

"Sure, sure." Rachel waved her off. Sure enough, Rachel knew what she was doing and she was very good at it. Santana shook her head as she looked on.

"Looks like you got some competition, Dr. Lopez." Lauren called out and Santana flipped her off.

"You know, San, the more you do that the less affect it has." Quinn teased with a smirk.

After Rachel finished her game with Puck, Santana grabbed his stick and challenged her. She decided to let Rachel break and it went back and forth from there. At the end, Santana won but not nearly as easily as when she played anyone else.

"Nice game, Berry." She said genuinely. "I'm happy to finally have some competition around here." She added and Rachel smiled before Quinn kissed her. "Gross."

"Oh, please, Santana. Go over and get your girl and stop complaining." Quinn said as she broke the kiss. Santana rolled her eyes as she went over to the bar.

"What can I get for a pretty woman like you?" The guy asked.

"Gin and tonic…and save your breath, I'm taken." She said and smirked as the guy shook his head in disbelief. As he was making the drink, a woman came in from the back.

"Santana, right?" The woman said and Santana cursed under her breath hoping to God it wasn't one of her old one night stands.

"Uh, yeah…." She trailed on but as she looked at the woman she realized she did look familiar.

"I'm Jessica…I came into your firehouse a couple of weeks ago with my son."

"Oh shit, that's right. I forgot you owned this place."

"Oh this is the hot paramedic you were talking about?" The bartender added with a smirk as he handed Santana her drink.

"Ignore him. He's my brother and is a dumbass." She said and the guy pretended to be hurt before he went into the back. "So how've you been?"

"Um, good. I'm just here with some friends. How about you? How's your son?"

"Good…and he's good, too. Although, he seems to really be loving the medical television shows now."

"Ah….well, I'm glad to hear that." She said with a smile.

"I'm really glad you are here. I still appreciate what you did for my son."

"It's no problem…it's my job." Santana said simply.

"I know, but still. You're definitely welcome here anytime…I mean you and your friends. But if you even want to come by yourself that would be great, too." She winked at Santana.

"Thanks…I'm sure we'll be back again. But as for alone, I can't say that that will ever happen."

"I see. Would that have anything to do with the blonde on the dance floor who is currently giving me a death glare and is slowly walking over here?" She asked with an amused smile as Santana turned around. Brittany looked like a deer in headlights as she just stopped and turned to the nearest person and pretended like she was talking to them the whole time.

"Uh, yeah…she's my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry I didn't know….she's got nothing to worry about. You guys are still welcome and have a few more rounds on me."

"You really don't have to…." Santana trailed on but Jessica shook her head before she summoned her brother. She smiled as he came back and than excused herself. Santana took her drink and went to go walk back over near Quinn and them but she was stopped halfway through.

"Come dance with me." Brittany said into her ear. Santana didn't even have time to respond as Brittany grabbed her free hand and brought her towards the dance floor. A little bit of Santana's drink had slipped out but she smiled and just downed it. She placed the glass down. "Do you know that woman?" Brittany finally asked as her arms wrapped around Santana's neck.

"She's the woman who came into the firehouse with her son…" Santana said looking into Brittany's eyes to try to see if the girl was too drunk to remember.

"Well, did you tell her that you were mine?" She said as she pulled Santana closer to her. The way they were dancing didn't even match the type of song that was playing.

"Yeah, I did, Britt." She smirked.

"Good, because you are…and I want everyone in this bar to know that." Brittany said before she grabbed Santana's face and kissed her hard. Santana could taste the alcohol as they started making out but she definitely wasn't complaining about it.

They didn't even realize but Puck, Mike and Sam were glued to the scene. They didn't mean to stare. It was just a mixture of alcohol and male instinct really.

"Get a room." Quinn yelled out after a couple of minutes and everyone started laughing.

"Let's dance….I love this song." Brittany said and Santana shook her head.

"No…." She trailed on and Brittany looked disappointed. "If we actually dance, I'll lose complete control and we are surrounded by people…" She said and Brittany understood what she meant.

"So than let's go back to my place?"

"You sure?" Santana asked. She was concerned that drunk Brittany was talking and that if she had been sober that she would have wanted to be with her friends more, who she doesn't really see as much anymore.

Brittany didn't even answer. Instead, she just grabbed Santana's hand and went over to everyone.

"We are going to head out." She said and everyone just laughed knowing exactly why.

"Oh, you crazy kids." Quinn teased.

"Use protection." Marissa added and it earned a high five from Quinn, Lauren and Nicole. It was Brittany's turn to flip them off as she dragged Santana towards the entrance.

Once they got outside, Brittany pinned Santana against the wall outside the bar. No one was around.

"Imagine if we needed to use protection and we didn't, god we'd have such hot children." Brittany said looking into Santana's eyes. "Come on." She said before Santana had time to process the words. She really loved how Brittany got when she was drunk.

They hailed themselves a cab and once inside, Brittany's hand started to tease up and down Santana's thigh. They got to Brittany's apartment within 10 minutes. By then, Santana had started to lightly feel a buzz. Brittany was slowly starting to come down from her buzz as Santana was starting to feel her own.

They opened her front door and it took only two steps before Brittany pinned Santana against the front door. Her hands went into Santana's hair as she pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm not really drunk anymore…." Brittany muttered. "Do you want more to drink?" She asked clearly having every intention on getting that drunk feeling back. Santana nodded and stayed against the door as she caught her breath and watched Brittany walk towards the kitchen.

She looked down and her hands were shaking. She had no idea why…it's not like she was nervous. Sure this was the first time that they would have sex when they were drunk but that was hardly anything to be nervous about. She shook her hands and her thoughts as she followed Brittany into the kitchen.

"Take whatever you want…." Brittany said, not turning around, as she pointed towards some bottles next to her. When Santana didn't answer, she turned around and looked at her. "Do you not want anything….because I'm totally fine if you just want to get down to it." She smirked. However, when Santana didn't answer her, her smirk faded. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What?" Santana said shaking her thoughts.

"Why are looking at me like that?" Brittany repeated as she walked closer to Santana. When she took a step forward, Santana took a step back.

"Your….your shirt…" Santana said pointing at it like she had seen a ghost. Brittany's mouth opened and she looked down trying to see if she had a stain or something.

"What about it? Do you want it off because if you did, there was no need for all the dramatics." Brittany tested the waters and she soon realized Santana wasn't joking around. "Santana, you are freaking me out."

"There's just so much of it…." She said as she squinted her eyes that remained glued to Brittany's abdomen area.

"Of what?"

"Blood…." Santana said simply and Brittany just froze. She looked down at her shirt once more before back up at Santana. She had stopped moving and sort of rested against the wall. Brittany inched slowly towards her and stood in front of her. Her hands cautiously cupped Santana's face.

"San, look at me…" She said desperately and Santana just shook her head. "Please."

"I can't…." Santana choked out and Brittany felt herself tearing up. She had to be strong though for Santana. "It's everywhere…"

"No, it's not, Santana. Just look at me, please." She said wiping some tears from Santana's face.

"Don't touch me…" Santana suddenly yelled out as she pushed Brittany off of her causing Brittany to go back into the other wall.

"San…" Brittany breathed out completely shocked at what was happening.

"Everything I touch gets covered in it." She said weakly. Brittany was suddenly starting to put the pieces together.

"Baby, that's not true…" Brittany said softly and Santana just shook her head.

"You don't fucking know anything!" She let out and instead of being frightened, Brittany just stood her ground. "Everyone I love gets hurt." After this, Santana's anger faded as she started to break down.

"Baby…" Brittany let out as she reached out to her. "I'm fine, Santana. There's no blood….please remember that you saved my life, okay."

This seemed to ease Santana a little bit and she actually looked up at Brittany. As soon as she did this, she then looked down and grabbed her shirt. She pulled Brittany in for a hug and rested her head on her shoulder as she broke down. Brittany just stood there trying to be strong for her girlfriend but she was absolutely terrified. She just whispered words in Santana's ear and held her.

"Come on, baby." Brittany said after it seemed that Santana had calmed down a little bit. She grabbed her hand lightly and lead her to her room. As soon as they laid down on the bed, Santana broke down and starting sobbing again. Brittany reached out to her and Santana just crashed her body into Brittany's.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She sobbed out and Brittany just rubbed her hand through her hair. "I used to be safe here….with you. But it's here now and it won't go away." Brittany's heart broke in that moment. She didn't know what was here now or what wouldn't go away but she wasn't going to press it tonight. She just held Santana until she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**So last night's episode…..just wow. I'm speechless. **

**And also, the Adele mash-up has pretty much been #1 on iTunes all day. So happy for everyone involved. But boooo now we have to wait 2 weeks for the next episode :[ **


	30. Chapter 30

**The TM - no, no I don't think it would be breaking up drama…we survived another break. And Tuesday was a good one. Too much Finn though aha. **

**Heya-gleek12 - yes, that's how it usually happens. It doesn't happen immediately after, usually takes a couple of months or years and occurs because of a trigger. **

**Crazyfornaya - oh wow, sorry to hear about that…ah no, the anniversary isn't coming up. I just think it's a combination of things. Haha it won't, I promise. Enjoy. **

**Laurenknight13 - thank you and I do, too. Enjoy!**

**Nicc9 - haha yes! ;] hope you like!**

**Allthereistoit - haha expect the unexpected ;] you shall find out…and I hope she does in the show, too. We survived the glee break :D **

**- thank you! Yeah, Finn is so dumb. I get that Santana deserved to be called out but not publicly outed. Love how Finn sang Girls Just Wanna Have Fun to her. That song deals with defying your parents not being forced out of the closet. Haha so dumb. But this week was goood. **

**Hell-ska - Merci beaucoup! J'espere que vous aimez les autres chapitres. Oui, j'aime 'Grey's Anatomy.' Il a ete l'une des inspirations pour cette historie. Je comprends. Merci pour la revue et apprecier! **

**Sthlmynnej - hahaha. Yeah, really. I'm so sick of these hiatuses. Enjoy the update. **

**missmartinez - thank you! Yeah, me too. It's best that she knows. Enjoy!**

**Val-cb - thank you! Enjoy this one**

**Anony88 - aw, thanks so much. Yes, exactly. Aw, thanks for reviewing =]**

**Thieee - haha sorry for the delay, got a little stuck with this chapter. Hope it doesn't suck. **

**Homobo362 - aw, thank you! Thanks for reviewing and I'll try not to make it too much of an emotional roller coaster. **

**thereuare - thanks! No, no internal bleeding…I'll explain it all in an author's note soon. Haha yes, suspense is always awesome. Enjoy! **

**Heyabrittana - thanks! Haha yes, agreed and sorry. I hope this one makes up for the suspense. So happy she slapped him. I hate that it was at the end of the episode because I would of loved to see everyone's reactions and everything. Exactly. He should know that especially because Kurt is his stepbrother. **

**blueskkies - thank you :]**

**Eveninthedark - haha I'm so glad to hear that =)…haha agreed on that one. Enjoy the update. **

**Chelsey - he really is an ass. He's so annoying. Aw, me too. And it broke more when I saw how much Sue actually cared. Thank you! Haha yeah, I wish the same…minus the car crashes and all that haha. You will find out more in this one. And omg, yeah I know but we made it and the episode was good :]**

**Jac Lag - aw, glad you are all caught up! There will be more Holly for sure….and aha when it comes to Rachel, I don't think Santana thinks that far in advance haha. No, you were right on the first guess. It's not a premonition and Britt's not going to be in another car accident. Artie is just Brittany's friend…no worries haha. There will definitely be more Brittana, too. Enjoy. **

**Mikaela Sloane - ah wow, seriously thanks so much! So happy to read that. Right? This kind of concept would be a cool movie…a Brittana movie would be awesome. Yes! Aha I know who she is…I could definitely see that haha. I will try to bring that Marissa back…what can I say, Noah's made her go soft aha. There will be, trust me haha. Again, thanks so much. Hope you continue to like this. Haha yes, definitely. Enjoy! **

**Wkgreen - yeah, she definitely did. Haha yes, everyone knows how stubborn she is lol. Enjoy the update. **

**Ohbrittana - wow, thanks so much! So happy you've liked it. Hope you continue to like it and enjoy the update! **

**Naynayddizzle - aw, thanks! Haha yeah, hard to believe this is chapter 30. Definitely didn't expect it to go on this long lol. Aw, that's awesome. So glad to hear that and hope you enjoy**

**K - ah, thank you so much! Aw, I'm so happy to hear that. Yeah, I kind of want to be one as well. That and my love for the old show Third Watch really inspired this. Hm, that's very interesting…I hadn't thought of that. I like her as a medic, too. Aw, seriously thanks so much. No need to thank me haha I'm just happy you like it and I hope you continue to. **

**COURTNEY - I'm so so sorry. I hope this makes up for it. So glad you like this story :]**

**Ok so sorry about the delay. I don't know why but I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I think I over-thought it and I wanted it to be perfect so needless to say, I don't know how I feel about it. I hope it doesn't suck, if it does really badly, tell me and I'll rewrite it. **

**But anyways, we survived yet another Glee break. And last night, just WOW. The ending made me smile so much though. Bye rip Trouble Tones. I'm going to miss them :[**

**But have we talked about how perfect Sugar is? She is BRILLIANT. **

**Oh, and lastly, happy (very belated) Thanksgiving to all the Americans who read this. Hope you all had a great one :D **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Santana woke up still in Brittany's arms. She let out a sigh as her head started to pound and the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She carefully wiggled out of Brittany's warm embrace and went to the bathroom.

Once inside, she shut the door and looked down at her hands which were shaking. She sighed heavily before leaning over the sink and staring at herself in the mirror.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" She exclaimed as she shook her head at herself. After a couple of minutes, she returned to Brittany's room and saw that she had turned over. She looked at the girl and smiled at how peaceful and beautiful she looked. The smile soon faded when she started seeing the blood again. Santana felt her heart race as she went to the other side of the room and steadied her hand long enough to write out a note to Brittany. She set the note on the pillow she had been sleeping on and she focused her attention back on Brittany who no longer had any trace of blood on her. Santana shook her head as she just quickly grabbed her stuff and left.

About 30 minutes later, Brittany woke up to an empty bed. She found a note on the pillow saying: _I'm so sorry about last night…I'm an emotional drunk. I love you. _

Brittany turned the note over hoping that there was more of an explanation or something. When she realized that was it, her mouth dropped open as she read the note a couple of more times. She placed the note back down on the pillow as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What the hell is going on with her?" She let out as she grabbed her phone.

**To Santana: just read your note…you didn't have to leave. There's nothing to be sorry about, I'm just a little worried about you.**

She waited a couple of moments and got no response so she decided to jump in the shower. When she got out, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw that she had two new texts.

**From Danielle: any chance you can take my class tonight? Boyfriend's being an asshole. **

**From Santana: I know, I'm just sorry since the night didn't go as planned…and no need to worry about me babe. **

Brittany stared at the message for a few moments. It seemed so cryptic to her. She knew that last night obviously didn't go as they planned it but that didn't explain why Santana left or anything else for that matter. She didn't even really know how to respond so instead she texting Danielle back before heading into the kitchen. She agreed to teach the class and Danielle responded back saying that the class was at 5 and gave her a few more details about it before explaining that she would explain later as to why she couldn't teach today. Brittany didn't really mind taking over for her and she figured that Danielle either had a horrible hangover or was dealing with boyfriend drama.

The day went pretty quickly and Brittany ended up making lunch plans with Quinn for the next day before she headed towards the dance studio.

"Hey, Britt." She was greeted by Nicole as soon as she opened the door.

"Why don't you seem surprised to see me?"

"Danielle told me last night that she was going to ask you so I just kind of figured…."

"What happened last night?"

"She got sooo drunk. It was freaking hilarious."

"That's what I figured….and yeah, she is a pretty great drunk." Brittany said recalling a few times in the past when they went out for drinks. "But how'd you make out last night? Was everyone nice to you?"

"Yeah, totally. I had fun and more importantly I am completely hangover free. It's a gift but I love Santana's cousin and Quinn's girlfriend freaks me out. Oh and I also think I saw that female medic throw a guy over the bar. How was your night?" Nicole asked with a smirk.

"It was fine." Brittany said. It definitely was the complete opposite.

"Really? Because after seeing and hanging out with her, I'd imagine that a night with Santana would be much more than just fine."

"You are ridiculous." Brittany smiled as she roller her eyes at the girl.

"What? I'm just stating a fact….and add in that you're an amazing dancer, it must be pretty amaz….."

"Just, stop. I'm going to teach now and I never want to even remotely discuss my sex life with you."

"Aw, you are no fun." Nicole smirked as she picked up a magazine and began to flip through it. Brittany just shook her head before she walked into one of the dance rooms. The class was a simple one. Danielle was teaching teenagers from a local high school the basics of tap dancing for a musical production they were doing. It was only an hour long class and they were still learning the basics so it flew by. When it was over, Brittany ended up going out to dinner with Nicole. She had filled her in about how she was still waiting to hear if she had gotten off of the waiting list and how she even had a new guy in her life. The only probably with the guy was that they would both be going off to college soon. They talked a bit more and on her way back to her apartment, Brittany sent Santana a quick text. The girl answered back a couple of seconds later stating that she had just gotten off of work and was a bit tired. Brittany had no objections to this and she decided to go home and relax. However, she and Santana agreed to do dinner the next night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day went by pretty fast. Brittany was busy back with her own dance classes. She had two that day and the latest one ended at 5. She quickly got home and cleaned up a bit because Santana was coming over for dinner at 7.

Just a few minutes before seven, Brittany happily buzzed Santana in and opened the front door for her.

"Hi." She said as she leaned in to hug her. She felt Santana tense a little bit and she pulled away a moment after that. Before she could ask her if she was alright, Santana was leaning in again to kiss her.

"I missed you." She said simply and Brittany nodded as she took her hand and lead her into the kitchen.

She already had everything set out on the table and the two girls sat down and began to eat.

"Your food is always amazing, Britt." Santana said with a half smile and her mouth slightly full.

"Thanks, babe." Brittany smiled back as she took a sip of her drink.

"How was your class today?"

"Good, just a bit busy these days because I'm putting together a routine for a competition squad."

"Ah, well I'm sure it's amazing."

"How would you even know that?" Brittany teased.

"Well, I guess you can say I'm a bit biased…but it has to be amazing since the person teaching it is."

"Ah, smooth one, Lopez." Brittany smirked as she grabbed Santana's hand and gave it a squeeze. The two finished up their dinner and then headed towards the living room. Brittany decided to turn on 'Grey's Anatomy' since the two were watching it a couple of days ago and didn't finish a particular episode. Santana laid down on the couch as Brittany leaned into her and they began to finish where they left off. About 30 minutes later, they were on to the next episode and it involved a scenario that was very similar to a call Santana had a few weeks ago. Brittany noticed her tense during certain moments and she looked up.

"You okay?" She whispered softly and Santana looked down.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know you seem tense…"

"No, no I'm fine…just a little tired and I guess I'm just anticipating seeing Izzie be a bitch."

"The other day you were just saying how hot she was…."

"Yes, but that doesn't make up for the fact that she was a bitch for leaving Alex." Santana pointed out and Brittany shrugged in agreement. The episode ended a few minutes later and Brittany remembered what Santana had said a few minutes before.

"Want to head into my room?" She suggested knowing that Santana was tired.

"Yeah, sure." She said as Brittany stood up and offered her hand.

The got into Brittany room and laid down. Brittany had her arm around Santana's waist and her face in her neck. They sat like this in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Brittany was having a war in her head though.

"San…." She said quietly as she knew the girl next to her wasn't asleep. Santana just hummed a response as Brittany looked up to her. "I have to ask you something but I know that you're probably going to get pissed about it."

This caused Santana to open her eyes and lock them with Brittany's. "What is it?"

"You promise not to get mad…." She said sticking out her pinky and Santana shrugged before offering her own. "It's just that I worry about you and I know you said not to but I wanted to talk about it in case there was something you wanted to talk about….."

"Talk about what, Brittany?" She said cutting off Brittany's rant even though she was kind of sure of what Brittany was referring to.

"Um, two nights ago….you know, after the bar." She let out and immediately Santana's eyes broke contact with Brittany's.

"What about it?" She asked as Brittany sat up a little bit.

"It's just if it was more than you just being an emotional drunk, I want you to know that I'm here for you and it's okay to talk about it."

"I promise, Brittany, there's nothing to talk about."

"I'm sorry, Santana, but is it bad that I'm having a difficult time believing you?"

"You're supposed to believe me….that's how this works. You have to trust me."

"I do, I trust you more than anyone…but I also know you and I know how you like to keep things to yourself. You told me before how you see some bad things and I just think maybe all that stuff has gotten to you."

"It hasn't. The whole point of my job is to separate myself from what's happening…none of it effects me."

"I effect you."

"What?" Santana asked as she sat up as well and looked Brittany dead on.

"You saw blood on me, Santana. You said that you used to be safe around me and now you aren't….I can't just ignore that. Is being with me too hard for you because of how you saw me at the accident?"

"What? No, Brittany, that's crazy. And I don't even remember saying that…I was drunk, Brittany, why can't you just understand that?" Santana let out and her frustration could be easily detected.

"I do. I'm sorry….I just worry about you." Brittany said reaching out to touch Santana's cheek softly. "I just wanted you to know that I'm here always and that I love you."

"I appreciate that, Brittany. And I love you, too. You really are amazing, you know that?" Santana said and Brittany smiled before leaning up to kiss her. After they parted, Brittany went back to resting her head on Santana's shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence as they listened to each other breath and slowly drift into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brittany woke up to an empty bed. It was different from the other day because she knew Santana had work. There was a note on the pillow and Brittany smiled as she read it. _You're amazing. Have a great day. Love you. _

Santana got to the firehouse just around 11. She greeted Sam, Lauren and Tina as she went to go change. When she came back out, she realized that she was riding with Tina and she thanked every god imaginable for that.

The day went pretty quickly and soon there was just about an hour left of their shift.

_Central to 55: we have a call of a possible stabbing at Washington Square Park. Reports are saying it is a group of kids. One reported to have been stabbed. _

"So close yet so far." Tina said with a smirk referring to the fact that they were most likely not getting off on time tonight. Santana answered the call as Tina hit the lights. They got to the park less than 5 minutes later and saw a group of kids in a circle. Finn and a few other cops were there.

"What do we got, Finn?"

"Two guys got into a fight, one pulled a knife. The kid is talking and everything but lost a bit of blood." He said nodding his head towards the trail on the ground.

"It's just him who's injured?" Tina asked and Finn nodded his head before excusing himself and going towards the suspect.

Santana and Tina soon got to work on the young boy. Two of his friends stood by closely as the group that had been there before had since scattered. Santana was in the middle of bandaging up the wound so that they could transport him when she noticed the blood on her hands. Suddenly her hands started to shake and become sweaty. Tina looked down and saw and soon took over for Santana. Not a word was spoken between the two friends as they moved the boy onto a gurney and lead him into the ambulance. Both of his friends joined them as Santana headed to the front and started to drive towards the hospital.

Twenty minutes later Tina had lead the gurney into an operating room as Santana went over to fill out some paperwork. She smiled at Emma and rolled her eyes at Rachel as she grabbed a pen. Her hands were still shaking and she couldn't steady them.

"Santana." Rachel called out as Emma looked up and Tina was approaching.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked and Santana just looked between the three of them before she placed the pen down and headed down the hallway. She was so fixed on her hands that she didn't even realize that she was about to walk into someone.

"Jeez, Santana, watch where you are going. You almost damaged the goods." Holly said motioning towards her body as she smirked. The smirk faded when she saw the horror on Santana's face. "What happened?"

"What? Nothing…I just need something to drink." She said pointing towards the café.

"Your shift's over right?"

"Um, well yeah almost…"

"Come with me." Holly said sternly as she lead Santana to her office. "Sit." She said when they finally got there.

"What is this about?"

"You know what this is about."

"No, I actually don't. I'm sorry I almost ran into you…..I just…"

"That's not why….look, San, I've been meaning to talk to you anyway. I saw you when you were filling out the paperwork. And Sue also told me that you've been checking in on that woman who came in a couple of days ago…you know the woman who's a young mother and who came in with slit wrists…" Holly said and she noticed Santana cringe.

"So what about her?"

"Well, she died the other day…"

"Yeah, I heard. That sucks." Santana said putting up a wall and trying to act like she didn't care.

"San, I know it hits close to home and I also know what time of year it is."

"This has nothing to fucking do with my mother, Holly. And what you saw when I was filling out the paperwork was nothing."

"It wasn't Santana."

"Yes, it was. Jesus Christ, no one believes me….I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. My mother died almost like 15 years ago. I'm fucking over it and it's not effecting me today."

"What about Brittany?"

"What about her?"

"You love her and you loved your mother….you saw both of them in the worst states possibly. How do you feel about that?"

"Have you spoken to Brittany about this or something?"

"No, I just am looking out for you Santana."

"Well, stop it. I'm a big girl. I wish everyone would stop being worried about me. I'm fine….I don't need a mother and I never did. My mother has nothing to do with Brittany." Santana said as she stood up. There was a knock on the door that broke the two from the conversation.

"San, we have to head back to the station." Tina said before quickly leaving. Santana didn't even hesitate as she began to walk towards the door.

"I think it's best if we delayed your internship here…" Holly said as she looked down at the things on her desk.

"What? Why?"

"There's more going on than you're saying…I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well fuck what you think." Santana spat out as she left Holly's office.

Holly stayed where she was dumbfounded at the conversation she had just had. She had seen Santana like this before, but never with her. It was a known fact when Santana started at the firehouse that she was very guarded and there was more to her and for some reason it took her almost no time to warm up to Holly. She opened up to her and Holly learned a lot about Santana, probably even more than Brittany knows. Holly sighed before she just gathered up her things to go. She would talk to Santana again tomorrow and apologize for cornering her like that.

However, tomorrow never came as Holly overheard Lauren and Tina telling Rachel how Santana was off. And the next day rolled around and the same thing was said until about three days later when Holly knew that something had to wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok, I'm sorry to end it here but I think I've delayed this update way too much already and I owe it to you guys. So I hope you all enjoy.**

**Oh, and just a quick question: Who would you guys like to see Dave end up with? Someone we know or a new character? And as for what is going on with Santana, someone asked if it would happen so many years later and the answer is yes. Some of you have guessed correctly about what is wrong with her and others haven't so I won't give it away just yet. Also, it is more than one thing causing it. **

**Anyways, love hearing the feedback and every review is appreciated :]**


	31. Chapter 31

**So first off Happy New Year everyone. And wow, over 700 reviews for this! Ahh, that's amazing. I would individually respond to everyone but since you all are so damn awesome, there's been so many reviews and it would probably take up too much of this chapter. So I will take pieces of what I've gotten and try to answer any questions you all have had. **

**Dave and Sebastian? Hmmm, I kind of like that. After seeing the two at the gay bar during the 'First Time' episode, I could definitely see the possibilities. But I don't know Dave and Sam could have possibilities too. Ah decisions. I still haven't decided but whoever he ends up with I promise he'll be happy. Kurt is with Blaine. I believe I mentioned Kurt way back when Brittany was first in the hospital and he and Blaine were mentioned during the time Dave had come out to Santana. They haven't been major parts of the story; neither has Mercedes who was also at the hospital. There will definitely be more of Holly in this story, mostly because I miss her so damn much on the show. There will also be some Faberry since it seems like you all want it. Someone mentioned the possibility of Santana dying or killing herself. I promise that neither of those things will not happen so don't worry. **

**Lastly, thank you all for the amazingly kind words. And a special thank you to all the new readers and those who had read this all in one shot. You guys are amazing. If I didn't answer something from the last set of reviews that you wanted me to, let me know. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a good five days since the argument between Holly and Santana. She tried to call her but it rang once or twice and then went to voicemail every time. Holly knew that Santana was avoiding her. It was on this day where she realized that calling wasn't going to be enough anymore so she decided to do some investigating.

Unfortunately, she couldn't just drop everything and go over to Santana's apartment because she had a very long shift and it wouldn't end for another 12 hours or so. And even then, the hours weren't even set in stone because an emergency or a new patient could delay them. She shook off the thoughts of Santana as she did a follow up on one of her previous patients. After completing this, she casually strolled towards the nurses' station. Rachel was working and Holly debated on whether or not she should ask her where Santana was. It may have been bad to get other people involved in this but Holly sucked in a deep breath before mentally saying 'fuck it.'

"Streisand." She said simply and this caused Rachel to look up from the papers she was working on.

"Hi, Dr. Holiday." Rachel offered warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. Thank you." Rachel smiled at her but behind that smile she was genuinely confused as to why the doctor was there.

"And how are things with you and Quinn?"

"Um, really great. We are actually having dinner tonight at her place with Brittany and Santana." Holly perked up at this. "Thanks for asking."

"That's great to here. Listen speaking of Santana, do you know where she has been?"

"Oh, um…well, I know she's taken a couple of days off. And I heard Quinn talking to Brittany about her having a checkup with the doctor to see how her arm was healing up. But I heard Lauren and Tina saying that she was coming back today."

Holly nodded at this information. She knew about Santana's doctor appointment because she had recommended someone to her but she also knew that that appointment wasn't the reason she took off.

"Wait, why are you asking? Shouldn't you know this already?"

"Oh, well we sort of had an argument a couple of days ago and I haven't spoken to her since."

"An argument about what?" Rachel asked and Holly knew it wasn't because she wanted something to gossip about; rather, it was that she was genuinely concerned about her sort of friend.

"Santana's very stubborn."

"Yes, I'm aware." Rachel laughed lightly realizing that Holly was deflecting from the subject and didn't want to talk about it further.

"I'm going to try to catch her sometime during her shift today." She asked and Rachel nodded fully aware that she was never going to get an answer about their fight.

"Well, if I see her I'll page you."

"That would be great. Thanks." Holly said sincerely. "I'll see you around, Rachel."

After she finished with her patient, Holly quickly went to her office before she passed by the nurses' station once more. She stopped dead in her tracks as her target from the last five days had finally been sighted. She walked up to Santana, who was filling out paperwork, and made a slight noise to let the girl know she had company.

"I need to talk to you." She said simply and Santana let out a slight laugh.

"I'm busy right now."

"You seem to be really busy these days….in fact, so busy that you don't answer phone calls anymore."

"I'm so sorry that I didn't stop everything to answer your phone call." Santana's statement was dripping in sarcasm as her eyes never moved from the paperwork. Holly groaned before she placed her hand over the papers. By this point, Rachel had become aware of the situation and was watching intently. "Really mature." Santana let out under her breath.

"Where have you been the last couple of days?"

"I took off. I'm allowed to do that, Mom."

"Santana…" Holly warned her before backing down as more people entered the area they were in.

"Lauren, can you finish this for me? I have to go wash up…" Santana said looking over to her partner who just nodded. "And no, that was not an invitation for you to follow me." She muttered under her breath as she walked away.

"Sorry, I would have paged you but I was a bit busy." Rachel said apologetically to Holly who hand her hands on her temples as if she was trying to relieve herself of a headache.

"It's fine."

"Um, it's probably not my place but I take it that argument was due to a bit more than just Santana's stubbornness." She said and Holly just stared at her for a few seconds before she nodded and excused herself.

Meanwhile, Santana didn't go wash up like she had told Lauren. Instead, she made her way to Dr. Sylvester's office. She knocked lightly twice before she heard the woman acknowledge her presence.

"J Lo, to what do I owe this honor?" She said briefly looking up before returning her focus to the magazine that was on her desk. Santana's mouth opened a few times but nothing came out. After a few seconds of silence, Sue's focus went up to Santana. "Well, what is it?"

"Why did you tell her?" Santana asked and Sue just stared at her. "Holly. Why did you mention that I was asking about that patient?" Santana specified. Sue put down the magazine and looked up at the girl. Her face was covered with confusion. ""What I do inside this hospital or what I ask people about isn't the concern of anyone else."

"To be honest, it just sort of came out. Holly and I were discussing your internship and how you would fair out here and I mentioned it because I felt like if you had brought the woman in she probably would have lived." Sue said looking Santana in the eyes. By this point, Santana's posture had loosened up and she wasn't as defensive as before. "Now, care to tell me exactly why Holly has asked me to reconsider your internship?"

"It's nothing…."

"I highly doubt that it is nothing, Santana, and you being here right now proves that."

"Holly's being stupid about the whole thing and the fact that I am here right now has nothing to do with my internship. It has to do with the fact that I don't want people talking shit about me or talking about me in general around here. It's bad enough with the nurses but I didn't think the doctors couldn't keep their mouths shut either."

"I apologize." Sue said and Santana let out a breath genuinely surprised to hear Sue say that. "You are right. If you ever tell anyone I said that, I will viciously deny it."

"I'm not going to tell anyone because I know how to keep things to myself."

"Touché, Lopez. And I don't doubt that for a second."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana challenged.

"It doesn't mean anything." Sue said with a shrug. "I do, however, need to settle this whole internship thing and it needs to be done soon."

"It will be. It's not an issue. I'll talk to Holly about it."

"Good. Now is that it?" She asked and Santana nodded. "Good. Now get out of my office." Santana nodded her head before heading out the door. As she was walking back, Lauren called her radio to tell her that they had a call. Santana answered it and was in the ambulance in less than 2 minutes. Lauren immediately made some sarcastic comment about getting lost and Santana rolled her eyes before she flicked on the lights and they headed in the direction of their call.

They got to the particular apartment about 5 minutes later. It was a typical 'chest pains' case so they treated the patient at his home for about an hour before he decided that he wanted to go into the hospital. Surprisingly, this case ended up taking up a lot of time and when they were finished, there was less than an hour left of their shift. Lauren and Santana decided to drive around for a little bit to waste time before they radioed in that they were back in service. Fifteen minutes later, their shift was over. They returned to the firehouse where Santana went upstairs to change before she left and hailed a cab. Less than 20 minutes later, she arrived at her destination and went up to the second floor.

Seconds after knocking, Brittany happily answered the door.

"Hey you." She greeted as she was putting an earring in her ear.

"Hi. Need help with that?" Santana offered and Brittany just shook her head. Two seconds later the earring was in and Brittany pulled Santana closer.

"How was work?" She asked before leaning in and kissing her.

"Okay. Kind of boring."

"Aw, but has there been any word on Dave?"

"Shit." Santana muttered under her breath. The last couple of days had gone by and Santana was so concerned with her own shit that she had forgotten about Dave. "I don't know I haven't heard anything."

"Aw, well I hope he gets out soon. I was talking to Kurt and Blaine the other day and they were asking about him."

"Oh yeah? They find a guy who's single for him…."

"No. But I think they were asking because they hadn't heard about it in awhile and they didn't know about everything that happened."

"Weren't they in Los Angeles or something?" Santana asked as they went into Brittany's room. She just nodded before she walked into her closet.

"What should I wear tonight?" She called out to Santana walked up behind her.

"How about we skip dinner and you wear nothing tonight?" She suggested playfully and Brittany turned around a hit her lightly.

"We aren't skipping dinner. We haven't done anything like this in awhile. Hell, we haven't even spent that much time together so it will be nice." Brittany said and Santana shrugged before she walked over to Brittany's bed.

"Just wear jeans and that black shirt you have…."

"You have to be more specific than that."

"You know the shirt that makes your boobs look really good…this way if Rachel starts talking I'll have something to look at and distract me."

"Oh please, like you won't be staring at them even if Rachel isn't talking…." Brittany said walking towards the bed with the jeans and the shirt. She smirked before she began to strip down and change her clothes. "Is this distracting enough for you?" She said after getting the shirt on.

"Yes." Santana smiled at her. "It is perfect." She added before she grabbed the back of Brittany's thighs and brought her closer to her. The action caused Brittany to fall on top of Santana and the two started laughing as Brittany leaned down and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss and it didn't go any further than just an innocent one. When they parted, Brittany got off of Santana and helped her up as they started to walk out of Brittany's room and soon out of Brittany's apartment and towards Quinn's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, over at Quinn's apartment, Rachel and Quinn were sitting at the kitchen table. Beth was in her room and the food was a few minutes away from being ready.

"I'm excited…we haven't done anything like this in awhile." Quinn said.

"Yeah, I feel like everyone's kind of disappeared these days."

"Especially Santana. I haven't seen or heard from her since that night at the bar." Quinn said and Rachel made a face. "What was that?"

"No, nothing. I'm just thinking about it and you're right. I mean I see her at work and all but that's the last time everyone's kind of been out."

"We are all getting like old married couples. Like I'm pretty sure Marissa and Puck have unofficially moved in together."

"That's adorable." Rachel gushed. The two really were a cute couple. Marissa was barely ever at her and Santana's apartment. "But we're not like an old married couple."

"Oh really? What kind of couple are we than?"

"I don't know. Like a fun and young couple….not an old one." Rachel said and Quinn just laughed. She reached across the table and grabbed Rachel's hand before she let out a sigh.

"I love you." She said after a couple of seconds. It was almost like she was unsure or afraid at first but she took another deep breath and looked Rachel in the eyes. "I love you, Rachel."

This caused Rachel's face to light up. "I love you too, Quinn." It was the first time either girl had said this. Rachel could tell this was all new to Quinn so she grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before getting up and kissing her. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck causing Rachel to have to basically sit on Quinn's lap. They smiled into the kisses just enjoying the moment.

"Ewwww." They heard from behind them and they sheepishly parted with smirks on their face. Rachel went back to her seat on the other side of the table. "Grown ups are so gross." Beth said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh really? Well, someday you'll be a grown up." Quinn countered teasingly and Beth just shook her head defiantly.

"No, I won't. I watched Peter Pan and I know that that won't happen, duh." She countered back with a wag of her finger and a tiny smile.

Quinn's mouth dropped open and she looked over at Rachel who was smiling. "You taught her that."

"I didn't do anything." She said innocently as Beth walked over to her.

"Mommy, Rachel and I watched movies and she said that being a diva made me fierce and respectable." She said accurately and proudly quoting the girl who's lap she was now sitting on.

"Being a diva? Fine. But you will not convert her into a Streisand worshipper."

"Barbra is a legend." Beth said and Rachel busted out laughing before giving the girl a high five.

"You can't deny the girl has amazing taste. And you fell asleep 10 minutes into 'Funny Girl' so you have no right to judge anything."

"Unbelievable." Quinn smirked as she shook her head. "Here I thought Santana would be a bad influence."

Rachel just smiled innocently.

"I love Tana." Beth said and the two girls laughed.

"Well, Santana is going to be very offended to hear that you said grown ups were gross." Quinn teased and Beth jumped off Rachel's lap and gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes. But the best way to let her know that you don't think she's gross is to ask her a lot of questions about Brittany."

"Ok." Beth said excitedly as she got off of Rachel and headed into her room.

"Santana's going to kill you." Rachel said shaking her head with a laugh.

"Oh please, she deserves it. You don't even know how much shit I got from her before we started dating." Quinn said and she laughed thinking back on it.

"Like that time we went to the diner after that night at the bar and she and Brittany showed up?"

"Exactly." Quinn said and the two busted out laughing. Rachel's smile faded way before Quinn's did and her girlfriend noticed. "What?"

"No, it's nothing."

"It's obviously not, Rach. What's up?"

"It's just Santana and Holly got into a fight the other day and Holly didn't even know she took off and today they sort of had a weird encounter in front of me."

"A fight?" Quinn said genuinely confused and Rachel nodded. "Wow, I didn't even think it was possible for those two."

"I know, right?"

"Did Holly say what it was about?"

"No, she just said Santana was stubborn and then I didn't see them until a few hours later."

"Hm, I wonder what it was about…." Quinn said out loud and a couple of seconds after she did there was a knock at the door.

"Tana!" Beth screamed from her room and ran out towards the door.

Quinn smiled at her daughter and Rachel looked on lovingly as they both made their way to the door.

"Hey strangers." Quinn said as she looked at her friends. Beth immediately attached herself to Santana's leg as Brittany hugged Rachel and Quinn.

"I missed you, Tana."

"I missed you too kid."

"Hey San." Quinn smiled at her before leaning in to hug her. Quinn lightly tapped Beth and the little girl took this as a hint to detached herself from Santana and let her walk into the apartment.

"Hey." Rachel said quietly as she became aware that she and Santana were the only two left in that area.

"Hey." Santana said and hesitantly brought Rachel in for a hug. "Look, I want to talk to you about before at work…." She started looking over Rachel's shoulder to make sure that no one could hear. "You might hear some things about me around work so I just want you to know from me that if you do that none of it is true."

"Things like what?"

"Just things…you know gossip. Look I won't repeat this but I know you're a good person so if you hear anything can you stop it from circulating?"

"Yeah, no problem. I um, wasn't sure if I should ask cause I didn't know if you'd get pissed at me but is everything okay with you and Holly?"

"Um yeah, Holly's just being ridiculous about something." Santana shrugged it off and Rachel just stood there with her mouth open. Quinn entered the area to make sure that Santana hadn't killed Rachel and that broke up any chance at pushing the conversation further.

Santana and Rachel entered the kitchen and they smiled as they saw Beth excitedly spinning around Brittany before she placed the little girl on her lap.

"Tana, my mommy wants me to ask you questions about Brittany." Beth said with a cheeky smile as she buried her face into Brittany's shirt. Santana just sat down next to them and looked over at Quinn.

"She did, huh? And why is that?"

"Because I said grown ups were gross and mommy said you wouldn't be upset with me for saying that if I asked questions."

"God damn, she seriously melts when she sees Santana." Quinn said still amazed at the relationship her daughter had with her friend.

"Nice one, Quinn." Santana teased. "But it's okay. Grown ups are gross and I could never be upset with you." Santana poked Beth's cheek lightly and smiled when the girl's face light up. Beth began to play with Brittany's necklace as Santana smirked in Rachel and Quinn's direction.

A couple of moments later, they all helped set the table and began eating. There was light conversation about random things but nothing serious. After they ate, it was clear that Beth was getting tired. She tried to work through it because Brittany and Santana were over. However, she lost that battle and Quinn brought her to her room. Once she returned, she brought out a bottle of wine and some glasses.

"Thanks for having us over, Quinn." Brittany said as she took a glass and filled it up halfway.

"God Britt, you don't have to thank me. It's been too long so I'm just happy you both are here."

"Still. But you're right it has been too long." Brittany said. "So how are you two doing?"

Rachel and Quinn looked between each other and laughed a little bit. "We're good. Thanks." Rachel said.

"You guys totally said it, didn't you?" Brittany teased as she played with Santana's hand.

"Said what?" Quinn said innocently as she sipped her drink. Brittany just smiled at her and never stopped staring. "God fine. How did you do that?"

"It's a gift." She said. "But that's so adorable. I'm so happy for you two." She gushed and Quinn and Rachel sort of blushed a little.

"What no comment from you, Santana?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"I was thinking of something to say but all I can come up with is pretty much what Brittany said." She said with a shrug and Brittany kissed her cheek.

"Aw." Quinn and Rachel said simultaneously.

"See I was trying to be nice and now you guys have just ruined it. And don't think I forgot what you tried to get your daughter to do."

"It's unbelievable how she just fawns over you. I have to remember this for when she's a teenager and if I'm trying to get her to tell the truth about something."

"Yes, just call me over and I'll get it out of her. No problem." Santana said and the girls laughed.

"Okay, now I'm going to stop thinking of her as a teenager."

"God, please do. We aren't even close to 30 yet and you are already trying to make us all feel old, Quinn." Brittany said.

The conversation went to random things like possibly visiting Ohio in the future, work, Brittany's competition team, Marissa and Puck, and Santana made sure to ask Rachel if she knew anything about Dave. Rachel said that he had made a bit of progress but that it still wouldn't be at least another week until he was out. At around 10, Brittany and Santana decided to call a cab.

"Ten o'clock? Wow, I'm pretty sure you guys don't need me to make you seem old…" Quinn teased.

"Please, we aren't leaving because we are tired….we are leaving because I want to have hours of sex." Santana said and Brittany busted out laughing when she saw Quinn and Rachel's faces.

"The funniest part about this is that she isn't joking." Brittany said with a shrug before she leaned in to hug Quinn and then Rachel. Santana did the same as they said their goodbyes.

When they got downstairs, the cab was outside and about 20 minutes later, they got back to Brittany's apartment. They immediately went into her room and put on the television. They really had no intention of watching anything.

"So was my shirt distracting enough for you tonight?"

"Yes, especially when Rachel was talking. Although, I admit she wasn't that bad tonight."

"Ah, I knew it. You like her." Brittany poked Santana's nose.

"I never said that….now let's get back to talking about your boobs."

"You're such a charmer." Brittany said as she watched Santana move in closer to kiss her.

"Baby, I know." Santana said and Brittany smiled as she began kissing down her neck and then back up until she reached Brittany's lips as her hands traveled to her hips. They kissed for several moments in this position until Santana pulled away and quickly made her way on top of Brittany, who gasped at the sudden action. She looked up at Santana who was smiling before grabbing her by the shirt collar and bringing her down for a kiss. Santana's hands worked frantically as they began to take off Brittany's shirt. Brittany smiled before pushing away from Santana and threw it off in one quick motion.

"It's been too long." Santana said as she hungrily eyed her girlfriend up and down. Brittany didn't even answer. Instead, she just brought Santana's hands to the zipper of her jeans and as Santana took care of that, Brittany took off Santana's shirt. A couple of moments later, Santana got rid of her own jeans and smiled as she pushed Brittany down onto the bed.

Brittany looked up at her and smiled as she grabbed her cheeks. "I love you so much."

Santana stared at her for a moment and felt an overwhelming sense of peace. She just took her time staring at the girl and let out a calming breath. "I love you, too. So much." Brittany smiled at this before using her hands to pull Santana down as they kissed.

Santana's statement to Quinn before they left her house was very accurate as the two spent at least 4 hours that night having sex. They settled into a peaceful sleep once they were done. Santana had everything she needed right there and finally was able to forget about everything else that was going on.

The next morning Santana woke up to the sound of Brittany's voice.

"What?" She mumbled still half asleep.

"Someone's at the door for you." Brittany said simply and Santana shot up. She stared at Brittany to see if it was a joke but it wasn't. She let out a sigh before she found some clothes to wear and made her way into the front of Brittany's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, so I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. But I saw the other day just how long it's been since I updated and I am going away for a week or so tomorrow and wouldn't be able to update until after than so I had to update. I hope you all like. I know it doesn't really address Santana's weird behavior that much but just know that she is suffering with a bit of PTSD and it will definitely be addressed way more in the next chapter. **

**Who do you all think is at the door? Who do you all want it to be at the door? **

**AND ALSO GLEE COMES BACK TOMORROW. Hallelujah! Cannot wait. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Lileyfan1415 - thank you! Haha you will find out in this chapter ;] I definitely need to incorporate Blaine and Kurt more into this story. Thank you. I had a good time and I apologize for the delayed update. Enjoy! **

**Blueskkies - haha yes, she is. I love writing her. It's so cute. Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you like this one. **

**Wkgreen - hahaha it's not going to be that predictable ;p **

**The T.M. - hmmmm, it may be. I don't know. haha**

**Val-cb - yes and I'm back again. So happy to hear that…enjoy!**

**Gleebrittanafan - thank you! Haha we'll see ;] **

**r.89 - thank you! Happy to hear that. Hmm, she might be. **

**Thankthatstar - sure thing and enjoy ! :]**

**Mismartinez a girl I once knew - thank you so much. Aw, that's so nice to hear. That means so much to hear. I'm honestly blown away with how many reviews this has gotten. Yes, definitely more Holly. I miss writing her. I hope you like this and thank you. It was a fun trip. Just sad it's over haha. **

**MiszOCh0A - lol…I'm sorry. You can yell at me for the delay but I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Fan - wow, really? That's so awesome to hear. So happy you like it that much. Haha yes, that Brittana glance was adorable. And they even talked in the MJ episode. GASP! Haha can't wait until the next one. **

**Courtney - hahha you shall find out now. Enjoy ;]**

**Drumgirlvaleska - thank you! Haha yes, it's a great friendship. Love writing it, especially the Quinn/Santana portions. Haha it is definitely not a murderer. And ohhhh, I'm sure everyone would love if it was Brittany's ex. ;]**

**Crazyfornaya - hmmm, maybe ;] enjoy the update**

**Misscorylynn - it could be her, I don't know. You will find out very very soon.**

**ravenrhen - thank you! You will find out more about Santana in this chapter. Hope you like. **

**Chelsey - aww, thank you so much. Haha I wish. This would be an awesome tv show. The door mystery is about to be solved ;] thank you again. And you're amazing for reviewing. Love that you still like this story. :]**

**XAngeloftheNorthx - aw, thank you so so much! That's amazing to hear. I hope you like the update. Haha she definitely will be better than Sue haa. Enjoy! **

**Dagleek - you got it! :]**

**Brunobacon - here's more. Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next morning Santana woke up to the sound of Brittany's voice._

_"What?" She mumbled still half asleep._

_"Someone's at the door for you." Brittany said simply and Santana shot up. She stared at Brittany to see if it was a joke but it wasn't. She let out a sigh before she found some clothes to wear and made her way into the front of Brittany's apartment._

_She walked out into the living room where she was met with Brittany who grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before walking back towards her room. Santana's attention went to the couch and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the woman sitting was definitely not Holly. It was obviously Marissa and Santana rolled her eyes before taking a breath to prepare herself for whatever drama her cousin was about to start complaining about. _

"_What did Puck do that has you here at 10 in the morning?" There was no response. "Marissa?" Still no response. "Brittany, what the hell is going on with her?" She called out to Brittany and receiving no response. _

"_She's not here anymore." The woman said and Santana's mouth dropped open. That definitely wasn't Marissa._

"_What?" _

"_She's not here anymore, Santana." The woman stood up and faced Santana._

"_What the fuck? You aren't real." She said squinting her eyes before rubbing her face a few times. _

"_If I'm not real, then why are you talking to me?" She asked with a smirk and Santana didn't answer. Instead, she turned around and headed back to Brittany's room but once she went through the door, she was back in the living room. The woman on the couch just sort of shrugged._

"_You're dead…." Santana pointed at her feeling her anger rising. "Stop coming into my life. Leave me alone."_

"_I can't. It's not that easy. I'm part of you, Santana."_

"_No, you aren't." She said sternly. "You lost that right when I found you in the bathroom."_

"_I meant it that day when I told you I was sorry." _

_Santana laughed bitterly at her mother. "Why are you here?"_

"_It's your mind, Santana, only you can answer that…"_

"_I can't answer that, okay?" She let out a frustrated sigh. "Why now? You're ruining everything!" She shouted._

"_Again, this is all on you." Her mother offered with a sad smile. "You're finally happy." She stated and Santana just stared at her. "You know if I had been around I wouldn't have hated you for being gay."_

"_Oh good, because I was up every night thinking about that."_

"_You obviously were, Santana."_

"_Just stop it. Stop trying to put this all on me. I didn't kill myself and have my fucking daughter find me. I've done pretty well for myself and the last thing I want is whatever the fuck is going on now…"_

"_Nobody wants this, Santana. But you finally have to deal with it." Her mother moved closer to her and they were almost standing face to face. "You need to let me go."_

"_I have." She yelled out desperately as she backed up slightly. _

"_You're in denial." She stated simply. "You have to let me go, Santana." She looked straight into Santana's eyes and slowly started to fade._

"_Wait…why did you do it?" She asked in such a small voice that it made her feel like a child again. It was the answer she had always wanted but never got. And she didn't get it now either. _

"_Let me go and let her in completely." Her mother said before she disappeared completely. _

Santana awoke and immediately sat up. She took a couple of deep breaths as she looked around before wiping her face of sweat. She heard the sound of the shower turning off.

"It was a dream…." She whispered and it almost sounded like a question. She wiped her face and soon shook her thoughts as Brittany walked into the room.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked worriedly as she sat on the bed.

"No, no. Britt, you didn't."

"Okay, good." She smiled before she got a good look at Santana. "You're drenched. Are you feeling okay?" She said as she reached up and felt Santana's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a weird dream."

"What was it about?" Brittany asked as she laid down on the bed and faced Santana.

"It was nothing, really…." She said but Brittany just continued to look at her. "Fine, I was stranded on an island with Rachel. You know like that _All That_ sketch with the island girls." She lied quickly and Brittany laughed lightly seeing right through it.

"Guess I can tell what you've been watching at night." She smiled and Santana nodded. "That doesn't sound like a cold sweat kind of dream though, especially since you like her."

"I have never said that…." Santana mumbled and Brittany smiled before her face got serious. She grabbed Santana's hands and held them as she held her stare. "It was about my mother….."

"Oh…." Brittany let out. That was last thing she thought Santana was going to say. "Do you…do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, I mean it's no big deal, Britt. I'm sure you've had dreams with random people in them before…."

"Sure I have…but this isn't some random person, Santana." Brittany said softly. "Is…is the anniversary or something coming up?" She asked hesitantly and Santana shook her head.

"No, that's in two months." Santana shrugged. "It just felt so real, you know. That's what was so weird about it…"

"Have you ever had dreams about her before?"

"Yeah, sure. Every so often. My dad's in some of them too, even though I never met him." She said sadly and Brittany reaches up to softly touch Santana's cheek. Santana leaned in to her touch and smiled.

"Well, it's okay to have dreams about them, you know." She said meeting Santana's eyes as the girl nodded. "I wish I could have met them…." Brittany added just sort of thinking out loud.

"You're just saying that." Santana gave her a smile. "Even though I don't know for sure, I'm going to say they would have liked you because they'd be stupid not to." Brittany smiled widely at this before she leaned in and kissed Santana.

"I love you, San." She said in a dream-like tone as they parted.

"I love you too." Santana smiled softly before she leaned up and kissed Brittany's forehead. This put an end to their previous conversation but the kiss Brittany gave Santana on the lips afterwards let her know that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Why don't we stay here all day?" Santana said as they parted and Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Well, we can….until 4 cause then I have a class to teach." Santana groaned at this and Brittany smiled. "Oh stop it."

"No, you stop it." Santana teased and Brittany spit her tongue out at her.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked innocently and Santana's eyebrows rose as she smirked. "That's not what I meant."

"Well, how about we make it what you meant and then afterwards, we can shower and then go out for food."

"You have this way of just making me fall for you even more every minute. So charming." Brittany teased as she poked Santana's nose. "But, that sounds like an amazing plan." She said before kissing Santana.

When they were finished and got ready, they went to a nearby diner to get some lunch. They finished in about an hour and Brittany decided to head over to the studio.

"You know you don't have to walk me there." She said.

"Of course I do. I have to keep up the whole charming thing you love so much."

"But it's totally out of your way…."

"I know that but it's a nice day out and besides, I'm off today so it's better than doing nothing." Santana said and Brittany shrugged as she grabbed Santana's hand.

They had some light chatter and several moments later, they were finally at the studio. Brittany pulled her in for a playful kiss and gave her several pecks. She groaned when going inside was finally at the completely unavoidable point.

"You should get in there…." Santana smirked.

"I know." Brittany sighed. "Thanks for walking me. You're really amazing, you know that?"

"So I've been told." Santana said with another smirk and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Are you good getting home?"

"Yeah, I'll use my looks to hail myself a cab lmost immediately." She said and Brittany laughed before nodding her head in agreement. "I have work in the morning tomorrow but maybe tomorrow night we can do something."

"Yes, definitely. I'll call you tonight, okay?" Brittany said and Santana nodded before they shared a goodbye kiss.

Santana was accurate in saying that she was going to get a cab pretty quickly because she did and less than 10 minutes later she was walking up to her apartment. She fumbled with the keys a little bit before opening the door. Immediately, she placed her stuff down on the kitchen counter and went into the living room. She paused as she looked around.

"Something's up." She noted to herself. She went down the hallway to Marissa's room. Her cousin wasn't home and Santana couldn't place her finger on why the apartment seemed different. She scanned the place a few times trying to see if there was any new furniture or pictures or something but nothing.

She shrugged and conceded that she just wasn't that used to this place anymore because she was almost always with Brittany.

She settled down onto the couch and turned on the television. After flipping the channels for a couple of moments, she finally settled on something that didn't seem as ridiculous or stupid as everything else that was on. Moments later, she heard a sound coming from the hallway.

"Jesus Christ, this place is a shit hole." She said under her breath. It really wasn't but the landlord they had was a piece of shit who never fixed anything and Santana could only assume that whatever that noise was had to do with something he never took care of. The noise got louder a second time and Santana sighed as she forced herself to go check it out.

There was nothing in the hallway itself but the noise went on again. She checked her room and Marissa's room before going into the bathroom. She opened the door and her mouth dropped open.

"What?" She let out.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come in here."

"I'm not sleeping this time."

"That's right, Santana." Her mother noted as she sat in the bathtub. "You know, this isn't what I meant by letting me go."

"I'm not doing anything though."

"You have to be, Santana." She said softly and Santana ran her hands through her hair out of frustration.

"Am I crazy?"

"I heard somewhere that everyone's a little crazy."

"Go away." Santana yelled. She didn't understand what her purpose was or what was going on.

"You still feel like you can't talk to her about me."

"Who?"

"Brittany." This caused Santana's mind to stop. How did she know Brittany's name? And why was she still entertaining this? "You told her the short and sweet version. There's things you aren't telling her. Things not just about me."

"I told her everything I remember." Santana defensively crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your father used to do that all the time." She said as she casually looked at her hands.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"Do you really want to get rid of me?"

"Why are you so damn fucking cryptic?" Santana had enough and she turned out of the bathroom and went into the living room. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No because you aren't real."

"We've been over this already, Santana." Her mother's frustration was evident in her tone now.

"Almost everything about my relationship with Brittany is connected to some kind of tragedy….we've gotten passed all of them and she wasn't a part of you. So just please leave me alone." Santana said sounding like a defeated child.

"Tragedy…." Her mother repeated the word. "It's more like fate. You know if I hadn't died, you wouldn't have been a paramedic…which means…."

"I wouldn't be with Brittany…"

"Very good."

"Yeah well, if you hadn't killed yourself, I probably wouldn't be fucking crazy like I apparently am now."

"Crazyness runs in our family. I mean you've met my sister." Her mother says and for the first time since their interactions, the two actually share a smile. "But you are right. All of this wouldn't be happening…I can't tell you how things would have definitively turned out though but I can tell you that you need to stop constantly reminding yourself about things from your past."

There was a couple of moments of silenced as Santana replayed the conversation in her mind. "Are you saying that I shouldn't be with Brittany anymore?"

"I never said that, Santana. You did." Her mother raises her hands up in defense.

"No, I didn't. I don't want that ever. She's the best thing that's happened to me."

"Okay and I can see that." Her mother noted with a tiny smile. "So you said that your relationship is rooted in tragedy…well, since you don't want to ever replace or fix the Brittany part of it to help whatever's going on with you, there's only one thing you can do."

Santana let out a sigh because she was tired of the guessing games and how long it took to get to this part of the conversation.

"You need to fix yourself completely. Like I said let me go, let what happened after I died go, let Brittany's accident go, let the bank incident go."

"How?"

"No, I can't say that because I don't want to risk giving you bad advice…..you'll figure it out, Santana, when you need to." Her mother said as she started to fade away.

"Wait, am I ever going to figure out why you did it?"

"In time….maybe." Her mother said as she disappeared completely and Santana just stared in amazement from her seat in the kitchen. She was interrupted by the sound of the door and the presence of Marissa and Puck.

"Hey, San." Puck said with a bright smile as he held on to Marissa's hand.

"Earth to Santana." Marissa said poking her cousin. "You okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost.

Santana laughed at the irony of Marissa's statement.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just heading out for a bit."

"Tell Brittany we said hi." Puck teased as he and Marissa moved to the living room.

"What's up her ass?" Marissa said under her breath.

"Who knows with her…." Puck laughed lightly. "You know I think everyone at the hospital hates her these days…they are making up ridiculous rumors about how her internship was taken away."

"Seriously?" Marissa said and Puck nodded. "What assholes…."

"Yeah, heard some nurses talking about it this morning."

"Hm, well I think it's best that she doesn't find out about those rumors because chances are she'll murder someone." She said with a smile and Puck nodded.

"Is your mother still coming to visit next weekend?"

"Yes, she is." Marissa raised her eyebrows teasingly. "Nervous about seeing her as my official boyfriend?" She continued the teasing as she nudged Puck's arm.

"Nervous? No way…your mom loves me."

"Yes, when you were my cousin's best friend….now you're that and more."

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, let's just say she can be a bit of a momma bear when it comes to me and who I'm dating…." Marissa teased as she started to laugh.

"Stop messing with me…." He said shaking his head as Marissa kept laughing. "Now let me kick your ass in Mario Kart." He added which only made Marissa's laughing go on for longer before she leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana walked in the streets for god knows how long before she reached a familiar place. She pushed on the door to the entrance of McEwen's and made her way over to a bar stool. It was almost empty minus a few older men playing cards in the back and two small groups of people near the pool tables and jukebox.

"Hot paramedic…" The bartender smirked and Santana recognized him immediately.

"Save your breath…I'm still taken."

"Sorry. It's just I didn't know your name…." He said with a shrug as Santana interrupted him.

"It's Santana."

"Ah, well I'm Ricky." He offered his hand politely to her as Santana took it. "What can I get you, Santana?"

"I don't know…"

"Okay, well how about a simple beer to start you off?" He said and Santana agreed. "Are you waiting for anyone?"

"No, just me." Santana said rather dismissively and Ricky could tell from experience not to push it further.

"Ricky, I need you to look over these applications….I don't know who to pick…." Jessica walked out from the back. "Santana, hi." She said with a bright smile.

"Hi." She said with a smile as she accepted the beer from Ricky.

"How are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm good and yeah, just kind of stopped in." She said with a shrug and Ricky decided to take the papers from his sister and head in the back. "So you're looking for a bartender?"

"Yeah…know anyone?" She asked hopefully knowing that the answer would probably be no.

"Well, I mean my cousin's in school and doesn't really have a job. I don't know if she'd be interested but to warn you she's a pain in the ass." Santana smirked as she took a sip from the bottle.

"Oh, I doubt that…" Jessica leaned over the bar. "She is related to you after all." She smirked and Santana noted the flirtatious tone in her voice. She just smiled politely but didn't take the bait.

"What do you have tournaments or something here?" Santana said referring to the old men playing cards.

"No, I just think they come here and hangout. They've been pretty loyal to us, coming almost every week so maybe we should sometime."

"Why not?" Santana smiled. "How's your son doing?"

"He's great…actually he's with my ex right now."

"Oh, sorry.." Santana trailed on as Jessica waved her off.

"It's fine. So what really brings you in here?"

"Uh, I guess just need some time to myself…."

"Girlfriend problems?" Jessica said with a tint of hope.

"No, nothing to do with her. It's just me….I'm kind of just clearing my head a bit and I have no alcohol in my apartment." She said with a smile.

"I see…well, I'm here if you need to, you know, talk."

"I appreciate that…" Santana said sincerely before she finished up her beer. By then, she switched to a vodka cranberry. After three of those, she decided to go back to beer and soon after was starting to feel a buzz. "I think I'm going to head out…." Santana said but then someone in the back of the bar caught her eye. "You know what…I think I'll stay for a bit more."

"Are you sure, Santana? You look a little spent."

"I'm sure…I have a high tolerance so this is nothing." Santana said proudly as she ordered another drink.

After another half an hour, it was definitely apparent that Santana's tolerance had definitely reached its peak. She rested her head on the bar as Jessica attended to some customers.

"San, I'm leaving soon. Let me give you a ride home." Jessica said and Santana immediately shook her head. "Ok, then at least let me have your phone so I can get someone to pick you up." Santana shook her head again. "Then how are you going to get home?"

Santana just shrugged as she looked over to the back of the bar. "Get her away from me." She muttered under breath. Jessica didn't hear this because she was busy getting Santana's phone. "Not Brittany, please." She said as she gave up attempting to fight about it being time to go.

"Okay." Jessica said as she highlighted a contact and hit send. "Um, hi. I'm looking for a Holly…."

Holly answered the phone and Jessica explained the situation to her. Less than 20 minutes later, Holly arrived at the bar.

"Of everyone in my phone, you pick her to call." She slurred out with a hint of bitterness.

"Santana…." Holly warned. "It's time to go."

"She thinks I'm crazy." Santana said to Jessica who just shrugged in Holly's direction. "I'm not crazy."

"You're right, Santana. Now, come on." Holly said and Santana gave up resisting and allowed Holly to escort her out. "Thank you for calling me." She said to Jessica who smiled before telling her that they were welcome back anytime.

Holly walked outside and flagged down a cab.

"I'm texting Brittany to tell her that you are with me. I won't tell her the details so don't worry and you're coming back to my place."

"Don't want to…." Santana said and Holly rolled her eyes.

"Too bad." She responded as if she was disciplining a child.

About 15 minutes later, they were arriving into Holly's apartment. She let Santana take her bed and almost immediately after hitting the pillow, Santana was asleep. Holly shook her head and turned out the lights. She knew Santana and her had a lot to discuss in the morning. However, the morning never came because once Holly woke up she found that Santana had snuck out at some point. She ran her fingers through her hair and took out her cell phone as she went to call a number that she probably should have called years ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wahhh, so I'm very very sorry about the ridiculous delay on this chapter. To be honest, I'm happy it took so long because my original plan was to have Holly be at the door and then it was having Puck at the door and I had written most of the beginning of the chapter for those to situations and then the one I finally ended up with came to me. So I hope everyone likes it. I thought Holly was a bit too predictable so I hope this was a bit of a twist. **

**Okay, so I'm obviously going to have a continuation with whoever Holly is calling, we'll have a bit more of a look into Santana's life and past, her aunt will make an appearance soon, Rachel will have a bit more involvement and Brittany's parents will eventually make an appearance again as well. Anything you all want to see that I don't have lined up. Any ideas are appreciated and they will definitely help me continue with this story because I don't know how much gas it has left. So yes, I hope you all enjoy and again I'm so sorry for the delay. I blame school, being away and other things. But thank you for the amazing reviews and to all those who continue to favorite this. You all are so awesome. **

**ALSO, I have a feeling every Brittana fan is going to be dead after Tuesday's episode….did you all see the promos and hear what's gonna happen? Ahhh, FINALLY. So excited. The last few episodes haven't been bad but they haven't really been amazing either. Haha all I have to say is more Ricky Martin and NeNe Leaks….also, I want Gloria Estefan on already and bring back HOLLY HOLIDAY! **

**Ps: as for my other stories, I will update the one about Santana's sister dying very soon hopefully. I don't know about Fate Laid a Hand, may be abandoning that ship (sorry for those who read it, just too busy). But also I have written a One-Shot based off of the song 'If I Die Young.' Might post it but not sure. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Val-cb - thank you. Enjoy!**

**Thankthatstar - glad to hear that. Hope you like this one. And you got it. There will be more Quinn :] anything in particular you want to see for her?**

**Drumgirlvaleska - thank you! Things will be resolved soon and thanks so much!**

**thereuare - yes, Holly being there is good. Thank you! And enjoy!**

**G - thank you :]**

**Dagleek - very glad to hear that. Haha I'm sorry. I suck with these cliffhangers and long updates. Hope you caught with the new chapter of Fate Laid a Hand. **

**Mismartinez a girl I once knew - thank you and I am happy to have been back. Glad to hear that. Yeah, the mind is an interesting thing when it comes to those kind of events. I miss her, too. She needs to make an appearance before they all graduate. She will. Aha no, I'm sure there will be jealous Brittany in the future since I haven't really done much of that in this story. I updated so I haven't abandoned it just yet. Writer's block sucks but it's getting better. Good news, I will be updating it again soon. **

**Heyabrittana - it won't be delayed for long though. Agreed and thanks. Enjoy this one. **

**Anon - good, I always love surprising the readers. I updated it recently so I hope you checked it out. And enjoy this one. **

**nayalove - aw thank you. I hope you like this update. **

**MiSzOCh0A - aha I hope you are not still dead from the Valentine's Day episode. I am a little dead because I'm overwhelmed with feelings about how there's only 8 episodes left. :[**

**The TM - aw thank you. I do apologize though about how long it's been. **

**Misscorylynn - thank you! Aha I know, sorry about the ending. Hope this resolves that. **

**Heyabrittana - ahaha yes, I'm just so evil that I'm just great with cliffhangers ;] we will see…haha yeah, Nene is hilarious. I think all the Brittana fans are still dead from the Heart episode haha. I did post the one-shot based off of 'If I Die Young.' And no problem, thanks for the awesome review. **

**Wkgreen - haha definitely! That will happen soon. Enjoy!**

**Chelsey - haha thank you! I'm glad to hear that. Haha yes! That whole scene was amazing and about time it happened. Now we need more before they graduate. **

**Blueskkies - thank you! **

**Lg4az - well, let's see…I don't have as much time these days to write and I always feel like the story isn't as popular as it used to be. It's mainly because I've been so busy lately. Thank you. I'm a bit more invested in this story but I'm trying my best with the other. Hope you liked that newest update. **

**Gleebrittanafan - thank you! I apologize for the delayed update. Hope you still like it. Haha have you recovered from heart yet?**

**XAngeloftheNorthx - haha I see you are very into the happy endings. Don't worry I'm sure they'll get married eventually or maybe not. I don't know. Yes, Dave will definitely get a boyfriend. Just wondering who….haha. **

**Yoyoma - I'm not sure. And you'd be surprised what people with these kind of issues see/do. This story is still very much alive. No worries and enjoy the update. **

**Spiceygleek - ah very awesome. Yes, I love all shows like this and the glee kids so it's awesome to write. Hope you're all caught up. **

**Meg - haha okay. Enjoy it. **

**Dawndwilson - wow, really? That's awesome to hear. Glad you're all caught up and hope you enjoy this update. Thanks for the review. **

**xxxxxxx**

"Um, I will have an order of pancakes, please." Quinn said and Brittany smiled before ordering. Quinn had called Brittany that morning and the two agreed to meet up for breakfast around 10:30. "I love when we get to do this, Britt."

"I do, too." She said taking a sip of her coffee. "It's adorable how much time Rachel is spending with Beth."

"You say that every time I mention the two of them but I know. I mean Rachel's been at the apartment almost every night for the past two weeks." She said and Brittany made a face. "What? It's better than her going home to her empty apartment and besides, we are still in the beginnings of our relationship. I like always being near her."

"Oh stop it, Quinn. That really is adorable. I have no other words to describe it."

Quinn mumbled a shy thank you before sipping her coffee. "Are you working today?" She asked and Brittany shook her head indicating no. "Rachel, Beth and I are surprisingly enough meeting up with Marissa and Noah later somewhere in Central Park and then for dinner. Would you and San want to meet up with us?"

"Ah, I would love to but I don't know about Santana. She's working now until I don't know what time. But I'm not really down to being the 5th wheel but when are you guys going?"

"Oh please, Brittany, you wouldn't be. And I'm not 100% sure yet."

"Okay, I'll think about it. I have to go somewhere after this so I might be late depending on how long it takes…." Brittany trailed on as she wasn't sure if she should mention why. Quinn gave her a questioning look.

"Where will you be?" She asked only because Santana was working and Brittany wasn't so curiosity got the best of her.

"Um, Holly….actually texted me last night and asked to meet up."

"Really? Why?" Quinn looked genuinely surprised. The doctor was fun and a really awesome person but it was surprising that she wanted to see just Brittany.

"I'm not sure….she and Santana were together last night. I think they were at a bar and I heard over the last couple of days that they were in a fight so I'm completely drawing a blank…"

Quinn shrugged it off before her face turned serious. "Wait…do you think maybe they were fighting over something to do with you?"

"I don't know…I mean maybe. It crossed my mind. I thought maybe it had something to do with us wanting to move in together and then I thought maybe it was involving something bigger. I even thought maybe Santana wanted to break up with me or something." Brittany said quietly with a tint of worry and panic.

"Britt, sweetie, she definitely does not want to break up with you. And bigger? What do you mean?" She asked and Brittany looked down and shrugged. "Like proposal bigger?"

"Maybe." She whispered. "I mean Santana's been acting weird lately…and the other day she talked a bit more openly about her mom and her aunt's coming into town soon. And we've talked about it a few times before…."

"Britt, calm down." Quinn reached out to take her friends hand as their food came.

"I can't…not until I know what Holly wants. I mean she even told me not to tell Santana…maybe she's going to give me one of those motherly speeches or something."

"Well, I mean, I'll be honest I could see that happening….but I don't want you to get your hopes up. I mean it could be for any reason. Maybe she just wants to get to know you better because Santana told her about the moving in plans…"

"Yeah, maybe…."

"Look, I'll be honest, we all know that eventually it is going to happen between the two of you….but just don't project about it happening soon. Okay?" Quinn said as her protective of Brittany side started to show. She smiled at her friend. It was true; everyone, she, Rachel, Puck, Marissa, Danielle, Nicole, and even Beth, had all mentioned how it was inevitable that the two would end up getting married but deep down Quinn felt as though Santana would have told her about it first.

"Okay….I won't but I'm still all anxious about it." Brittany said before Quinn smiled at her. This caused the two to bust into laughter. "So you all think Santana and I are going to get married?" She asked as the laughter died down.

"Yes. Truthfully, we've all talked about it…." Quinn shrugged as she sipped some of her coffee. Brittany just looked down and smiled. "Oh stop it, Brittany. You're so adorable. All smitten and just adorable."

"Shut up, Quinn." She mumbled. "What about you and Rachel, huh? I can sit here and tease you about you two eventually getting married…"

"Oh, honey, that is a long way away. Like I said before, she and I are still in the honeymoon phase….we are far away from being the old couple in the group like some people." Quinn teased.

"We are not."

"I know. Relax, granny…you and San are far from that. I mean that's Kurt and Blaine status. And the fact that we never see them is proof." She said and Brittany immediately rolled her eyes in agreement.

They talked for a few more minutes before Quinn's phone buzzed. She smiled before answering the text. "Rachel and Beth are close by…hope you don't mind if they stop by."

"Not at all." She said and about 5 minutes later the two were entering the diner.

"Brittany!" Beth yelled out when she saw the girl. She immediately sat on Brittany's lap.

"Hey." Rachel said two both girls with a smile on her face before leaning down to kiss Quinn on the cheek.

"Hey, babe." Quinn said taking Rachel's hand under the table as the waitress came back over.

"Could I get you two anything?" She asked politely.

"I'll just have coffee, please." Rachel said and the woman nodded.

"What can I get you, cutie?" She said to Beth who shyly pressed herself into Brittany.

"Honey, do you want some pancakes?" Quinn asked and Beth nodded happily. The waitress smiled before excusing herself.

"Britty, I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. Did you have fun with Rachel?"

"Yes. We had so much fun." Beth said overemphasizing the words "so" and "fun" causing the three to laugh.

"That's great." Brittany said before the waitress came back and placed Rachel's coffee on the table and gave some crayons and a book to Beth.

"It's nice to see you, Britt. How's everything been?" Rachel asked.

"Good. Everything's good. How about you? Not sick of Quinn yet are you?" Brittany teased causing Quinn to roll her eyes.

"Maybe a little bit…." Rachel teased back.

"You guys suck." Quinn muttered under her breath.

"I'm kidding. Everything's great." Rachel smiled lovingly at Quinn as Brittany nodded.

"How's everything with Santana?"

"Good. Thanks. She's working now…"

"Ah, I figured. I was talking to Noah the other day and apparently everyone's been spreading that Santana lost her internship around the hospital. You know when that starts happening that everyone wishes they were you…"

"Wow…" Was all Brittany came up with.

"Yeah, it's essentially like we are still in high school in that place." Rachel shrugged off as the waitress appeared again.

"Here you go, honey."

"Mommy, look. A smiley face!" She said excitedly as the waitress smiled.

"Thank you." Quinn mouthed in her direction and the woman nodded.

"If you ladies need anything else, I'll be over there." She pointed towards the counter before walking off.

The three of them talked for a bit as Beth ate her food. A couple of minutes after she was done, she announced that she had to go to the bathroom. Almost a second later before Quinn could even say anything, Rachel volunteered.

"You don't have to Rach. I'll go." Quinn said but Rachel shook her head and was halfway out of her seat.

"Wow…." Brittany said clearly impressed with Rachel as she and Beth walked off.

"Yeah, she's just…really great." Quinn said still staring in the direction that they went.

Brittany smiled and they got to talking about something before Quinn motioned towards the waitress for the check. Seconds later the waitress came over.

"Your sister is adorable." The woman, who looked so much like a stereotypical diner waitress that they assumed her name was something like Flo, said.

"Oh wow, that's amazing to hear." Quinn said with a smile. "She's actually my daughter but you made my day with that."

"Oh Jesus, dear. I apologize. You don't look a day over twenty."

"Oh god don't apologize, keep talking." Quinn urged the woman on and she smiled.

"Quinn, I can see your head getting bigger as we speak." Brittany teased before Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So then if she's your daughter, is it safe to assume you two are together because you're so good with her…." She said and Brittany and Quinn looked at each other before busting out laughing. "I'm going to say that assumption is wrong. I'm on a role today."

"Yeah, no. We're not together."

"Yeah, definitely. More like sisters. I am actually with the woman who went with my daughter to the bathroom."

"Oh god, I'm just going to kindly back away before I say anything else. No rush with that." She said pointing towards the check.

"Well, wow. That is the first time that has ever happened in the history of our friendship." Brittany said and Quinn busted out laughing.

"That was great. I mean I guess it could of been worse….besides, I guess it makes sense. You are great with Beth…"

"Well, my job's been taken over these days….first Santana and now Rachel. It's some tough competition for that girl."

"Oh, Britt. Don't feel left out…she still talks about you all the time. I don't think you ever have to worry about her forgetting you." Quinn said with a smile as she reached over to squeeze Brittany's hand.

A couple of moments later Rachel and Beth came back. Beth happily skipping right onto Brittany's lap. Quinn gave her a smirk and she responded with a genuine smile. She then thanked Rachel before giving her a quick kiss. The waitress came back and took the check. She thanked them when they said that there was no change.

"For the record, ma'am, you and your girlfriend are just as adorable as your daughter. It's the sweetest thing." The woman said to Quinn as they were heading out.

"Thank you, Janice." She said noting the woman's nametag.

"You girls come back sometime, okay?" She asked and Quinn nodded. She smiled as she followed everyone else towards the exit.

"Brittany, are you coming to the park today?" Beth asked tugging on Brittany's hand as the four of them walked up the block from the diner.

"I think so." She said and Beth's face immediately light up. They got to the corner and it was there that Brittany went in the opposite direction.

"Hey, relax. I'm sure whatever it is that she wants isn't a big deal." Quinn whispered into her ear as they hugged goodbye. "And be sure to text me when you're done with how it went and if you're coming later, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Brittany said sarcastically before she hugged Rachel and then Beth. "See you guys."

"Why did she look so anxious?" Rachel asked taking Quinn's hand almost immediately.

"She's meeting up with Holly…"

"Really?"

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"I didn't say it like anything…it was like a 'wow, really?' kind of really. Not a bad one."

"Well, she's a bit freaked out about what Holly wants….she thinks Holly's fight with Santana has something to do with her."

"Tana!" Beth said excitedly. "Is she coming to the park today, mommy?"

"No, sweetie. I think she's working." She said and Beth's face fell a little bit. She then perked up as she remembered that Noah and Marissa, who were slowly becoming two of her favorites, were going.

The three kept walking until they got to Quinn's apartment. Meanwhile after parting ways with the three, Brittany walked for only about 10 minutes before she got to the place where Holly wanted to meet up. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open and almost immediately saw Holly sitting in the corner.

"Brittany, hi!" She said as she stood up to welcome Brittany.

"Hi, Holly. How are you?" She asked as they parted and went to sit down.

"I'm good. Do you want anything?"

"No, no. I was just out with Quinn so I'm fine for now."

"Oh, that's great. How is she doing?"

"She's good. I think most of that has to do with Rachel."

"Ah, yes. I've noticed that, too. Rachel is far less annoying and loud around the hospital these days." Holly said with a smirk and Brittany laughed.

"I uh…so I guess you can say that I'm a bit curious as to what you wanted to meet up for. I mean not that I don't like it or anything. I'm just you know…..curious."

"No, no I get it…" Holly said clearing her throat before Brittany interrupted her.

"Because I mean like a million different reasons have been going through my head and they are all pretty like wow, you know." She said clearly rambling and hoping to delay whatever the real reason was.

"Again, I get it, Brittany. I'm sorry about texting you so late last night and asking to do this on such short notice but it's pretty important."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"Well, I don't really know how to say this….I guess I'll start off by asking you if you've noticed anything different with Santana?"

"Different? Like how?"

"I mean…I don't know, has she been acting weirdly or anything lately?"

"Um, yeah sometimes. I mean some little things, some not so little but…I'm kind of confused as to why you're asking."

"I think you know why I'm asking. It's because she has been acting different lately and I'm concerned."

"Correct me if I'm wrong because I heard this from someone else, but weren't you and her in some sort of fight?"

"Yes, I believe we still are…"

"So then why were you two together last night for drinks?"

"Technically, we weren't out for drinks last night…" Holly said and Brittany's scrunched her face up. "She was out and I got a phone call from some bartender named Jessica telling me to go and pick Santana up because she was a mess."

"What?"

"Yeah…" Holly continued talking but Brittany wasn't listening.

"I can't believe it." She said as it was almost like all the air was being taken out of her lungs. Holly stopped talking and just looked on as Brittany shook her head in disbelief. "It happened again. I knew it. I knew that that divorce excuse was bullshit…."

"Huh?"

"She's cheating on me. That's why she's been acting so weird. She's cheating with her. I mean I've seen her and really? I can't believe it. Do I have some sign over my head saying 'if you date me, please cheat on me, too"?"

"No, Brittany. That's not…."

"God, I'm such an idiot…."

"Brittany, stop." Holly said motioning her hands to try to snap Brittany from her trance. "She's not cheating on you. Santana's a lot of things but she would never ever do that especially to you…"

"Oh, she's not? Good…." Brittany said as she took a breath. "I'm sorry…about that."

"No need to be. I understand." Holly smiled at her.

"So then continue…." She said sitting back in her chair before Holly nodded.

"Right okay so…." Holly said before she cleared her throat. "That's about it regarding last night. We weren't out last night together….but so now when did you notice her starting to act differently."

"I don't know…." Brittany shrugged.

"Ballpark figure…." Holly said and Brittany looked at her for a second. Overall, she wouldn't say that Santana was acting completely different. It was just little spurts of time when she did. Brittany recalled that night when they went back to Brittany's place after the bar, and how occasionally Santana seemed more mysterious than usual, and how most recently she opened up about her mother more.

"I don't really know for sure but an estimate would be around the time Dave woke up…" Brittany recalled that night because it had been the triple date.

"I figured that…"

"Okay, can we stop dancing around this and can you just spit it out already because I have no idea what anything has to do with what you're trying to say…."

"Okay." Holly said and she sat up a little. "The same night that Dave woke up there was a woman who was brought into the hospital….a young woman in her 30's. She committed suicide….but it didn't happen right away. She was alive when she got to the hospital but died a little later on because of blood loss. Santana was there when she was brought in and heard everything. I only found out about this because in the days following Santana asked Sue for updates on the woman's condition. I think that….I think that that situation has caused Santana to have PTSD-like symptoms."

"PTSD? No way, Holly. I mean I've seen 'Grey's Anatomy' and I've never woken up to her choking me…." Brittany said but then stopped her argument. "Wait, oh my god. I knew it. I'm a horrible girlfriend…."

"What happened?"

"I knew something was wrong but I talked to her about it and she blew it off claiming it was because she was drunk."

"Brittany."

"Oh sorry. A couple of weeks ago we all went out to a bar and Santana and I left early and came back to my apartment. And she just froze up….and started pointing at my shirt saying that there was blood on it and everything. And she couldn't even look at me…she thought that everything she touched got bloody. Then next morning there was a note on my bed saying that she was sorry and that she was an emotional drunk. I mean we'd never really been out like that together so I thought maybe that that was true but I still had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind so I asked her about it two days later."

"And let me guess…she said it was nothing."

"Yeah, I mean I told her that it was okay to talk to me about it and I even asked if what happened to me is affecting her more than she thought."

"I said that to her, too."

"You did?"

"Yeah, after Sue told me about that, I knew I had to talk to her. So I saw her at the hospital one day and she looked so out of it. And I mean the days before that she just seemed different and tired. But that day she was having trouble with paperwork and almost walked into me…so I brought her into my office. I just basically told her how I knew that she's been through a lot and that maybe she can't ignore it anymore. That woman that came in was almost exactly the same situation as her mother….but she said she was fine and over her mother. But I know she's not…there's more that happened. I've always known that but I've never known the details." Holly said and paused for a moment before continuing. "I had them put a delay on the start of Santana's internship."

"Wait a second, that's not just a rumor?"

"What? No…"

"But Rachel just said everyone was gossiping about that because they were pissed about how much attention Santana becoming a doctor was getting."

"No, I wish it was just gossip. I honestly don't know how it got out but it's not. For Santana's sake, I'll try to condense it so that people continue to believe that it is just gossip but it's not."

"But when….when did you do this?"

"Just under two weeks ago…."

"What? She didn't tell me anything…."

"I'm not surprised because she's in denial. She thinks I won't do it but I will and I have already."

"My god, I feel horrible about all of this. I should have come to you after that bar incident."

"Brittany, it's not your fault. No one has noticed. Santana is very, very good at deflecting when it comes to feelings and hiding them from people. Usually, it's the people who are closest to the person who don't notice."

"Yeah, I know but still. God, she's been through so much. Why this too? I mean is it my fault….I asked her if being with me brings up too many bad memories. Do you think it's true?"

"No, I think this all has to do with her mother and her childhood. I think that maybe your accident and the robbery are just heightening the symptoms and her problems." Holly said before she reached over to grab Brittany's hand. "You are the best thing that's happened to her. Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

Brittany just nodded as she gave Holly's hand one more squeeze. "What can we do? I mean I'll talk to her again if…."

"I honestly don't know what to do. I called a friend of mine…her name is Shelby Corcoran. She's one of the best psychiatrists in the city and has dealt with some PTSD people in the past. I am meeting with her tomorrow at the hospital to discuss some things if you would like to join."

"Yeah, absolutely. What about Marissa and her aunt?"

"I think that seeing Shelby first is a good idea. I've seen people come into the hospital because of PTSD but I don't know how to handle them personally. Santana is too close to home to not do it the right why."

"I get it. So what time are you meeting her tomorrow?"

"Around noon time. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I have a class at 5 so early is perfect." Brittany said as if she still couldn't believe what was going on. "Is it bad that I hindsight thinking Santana cheated isn't as bad as this…" She said trying to lighten the mood a bit. Holly smiled slightly before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry….You two have been through so much and I hope I'm wrong but deep down I don't think I am."

"Don't apologize. Thank you for coming to me with this."

"Of course. Well, I have to get to work….are you seeing Santana tonight?"

"Um, no. I don't think so….I was going to go out with Quinn and a few others but I think I'm going to pass now." She said and Holly just nodded before they said their goodbyes. Holly told Brittany where to meet her the following day and the two parted ways.

Brittany was walking towards her apartment when her phone buzzed.

**From Quinn: **hey, the plans are that everyone is meeting around 5. Are you coming? And how'd everything go?

Brittany sighed before she answered the text.

**To Quinn: **umm, I'd rather not talk about it. But don't worry….and yeah, I'll come for a little while.

She sent it and shook her head. Brittany figured she might as well go out since she promised herself that the next few days would be more focused on Santana especially depending on what that Shelby lady had to say.

The day went by pretty quickly and soon it was around 5 pm. Brittany went to Quinn's apartment where she, Rachel and Beth were waiting for her. They then met Noah and Marissa at a local restaurant; they decided to skip the park idea since the weather was bad.

While they were out, Brittany decided to text Santana.

**To Santana:** just thought I'd say hey. Miss you.

They headed into the restaurant and sat down when Brittany felt her phone.

**From Santana:** miss you, too. What are you up to?

**To Santana:** I'm currently being the 5th wheel with Quinn, Rachel, Marissa, Noah and Beth. What about you?

**From Santana:** ew gross. Well, I'm with Dave. He says hello and I'm going to be here for a bit more…then I'm going to pass out. Maybe we can do something tomorrow night?

**To Santana: **yeah, I have a class at 5...so afterwards.

She texted before putting her phone away. Brittany wasn't sure if she could see Santana after her meeting with Holly but she also wasn't sure if she could go any longer without seeing her.

Quinn saw the confliction on Brittany's face and gave her a reassuring squeeze on her arm. She wasn't going to ask because it wasn't her place or the right place but she knew that Brittany knew that she was always there for her.

Meanwhile, Santana truly was at the hospital visiting Dave. She had forgotten over the past few days and it made her feel even guiltier than she'd admit. She had been there for about an hour and they were just talking about random things.

"Things good with the wife?" He teased her.

"Yes, things are good. I can't wait until you get out of here so I can man you up and then start teasing the shit out of you." She said and Dave made a face. "What was that for?"

"Well, I might not need to look that far when it comes to that…."

"Wait, you mean you met someone here?" She asked and he nodded shyly. "Who? And what does he do?"

"He's a first year doctor…."

"No…" Santana said knowing almost immediately who Dave was going to say.

"He's name is Sebastian."

"Oh god…Sebastian Smythe?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I knew he was gay!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I mean I don't know for sure…."

"Trust me, he is. I can tell and after you mentioning him, it has to be true. Now spill, what happened?"

"I don't know. He's been around during a few of my physical therapy sessions and…."

"He's nice to look at?" She said and he nodded. "Aw, you're so adorable when it comes to this…."

"Oh, shut up. How about you and Brittany, huh?" He started and Santana pretended to wave a white flag in the air.

"But anyways, I'll ask around about him…see what I can dig up."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

"But just a heads up, he looks a bit like a sneaky bitch…so if anything did happen, be careful, okay?" She said seriously and he nodded. "Okay, well I think I'm going to head out. Again I'm sorry I haven't really been around lately."

"It's fine. You don't have to come all the time…I understand."

"No, but I want to. I should have been here more but I've just kind of been I guess dealing with some stuff…."

"Like what? Is everything okay?"

"No, it's fine. I guess I just haven't really been sleeping that well lately and it's all caught up to me."

"Maybe you should take some days off or see a doctor or something…."

"No and definitely not."

"Why? I mean what could it hurt right? I mean do you have any idea why you wouldn't be sleeping….is it you know because of Brittany?" He asked before raising his eyebrows.

"No, perv. It's not that….it's just I don't know. I guess I've been having weird dreams lately so it's been like that." She said trying to play it down. She was surprised that she was saying this much to begin with but she also knew that Dave has seen and been through some of the same things Santana has been.

"What kind of dreams?"

"I don't know….I'm sure you've had dreams about the robbery and about some cases on the streets, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Nothing too serious though."

"Yeah, I mean I have them, wake up and then go back to sleep. It's no big deal…I guess my dreams just have a delayed reaction when it comes to things."

"Maybe…but still maybe you should get some sleeping pills or something. Couldn't hurt, you know? And if you need, I'm here to talk."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, Dave. I'll be back around before the week's up, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." He smiled at her before she hugged him lightly and then left.

She was walking in the hallway and she noticed Holly.

"Going out for some drinks tonight?" Holly asked and Santana just rolled her eyes as she passed her and exited the hospital. She thought about it but decided against going back to the bar. She really didn't feel like dealing with Jessica's creepy brother or her continuous and not so subtle advances on her. She contemplated going to a different bar but somehow her feet led her to a cab and her mouth directed the driver to her apartment. She looked at the clock and saw that it was around 10 and decided to wake some television. With one last goodnight text to Brittany, Santana fell asleep sometime around 10:30.

Brittany was still out with everyone. By now, they had been at Quinn's apartment for the last hour and a half or so. They went to the restaurant and then spontaneously decided that the night wasn't over. Quinn immediately put Beth to sleep when they got there.

"So how's it feel to be the 5th wheel, Britt?" Quinn teased her after she noticed the girl reading a text.

"Oh, it's just great. I'm glad Beth was there so I at least had someone there who wasn't staring at someone else like a love-sick puppy." She teased the two couples.

"Like you weren't staring at your phone like a lost puppy." Marissa smirked before the rest started laughing.

Brittany smiled as the laughter died down. They all started discussing random things. At around 11:30, Noah, Marissa and Brittany decided to split a cab and Brittany arrived home just after midnight. She immediately went to sleep knowing that the next day was going to be a busy and stressful one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know I sound like a broken record but I'm so sorry it's taken this long. **

**Almost a week until Glee's back. Woohoo. What did you all think of the last two episodes before the break? Speechless after the end of 'On My Way.'**

**Well anyways, I have officially updated all of my stories and uploaded a one-shot. I hope all who wanted to checked them out and I promise that I will not take too long to update this one again.**

**Review and send me your predictions and what you want to see. **

**Enjoy. :]**


	34. Chapter 34

**Wkgreen - yes, about time haha. Enjoy!**

**Lg4az - aw, you're very welcome. Haha I hope so. Thank you so much. You're an awesome reviewer. Thank you :]**

**The TM - good to be back aha. They are fun for me to write. And thanks so much.**

**Blueskkies - well, work schedules and other things conflict for them sometimes. It has nothing to do with Brittany. That's just how some people that experience this are and it's how I've written it (similar to Owen in Grey's Anatomy at first). Never question that haha I assure you.**

**Thankthatstar - aw, I apologize for the delay. I'm going to try to give Quinn a bit more of a storyline. I know Rachel will be involved coming up so I'll try somehow for Quinn. Hmm, I love that idea. **

**G - thank you!**

**thereuare - haha indeed. No, she is not. They are going to Shelby to ask her how to handle it and if there is something that needs to be handled to begin with. Hope that helped clear it up. If not, I hope the update does. Enjoy. **

**Heyabrittana - :D haha yes, added some new yet familiar faces. Good, hope you enjoy it and have enjoyed the other updates. Haha it's okay. I'll try to suck less at updating ;p**

**Anon - thank you for the review. Aw, me too. I will have some in this one. Haha it's all good…I only am a sucker for Santofsky because of how they never interacted in Season 3. Also, Dave has been through/seem similar things as her…so it's nothing against Brittany. Enjoy the update ;]**

**nayalove - thank you. There will be more in this one…enjoy!**

**Val-cb - yay, yes. I missed it here. Thank you and hope you enjoy this one :D**

**Misscorylynn - hope you like :D**

**Gleebrittanafan - aw, that's so great to hear. Thank you and yes, same here. Can't wait til Tuesday. Enjoy!**

**Lileyfan1415 - thank you! Haha yes, don't worry that will never be an issue. And I don't know….you'll have to read to find out ;p**

**Chelsey - aw, thank you so much! I'm so glad you keep coming back. Ugh, there are not enough hours in the day to curse out Ryan Murphy. I'm still shaking my head about how the episode after an attempted suicide and a car crash is focusing mainly on Blaine and his brother. Not interested at all. Oh god, I hope they don't have Quinn and Artie date…I could definitely be down with a friendship though. Oh my god, I know. I've been listening to Don't Stop Believin' and internally sobbing at how it's almost graduation. **

**xxxxxxxx**

Brittany smiled as she paid the cab driver and headed towards the hospital. She sighed as she walked through the sliding front doors that had become all too familiar to her over the past few months. It was a familiarity that she never envisioned having with a place like a hospital.

"Hey…Brittany." Rachel greeted her with a tint of surprise in her voice as Brittany walked passed the nurse's station. Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and looked around before smiling at Rachel. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, Rachel. Um, I'm just meeting Holly." She said not elaborating further. She knew Rachel knew there was more involved so instead she deflected the topic. "Hi, Emma."

"Brittany, it's so nice to see you. Is everything okay?"

"No, everything's great…I'm here for Holly actually."

"Oh, that's nice." She said before the phone started to ring. "Don't worry, I got this." She said to Rachel before she politely answered the phone.

"What are you guys meeting for?"

"Uh, it's nothing….we met yesterday and she didn't finish talking to me so I'm stopping by." Brittany made up and Rachel nodded her head.

"That's cool. I heard she had a busy day yesterday around here so makes sense." Rachel said and Brittany squinted her eyes to see if she was actually telling the truth.

"Oh I can imagine that weekends are tough around here." She said and Rachel nodded. "But uh…I have to go." She looked at her watched before pointing in the general area of Holly's office.

"Sure, sure. Stop by before you go." She smiled at Brittany. Brittany nodded and gave both Rachel and Emma a small wave before going down towards Holly's office. She knocked twice lightly before she heard someone say 'come in.' She walked in a saw Holly sitting next to a woman. She was around Holly's age with dark hair….and Brittany caught herself staring at the woman because she looked so familiar.

"Sorry…I'm a little late. Traffic." She said looking at Holly before looking over at the woman and smiling.

"It's fine, blondie." She said before focusing her attention on the other woman. "Shelby Corcoran, this is Brittany Pierce." Shelby immediately extended her hand which Brittany took.

"It's nice to meet you, Brittany. I wish it was under better circumstances." She said and Brittany nodded before she looked at Holly as if asking her to make this go by faster.

"Right so let's not beat around the bush…." Holly started off as she pointed to the chairs. "No offense." She said to Brittany in a low voice before they all sat down. Shelby cleared her throat.

"So Holly, what is it that you needed me for?"

"Well, there is a paramedic who works here. Her name is Santana. I've known her for a couple of years and Brittany here…." Holly started looking over at Brittany who seemed to perk up at the sound of her name.

"Oh um, Santana's my girlfriend…we've been together just under a year now."

"Okay, so Santana is who you think has PTSD?" She asked and Holly nodded. "Typically, PTSD occurs in veterans. That's why I was a bit taken aback when you first contacted me about this but there are plenty of risks factors for it."

"Like what?" Brittany asked.

"Um, well let's see….being a female, family history of mental disorders, experiencing trauma during childhood. Seeing as she is a paramedic, it could make sense. But anyways, I guess you two should explain everything to me and we'll go from there."

Both Holly and Brittany nodded before they brought Shelby up-to-date with everything they discussed the previous day. Shelby listened intently the whole entire time and it was clear that some of those risk factors had been touched upon. Once Brittany and Holly were both finished, she took a breath and leaned back in her chair.

"Wow." She let out as she shook her head.

"Do you think we should do something?" Holly asked.

"Well, I think that you two coming to me was the right thing. I can't diagnose her through you two but I can say that there is more going on there than she's letting on. I mean she has an extensive history of tragedy and you said she's a very closed off individual. No one can handle all of this by themselves….not even the strongest person. So from that I would suggest that both of you start by reaching out to her…." Shelby said simply. Brittany and Holly exchanged looks and Holly went to speak but was stopped when Shelby held up her hand. "Typically the first step is learning all you can about the issue you think is involved. Obviously, you two have…..and I know you have told her that you are there to talk. That's not enough. Don't call her out or corner her about anything…." Shelby said and immediately looked at Holly. "You should probably try apologizing to her. You can use that as a way to let her know that you are there and that you suspect something is wrong."

"What about me?" Brittany said. Her words were filled with helplessness and curiosity.

"Try exercising with her…." She said simply and Brittany looked confused. "I know it sounds weird but exercising releases endorphins and has a lot of benefits. Continue to assure her that you are there for her and mainly, just love her. When the time comes, especially if you suspect things aren't improving, suggest that she talk to someone. Tell her that other people have experienced this…." She said and Brittany made a face. "What's the matter?"

"I think…I have." She said and Shelby nodded while Holly looked surprised. "I mean obviously it's not bad or wasn't bad….I just had a few nightmares and couldn't sleep a few times after the car accident."

"That makes sense…some people get over it and after what you've experienced, it's normal to have nightmares or memories of the event. It's when those nightmares and memories begin to interfere with everyday life that it becomes a problem."

"Well, going to a bar and having to be picked up because you're so drunk or screaming that there's blood on someone when there's not is safe to assume it's interfering…."

"Holly, I understand that you are concerned…okay, I do. But things like this take time and you have to be patient. So that is why I suggest you don't mention seeing someone just yet."

"But she should…see someone, right?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, honestly, I think so eventually. I would assume she has already after the robbery incident. However, it is very easy to trick those psychologists who are hired by the fire department and all that….also, the issue here isn't just the robbery or your car accident. The focus is her childhood and her mother. I don't need to know any other details because it is obvious that this has not been resolved yet."

"Okay." Brittany nodded. "I can't believe you were able to say all of that without even meeting her."

"I've dealt with issues like this before. If it's not because of war or a significantly and recent tragic events, it's usually because of something that happened during childhood." She noted and they both nodded.

"So um…should we tell anyone else? Like her cousin or aunt or anyone?"

"It is possible that they might figure it out on their own. However, you may want to mention it to her aunt. She may have a bit more insight on what occurred after Santana's mother's death. I do not believe you should tell anyone who isn't family."

"Okay." Brittany said and she looked at Holly.

"Holly, you have my number and Brittany, here is my card. I think you two really did good by Santana by talking to me. I can have one of my colleagues ready to see her whenever she's ready…."

"Wait, you aren't going to see her?" Brittany asked and Shelby nodded.

"No, sorry. I can't because it would technically be a conflict of interest. I already know too much from a third party so I think she would be best with someone who will make this more of a clean slate."

"Right, so what if she doesn't want to see anyone?"

"Chances are she does but she's afraid to admit it. I also truly believe that if it came from you…" She said looking at Brittany. "That she would do it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know….it seems like the two of you have a deeper relationship than most. I mean given the circumstances around how you met and how your relationship started I think that this is but a minor speed bump compared to the rest. Also, Holly seems to overly stress how stubborn and closed off Santana is so the fact that you two are in a committed relationship that has been going on for several months says a lot."

"She's right, Brittany." Holly noted. "Is she working tomorrow night?" She asked Brittany who nodded. "Good."

"That's a good start. Remember I'll have someone ready when she is ready." Shelby stated. "Oh but please remember to take care of yourselves, too. It's going to get tougher once you start addressing it and you can't let it overtake your life as well." She finished and they both nodded before Holly stood up.

"Thank you for coming, Shelby."

"Please, Holly. You don't have to thank me…you've done enough for me so getting on a train and coming here was the least I could do." She smiled before Holly went in to hug her.

"But still, thank you." She added once more as Shelby smiled before focusing her attention on Brittany.

"Again, it was nice to meet you." She extended her hand and Brittany took it. "Relax, everything's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" She asked and yet Shelby didn't answer. Instead, she just gave Brittany a look as if to say 'I know because you're here.' Brittany looked at her for a couple of seconds before she understood and then nodded. "It was nice to meet you, too."

"I'll be in touch, Shelby."

"Of course, and don't be a stranger." She smiled before gathering her things and offering a goodbye to both of them. She left the room and headed towards the exit. She looked towards the nurses' station and immediately stopped dead in her tracks. She tried to backtrack but soon realized that she had been caught.

"Rachel…." She let out before she took a deep breath.

"M…I mean Shelby." Rachel straightened up in her seat and pretended to be busy. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here for a consultation." She said professionally.

"Oh so that's right….you are a psychiatrist, after all."

"Yes, I'm sure you're dads filled you in on that…." She said and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I should of figured that one out on my own since you were the reason I saw so many of them when I was younger. I guess in a way I had some actual connection to my mother." Rachel spat out bitterly and Shelby sighed.

"Look Rachel, I don't know how many times I have to apologize to you…."

"Maybe until you finally mean it."

"We aren't doing this here, okay? And for the record, I didn't know you worked here. I mean I knew that you became a nurse but I didn't…."

"How did you know that?"

"That's not important…." Shelby shrugged it off but Rachel could sense there was a big reason as to how she knew.

Meanwhile, back in Holly's office, Brittany stayed behind to talk with her.

"I'll apologize…and I'll let you know how it goes."

"Okay. Um, her aunt's coming in soon. I'm going to tell her…I have to tell her. Shelby's right. She probably knows more than we know….I just want to do this right. I don't want to ignore it like I did with the bar incident…."

"I know, Britt. When's the next time you'll see her?"

"Um, I don't know…hopefully tonight but I don't know for sure. I mean I miss her…especially now, I mean I just want to be with her, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. You know I think Shelby's right about everything being okay…"

"Why?"

"Well, because Santana has someone like you now. I mean if this was a year ago…I'd be so much more worried but she trusts you and loves you which is a huge change from anything I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Holly. She's really lucky to have you, too. I really appreciate you coming to me and calling Shelby and just everything you've ever done for us."

"You don't have to thank me, Brittany. I'd do it all again in a heartbeat." She said as she grabbed Brittany and pulled her into a hug. "I gotta head out there now for my shift."

"Yeah, of course."

"I'll definitely be in touch." She said with a smile as she grabbed her lab coat before putting it out.

"Okay, I will see you around."

"Take care, Britt. We'll plan some dinner or something fun once this is all over." Brittany just nodded at this as she and Holly left the office. Holly went one way while Brittany went the other.

She sighed as she walked towards the nurses' station and stopped when she saw Shelby and Rachel talking. She noticed that Rachel looked angry and bitter: two things she wasn't very used to seeing from the girl. She also than noticed why Shelby looked so familiar to her before….she looked so much like Rachel. Brittany's thoughts were interrupted when she was able catch a bit of their conversation.

"Chances are we'll be seeing each other a few more times…" Shelby trailed on before she took a breath and went into her bag. "Here. It's my card…my work and cell phone number are on there. If you would like, we can meet up and talk sometime and if not, then I understand. This run-in wasn't planned but maybe we should take advantage of it." She said leaving the card before she signed out of the hospital log. "I hope you're happy, Rachel. I can tell you've come a long way." She said with a polite smile before she turned and left.

Rachel looked at the card and cleared her throat before she placed it in the pocket of her scrubs. Brittany stayed where she was for a few more seconds so it wouldn't seem like she saw or heard anything. Finally, she walked over towards Rachel.

"Hey, Rach." She said and it was clear that she had brought Rachel back to Earth.

"Oh, hey, Brittany. How'd everything go with Holly?"

"Good." She said and there was an awkward silence between the two. "We are probably going to do dinner sometime since she had to get to work." Brittany added to make it seem like it was more of a friendly meeting as opposed to anything else.

"Oh, that's nice. We all have to do something together sometime."

"Yeah, we definitely do but whenever that is, I'm not letting Noah anywhere near me with alcohol."

"Oh god…" Rachel said before she started to laugh. Brittany joined her and after a couple of seconds, it died down.

"Well, I'm going to head out. I have a few things I have to do before I have to go to the studio." She said and Rachel nodded out of understanding.

"Okay. Well, as random as it was, it was nice to see you, Brittany."

"You, too, Rachel. I'm sure it won't be long before we hangout again." She said before Rachel agreed and the two exchanged goodbyes.

Rachel watched her leave and smiled before she looked down at the hospital sign in sheet. Next to Shelby's name, it was the time she arrived and left as well as who she was seeing.

**Dr. Holly Holiday**

Rachel read it over a couple of times and tried to make sure she was matching the right name with the right column. She was confused: why would Holly and Shelby be together with Brittany? How did Brittany even know Shelby? Her mind was on overdrive but she had to settle it down when she heard the phone ring. She cleared her throat and then answered it with her best professional nurse tone.

Meanwhile, Brittany was able to do some errands and busy herself long enough so that it was finally time for her 5 o'clock class. She walked up to the studio and pulled out her phone just before getting inside. It was 10 to 5 and she noticed that she had a text message.

**From Santana:** hey babe, your class is done at 7, right?

**To Santana: **yeah, it is. Why what's up?

**From Santana:** no, just wondering.

Brittany looked at the message trying to figure out some sort of response back. She finally quickly typed something out before she put the phone back in her bag and went inside.

"Stranger danger." Brittany heard someone call out and she immediately rolled her eyes.

"You're hilarious."

"What? It's the truth I never see you anymore…it's almost like you plan your teaching schedule around when I'm not here."

"You caught me, Nicole. That's exactly what I've been doing." She said sarcastically before smiling. "Any word on college?" She said leaning on the front desk.

"Nope, none yet. Still looking like it's going to be St. John's."

"Look, Nic, they have to sort out all the acceptances before they deal with the waiting list…so don't worry, you'll hear from UConn soon enough, okay?"

"Yeah…but the waiting game sucks."

"Oh, trust me. I know. Now I gotta get in there. Will you still be around at 7?"

"Yeah probably." She shrugged not really knowing the answer because she basically could leave any time she wanted. "We all have to go out for drinks sometime…it was like so fun."

"Celebratory drinks when you graduate, how about that?" Brittany suggested and Nicole smiled and nodded.

"Now get in there….I'm not paying you to socialize." Nicole joked around causing Brittany to roll her eyes. She waved at the girl before heading into one of the dance rooms.

It looked like a pretty full class tonight. It started off smoothly with only 1 or 2 late people trickling in. Everyone kept up and it was overall one of the best classes Brittany's had in a couple of months. She smiled at everyone as 7 o'clock finally rolled around. Everyone began gathering their stuff and one-by-one exiting the studio. Brittany stayed around and gathered up her stuff before turning around. She stopped when she noticed someone was still in the studio.

"Hey." The girl said and Brittany smiled. "I'm McKenzie…I don't know if you remember me."

"Yeah, no I totally do. I thought you looked familiar when I was looking around the room."

"Great." McKenzie smiled. "I uh don't want you to think that I'm like stalking you or something…."

"No, that didn't cross my mind at all. I'm actually glad you're here…I hope this class was good for you."

"Yeah, it was great…I'm going to get a few of my friends from Pace to come with me next time."

"Oh, that's amazing."

"No, you're amazing….maybe I could get my professor here, too. I'm sure you'd teach her a thing or two." McKenzie smiled genuinely.

"Well, thanks. I really appreciate that. Tonight's class was one of the good ones so the more the merrier especially when those people have actual dance experience." She said and McKenzie nodded. "Are you guys doing a production or something?"

"Yeah, they are holding auditions for 'Jekell & Hyde' soon….I know the music but I'm not sure if there's a lot of dancing in it. Some people who are graduating have been auditioning for some tours and off-Broadway productions."

"Wow…well, I hope I can help. I mean I think you're right…that musical doesn't have too much dancing. Are you auditioning for it?"

"Yeah, I'll probably go for Emma and Lucy…but the same girls get the leads every year."

"Ah, I know how that goes…" She said and McKenzie shrugged.

"Yeah, it sucks. Well, anyways I'm going to head out…I can't wait until the next class."

"Yeah, same. I look forward to it…and thanks again." Brittany added before McKenzie smiled and waved as she headed towards the door. Brittany let out a sigh before she went back to gathering her stuff. With her back turned to the door, she suddenly heard a knock at the door which was very unusual. She turned around and almost immediately a huge smile formed on her face.

"Hi." She started off. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you since it's been a couple of days." Brittany nodded in agreement before she walked over a hugged the girl. "Not that I'm complaining, Britt, but it's nice to see you, too."

"Sorry, San. I just missed you…"

"I missed you, too, babe." Santana said and Brittany stared at her for a second as she began to remember the meeting with Holly and the meeting with Shelby. She mentally cursed everything because in that moment, it would have been great if none of that happened. "So am I too late for class or can I get a private lesson?" Santana suggested and Brittany smiled. She didn't even answer her; instead, she pulled Santana in for a kiss. "So is my private lesson happening at your place or mine?"

"I never said anything about a private lesson…." Brittany teased before she grabbed her bag. Santana stopped her from putting it on and took it from her. Brittany smiled before thanking her and grabbing her hand. "So my place? Want to order in?"

"Sounds great…I knew my charm was your weakness."

"Oh get over yourself, Lopez." Brittany said and Santana laughed. They stopped at the door of the room and kissed on last time before heading towards the exit. Brittany looked for Nicole but she was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Rachel was still battling with her inner thoughts as her shift came to an end. She said goodbye to Emma before heading to the locker room and getting her stuff. She said goodbye to anyone she knew in there before headed out. Once outside the hospital, she grabbed her phone and called Quinn.

"Hey you. Are you finished with work?" Quinn said into the receiver and Rachel could tell that she was wearing a smile.

"Yeah, just got out. Um are you busy right now?"

"No, I'm just at my apartment…why what's up?"

"No, I just uh have to see you…."

"Okay…." Quinn trailed on to stress her skepticism about their conversation. "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything's fine….I mean I think they are at least. But not with us…I'm not like breaking up with you or anything. I would never do that….I just have to talk you about something."

"Okay, Rachel. Calm down." Quinn laughed lightly to ease the seriousness. "Just come over and be careful getting here, okay?"

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you in a little bit. I'm getting a cab now." She said as she was literally in the process of hailing a cab.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit then. I love you."

"Love you, too." Rachel said before hanging up the phone. She greeted the cab driver and told him her destination before he nodded and headed towards it. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh as she watched the buildings outside the window pass by.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So Happy Holidays to all those who celebrate the ones that are happening now. **

**Also, we made it. GLEE IN 2 DAYS. And I think this is my fastest update in a really long time so yeah, hope you all like it :]**


	35. Chapter 35

**Lileyfan1415 - glad to hear. Haha you will find out very soon ;]**

**Wkgreen - hmm, I definitely may. But I don't know ;] haha. Enjoy!**

**The TM - thank you and yes, thought it would be interesting for Rachel to have a bit more of some character development **

**Blueskkies - thank you! **

**Thankthatstar - haha sorry, hope you enjoy this though. And hope you had a great Easter.**

**Gleek - wow, thanks so much. That's awesome. Enjoy the update. **

**Goatatemymoney - ahhh, she might. I don't know. Haha yeah, definitely. Enjoy!**

**Heyabrittana - haha I know…I'm proud of myself for the fast update. I think I shocked everyone with it aha. Yes, both will happen in this one. Enjoy the chapter and we made it! Haha**

**G - thank you!**

**Nayalove - aw man, I won't spoil anything for you then. But ah so jealous, I was supposed to go over to Ireland this summer for school but it fell through. Thank and enjoy this one.**

**Gleebrittanafan - haha yes, it was my fastest in a long time. I will definitely try. And yes, we made it through the 7 weeks. Haha we all deserves awards.**

**Penxitalita - aw thank you!**

**Misscorylynn - haha yes, they definitely are. Enjoy!**

**thereuare - okay, good to hear. Haha, yeah figured it would help give Rachel's character a bit more substance. Thanks for the review!**

**Elmo021 - enjoy :]**

**Ruby-may89 - aw thank you! Haha I don't want anyone to cry to I'll try not to make that happen. **

**Drumgirlvaleska - haha it's all good. I understand. Thank you! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Less than 20 minutes later, Rachel was making her way into Quinn's apartment building. She went up to her floor and knocked lightly on the door twice. Less than a minute later, Quinn opened the door.

"Hey." She said before she stepped aside to let Rachel in. As soon as she closed the door, she turned around and was met by Rachel kissing her.

"Hi." She said simply and Quinn looked at her funny. Rachel smiled before she looked around. Quinn knew that Rachel was looking for Beth.

"She's asleep." She said and Rachel nodded. It kind of freaked her out how Quinn knew what she was thinking but she also loved it. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, babe."

"Okay, come here." Quinn grabbed her hand and brought her over to the couch. "Okay, so what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

Rachel took a breath as she and Quinn sat down. "I uh….I saw my mother today." She said as if she was asking a question and Quinn looked at her like she had three heads.

"I'm sorry…I'm a bit confused."

"I know…I mean I am, too." Rachel said looking down at the ground. She was feeling about a thousand different things until those feelings rested when she felt Quinn's hand grip her own. "Sorry…."

"Don't apologize, Rachel. I have all night so tell me when you're ready…" She said and Rachel's face reflected her thankfulness.

"Okay, um…well, you obviously know that I was raised by two dads." She said and Quinn nodded. "But my mother…I mean the woman who was the surrogate for my fathers, her name is Shelby Corcoran. When I was in high school, she contacted me for the first time…and she thought she wanted a relationship with me but then she panicked because she felt that she could never be my actual mother even though she biologically was."

"Oh god…I'm so sorry."

"As crazy as it sounds, my fathers sent me to therapy after that…."

"It's not crazy, babe. I mean look at me and Santana….we both have had pretty screwed up pasts family wise. God knows we both probably could have used some therapy so it definitely isn't crazy. It's just something some people go through and it sucks. Now where and why did you see her?"

"She was at the hospital….."

"What? Is she okay…why was she there?" Quinn's grip on Rachel's hands got tighter.

"No, it wasn't because of that…my fathers told me awhile back that she was a psychiatrist, which I find very ironic. I mean I know she's a big deal…I've read articles on her and stuff. She was seeing someone for a consultation…" Rachel said figuring she'd leave the part about Brittany out for just a few moments. "She even gave me her card when she saw me…how fucked up is that?" She said and Quinn flinched because it had been truly the only time she could ever remember hearing Rachel curse.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think I should do…."

"Babe, it's not my choice. I mean I know that this is tough because you've never spoken about her before…."

"Are you mad about that?"

"No, absolutely not, Rachel." She said squeezing Rachel's hands. "I understand, okay? I mean I know that if my mother showed up in my life again and seemed truly sincere that maybe I'd take advantage of it but it's not my mom and you have to see if you can handle this and if she's worth it. I mean maybe this chance encounter happened for a reason…"

"That's what she said, too."

"Well, maybe it is….but you don't have to do something that you don't want to. I know it's a big deal."

"Yeah, it is…when I met her for the first time, I felt like I had found this part of me that I had been missing and then she just ripped it away when she left. It hurt…I mean we looked so much alike and after years of wondering, I finally met her and yet she wasn't anything like how I pictured her."

"Well, I guess it's kind of like how they tell people not to meet their favorite celebrities because the experience usually ruins their love for that person…having expectations suck but it's normal and being disappointed is normal but it doesn't mean it always has to be like that."

"You're right…I mean I'm going to think about it a bit more and if I decide to actually call her, I'm going to make her sweat it out for a couple of days." She said and Quinn smiled.

"That sounds good. And just know, I'll be here for whatever you decide or whatever you need…"

"Thank you." Rachel said as she leaned in and kissed Quinn. They smiled as they parted but Rachel's smile faded after a couple of seconds.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that….there's a bit more to the story…."

"Um, okay…." Quinn said, overly stressing the words as she was genuinely confused as to what more there could be.

"Shelby…she was seeing Holly." Rachel said and Quinn just continued to look at her. She didn't see anything weird about that. Holly was a doctor and chances are she had a patient that needed a psychiatrist. "Holly was meeting Brittany at the same time…."

"Brittany?"

"Yeah…Brittany came in around 12 and said she was meeting Holly and now that I think about it, she came back around a couple of seconds after I spoke to Shelby. Then when she left I looked at the log-in book and it said that Shelby was meeting with Holly."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely…I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't." Rachel said with a panic because she didn't want Quinn to think she was gossiping or trying to cause harm.

"No, I know you wouldn't….I'm just kind of like confused I guess. Is there any way Shelby met Holly before Brittany saw her and maybe they got to talking or something…"

"I don't know…I mean, maybe. I don't know what it was about but the fact that she said consultation and she's a psychiatrist kind of tipped me off."

"Yeah, I get it. Do you think Brittany maybe…do you think it's because of the accident?" Quinn said trying to voice her thoughts correctly. It was really a rhetorical question that caused Rachel to shrug.

"Maybe….I mean have you talked to her about it ever."

"Well, no. I mean so much went on after it happened….and she had all those issues with Chris and now she has Santana. We never really talked about it."

"Maybe you should….I know it was a months ago and some much has changed and happened since but I'm just worried because I truly feel that it wasn't a coincidence that she was there…I just, there's something that doesn't seem right to me."

Quinn nodded her head before looking at Rachel. "Thank you for telling me and thank for you talking to me about your mom."

It was now Rachel's turn to nod. "I love you." She said simply as if to say 'why would I not tell you.' This caused Quinn to smile.

"I love you, too. So much." She said as she kissed Rachel. "I'm going to talk to Brittany. I mean she and I haven't done anything together in awhile. Sure, we've gotten lunch and stuff but we haven't been the best friends that we used to be, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"I blame you and Santana." Quinn teased and Rachel dramatically put her hand over her heart. "I'm kidding…well, not really." She added just as teasingly before sticking her tongue out. Rachel lightly nudged Quinn's shoulder with her own.

"Well, I would take offense to that but I know it's true….but as selfish as it sounds, I like having you all to myself."

"That is very selfish of you, Rachel Berry." Quinn said in a mocking tone before she smiled.

"At least I'm honest." Rachel shrugged and Quinn laughed before she placed her hand behind Rachel's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. They stayed like this for several moments; never letting it get too heated. As they parted, they both wore matching smiles.

"I guess I kind of like having you to myself, too." Quinn stated as she was still trying to maintain her breathing. Rachel kind of gave her an 'I told you so look' as Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Do you want to watch something?"

"How about something Disney?" Rachel said and Quinn lightly laughed. "What?"

"Nothing….just don't change." She said sincerely before Rachel placed a soft kiss on her lips. After that moment, the two got closer to each other and had the difficult task of choosing just one Disney movie to watch from Beth's extensive collection.

Meanwhile, back at Brittany's apartment, Santana and Brittany had just settled onto the couch and were waiting for their food to arrive. Brittany leaned into Santana as one of her arms snaked around Brittany's waist and the other was flipping through the channels.

"There's nothing on." Santana sighed.

"Check my DVR. I don't remember if I have anything on it though…." She said with a shrug and Santana just hummed in response as she went to the menu. "Is your aunt coming in tomorrow or the next day?"

"I think tomorrow but I have work all day….so technically for me, it's 2 days. Why?"

"No, I was just wondering….I wasn't sure."

"Marissa is like shitting herself…"

"Oh, that's right. This is the first time she'll see her and Noah as official."

"Yeah, I mean….I feel bad…for Noah, that is."

"Oh please, Santana…" Brittany said leaning up before looking back at her. "You can't even be enjoying the stress she's probably going through…." Santana started laughing and Brittany started but then stopped herself. "This is serious…she's probably really nervous. I mean I know I would be…it's a big deal."

"No, it's not. Noah's already met my aunt…and Marissa's just being dramatic. I mean ours wasn't that much to stress about…"

"Yes, because you met my parents after I was in a car crash and I met your aunt after you were shot…." Brittany pointed out.

"Ah, true….well then, they shouldn't be worried at all. Theirs is a walk in the park compared to what we've been through…."

"Well, I mean technically…you met my parents before we started dating so…."

"So what?"

"So it's not going to be such a walk in the park when they come here in a couple of weeks…"

"And why's that? Your parents love me…"

"Maybe…I mean as Santana the paramedic, sure. But as the one dating their youngest daughter, I don't know." Brittany teased as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh please, you're just trying to freak me out…it's not going to work."

"I'm just saying….I mean you're obviously a step up from the last one but still…." Brittany continued to tease her and could slowly see Santana's confidence start to diminish. She smiled as she heard a knock on the door. "Relax. They'd obviously still love you because I love you." She added as she reached over Santana to get the money on the counter. As she leaned back, she gave Santana a quick kiss before the two of them went to the door.

The delivery guy was an awkward teenage boy whose eyes widened about three sizes when he saw both of them answer the door. He tried to regain his composure as Brittany and Santana failed miserably at not laughing. They thanked and paid him before closing the door and busting out laughing.

"Oh god, poor kid." Brittany said as she brought the food into the kitchen.

"Well, I mean it's not everyday that he delivers to such hot women…" Santana smirked before she walked over to Brittany and pushed her up against the counter. Brittany laughed lightly before Santana kissed her cheek and grabbed her ass.

"I would say let's eat but I know you are going to turn that sexual…" Brittany smirked and after seeing the grin on Santana's face, she rolled her eyes. They both got some food before going into the living room and settling on the couch. Santana finally found something to watch. They watched the program in an comfortable silence for awhile before Brittany decided to take some of Shelby's advice.

"So I was thinking…." She started. "What do you think about going to a gym together?" Santana stopped eating before she looked over at Brittany.

"What?"

"You know, us joining a gym together…yeah…." She trailed on as she realized how it sounds as Santana just stared at the food she was eating.

"I'm a bit confused. Is this your way of subtly saying…."

"No, no…definitely no." Brittany interrupted her. Santana laughed a little as Brittany kept shaking her head. "No, you definitely don't need it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…I just thought, you know, we could spend more time together. I mean couples do those things and it's good for us…"

"So is sex." She said simply with a shrug.

"Well, yeah but…." Brittany started not really knowing how to argue with that. However, she didn't really have to since Santana interrupted her.

"But I mean, if you want to, why not….it couldn't hurt." Santana shrugged as she continued to eat and Brittany let out a breath.

"Good…" She let out a breath before smiling. "Wow, everyone isn't joking when they say that you're whipped."

"Oh, shut up." Santana said and Brittany started to laugh.

"I'm just saying…."

"Yeah, well whatever." Santana mumbled before looking at Brittany. "Maybe, I am. So what…"

"Oh, babe, stop. It's really not something to be all shy about. I love it…"

"Well, you should. I ruin my badass reputation for you…" She shook her head before Brittany gave her a quick kiss.

"Well, if it helps, if I had a reputation like that I would do the same for you…" She said and Santana started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just thank you…."

"No, why is that funny?" She said laughing a bit herself as she pushed Santana's arm lightly.

"Fine, it's just I can't ever picture you as a badass, you know…."

"What? I can be when I want to be…"

"So you never want to be?" Santana laughed louder. "Sorry, babe, it's just you're like a baby panda…"

"Pandas can kill people…."

"I know…but how often do you hear about that? Mostly, you just hear about how adorable they are. So that's you…."

"I'm not sure I'm satisfied with that…."

"Well, you should be…" Santana said as she continued eating. After a second, she looked back up at Brittany. "Stop making that face."

"No." She continued to pout before her face broke out into a small smile. Through her smile, she started making whipping sounds.

"Okay, now just screw you." This caused Brittany to laugh louder before she leaned closer to Santana.

"I'm sorry…it's fun teasing you." She smiled before she kissed her.

"Well, fine but next time you ask me for something…I'm just going to remember this moment and you'll be shit out of luck."

"Okay, okay…fine, I'm sorry. I'll stop and I'll even tell everyone to stop, too, even though it's so true." She mumbled the last part but Santana heard it.

"It's fine. I mean I'll just show Quinn the true meaning of payback is a bitch."

"There you go. I'm sure that will show her."

"Sarcasm is going to get you nowhere, babe." Santana shrugged and Brittany laughed before she grabbed Santana's wrist.

"That's fine because I'm sure I have a lot of other things that will get me places." She smirked before leaning in and kissing Santana. Her grip on Santana's wrist loosened as her other hand made it's way to the back on her neck deepening the kiss. Santana's free hand rested lazily on Brittany's thigh as she felt Brittany entwined their other hands together. She smiled into the kiss just before Brittany broke it apart. "I love you so much, San."

"I love you, too, Brittany," She said as they looked at each.

"You know I'm always here for you, right?" She took Santana's hand a put it on her heart as the other girl just simply nodded.

"I know that, Britt. And I'm always here for you, too." She gave Brittany a bit of a confused look but shook it off as she spoke. Brittany smiled before leaning in to kiss her again. "I'm about to show you why sex is a better option than the gym, baby." She said as they briefly broke apart. Brittany just let out a moan before immediately smashing their lips together again.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Brittany finally suggested. Santana just nodded trying to regain her breath. Once she did, she grabbed Brittany's hand and lifted her up from the couch. She smirked before picking Brittany up over her shoulders and making her way to the bedroom. "San, you are going to drop me." She laughed out.

"I am not. Just stop squirming or I will." She started to laugh too as they finally got to Brittany's room. Once inside, Santana went towards the bed and put Brittany down on it. The quick motion caused Santana to fall on top of Brittany and they both started laughing for a couple of seconds. The laughter died down almost immediately after they looked into each other's eyes. Santana brushed the hair off of Brittany's face and then leaned down to kiss her softly. Brittany's hands cupped Santana's cheeks as they parted. It was very intimate considering how different it was when they were on the couch. The intimacy didn't end there and as Brittany fell asleep next to Santana, she let out a deep breath and thought that Shelby was right when she said that everything would be okay.

The next morning Santana woke up to the sound of an alarm.

"I'm sorry, babe." Brittany mumbled as she lazily swung her arm around to shut it off. Santana just hummed a response before moving closer into Brittany.

"What time is it?" Santana said into Brittany's neck.

"Around 10. What time is your shift?"

"One. You have another class today, right?"

"Two. One at 12 and another at 3."

"Ugh." Santana let out a sigh. "I wish I was some kind of time freezing superhero."

"Well, if it helps, you are a superhero…but you just can't freeze time."

"I guess it does help a bit." She said looking up at Brittany. "Can we just stay like this for a bit longer?"

"Sure, then I'll breakfast and then we'll shower." She said and Santana smiled.

"God, I love you." She said and Brittany just kissed her hairline before she began running her hands through Santana's hair.

A couple of moments later, they reluctantly got out of bed and in less than 10 minutes had a breakfast ready. During this time, Brittany's phone went off and it was a text message from Quinn.

**From Quinn: hey, Britt. Can we meet up tonight? Like old times. **

Brittany stared at the message for a couple of moments. She knew exactly what Quinn meant by the last part of the text and she became aware of how much their friendship hasn't been like it used to.

**To Quinn: yes, please. I teach until 5. Your place or mine?**

"What's up?" Santana said noticing how hard Brittany was concentrating on her phone as she watched the message being sent.

"Quinn wants to hangout with me tonight."

"Aw, that's sweet." Santana just kind of shrugged after that as they ate their food in a comfortable silence.

Quinn texted Brittany back and they agreed to meet at Quinn's around 6. After breakfast, Santana and Brittany took their shower and were all ready by 11:30. It didn't take long for Brittany to get to work.

"I love how you do this." Brittany pointed out as they approached the studio.

"You tell me that every time…."

"I know but because it's the truth."

"Well, if we are being truthful, I am only walking you here so that I can see Nicole." Santana teased and Brittany hit her arm.

"You're in luck because I think she's working." She said as Santana's phone went off.

"My aunt's here. Marissa just texted me."

"Are you guys doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. My shift ends at 9 tonight so I'm sure I'll find out once I get to the apartment. Would you like to join?"

"I would love to." Brittany smiled. "You are making me late so I'm going in."

"I will, too." She said and Brittany gave her a weird face. "What? I wasn't kidding about wanting to see Nicole." Brittany rolled her eyes before she pushed the door open.

"I don't understand. She's not even that smart….I'm pretty sure her mom still does her homework. I don't know. Chelsea told me that. Yeah, I know." Nicole rambled on and on before finally noticing that the two had entered the studio. "No, no. I have to go, Linds. Yeah, no totally. Later tonight, yep. Okay, see you." She hung up the phone and put on a wide grin and Brittany knew something ridiculous was about to come out of her mouth.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite couple…"

"How do you still have a job?" Brittany smirked before pointing at the phone.

"If they fire me, the level of attractiveness in this place will go down dramatically…you don't just mess with that level. It could ruin a business." Nicole said as if it was obvious and Santana just kind of smirked as a silent agreement.

"I obviously cannot argue with that logic." Brittany said sarcastically. "Okay, I have to get in there. Call me when your shift's over, okay?" Santana just nodded before Brittany leaned in to kiss her. Nicole let out an 'aw' before aimlessly flipping through a magazine on the desk. Brittany smiled one last time and said goodbye to Nicole before she disappeared down the hallway to one of the dance rooms.

"You two are precious."

"Oh, shut up." Santana said jokingly.

"It is the truth though. Anyways, how've you been?"

"Not bad. I have work at one."

"And you are using me for entertainment because you don't want to be ridiculously early since you have nothing to do now…"

"Exactly." Santana smirked as she leaned on the front desk. "How have you been?"

"I have been great. Graduation is very, very soon so most of my time and energy these days is devoted to figuring out an epic senior prank."

"Ah, I remember that amazing time of year…"

"Was that like twenty years ago?" Nicole teased.

"Seriously? How old do you think I am?"

"Well, judging by the wrinkles on your face…." Nicole started laughing. "I'm kidding. I know you're like 26 but if I didn't know you, I'd say you were at least 25." She winked and Santana laughed. "What was your high school senior prank?"

"Ah, man. We did a few actually during the last week of classes. Um, let's see…a couple of people dressed up as like Batman, the Super Mario Brothers characters, Superman, and a few others and interrupted classes whether they were in that class or not. A couple of my friends and I put post-it notes all over a few of the teachers' cars. And some people sprayed a fire extinguisher all over the freshman hallway. It was an amazing week."

"Hm, impressive."

"Really, that's it? I bet everything I own that you are going to go back to your little friends with all those ideas and act like you thought of them…"

"So what if I do? Not like you're ever gonna find out." Nicole spit her tongue at Santana who just rolled her eyes.

"You're evil, you know that."

"I feel like that's one of the many things you love about me."

"Don't be so sure. I could be just a really good actress." Santana smirked and Nicole laughed. "Okay, kid. I have to head to work. Thanks for the entertainment."

"I live to serve. Hope to see you around sometime."

"Same. Tell Danielle I said hi." She added before giving Nicole a same wave and heading outside.

She got to the firehouse and saw she was partnered up with Lauren which meant it wouldn't be a horrible day. Their first call turned out to be a false alarm so it took up a majority of the time because they had to make sure it actually was one. The next was a kid in a park who fell. They had to deal with his ridiculous parents for sometime before they headed towards the hospital. It turned out that he only had a broken arm but they took him in and were filling out paperwork in less than 30 minutes. Just as they were finishing up at the hospital, Santana noticed Holly was walking up to her.

"Hey." Holly said and Santana just nodded her head up at her. "How are you?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. How are you?" She asked again stressing the words a bit more.

"I'm working."

"I can see that. Look, San, can we talk later, please?" Holly said in a tone that was so uncharacteristic of her. Santana stared her down for a couple of seconds before she gathered up the papers in front of her.

"I'll think about it." She simply said before heading towards the exit.

"I'm here until 10." Holly called out but Santana didn't acknowledge it.

Meanwhile, some time had passed and Brittany was just finished with her two and last class of the day. She happily dismissed the people before gathering up her stuff and hailing a cab. She got to Quinn's a little early thanks to the unusually light traffic. She called Quinn who suggested they go out for dinner and she didn't object. Less than 5 minutes later, Quinn met Brittany outside of her apartment and they headed towards the Italian restaurant up the street. As they were walking to it, Quinn revealed that Beth was with Rachel straight away and once they got to the place, they were seated almost immediately. The dinner conversation was light and was their typical banter. It was making the girls remember when they did things like this more often. About an hour later, they made their way back to Quinn's apartment. Quinn brought out some wine as they settled onto the couch.

"So Santana's aunt is in town…" Brittany decided to bring up.

"Really? For what reason?"

"I'm not really sure really. I think it's for Noah and Marissa…but she also promised to visit more."

"Oh, that's right. They weren't together the last time she was here. That's gonna be fun."

"Definitely." Brittany smirked before bringing the wine glass to her lips. "My parents want to come here soon, too."

"Weren't they just in LA visiting your sister?"

"Yeah, so I guess they are doing their rounds." Brittany joked. They both finished the wine bottle and started flipping through the channels.

"Britt…" Quinn said after a few moments of a comfortable silence. "I have to be honest I had ulterior motives asking you to hang out tonight."

"Seducing me, Q?" Brittany joked and Quinn smiled before she shook her head.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…."

"Okay, what is it?" The worry in Brittany's tone was extremely noticeable.

"I wanted to talk about…you know, the accident."

"Uh, which accident?"

"The car accident, Brittany."

"Oh…." That was all Brittany responded with because she truly didn't understand what Quinn's angle was with this. "Why?"

"We never talked about it, Britt. And I want to…." Quinn trailed on. It was obvious she really didn't know how to approach this subtly.

"Okay, then what is it about it that you want to talk about?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Quinn. I'm fine…everything's healed up and I mean you know I have the scar but all things considered, I'll take that. Why…." She started but Quinn cut her off.

"I didn't mean physically, Britt."

"So you mean, like mentally?" It sounded so weird especially considering how long ago the accident actually was. "Yes. I mean the first couple of weeks after I got out of the hospital I had a hard time adjusting and sleeping but everything's been fine since. What's brought this on, Quinn? Is something going on with you because you've never really talked about this before?"

"Everything's fine with me, Brittany. I mean you've been through a hell of a lot more than I have…."

"Yes, I have but what happened at the accident is completely different from the other incidents after."

"Yes, they are but nonetheless, they are all equally as traumatic."

"What has brought this on, Quinn?" She asked once more.

"I just was to know if you are okay. I mean you and Santana have been through so much and I just want to make sure that there isn't more going on then what you show everyone." Quinn said and Brittany froze. Had she figured everything out? Brittany started to worry that Quinn knew about Santana and she didn't want that to happen. Not like this and not when they problem wasn't even addressed yet.

"There's nothing going on…."

"I'm going to be honest with you, Brittany. I know."

"Know what?" Brittany was starting to panic and get frustrated at the dance Quinn was doing around this subject.

"That you met with Holly today and a psychiatrist."

"Did Rachel tell you that?" Brittany asked even though she already knew the answer. Quinn nodded and Brittany let out a sigh before running her fingers through her hair. "She doesn't know what she's talking about, Quinn."

"I'm sorry, Brittany, but I don't think she'd lie to me. Not about this."

"About what? It's a hospital psychiatrists are there all the time and yes, I saw Holly. She is my friend and she's done a lot for me."

"I'm not denying that, Brittany. I know that there is…but I want you to talk to me. I'm not accusing you of anything. If there's something you want to talk about, I'm here…."

"There's nothing to talk about, Quinn. And what did Rachel tell you?"

"There is a very complicated reason why she knows that you were with that psychiatrist…"

"There's nothing complicated about snooping around in other people's business."

"Brittany." Quinn snapped at her. "I'm trying to help you…Rachel told me about this because she's worried about you not to start gossiping."

"How many times has she mentioned that it's in a nurse's job description to gossip…she's probably the reason for everything. She's probably the one who spread it around that Santana's internship was delayed." Brittany slipped out in her anger.

"What…." Quinn let out clearly shocked after hearing what Brittany said. "Brittany, she did?" Brittany didn't answer; instead, she just started getting her things. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I'm done talking about this, whatever the hell this fucking is." She didn't give Quinn time to respond as she headed towards the door and slammed it loudly. Quinn just stared at the doorway with a stunned look on her face. There really was something deeper going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm sorry. I know this update wasn't a long of a wait as some of my others have been but could have posted this earlier. I've just been a bit busy with final papers and a presentation. I've also been overwhelmed with a lot of Titanic, Kate Winslet/Leonardo DiCaprio, and Samcedes feelings. So yes. I again am sorry. **

**I would very much appreciate hearing what you guys what to see happen or what you think is going to happen…I am probably going to end this by chapter 40 (I know I've said this a thousand times before haha) but I mean it this time. **

**So let me know and review while I sit back and listen to 'How Will I Know' on repeat. **


	36. Chapter 36

**So I would first off like to apologize for how long this update has taken. I just have been very busy with school and my job. I recently got an internship as well so I've had really no time to work on this. I also no longer watch Glee and haven't since the end of Season 3 so I guess that would be another reason why. **

**To all the people who reviewed shortly after I last updated, I appreciate it and thank you for sticking with this or thank you for finding this and reading it. I would love to hear what you all thought about the reason of Season 3. To everyone who has reviewed, favorited and etc. recently, just wow. Thank you. I am so happy that this story is still getting new readers and that people still enjoy it. I did get one negative review recently from an anonymous reader. To that person, it is AU and she isn't supposed to feel like Brittany from the show. I appreciate your opinion and it doesn't really hurt my feelings to be honest. I admit that I have a lot of regrets about this story and I would rewrite certain parts of it but I feel like people have still been generally positive about it so I'm obviously doing something right. I'd love to read any of the fics you've written to maybe help myself get a little more insight into what you are talking about.**

**Anyways, enjoy the update all. I am a little hesitant about it just because I feel like you all deserve an absolute amazing update and that this won't meet the standards/ **

**xxxxxxxx**

Quinn stared blankly at the door with her eyes wide. She took a deep breath trying to compose herself before she followed the path Brittany just took. About a minute or so had passed since Brittany stormed out, so Quinn figured that she hadn't gotten too far. She quickly opened the door, turned towards the elevators and almost immediately tripped over something.

She stumbled a bit before she looked down. "Jesus, Brittany."

"Just because I'm sitting here doesn't mean I want to talk to you…" Brittany mumbled through her hands, which were covering her tear-stained face.

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"Because…." Brittany trailed on before coming up with something. "I called a cab and I don't want to wait outside in the rain."

"It's not even raining…." Quinn started to sit down.

"You don't know that…I checked my phone and it said that." Brittany waved her phone in Quinn's face trying quickly to provide proof to her poorly made up lie.

Quinn shook her hand and hesitantly placed her hand on Brittany's arm. "Brittany…" She whispered causing Brittany to slowly remove her hands.

"I don't like fighting with you, Quinn." She said simply and Quinn just nodded her head slowly. "I don't know how to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight, Britt. That wasn't my intention." She said softly, wiping some of Brittany's smeared makeup off her face.

"I know." Brittany mumbled, quickly putting her face back into her hands. Quinn sighed and shifted her position so that her back was against the wall. They sat in silence for a few moments. A couple of Quinn's neighbors walked passed and gave her concerned looks before they disappeared into the elevators. After a few moments, Quinn got up and offered her hand to Brittany. She reluctantly took it and they made their way back into Quinn's apartment and immediately to the couch where they sat in silence for a couple of more minutes. It was a strange feeling for both of them but neither wanted to start the conversation first out of fear that it would only lead to more fighting.

Brittany let out a sigh as she composed herself and turned to face Quinn. "I'm sorry for yelling at you but to be honest, I'm not sorry for what I said about Rachel."

"Brittany….she didn't mean it…."

"I'm sure she didn't…" Brittany cut Quinn off and let her words linger through the air.

"She was worried. Like I said there is a very complicated reason why she made the connection and it's not my place to tell you…."

"Oh but it's her place to assume that I'm seeing a psychiatrist…I would have told you that myself, Quinn. That wouldn't of been something I would have hide from you of all people." She shook her head, getting frustrated.

Quinn just stayed silent and nodded, figuring that if she said anything more that she may make things worse. It was best to let Brittany have time and let her get this all out.

"Rachel saw me today." Brittany added. "If she was so concerned, she should have said something to me. Not you."

"She barely knows you, Brittany. And she knows that I do and she knows how protective of you I am. Don't you think Santana would have done the same thing?"

"No, I honestly don't. Santana's always been a private person and she respects people's personal business."

"This is going nowhere." Quinn let out a frustrated sigh. "I should have just let you catch your cab…."

"You should have. I shouldn't have come in here with you." Brittany said stubbornly as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Fine then do us both a favor and leave." Quinn pointed to the door which at this point is opening. A second later, Beth and Rachel walked in, giggling softly together at something.

"Britty." Beth lets out happily. Brittany sent one look in Quinn's direction before she faces Beth.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" Brittany face light up as she bends down to hug Beth.

"I'm good. Are you staying cause I miss you so much?" She asked with a tiny pout and all the anger Brittany felt is temporarily forgotten.

"No, honey, I'm not staying." She said before looking at Quinn who now has Rachel standing next to her. Rachel gave a small wave and a smile before it disappeared when she saw Brittany's face.

"Aw, well maybe soon. And Tana can come, too."

"Of course. That would be so much fun." Brittany said, poking Beth's nose playfully. "But I have to go now, sweetie." She said giving Beth one last hug before standing up straight and turning to face Quinn and Rachel. "Hey, Rachel, I'm leaving now. Want to tell the whole world that, too?" She spat out bitterly before walking towards the door.

Rachel's mouth dropped open slightly before she looked at Quinn, who looked like she wanted to kill Brittany.

"Later." Quinn mouthed as she noticed that Beth yawned. "Come on, sweetie. I'll put you to bed." Rachel walked towards the couch as Quinn scooped Beth up in her arms and walked towards her bedroom.

About five minutes later, Quinn returned and sat down on the couch with a loud sigh. She shook her head a few times, blankly staring at the wall.

Rachel gave her a few moments before she decided to speak up. "What was that about before?"

Quinn sat back on the couch before looking over and laughing bitterly. "Well, as I'm sure you can guess, my talk with her didn't go over well."

Rachel just nodded and remained silent as Quinn released another sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with her." She said after a couple of moments.

"How do you know that?"

"I know Brittany, Rachel." She said simply before shaking her head and adding. "I was stupid for jumping to conclusions after you told me but…."

"You worry about her." Rachel finished her sentence and Quinn nodded weakly.

"She would have told me. We've always told each other everything, especially when it comes to big things like this." She leaned forward a bit. "I just had a little doubt in the back of my head because maybe she didn't want to say anything because she felt like she'd make me feel guilty for the crash or something. But I saw it in her eyes tonight…it's some sort of miracle, given all she's been through, but she's fine and she isn't seeing a psychiatrist." Quinn finished speaking before reaching for her phone on the table. She was hoping that maybe Brittany would have texted her or something but there was no such luck.

"Okay." Rachel said, processing everything. "I am sorry, Quinn, for suggesting that. I know how much Brittany means to you and I know how much you've all been through so it would have killed me if I just sat back and let something happen. And especially, when that something included my mother." She said the last word with disgust before sitting back onto the couch. "But so then do you think it was a coincidence? Because I'm still unsure as to why my mother was even there."

Quinn stayed silent for a few moments. "Did Santana lose her internship?" She finally said, completely ignoring Rachel's question and previous statements.

"What? No. I mean there's rumors going around the hospital that she did but to my knowledge, she didn't." She said sincerely.

"Did you spread those rumors around?" Quinn winced as soon as the question left her mouth and Rachel's eyes widened.

"What? Are you serious, Quinn?" She shifted a little, shaking her head. "No, I didn't. I would never do that. In fact, I've been telling everyone to stop those rumors just like Santana asked me to."

"She asked you?"

"Yes, a couple of weeks ago when she and Brittany came over here for dinner. She told that there were going to be things said about her around the hospital and she asked me to try to stop them from circulating."

"Well, Brittany thinks you spread that around the hospital."

"I would never do that, Quinn. Never." Rachel said looking really hurt. Quinn just let out a sigh.

"Don't you think I know that, Rachel?" Quinn said sitting on the couch. "I just still had to ask. I'm sorry."

"But she doesn't. So I'm assuming that's what her comment to me was about." Quinn just simply nodded. "So what…are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Rachel." Quinn runs her hand through her hair. "We don't fight. This doesn't happen. I don't know what to do."

"Quinn…" Rachel takes Quinn's hand. "Just give her some space. I'll talk to her, how about that?"

"No, you don't have to. You're right. I'll give her a few days and then try her."

"I uh…still want to talk to her." Rachel mumbles and Quinn looks at her. "I just…I want her to know I'd never do that. I feel guilty telling you about her meeting Holly to begin with but I only did it because of everything she's been through."

Quinn just nods before she leans in and places a kiss on her cheek. "Come on. Let's go to sleep." She offers Rachel her hand and she happily takes it as the two move into Quinn's room.

xxxxxxx

A little before 9, Santana leaned against the nurse's station and filled out the last of her paperwork. She smiled and handed it to the night-shift nurse before turning around and heading towards the exit.

"Hey, Lopez." She heard and slowly turned around, seeing Holly walking towards her. "So have you thought about it?" She asked and Santana immediately rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I've been a little bit busy, you know, doing my job to think about your lame attempt at making peace with me." She sighed before turning around, only to have Holly quickly grab a hold of her arm.

"Santana…." She said sincerely, looking into her eyes. "Please, hear me out, okay? This has happened between us before and it's unnatural. Two sexy bitches like us need to be taking on this place together." She tried to joke but Santana's face remained neutral.

Santana pulled her arm back. "Yes, it's happened before but because of very minor things, Holly." She leaned in to her and lowered her voice. "You are messing with my career now. I finally decided to make the transition into being a doctor and you and your nosey ass ruined it."

Holly sighed and nodded her head slowly. "Okay, I temporarily ruined it, Santana. I put a delay on the internship. I didn't terminate it altogether." She looked down for a moment. "Look, just come over to my place tomorrow night and we'll talk. You can yell at me and do whatever you want but we need to get this out and the sooner the better."

Santana pressed her lips together and stayed silent for a few moments. "I'll still think about it.." She finally said and Holly rolled her eyes.

"Fine. If you decide to take me up on the offer, then come to my house around 8." Holly said with a bit of a pleading look before she excused herself.

Holly walked into her office where she saw that she had a text message.

**From Brittany: Rachel saw the whole thing between you and me and Shelby. She thinks I'm the one seeing her and now Quinn and I are in a fight. Everything's becoming a mess, Holly. **

**To Brittany: I asked Santana to come to my house tomorrow. This needs to end. You're more than welcome to come even though I'm not 100% sure she's coming yet.**

**From Brittany: Don't worry. I'll see if I can subtly convince her to go. **

Brittany ran a hand through her hair as she walked back to her apartment. Once inside, she looked at the clock and realized that Santana's shift was over. She took a deep breath as she sat on the couch before she called her.

After two rings, Santana picked up. "Hey, baby…"

Brittany smiled a little but then it faded. "Hey, San. How was work?"

"Pretty boring I guess. How was your class and everything?"

"It was good. The kids have really come a long way since they all started."

Santana smiled proudly. "Well, that's because they have an amazing teacher." Brittany laughed and mumbled a thank you. "So what are you doing now?"

"Oh, well I just got home. After I taught, I went to Quinn's…." She trailed on, regretting mentioning her because she didn't want to mention the fight she had with her.

"That's nice. I feel like I haven't seen her in awhile…"

_And it'll keep feeling like that…_ Brittany thought to herself as she shook her head slowly. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" She chose to ignore what Santana said and hoped that she would mention Holly's offer.

"I'm not sure. My aunt is still here. I'm spending some time with her tonight so I probably won't tomorrow…" Santana said and Brittany sighed softly. "Holly asked me to do something but that won't happen."

"Santana…" Brittany sat up a little on the couch. "Come on, you should do something with her. From the time I've known you, you two have always been close and I hate seeing you fighting. Please…"

Santana stayed silent for a moment. She knew that seeing Holly was a bad idea but Brittany was right. They've always been close and it would be a chance to hear the woman out and maybe change her mind. "Fine…" She mumbled and Brittany laughed.

"Good. I'm glad." Her smile faded a little as she realized what Santana going to Holly's would entail. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, baby. I love you, too." Brittany let out a soft sigh and nodded before Santana continued. "I'm going on the subway now because Marissa is making me pick up food so I'm going to go, okay?"

Brittany nodded. "Okay. Be careful and tell your aunt and Marissa I said hi."

"I will, baby. They both are going to want to see you soon though so if you are free in two days we should all do something."

"I want to see them, too. And I am free so that sounds perfect."

"Great. Okay, I'm going. Love you."

Brittany ended with an 'I love you, too' before she ended the call. She looked at her phone and saw another text from Holly.

**From Holly: Thank you. She'll listen to you. Just a heads up I asked her to come around 8 if you want to come, too.**

**To Holly: She said she will go. Okay, I have a dance class until 7 so I'll just head straight over to you after it. **

**To Holly: Should I tell her that I'm going?**

Brittany waited for a response as nerves started to get the best of her. She knew Holly and Santana were going to talk about their fight, namely the fact that Holly delayed Santana's internship. That is what Santana understood was what is going to go on. That didn't give Brittany a real reason to be there so her presence may be a little shocking. She also knew that they were going to address Santana's weird behavior as delicately as they could. Shelby had told them not to corner her about it so they weren't. They were going to simply let her know that they were there for her and leave the ball in her court as to whether she wanted to elaborate on her feelings.

Brittany's thoughts were broken when she heard her phone go off again.

**From Holly: That sounds perfect to me. No, I'll come up with something to explain why you're there. Don't worry. **

Brittany let out a sigh. She knew Holly would figure something out. Once again, her focus shifted when her phone went off. It was a text message from Quinn this time and she ignored it as she decided to go to sleep for the night.

The next morning Brittany woke up to a 'good morning' text from Santana along with another from her complaining about Puck and Marissa. She laughed lightly at it before answered her back. It was then that she noticed another text from Quinn and one from Rachel as well. Both of which went ignored.

About an hour or two later, Brittany had showered and eaten and went to the studio. As soon as she walked in, she heard that Nicole was on the phone.

"How do you still have a job?" She laughed and it was then that Nicole noticed her. Her smiled widened as she cut the person off on the phone and then hung up.

"Brittany, I've literally been waiting all morning for you to come in." She almost squealed as she got up from her seat and went into hug Brittany tightly.

"This is an amazing alternative to the usual greeting you give me…" Brittany laughed and hugged her back. "What's got you all excited?"

Nicole's smile stayed on her face as she pulled back from her. "I would have told you sooner but it needed to be in person. I heard back from Uconn and you are looking at the newest member of Huskies."

Brittany's mouth hung open for a moment before she mirrored Nicole's wide smile and pulled her in for another hug. "Nic, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

"You should be sad since it means that I'll be leaving you in the fall." She laughed and then nodded. "I'm kidding. I'll visit as much as possible especially to see you because you're really the only one who believed in me about getting in."

"You're a pain in the ass, Nic, but you're a smart one. There was no doubt in my mind that you'd get in there." She nudged her arm. "You've made me late for my class so I better get the full details some other time.

Nicole nodded and went to sit back down. "Girls night soon. That way you can tell me all the juicy details about you and Santana." She winked as her phone went off.

Brittany rolled her eyes and then sighed as she walked into the room where her class was. Time few by really quickly and pretty soon it was just after 6:30. Brittany watched as the kids went through their latest routine and she smiled at the few who seemed to really connect with their dance partners. It was one of the cutest things about teaching little children to dance.

A few more minutes went by and Brittany could hear the sounds of parents talking outside of the room. She decided to let them go a few minutes early and gave them a little dance number to practice until their next class. The kids all wave to her and some gave her hugs as they left the room and were reunited with their parents. Brittany turned around to shut the stereo system down when she saw someone walking into the room through the reflections from the mirrors around the walls. She immediately stopped what she was doing and sighed.

"Not answering text messages is usually a sign that someone doesn't want to talk to you, let alone see you."

Rachel walked in a little hesitantly and nodded. "I know, Brittany. I apologize for showing up like this. It's very intrusive and stupid of me but I was kind of desperate."

Brittany turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "How did you know I was even here?"

"I um…I called the studio and spoke to Nicole a little while ago. Another stupid move but again I was desperate."

Brittany nodded slowly and took a step closer. "I really don't want to talk to you right now….actually even if I did, I can't talk to you because I have to be somewhere." She stayed silent for a moment. "And don't worry. It's not a session with my shrink."

"Brittany, I fully deserve that. I understand that you are upset…"

"Upset? Rachel, you saw me that day. Hell, you've seen me for months. Has Quinn ever once mentioned to you that I've been acting weirdly?" Rachel shook her head. "No so then you should have trusted my relationship with Quinn enough to realize that nothing was wrong with me because she wasn't worried. You should have also realized that I would have told her if anything was going on…"

"Brittany, you have to understand that I did not tell her to spread gossip or be spiteful. I know what your relationship with Quinn is. Frankly, I am extremely jealous at how close you two are and how much you mean to each other. I told her because I've always been told that it's the people closest to someone who doesn't see that there's something wrong. I thought maybe Quinn didn't see something wrong because she wasn't looking for it. I couldn't just sit back and do something and I couldn't talk to you about it because I didn't want to scare you away in case something was wrong…"

Rachel rambled on for a few more moments and Brittany listened intently. She was slowly coming to the realization that maybe she had over-reacted a little when Quinn confronted her. She had just been on edge the past few days because she was worried about Santana. However, she wasn't going to forgive Rachel just yet. There were two more issues that she needed to clear up.

"Did you tell everyone about Santana's internship?"

Rachel knew that question was coming and she shook her head slowly. "I didn't, Brittany. Santana had approached me the night the four of us had dinner and she mentioned that people were going to perhaps be spreading that rumor around. She asked me to stop that from happened and I did. I've told every single nurse and employee in that hospital that I have on good authority that Santana is still going to be interning and will become a better doctor than Sue."

Brittany nodded and she stayed silent for a moment. She wasn't going to tell Rachel that the delay was actually true because that was no one's business but hers, Santana's, Holly's and probably a few of the authorities in the hospital. "I'm sorry than. I just…."

"I get it, Brittany. Nurses gossip. It's in the job description." She shrugged and then turned a little more serious. "But we don't gossip about the people close to us. I know Santana and I aren't exactly the greatest of friends but she does affect you and Quinn and Beth and a lot of other people that I am closer to."

"She likes you…" Brittany mumbled with the hint of a small smile. Rachel looked at her with a confused look. "Santana likes you. She just has a weird way of showing it sometimes. You're a good friend to her….and me. I shouldn't of gotten so mad or said what I did to you last night in front of Beth no less."

Rachel shook her head. "You don't have to apologize. I was hurt by everything but I took a step back and realized where you were coming from."

Brittany just nodded slowly and stayed silent for another moment. "Quinn said that there was a reason why you knew about Shelby…." She trailed on hoping that Rachel would catch on and she did. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"It's a very complicated reason…and I know that you said you had to be somewhere…"

Brittany sighed softly and took a step closer to her. "Rachel, I'm not trying to pry or anything. I just honestly feel like you owe me this much so that I can make sense as to how you knew about everything."

Rachel nodded. She did owe Brittany the explanation because if she didn't give it, she would look like a crazy stalker who isn't able to shut her mouth.

"Right…" She took a deep breath. "I know Shelby very well. Actually I don't know her well but that's besides the point…" She said almost bitterly. "What I mean is that I know Shelby in the sense that she is my mother…my biological mother." She let out and Brittany's eyes widened a little. It wasn't obvious then but now it was. They did look so much alike."

"Rachel…you don't have to continue. I can piece the rest of it together…" Brittany stopped talking when Rachel put her hand up.

"It's okay. She was the surrogate that my fathers used and after I was born, she left to do god knows what. My fathers made sure that she could have contact with me if she wanted to but she never took them up on that offer. I got birthday cards for the first few years until they just stopped when I was in high school and that's when I first met her. We were finally going to establish a relationship when she left again because she felt like too much time had gone by and we could never have a proper mother-daughter relationship."

"I'm so sorry…" Brittany said softly. She had no idea Rachel went through something like this and she almost regretted asking her to explain herself. However, she was also glad that she was telling her because it meant that they were getting closer and perhaps, Brittany could help her and Shelby reconnect in some way.

"Don't apologize.." She smiled and shook her head. "I am a little bitter over it still and seeing her the other day made it worse but I can't dwell on the past or what she did. I am grateful for what she did for my fathers…" She paused for a moment. "I made the connection not just because she was my mother though. I've always known she was a psychiatrist. She's amazing at what she does and I've read up on her so I checked the sign-in book to see where she was going. You had just stated that you were meeting with Holly and she signed in under Holly's name so…."

"You put two and two together." Brittany finished her sentence and nodded slowly. "I understand completely now, Rachel. I guess there was just some coincidental timing on my part as well as Shelby's meeting with Holly. I am sorry though. I can imagine seeing her was hard enough and then how I reacted probably didn't help much…"

Rachel smiled a little and nodded. "It definitely didn't help but again, I understand." She paused for a moment. "You and Quinn talking and making up is the only way that I will be able to forget this whole entire messy situation."

Brittany smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Nice segway there. Quinn and I do need to talk. I regret fighting with her so as soon as I can I will go over to her and apologize for being a bitch and she'll apologize for being an ass." She shrugged causing Rachel to smile a little.

"That's all I ask…" Rachel took a step closer to Brittany. "I'm going to hug you now." She smiled before doing so. Brittany hugged her back tightly and they parted after a moment. "Now, I've kept you long enough. Go where you need to and I'll go tell Quinn that she should expect a visit from you soon."

Brittany nodded and waved to Rachel as she left the room. She took a deep breath and was glad that one issue was resolved in what was becoming a crazy mess known as her life. She took a look at the clock and quickly grabbed her bag and jacket before sending a text to Holly to let her know that she was on her way. Before leaving, Brittany said goodbye to Nicole and congratulated her again before the two established that the following weekend would be good for the girls night.

Meanwhile, Santana was still at her apartment. She had spent the whole day with Marissa and her aunt and now it was close to 8 and part of her was still contemplating on whether she was going to go to Holly's. She knew that she had told Brittany that she would go but she could easily make up something about having to stay with Marissa and her aunt or being called in for a shift at work. She sighed as she finally got off her bed and changed into something a little more presentable. Maybe fixing things with Holly wasn't a bad idea. She could get her internship back and then everything would go back to normal. But then again Santana wasn't even sure what normal meant these days.

**Okay so just a quick note. I received a message from Tinlizard20 who brought to my attention that a fellow Brittana shipper is in need of some help. Her username is MGMK and she has the opportunity to make a short movie with Ashley Lendzion and Gabrielle Christian. You all may know Ashley as Heather Morris's best friend as well as from 'Andy Made a Friend' and numerous other short films. Gabrielle Christian played Spencer in South of Nowhere and has appeared in the Girl Trash webisodes. This film need money in order to be made and the funds are low at this point. They are asking for donations of any kind in order to help make this happen. **

**Go to and type in 'bawlin' in the search section in order to get more information. **

**Check it out and if any of you can help make this happen, I assure you that it will be appreciated. **


End file.
